Love that Transcends Time
by sw33tdesiree
Summary: Chapter 27 Up! Cagalli lies in the hospital with a disease that can't be cure by any medicine giving her a small chance on surviving. Athrun tells her stories from their past as time rewinds itself. Will she survive the ordeal?
1. The end was the beginning

**Summary**: Things has changed since Athrun made his decision. Difficult as life is, will she have to do the same? or hearts will be broken to those they love? Will both of them regret being together or the decision they made? Will Athrun have a nerve to finally let her go for eternity? A magical journey that takes place in the past that will take your heart away.. Read and find out :)

**Disclaimer:**All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belongs to their creaters. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1:**Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**:I apologize if some parts don't make sense, if u do please just give me an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3:**Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** (…) means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

(a/n: Author's note)

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :)

**

* * *

**

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter One: The end was the beginning**

It was 5'oclock in the afternoon when a man on his 40's woke up from his desk. That time, the phone rang continuously as he finally answered it. It was from his old best friend he hasn't talked within ages.

"She's in the hospital, she's dying" his best friend said in a sad tone.

The silky blue-haired with Emerald eyes couldn't believe it. He froze and tears started forming in his eyes.

"Are you there" the man on the phone said continuously but he never replied.

Then that moment, he started to remember all those unforgettable memories of her; the time when they were still together to the time when their love died.

"No, I can't believe it" he whispered to himself but his best friend heard it on the phone.

"Athrun, she needs you now more than ever, come down to the hospital and see her" he replied on a sad tone.

"Alright, I will be right there, tell her to hang-on" Athrun said.

He put the phone down and looked into the window. Everything happened so fast in his head and he wished it was all a nightmare. But it wasn't.. As he looked into the window, he saw a vision of her that night; that one special night when he kissed her in the lips as she blushed so much. He smiled but tears started to flow on his eyes again. Everything was so quiet until a woman in an orange dress entered the room. He quickly wiped his tears but still kept looking out the window.

"Athrun, is everything alright?" she said in a soft voice as she approached him.

She put her head against his back as her hand on his shoulder. He put his hand on top of hers and said "Mia, she's dying". She pulled her head off his back and so as her hand that was laying on his shoulder. She covered her mouth as if she didn't want to believe it. Suddenly, tears started to flow on her cheeks and Athrun turned around and held her tightly.

"We need to see her" she whispered

"Okay… I'll get the car ready. They are waiting for us in the hospital" he replied.

On the hospital-

They (Athrun and Mia) arrived in the hospital and asked the nurse where they might find her. The nurse pointed it out and Athrun thanked her. They then quickly headed to her room. As they got there, they noticed Lacus, Dearka, Milly, Shin, Stellar, Captain Murrue and Sai outside of her room. It seemed that they were waiting for the doctor to ask if she was alright. Lacus approached them with a sad face.

"Kira is inside, he is waiting for you" she said sadly

"okay" he replied. He turned to Mia, and smiled at her.

"I will be back" he said as he began to walk towards her room door.

Lacus puts her hand onMia's shoulder and said "Let's just hope that she'll make it."

"Yeah, lets just hope" she replied with a sad face as she watched him enter the room and simply just looked away after. She then sat down in a chair beside Milly, smiled at her and continued looking atthe window near her.

Inside-

As he entered the room, his heart was broken when he saw the only woman he ever loved with machines attached to her body. He watched Kira placed his hand on hers and said "Hang on sis.."

_Time has been short since you left me/So I can't help but think,_

The blonde woman with golden yellow eyes whispered "A-t-h-r-u-n" as she looked at her brother's eyes.

_So I can't help but think/Of how things between us used to be._

"Don't worry Cagalli, he's coming here real soon" he replied. She smiled and slowly closed her eyes. Kira, there looking at her didn't realize that Athrun was there until he heard the door closed. He turned, looked at him and he stood up. He then walked towards and placed his hand onAthrun's shoulder.

_Of how things between us used to be./You were a piece of my heart,_

"Talk to her" Kira said as he removed his hand off his shoulder and headed to the door. Lacus noticed that Kira left the room and ran towards him. He sighs and she hugged him tightly.

_And I thought we were swell/Until you told me you were leaving,_

"How is she doing?" Lacus asked as she slowly pulled away from him to look at his eyes.

_To find a better life for yourself./Oh I..._

"Not so good….." Kira replied in a sad tone.He then looked away from Lacus and noticed someone familiar to him. "Why is she here?" he continued to say while looking at the brunette woman in an orange dress with matching hat. Her brown hair was tied back into two ribbons that matched her outfit.

_I wish we were together again/Loving the way we used to love,_

"Kira.." she replied as Kira sighs. "She was her friend too"

Meanwhile-

_Boy I miss you much./I wish we were together again,_

(How can I ever face her now from what I have done to her in the past?) he thought as he took a deep breath. He walked towards her bed and placed his hand on top of hers. He kissed her in the forehead and said "I'm here now Cagalli". She opened her eyes and simply smiled at him.

_Oh how I'm missing you/It's so hard for me to say goodbye._

"A-t-h-r-u-n, is that you?" she whispered as her eyes becomes soften.

(She's so weak.. I haven't seen her like this before)

_You know that I love you/And for you there ain't nothing in this world,_

"Yes, It is me Cagalli" he replied as he still held her hand. She smiled with her golden yellow eyes sparkling. It looks like she was still in love. But could it be? Was she really still in love with Athrun all these years?

_That I won't do./If you would only come back to me,_

(How can she be so happy to see me?) he thought as he looked at Cagalli in her eyes.

_And let me show you how loving me could be./I wish we were together again,_

He remembered those eyes from the day he first met her and how longing he wanted to see those again. He never thought that she will forgive him but she did.

_Loving the way we used to love/Boy I miss you much._

"Athrun.." she said weakly.

_I wish we were together again/Oh how I'm missing you,_

"Yes?" he asked

_It's so hard for me to say goodbye./You know that I love you_

"Could you tell me the story about how we first met?" she asked weakly. "I just want to remember those moment s when I was still with you. I just--- don't want it all to drift away."

_And for you there ain't nothing in this world/That I won't do._

"Yes, I will tell you the story" he replied as tears started to go down his cheeks but her hand touched his face and wiped all the tears off. She smiled and started staring at the ceiling.

_If you would only come back to me/And let me show you how loving me could be._

He continued to say "It was 24 years ago in Blistful Park…"

**

* * *

****Author's note:** Hey guys! As you can see this is my very first fanfiction.I know you guys probably hate me for making some piece of the ending as the beginning. I really thought it would be great to start a story like that. So anyways, I hope you guys can stick around cause I promise that you will like it :). One more thing, Blistful Park is a made up place.. it doesn't match with the Gundam Seed version. Most of the things in my story doesn't really match with the Seed/Destiny version so.. beaware.Please no flaming and only reviews. Thanks. (**note:**I might update the second chapter in 1-2 weeks due to school. So far I finished upto Chapter 13.. I will try and update very soon):)Song called: Hard to Say Goodbye by XSAPE 


	2. How it all began

**Summary**: Athrun finds out that Cagalli is in the hospital "dying". He went to the hospital and re-told their story from the past to Cagalli.

**Disclaimer:**All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belongs to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am just a simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1:**Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**:I apologize if some parts don't make sense, if u do please just give me an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3:**Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** '….' means thoughts of the character

_I…-_means song

"…" saying

(a/n: Author's note)

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show -

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love That Transcends Time**

**Chapter Two: How it all began**

"It was 24 years ago in Blistful Park, as I sat down the bench near the garbage can like what I always do. It was the cherry blossom season that made the park visible to tour around especially during spring. As you walk down further through the park, you'll see couples hangout with one other celebrating their love and one bird feeder who is always there in the morning, sat on a bench and fed the birds that was near him" He said.

He walked everyday down the path that leads to this giant tree he admired so much. He comes there every morning to try and "forget" his old girlfriend since the break up but everywhere he sees an image of her just pops out in his head. As he walked, (without looking to where he was walking too because his attention was on the lovely trees) he bumped into a girl. Both of them fell into the ground and the papers were scattered everywhere from the young lady's hand. The blonde lady too wasn't looking at where she was going too.

_The sweet cherry blossoms blew on our faces/ as we met for the first time_

"Ouch" she said, bowing her head.

_In the sweet o sweet old park/ And bumping into you was faith _

The silky blue haired with emerald eyes quickly got up and offered her a hand so he can pull her up.

_Till the day I met you/ My heart was full of sadness_

"Are you okay?" He asked while offering his hand to hers.

_I thought I will never love again/ Till the day I met you,_

She looked up and accepted his offering hand. He pulled her up and she said "I'm fine.. Thank you for pulling me up"

_You shown me what love is again/ You had shown me trust and happiness_

"Your welcome" he said smiling at her and she too smiled at him back. Then she looked around and noticed that her papers were scattered everywhere in that area. The blonde lady then yelled, "Oh no.. MY PAPERS!"

_Till the day I met you/ You were full of life that was shown in your eyes_

She quickly picked some of them up and he decided to help her as well. When she was about to pick up the last paper in front of them, his hand touched hers. She blushed and removed her hand instantly.

_And only believed in destiny/ Till the day I met you,_

'Oh.. she is so… BEAUTIFUL! When she blushes' he thought as he grabbed the last paper and handed it to her.

_I looked in your eyes and knew you were the one/the one for me_

"Oh. Thank you once again for helping me. By the way, my name is Cagalli, just Cagalli. What's yours?" she asked.

_You smiled at me/ with great gratitude in your eyes_

"My name is Athrun Za-.., just Athrun" he replied smiling at her.

_You told me your name/ a beautiful name that was stuck in my head_

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Athrun" she smiled.

_And all I wonder was you/ only you_

Everything was silent for a moment; the sun was high up, the cherry blossom leaves started flowing down slowly around the park and the gentle wind blowing on their faces.

_Ooh Till the day I met you/ My heart was full of sadness_

"Do you w-want to have coffee with me today?" he asked kindly.

_I thought I will never love again/ Till the day I met you,_

"I'm sorry Mr. Athrun, but I don't drink coffee. I'm only 16 and plus I have to go. My father is waiting for me to deliver these papers to his office" Cagalli responded as left him in a hurry. She stops like a mile away and turned.

_You shown me what love is again/ you had shown me trust and happiness_

She said, "How about the next time if I see you and instead of having coffee, we'll just get something else? Oh yeah, thanks again. Well goodbye." She continued to walk further and further away from him.

_Till the day I met you/ You were full of life that shown in your eyes_

'Will I ever see you again' Athrun wondered as he watched her leave and that very moment, he felt something unusual, something he never felt before even when he was going out with his ex-girlfriend.

_And only believed in destiny/ Till the day I met you,_

She sighs and thought to herself, 'oh my, he is so.. cute. I really hope I'll see you again.' she began to giggle until she reached to her limo.

_I couldn't help but giggle/ to the funny feeling I have never felt before_

"Good morning Ms. Attha" her bodyguard said.

_But you/ you were the one for me_

"Good morning Kisaka." Cagalli smiled and went inside the limo and Kisaka, her bodyguard closed the door and drove away.

_Till the day I met you/I wished and wished upon the star_

"Oh wait, I don't have your number!" he said so he ran trying to find her but she was gone; really gone. He sighs as he kept turning his head in different directions wondering where she might be. Finally, he sighs and decided to go get some coffee by himself.

_That you will be my love; my love forever/ and I thought of you everyday;_

'Well, I hope to see you again, Ms. Cagalli.' he wondered as he walked away from the park to the nearest café store.

_Day and night till I met you once again/On one sweet moment_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Author's note: **Chapter two done. Everyone thanks for the review. Well hope you guys like it and I'll update the third chapter very soon. I apologize it took a while to update Chapter two because I was grounded for the whole week. Lol. The song is this story is a made up called "Till the day I met you".. made by me so you won't find it anywhere and this only happened because I couldn't find the "right" song for this chapter. Well everyone please keep reviewing; I really want to hear what you guys think of this story. No flaming please


	3. Preparations

**Summary**: Athrun meets Cagalli on their younger age. Will destiny bring them together and be in love?

**Disclaimer:**All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belongs to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am just a simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1:**Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**:I apologize if some parts don't make sense, if u do please just give me an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3:**Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** +….+ means thoughts of the character

_I…-_means song

"…" saying

(a/n: Author's note)

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show - (be aware, some bad languages are used in this story not appropriate to young audience.)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love That Transcends Time**

**Chapter Three- Preparations**

Cagalli finally reached her father's office and there she saw Marna; her maid since she was a little girl, waiting for her to come.

"Oh, young lady, where have you been? Look at you, you are so filthy. And you haven't dressed yet!" she said

"Marna, umm.. Where is my father? I have to deliver these to him from the Atlantic headquarters." Cagalli told her as she showed her the papers.

"o-oh, well your father isn't here, he's at a meeting in the Representative common house discussing some issues with other representatives. And you, young lady, you better come with me to get yourself ready for the party tonight." Marna said as she pulled her.

"B-but, what about these papers?" she asked

"Let Kisaka give it to him." Marna replied as they walked over to Kisaka, handing the papers to him and left quickly.

"One more question" Cagalli said. "What party are you talking about? I was not aware that there will be a party happening here tonight!" she frowned.

Marna giggled and said, "Oh come on. Let's go, Lets go!"

Cagalli sighs and whispered to herself, "Okay, I don't think I have a choice" Marna pulled her to her room and from there; she started to fix her alittle bit.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back at Zaft 

Athrun went back to Zaft that day and still kept remembering that girl he met at the park. Yzak and Dearka was there waiting for him infront of his room.

"It took you long enough, ZALA" Yzak said annoyed.

"huh? What are you two doing here?" Athrun asked.

"Well we are here because your father told us that we are going to a party tonight at the Attha's representative house back at Orb… well not all of us but you are" Dearka said.

"What party?" Athrun asked.

"Stupid! Haven't you heard that the representative's daughter just turned 16.. don't you read the newspaper stupid?" Yzak replied.

"well sorry Yzak, I don't" Athrun replied to annoy him.

"Ok. Umm well me and Yzak are going to a different mission." Dearka added from his last sentence after Yzak rudely replied to Athrun's question.

"what mission?" Athrun asked.

"Well none of your business loser" Yzak replied.

Dearka laughed and replied, "Well it is his business too Yzak". "We are send to go to he party and kidnap the Attha's only child. In order for us to succeed, you have to lower her to our trap" He added

"So, what's exactly the plan?" He asked.

"Well, you have to stay longer at the party, long enough after everyone's gone; no guests left. Then you take her somewhere dark like her backyard or something. But first, you have to give us a sign and then we get her and run away." Dearka replied.

"what a plan.." he said in a mocking sound.

Yzak couldn't stand Athrun no longer so he suddenly left.

"Huh? Yzak, where are you going?" Deaka asked.

"Where there are no losers like you" He replied as he walked away and away from them.

"What's wrong with him?" Athrun asked. "I haven't seen him like this before."

"Oh. He just got dump by his girlfriend this morning. Anyways, let's go, you have to get ready" Dearka responded. "We don't want our princess waiting"

Athrun sighs as they walk to inside his room and he said in a soft voice, "I guess I have to go, I don't have a choice."

As the preparations for the upcoming party continues, will the two young lovers meet again in this party and will the kidnapping succeed? If so, what troubles awaits Cagalli at the party? Find out. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Authors Note: **Chapter 3 Up . Hope you guys like it and thank you soooo much for the reviews. I know this chapter was kinda boring, (sorry about that) but I promise, the next chapter will be exciting. Well the next chapter will be updated soon so please, Keep reviewing and absolutely NO flaming.

**Thank you for the following reviews:**

From chapter 2:

Miriae: Thank you for the review. and soo love your stories too. And yes, Cagalli is still a princess in my story.

athcag4ever: thank you for the review and I am still deciding about the ending. You'll see, it's going to be an irony. XP

Freyris: oh Thank you, Thank you. I so love your stories

AnimeHaven: me going to update more Cagalli and Athrun soon and Thank you.

fallen angel: Thank you for reviewing 

asga: Hope you like this one and also Thank you

ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH: Thank you for reviewing first and hope you like this chapter too.

From Chapter 1:

Anon: Yes I got the title from an inuyasha movie because it makes this story. First I thought of "Unforgettable memories" but I changed it to now.

Melissa: sorry for making you cry about Cagalli and I am not quite sure about the ending. Who knows, if they will be together or not cuz I'm still deciding on that. In addition, thank you for reviewing anyways.

Lalala: I'm afraid it is a piece of the ending. I hope you can still longer on what will happen and thank you for reviewing.


	4. The Unforgettable Party

**Summary**: Cagalli and Athrun are going to the same party but they don't know that yet. The Zaft headquarters are planning to kidnap the one and only 16 year old child of Mr. Attha, Cagalli. Does Athrun have the nerve to kidnap Cagalli when he finds out that the princess is her? If the kidnapping succeed, and Zaft headquarter has nothing to do with it, then did? Find out.

**Disclaimer:**All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belongs to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1:**Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**:I apologize if some parts don't make sense, if u do please just give me an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3:**Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** +…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends time**

**Chapter Four: The Unforgettable Party**

Cagalli took a deep breath while looking at herself at the long, vanity mirror in front of her. Marna on the other hand, was very amazed how the princess look more beautiful now than the pass few years.

"Cagalli dear, you look magnificent, just like your mother!" Marna said.

"Oh, you are just saying that" Cagalli replied as she blushed.

Cagalli wore her light green dress with a white sash attached at the gown. Her hair was tied back with light green ribbons so that it matched with her little dress she never worn before. Then that very moment, she remembers something; the boy she met that at afternoon with a silky-blue haired with emerald eyes that captured her soul. How she blushed even more when she keep thinking about the mysterious boy who asked her out for dinner.

.+Stupid Cagalli, you should have went with him..+ she thought while she sighs. +what a mistake but who knows, I might meet you someday+

Marna studied her for a while, wondering why she was blushing so much and she tried to find out what Cagalli was thinking but she came in a conclusion, she has no clue whatsoever. They heard a knock on the door and so Marna stood up and opened it. It was Kisaka who told them it's time for Cagalli to go down at the party and meet her father's friends. Marna nodded and closed the door.

"Cagalli it's time to go" Marna said to her and she nodded back. Cagalli stood up and walked to the door. She walked down the narrow stairs (with Marna beside her) and she was dazzled when she saw how beautifully decorated the living room was. The chandelier was sparkling, available women's on their beautifully designed dresses as the bachelor men try to "flirt" with them. But she was looking for one particular man who she hoped that wasn't invited in this party; her so called "fiancée" Yuuna.

"Entering the princess of Orb, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha" the door man speaker said. Everyone looked at her amazed and some where shocked how she was beautifully dressed. They raised their wine glasses and yelled, "Happy 16th Birthday Princess Cagalli"

"Thank you everyone" she replied with a smile as she stopped at the end of the stair way. "Father!" she yelled when she saw him and gave him a hug.

"You look beautiful my dear" her father, Mr. Uzumi Attha said as he watched her blush and began to giggle.

Meanwhile

Athrun went to his car and drove away to the party with Dearka.

"How am I going to know she is the princess?" Athrun asked as he focused his head on the street waiting for Dearka to answer his question.

"I dunno, but your father is there already" Dearka responded.

"He's at the party?" he asked.

"Yep" Dearka replied with a big smile that scared Athrun a little bit.

Few minutes later

"Well, we're here" Dearka said as he got out of the car and looked at the huge mansion.

"WoW!" Athrun replied. "I have never seen this place before." He added.

"Okay, remember, lower her to our trap but first send us a signal. Then we kidnap her and her father will be outraged." He laughed. "Athrun, please stick to the plan, don't do anything stupid to mess it up this time. Don't be nervous, I heard she's a tough one but you can handle her" he added.

Athrun sighs and began to think+what have I gotten myself into+

"Go, and here" Dearka said.

"What are the flowers for?" Athrun asked

"Oh Athrun, don't you know how to be more romantic? O jessh, this is going to be a problem. Okay, you give this to her okay? Then she'll say oh how much she loves it blah blah. Well that's it." Dearka replied.

Athrun took the flowers from his hand and began to walk to the mansion. He entered in and there was the doorman speaker.

"what's your name? And where did you come from?' the door man speaker asked.

"umm.. My name is Prince Athrun Zala and I came from Zaft." He replied.

"Oh okay." The doorman speaker said. "Entering Prince of Zaft, Prince Athrun Zala" he added.

Some looked at him but simply ignored him. It was too loud for the princess to hear because she was more focused to her friends from other countries telling what was new in their lives.

"Oh… great" he whispered to himself.

"There he is" Athrun's father approached him along with his so called "buddies" when he was stopped at the end of the stairway.

"Nice to finally meet you, Prince Athrun. My daughter can't wait to see you" Uzumi Attha said as he shook his hand.

Then Uzumi looks for her daughter and took him quite a while to finally see her. She was surrounded with so many people greeting her all at once. Athrun tried to look at her but he couldn't really see her because her back was covering her face. Mr. Attha walked behind her and whispered to her right ear, "He is here."

"huh? Ohhh, you mean, Prince Zala is here?" she asked.

"Yes, turn around so you can take a look at him." He said to her.

She turned around and saw that it was the same boy that she met earlier in the park. The one she thought was cute and handsome; the one that captured her completely just by looking at him. It was the silky-blue haired Athrun that she was longing to see for the past couple of hours. She just couldn't believe that it was him, Prince of Zaft. He wore a black tux like other gentlemen with flowers hid behind his back. On the other hand, Athrun himself was so shocked and couldn't believe him. For a while, he didn't even recognize her because she looked more like a woman now than in the park. He too couldn't believe it that it was really her. She was beautiful in his eyes with her lime green dress with a white sash attached to her well designed gown.

"Athrun.." she said as she smiled at him.

"We meet again." He responded.

Their parents wondered if they met already and they decided to leave them alone. They were pretty clueless but just kept talking about their stock business and ignored them.

"Here… it's for you" Athrun handed her the flowers and looked away as he blushed.

"Aww.. Thank you Athrun" she replied as she accepted the flowers from his hand and kissed him in the cheek. He blushed even more and so did she.

"Come Athrun, I want you to meet someone very dear to me" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her nice maid; Marna.

"Marna looked at these, aren't they beautiful?" she let go of his hand and handed the flowers to her.

"Beautiful indeed" she replied. "Oh, who is this young man?"

"Oh this young man is Athrun, Prince of zaft. He was the one who have me these gorgeous flowers" she said.

"Hi" Athrun said in a polite voice.

"And Athrun, this is my fair maid, Marna, best person in town" Cagalli added as Marna blushed.

"Oh you didn't have to say that. I am repaying your mother for all the wonderful things she has done for me" Marna replied. "Nice to meet you, young Athrun"

Everything got quiet well between Athrun and Cagalli. Marna studied them and thought to herself+this young man might be why she was blushing so much when I was fixing her hair+ So, she grabbed one of their hands and gradually pulled them at the centre of the room. She pushed both of them towards each other and blushed. Marna chuckles and left the both of them alone. The two young teenagers looked at each other for a while but looked away. It was getting really quiet between the both of them until….

"umm.. Can I have this dance, My princess?" he asked. Everyone looked at them even their parents and some said, "aww" but softly and quietly.

"Yes, you may my dear prince" she replied with a little giggle.

Their right hand softly grabbed each other while Cagalli's left hand was on top of his left shoulder (in her point of view but in Athrun's view, it's the right shoulder) and Athrun's left hand was on her waist. (**A/N**: just like the old version of dancing in those parties from the olden days.) They began to dance.

_Nee kono mimi o_

"So how are you Cagalli?" he asked as he looked at her eyes.

_Ashiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki_

"I'm good and how are you?" she asked.

_Sou oboeteru atatakano kadou, ni tsutsumareta koto_

"Great" He responded as she giggled while they danced.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

_Dare ka no koe ma, dare ka no kizu mo_

"Nothing, it's just that you are blushing so much" she replied.

_Kikoenai furi o suru, sonna miniku kao ni danasarenaide_

Cagalli blushed just when she notice Athrun keep staring at her so she looked away.

_Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite_

.+why is she looking away+ he thought

.+oh the stupidity of me, I should have never looked away. Arghh! Stupid me, stupid me+ she thought.

_Kono yo ni umarete, Anata no me ni_

"So…" he said.

"Yeah…" she replied and began to look at him again.

_Nani o utsushi, ima kono chi ni chikara o_

"So… do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

_No ni hana o_

"Before, but no right now.." Athrun replied.

.+oh.. thank god+ she thought to herself as she sighs.

_Kokoro ni ai o_

"Oh.." she replied

"How about you do you have a boyfriend?" he asked as he looked away.

.+why did I say that? Stupid me, now she thinks I'm desperate even though she asked me first.+ he thought. +But why isn't she answering, can it be? She does+ he added.

"Well I-" she tried to reply but a familiar voice interrupted their dance and their conversation.

_Nee kizu tsuita sono—_

"Cagalli, sweet pea" a young man on the background said.

Cagalli sighs and ended their dance that she enjoyed to much.

.+sweet pea+ Athrun thought.

Cagalli turned around to see the young man and weakly smiled at him. There Athrun was clueless of what was happening.

"Yu—una? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Yuuna just walked towards her and gave her a very big hug that she can't really breathe properly. However, she didn't even bother hugging him back. Yuuna was much older than Cagalli by 2 years. He was a fine bachelor who dreamt of marrying her someday but she keeps refusing everytime he tried to propose to her. He and his father were very fond of Mr. Attha and what they didn't know was that they were after orb for many years. He wore a black hat over his purple hair and a black suit to impress Cagalli in any way but she doesn't really find him that attractive. He loved her so much but the problem is, she loves him as a friend, nothing more.

"Who is this Cagalli?" he asked while he released her from the hug.

"Yuuna, this is my friend Athrun." She said as she looked at Athrun and then to the ground. "Athrun, this is my friend Yuuna" she added.

Yunna coughs and said, "Fiancée actually. She always introduce me as a friend" he said

Athrun was shocked when he heard Yuuna say. He was pretty upset as he looked at her who was looking at him avoiding Athrun's stare.

"Well Athrun, nice to meet you. Cagalli, will you come with me to the garden? I need to talk to you" he asked.

"h-u-h? well I'm with Athrun right now.. how about later?" she said to Yuuna.

"It's okay Cagalli, go with you fiancée" Athrun said.

.+friend+ Cagalli thought as she was getting really annoyed by everyone who kept calling Yuuna her "fiancée" when he isn't.

"Are you sure?" she asked Athrun.

"Positive" Athrun replied with a fake smile.

Yuuna grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. Cagalli turns her head to see Athrun and turned to Yuuna and gave him a very mean stare as they walked together. There, Athrun sighs as he walked to the door and left the party forgetting about the "Zaft plan."

.+I'm not doing this stupid plan. I just can't, I can't endanger Cagalli+ he thought as he approached his car and drove away. "I can't believe she has a fiancée" he whispered to himself.

Outside in the garden

"Cagalli, will you give methe honor ofthis dance?" he asked her.

"I don't feel like it right now" she replied him with an angry tone. "Since when are we engage?" she asked.

"Since we were children, sweet pea" he replied.

"STOP CALLING ME SWEET PEA! And I never agreed to marry you.. How many times do I have to say this to you, we are just friends; get it through your thick head! We are nothing more than that" she said.

Cagalli left him in a hurry without even looking back at Yuuna. She wished to see Athrun inside but on the other hand, Yuuna whispered to himself, "After tonight, you will be mine, Forever"

Back at the mansion

Cagalli ran back inside and looked for Athrun but he was no where in sight. She wanted to tell him that Yuuna was not her fiancée and it was all a lie. So she ran towards her father and asked, "Daddy, have you seen Athrun anywhere? I can't find him"

"I'm sorry my dear, he left earlier. I thought you knew" he replied.

"Oh, thanks anyways" she replied as she left her father.

She then walked to her room and went walked directly to her balcony. She was pretty upset that Athrun didn't even say goodbye to her.

"What a long day.." she said quietly to herself as she looked at the moon. The moon was so big and brighter than before as she kept thinking about Athrun.

.+Will I ever see you again Athrun+ she wondered.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality

Cagalli weakly giggled and how she remembers it like it was just yesterday. She looked at Athrun and then to the ceiling and simply smiled.

"I love that day." She said as Athrun looked at her worried and his eyes started forming tears again. He held her hand to his chest and kissed it. She looked at him, smiled and slowly closed her eyes. Athrun took a deep breathe as he watched her fall asleep and left her in one peace. He walked out of the room quietly and there was Lacus and everyone waiting for him. Kira was talking to the doctor and everyone else was simply quiet.

"Where is Mia?" he asked.

"Oh, she said she had to go somewhere but she will be back tomorrow" lacus replied. "So how is she?"

"she's doing well.. that's what I think." He replied.

"Well we better get going, it's pretty late" Everyone said except Stellar and Shinn bid goodbye to Athrun, Lacus and Kira and said that they will be back again tomorrow to check how she was doing.

"Are you staying here?" Stellar asked Athrun.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay here to look after her" he replied.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked as he finished talking to the doctor and walked towards them. "Because, I can take care of her" he added.

"it's okay, I'll do it, she needs me" Athrun said.

"Well, we took have to go.." Shinn said.

"See ya man, thank you for being here" Athrun said as he hugged him and Stellar.

"Take good care of her for me okay?" Stellar asked and Athrun nodded. The couple left their sight.

"Yeah, we should go too. We will be back tomorrow" Lacus said as he hugged her goodbye.

"Call me if anything happened okay?" Kira said and Athrun nodded.

They couple too left and Athrun stood in front of the door. He watched her from the little window in the door and he sighs as he went in.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Authors Note:** Chapter 4 done. So did you guys like it? Yuuna is planning something, and stick around to find out what it is. I wanted to make sure if it's Uzumi Attha cause I don't know if it isthe right name; I apologize if it isn't. Sorry this chapter was way too long to read but I really hope you guys like it. Anyways, thank you guys for the review! I was really happy to read all your comments and made my day even better. :) So please keep reviewing, I really want to hear what you guys think of this chapter or my story so far. Songs used in this chapter: Ai no Uta; song of love and sounds better if you read this with a nice melody midi. Please review! No flaming.

**Thank you for the following reviews from:**

Chapter 3:

asga: Thank you for the review and still quite not sure about the ending. Hope you like this chapter.

xxlilvietgurlxx: Yes a party indeed. Thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH: Thank you for the review again. I really hope you like this one too. :)


	5. The kidnapping

**Summary**: The party finished, Cagalli stillwonders ifshe'llever see Athrun again.But when the moon so full and bright; what can go wrong?

**Disclaimer:**All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belongs to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1:** Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just give me an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3:** Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends time**

**Chapter Five: The Kidnapping**

Back to reality

It was now 9 o'clock in the morning as Cagalli woke up from her dream. She rubbed her eyes and turned to her left. There, was Athrun reading his magazine in the small couch near the window, waiting for her to wake up. She softly smiled and remembered their love from the past; the past she wished to come back at where the time will stay still.

"Good morning" Cagalli softly said.

Athrun looked at her and smiled. He put away his magazine and sat on the stool beside her bed. He softly said with a smile, "Good morning Cagalli. How was your dream?"

"It was good" Cagalli said with a little giggle. "So did you stay here all night?"

Athrun nodded and asked her another question, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better now than yesterday" she weakly said. "So Athrun, are you going to continue telling me our story?"

He replied, "Yes.. so where were we?"

"I think after the party." Cagalli replied.

"Ahh yes. So I left the party and you where in your room thinking (probably about me).." Athrun smiled and so did she.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The party ended at 2 o'clock in the morning. Her father, Mr. Uzumi Attha was still at the door bidding his fellow guests goodbye while his daughter helped Marna in the kitchen to clean up.

"You may go now, I can finish this, and you need your rest" Marna said.

"Are you sure?" Cagalli asked and Marna nodded. So Cagalli left the kitchen and walked directly to her father in the entrance door. Cagalli went up to him, kissed him in the cheek and whispered, "Goodnight father"

"Goodnight my daughter, have a nice dream" He replied as he kissed her in the forehead and smiled at her. Cagalli left him and walked towards her room. She dressed up on her pajamas and walked again to her balcony.

"Ahh man, I thought I will be watching the sun rise" she whispered and yawns. "I'm so sleepy." So she closed her light, walked over to her bed and fell on top of it. All she could think about was Athrun, Prince of Zaft. Cagalli closed her eyes and fell asleep. Mr. Attha bid goodbye to the last person and closed the entrance door. As he was heading to his room, he and the maids heard a window crashed. Mr. Attha and the maids ran to Cagalli's room and when they reached there, she was no where in sight. Mr. Attha then ran towards her balcony and looked up in the sky. He saw a gundam holding his daughter and quickly ran downstairs and called the police.

Next Day

Athrun woke up at 8 o'clock in the morning and all he thought was about Cagalli; even in his dreams. He sat up and took a deep breath. He remembered what happened back at the party and also his dance with Cagalli.

_

* * *

__Flashback-_

"Why are you laughing at me?" he asked.

_Dare ka no koe mo/ dare ka no kizu mo_

"Nothing, it's just that you are blushing so much" she replied with a giggle.

_Kikoenai furi o suru, sonna minikukao ni danasarenaide_

Cagalli blushed when she noticed Athrun staring at her and simply looked away.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

He smiled at himself as he got up and walked to the washroom. He took a shower, got dressed and headed to the door.

.+Why do I keep thinking about you+ He thought to himself.

As he walked down the hallway, he saw Yzak and Dearka in front of his father's office. He bagan to wonder what was happening to so approached them. Dearka saw him and ran to him.

"Did you hear what happened last night Athrun?" Dearka asked as Yzak approached them.

"You dimwit, you blew our mission!" Yzak yelled as he rudely interrupted.

"Huh? What are you talking about Dearka?" Athrun asked Dearka. He completely ignored what Yzak just said.

"Cagalli got kidnapped last night. Someone did it but it is not from Zaft." Dearka said. "Where were you yesterday? I keep calling you in your cell phone and you won't--"

Athrun was completely shocked of what he heard about Cagalli being kidnapped by someone. So he ran towards where the gundams are (A/N: I forgot what it called…) without answering Dearka. He flew away and began searching to every place he could think of.

"What's the matter with him?" Dearka asked.

"Don't ask me, he is just a big time loser." Yzak replied like he didn't care but he actually does in the inside. He didn't like showing it very much because it will ruin his reputation of being mean. (A/n: everyone has a soft side right?)

Somewhere in the world

Cagalli opened her eyes and doesn't seem to remember anything that happened last night after the party. All she heard was someone calling out her name but couldn't remember who it was because she dreaming in her sleep. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and somehow she felt that her head was hurting. She looked around and realized that she wasn't in her room anymore.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself. So she got up and walked to the door. She tried to turn the handle but it seems that it was stuck. She turned around and walked to her bed. Before she could reach her "bed", she felt really dizzy and fainted.

She woke up again and saw someone who looks familiar to her. It was Yuuna who was reading a magazine beside her.

"You're awake Cagalli" he said.

"Where am I, Yuuna?" she asked.

"You are at some island where no one could find you anymore." He replied as he walked to the door and turned around at her. She sat up and wondered what Yuuna meant by it.

"Yuuna, I want to go Home!" she demanded.

"You are not going home anymore. You are here with me now and accept it" he said madly as he closed the door.

"What do you mean? Why not?" She yelled but he left before he can hear it. Cagalli got of the bed just when she heard him locking the door. She banged the door really hard but yet, Yuuna just ignored it. She was treated as a prisoner not as Yuuna's "lover". Cagalli began to form tears in her eyes as she leaned on the door and fell to her knees.

"Father, Athrun, Marna… where are you? Help me!" she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Author's note: **Chapter 5 up! Hope you guys like it and sorry if it was boring but the next chapter will be soo exciting. You guys are probably thinking "Can Yuuna really fly a Gundam" Well in my story he does.. lol I don't think in the series because I haven't watched it yet. Wo0t! so happy, I reached 26 reviews –dances around the room happily- . Thank you for those who reviewed my story and I am so happy to hear what you guys have to say. Thank you once again and next chapter will be soon updated. So far, I finished 25 chapters in this story and really hope to update them soon. Well that's it, PLEASE REVIEW, I want to hear what you guys have to hear and NO FLAMING. See ya :D

**Reply from the reviewers that encouraged me to keep going :) also from the reviewers of Chapter 1-4:**

Chapter 4:

asga: Thank you, hope you like this chapter

ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH: Wow, you really enjoyed the other chapter eh? Lol Hope you like this one too.

Wer: Thank you for the review anyways. Some people may not like this and some does. Maybe this is just not your type of fanfiction to read but anyways, thank you for the review. I do know that Cagalli dislikes Yuuna but in the beginning, they seem to get along pretty well until the incident of the wedding or days before the wedding. So yea, in my story, everyone is friends; may some just be rude talking but they are all friends

Freyris: Well your answer is in this chapter and hope you like. :) Thank you for the review.

cottongreentea: lol, well I'm still trying to figure out a way to make this story have a happy ending like a twist or something but you have to read further if you want to know what it is so anyways Thank you for the review and hope you can stay longer and really enjoy this story.

Miriae: Yes, this chapter is from the Inuyasha the first movie. I so love that movie and very huge fan of it. However, the story from the movie and my story is completely different from Inuyasha whatsoever. I am currently still deciding if having this a happy or a sad ending but I hope I just make it a happy ending. Anyways, thank you for the review.

jenniferseedlover: well we will see, like I told other reviewers, I am still making that decision. As an Athrun and Cagalli fan, it's a pretty hard to do. So, I'm still thinking about it because I am close of the end in this story that is soon to be posted very soon. Thank you for the review.

Pchu: Yes this is a very sad story and it is not related in the real Gundam Seed or Destiny. It's just my imagination so you didn't miss anything (lol) If you ask me, It's pretty interesting screwing around with the characters relationship with one another but every story has it's happy ending right? Well I hope you really like this story and hope you can stick till the end to find out why or if they did live happily ever after. Well, I thank you for the review and it really encourages me to write more. :)

Miriae: Well I guess got your answer about what Yuuna is planning; to kidnap her. Well still deciding about that but there might be a twist in the end that might change this story.. Well hope you can stick around and Thank you for reviewing.

fallendreamer: Thank you for reviewing. Find out why Mia jumps in this story in the few chapters. I am really happy that you enjoy this story too. Well hope you can stick around and find out what really happened in the end.


	6. Saving Cagalli

**Summary**: Now we know that Yuuna kidnapped Cagalli. Will someone save her? Will it be Athrun or some other pilot? Find out

**Disclaimer:**All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belongs to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense, if u do please just give me an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters doesn't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends time**

**Chapter Six: Saving Cagalli**

It has been 2 weeks since Cagalli was kidnapped by Yuuna. There were no traces of her anywhere even the gundam he used. Her father almost lost hope trying to find her until a young man entered his office. He had brown hair, purple eyes and wore one of the Archangel uniformed. He introduced himself as Kira Yamato, pilot of Freedom Gundam. Mr. Attha was shocked to see his son but Kira had no clue that he was his father after all these years.

"I have been commanded to help with the search for Cagalli Yula Attha, Mr. Uzumi" he said politely to him.

"Thank you for helping me young pilot Kira. Say, is there any traces of my daughter yet?" He asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this sir but nothing so far." Kira replied.

"Thank you, you may go now Mr. Yamato" Uzumi said.

Kira got out of his office and went back to Freedom Gundam. He launched and began to look everywhere.

.+Where could you be Cagalli? You can't suddenly be gone out of thin air. You must be somewhere+ he thought.

Back to Zaft

Athrun too was helping out for the search of the lost princess secretly but everyone in Zaft seems to know about it except his father. He knows how his father will be furious with him when he finds out his involvement with the search of Cagalli. Something in his heart says to rescue her and that, he can not ignore. He looked up at Saviour Gundam and thinking to fly it again.

"Athrun, are you thinking of going again?" Dearka asked who looked at him and yet no answer was coming out of Athrun's mouth.

"I'm going to find her, whatever it takes" He replied after 3 minutes of silence between them.

"Athrun, you can't be involved anymore than you are now. You should just quit while you are ahead. Your father doesn't know about this and you know how he will react when he finds out that a coordinator is helping a natural" Dearka added.

Athrun looked at him and said, "It's a risk that I have to take" So he got in and opened up the engine of this particular gundam.

"Wait Athrun!" Dearka yelled but it was too loud for Athrun to hear. He was ready to go but Commander Gladys didn't want to let him out again so he has no choice but to blow up the gate. He launched and flew away after that incident. He then decided to search over the Pacific waters once again.

.+I'll look for you, just hold on+ he thought.

Dearka watched him launched away and shook his head. +oh Athrun, you are making the biggest mistake of your life+

"Dearka, Commander Gladys wants to talk to you in her office" a boy said and Dearka nodded. He left the boy and walked to the commander's office. There he and Yzak met up and together entered her office.

"Commander, I heard you want to talk to us" Dearka said.

"Yes boys, I need you to do something for me and for the crew" She said.

"Anything Commander Gladys" They both said.

"I need you to follow Athrun and bring him back here safely. He is our best player and we don't want to lose him. Are you guys put to the challenge?" she asked and they replied, "Yes Commander"

Dearka and Yzak left the commander's office and went to their gundams.

"Jeesh.. why do we have to babysit that loser anyways?" Yzak said.

Dearka laughed and replied back, "Because we are ordered to do so". They launched with their gundams and flew up to the direction where Athrun went.

Meanwhile

As Athrun was searching for Cagalli in the Pacific waters, he suddenly saw something that wasn't there before; an island with long gate seems like it is protecting something or someone inside. He went closer to that island so he can take a closer look but he then realized that there were gundams protecting it. They began shooting at him once they saw him and luckily for Athrun, he keeps dodging every one of it. It was 5 against 1. Athrun's survival was slim and against all the odds of actually winning this battle. All he can do was dodge all their attacks but it was easy because they attack him all at once. As Kira headed towards where Athrun was, he felt the presence of someone he knew along time ago so he flew freedom faster. He then noticed Saviour Gundam fighting the other 5 gundams so he decided to join too.

"This is Kira Yamato, pilot of Freedom Gundam. Saviour pilot are you okay?" he asked.

Athrun was pretty shock to see his best friend Kira piloting a gundam. He knows Kira well enough to know that he would never touch anything like these machines but he guess it was wrong.

As the battle continues between Kira and Athrun against the other 5 gundam pilot, one of the pilot said "Yuuna we have a problem, they found us orb gundams are here!" He was shock so he ran downstairs where Cagalli is held captive. Yuuna unlocked her "dorm" and pulled her by her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Let me go! Let me go"

"Be quiet!" he yelled and Cagalli looked at him. "Who are you? You are not the Yuuna I know" she hissed

"Just be quiet or else I will force myself to duct tape your mouth!" He angrily said.

"Like you are going to do it" she hissed.

Yuuna got really annoyed so he cut of a piece of duct tape and placed it to her mouth. He thought he was getting more peace and figure out a way to get out of the area but he can't concentrate when she keeps making up really weird sounds even when her mouth is duct tape.

"Here I'll make you a deal, I'll take the duct tape off your mouth and you be quiet" he said

Cagalli looked at him angry but what can she do? She has no choice but to follower his orders for her to stay alive so that Athrun or someone can rescue her from the evil Yuuna. Yuuna took off the duct tape on her mouth as she stood there looking away from him.

"Good" he replied as he quickly pulled Cagalli and ran really fast to the exit.

After the battle between all of them, Athrun and Kira won victoriously. (A/n: Main characters always win.. so much for a surprise..)As they headed to the main spot, Athrun blew up the gate so they can get in. No one was simply there but an empty island. Kira and Athrun landed on a soft land where tall trees can simply hide their gundams from those people who are still inside the tall mansion. Before they can walk to the mansion, they hid behind a rock and slowly peeked to see if the area was clear. But what they saw was a man gradually pulling a woman; the man seemed like Yuuna and the woman was Cagalli.

"Cagalli!" Athrun called out as he stood up from their hiding place.

"Athrun.." Cagalli said with a smile on her face.

Yuuna watched them stare at each other and decided to point the gun on her head.

"STAY RIGHT THERE! OR I WILL SHOOT CAGALLI!" Yuuna yelled.

"No you wouldn't" Cagalli hissed.

"Oh watch me." Yuuna pointed the gun in the ground and pulled the trigger. That scared Cagalli unknowingly that he will actually do it.

"Don't make me pull the trigger on you, cause I will do it" Yuuna said to her. Cagalli looked at Athrun and shook her head making him stay where he was. "If I can't have you then no one will" he added.

"Don't do this Yuuna!" Cagalli said in a very scared voice.

Yuuna pushed Cagalli to the ground where she hit her head on a rock making her unconscious. Then he began shooting at them without thinking. Luckily, Athrun was able to go down and protect their selves with the huge rock on the way.

"Cagalli is unconscious, you go get Cagalli and I'll distract him." Athrun said as he began shooting at Yuuna who went back inside using the wall as his shield.

"Be careful Athrun" Kira replied and Athrun nodded.

"If anything happens to me, take Cagalli and get out of here" Athrun said. "I'll cover you on the count of three" he added.

"One.. Kira get ready"

"Two"

"Three!"

Athrun got up and began to start shooting at Yuuna. While he ran to the big rock, he yelled out "Go Kira, Get Cagalli to safety!" and Kira nodded. He ran to Cagalli who is in the ground, unconscious.

"Cagalli, Cagalli, wake up!" Kira said to the unconscious lady. Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and she placed her hand on her head as she stood up slowly by the help of Kira.

"hmm.. who are you?" Cagalli asked weakly.

"I'm Kira, friend of Athrun; I am here to help you. Come on, we have to get out of here." Kira replied and Cagalli nodded. Kira carried her in his back and ran to Freedom Gundam.

Cagalli looked at her right and she saw Athrun behind the rock, shooting at Yuuna. "Athrun.." Cagalli said.

"He's going to be fine, he told me to get you out of here. I promised him that I would" Kira said.

"Kira stop.. please stop." Cagalli said and Kira stopped. Cagalli got of his back and began to ran towards Athrun.

On the other hand

"Damn, I don't have anymore bullets" Athrun said to himself. He heard someone walked towards him and said, "Zala, give up now and let me finish you for good"

Athrun had no choice but to surrender. He doesn't have anymore bullets to protect him so he stood up and walked beside the rock. He dropped his gun to the ground and put his hand behind his head.

"Well that's more like it" Yuuna said as he pointed the gun at him. "Now meet your doom."(A/n: "now meet your doom" random quote. Haha)

.+Well it's worth it to help rescue Cagalli knowing she will be safe+ Athrun thought.

"Athrun!" a woman's voice was heard as she ran to him. Athrun turned and saw Cagalli running to him. Yuuna pulled the trigger as Cagalli pushed Athrun to the side and got shot.

"Cagalli… NO!" he said as he stood up and ran to her. He fell to his knees as he lifted Cagalli off the ground and hugged her. "Why.. why?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and whispered weakly, "You always do reckless things for me, and it's my turn to do the same for you" Athrun could feel her heart beat slowly fade away as she slowly closed her eyes. His eyes were widen and thought that Cagalli was dead even though she wasn't. He picked her up and glared at Yuuna. He on the other hand couldn't believe that he just shot Cagalli and thought that life isn't much fun without her. So Yuuna placed the gun on his head and pulled the trigger.

"No wait" Kira tried to stop him but it was too late, Yuuna was officially dead. He then ran to Athrun and said, "Cagalli, You're shot!"

"Come on, we have to get out of here and get her back to orb as soon as possible" Athrun said as Kira nodded and ran to their gundams. Both got on their gundams and flew really fast to orb.

"Hang on Cagalli, we are almost there" Athrun said looking at Cagalli who rested in his lap while he flying Saviour.

"Thank you… for saving me Athrun" she said quietly while her eyes were closed and smiled a little.

"This is Kira Yamato. Cagalli is shot and we need an ambulance now!" Kira demanded on the small talking device. (A/n: like what they used in boats; you know those talking devices thingy to contact other boats near by when they are lost)

Marna stood in the control room by herself looking at where Kira left off. She then heard faintly.. "This is Kira Yamato… Cagalli is shot and we need an ambulance now!" so she replied, "Young Kira, are you alright? I'm going to call an ambulance and tell Cagalli to hang on." Marna dialled 911 really fast.

Few minutes later, the ambulance came and parked where Gundams usually lands on. Marna stood there and looked at the sky hoping to see a Gundam going in this direction. Luckily, she didn't see just one but two gundams coming in their direction; one was identify as Freedom and one was still unknown. They landed at orb ground and Athrun (with Cagalli in his arms) slowly came down off Saviour. He ran to the paramedics and handed her to them as they slowly put her in a bed. They told Athrun that he can't come so they closed the ambulance door and drove away. Kira walked up to Athrun and place his one hand on Athrun's shoulder. Kira puts down his hand off his shoulder and said, "I'm going to go. Take care Athrun."

Kira left and Athrun still stood there blaming himself for having Cagalli hurt. He then felt someone behind him and Athrun turned around.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter home." Mr. Attha said as Athrun looked down disappointedly. "I failed for not protecting her."

Mr. Attha placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "She will be fine. She is not like other girls who give up so easily but she fights hard. Athrun, there is one thing you should know about my daughter is she's strong and very proud for what you have done today." Athrun looked up and weakly smiled at him. "Let's just hope she will be fine" Athrun hoped.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Authors note: **Yay! Chapter 6 done. Hope you guys like it and also enjoyed it, it's pretty crappy so yea. Love scenes starts after this chapter so stick around. Thank you for those who reviewed and if you guys want to hear some midi that "matches" with this chapter, just go to: Yes it is my blog and I change the music every time I update any chapter for this story. Stick around to find out what happen to Cagalli and Athrun's love story. I'll be updating really really soon. Well see ya :3 Please REVIEW; me like what you guys have to say and absolutely NO FLAMING!

**Reply and a big thanks to those who reviewed: **

cottongreentea: Thank you for the review, I hope you like this one too. Yes, Cagalli doesn't act all mean and stuff in this story unlike the series. I changed it a little bit because from so many fanfictions I read, they made Cagalli all mean and stuff and I wanted to change it so that it will not be the same as other stories.

xxlilvietgurlxx: Yes, I agree that Yuuna is a loser (sorry for those who is in love with him). In this story, he can fly a Gundam but I don't think in the series though. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thank you for the review.

asga: Yep, Athrun flies the Saviour Gundam in Destiny and in Seed, he flew Justice. I like the work Saviour than Justice so I picked that Gundam instead. Well, I hope you like this and thank you for the review.

MyouseiSeed: Thank you for the review, hope you can stick around and find out the ending. This story is kind of "The Note book" but somehow different. I pick scenes from movies and change the idea of it. There are some love scenes of Kira and Lacus later on this story but mostly Cagalli and Athrun. sighs I love that couple. Well hope you enjoyed this and Thank you for the review.

Miriae: Well, it didn't seem much of a showdown between them. I don't really like fighting scenes.. lol I think you can tell by reading this chapter. Well, the second part of your comment is answered but "Will they live happily ever after?" find out in the next chapter that is going to be updated soon. Thank you for the review.

Freyris: I'm really happy that you really enjoy this fanfiction. Lol I love yours sooo much. Well, hope you like this chapter and sorry about taking me soo long to update. Thank you for reviewing once again. :)


	7. A lot like Love

**Summary**: Since the incident, Athrun hasn't seen or heard from Cagalli. He wondered if he'll see her again and helped him answer that one particular feeling he never felt before. Will faith bring them back together?

**Disclaimer:**All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belongs to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense, if u do please just give me an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters doesn't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends time**

**Chapter Seven: A lot like Love**

It has been 2 weeks since the incident that happened to Cagalli. Yuuna trying to kill Athrun but accidentally shot Cagalli who pushed him aside to save him and then Yuuna shot himself for what he has down to her. Since then, he hasn't seen her; absolutely no contact between them. One time he even thought to visit her in the hospital but before he walk in, he stopped himself. He blamed him for not protecting her from Yuuna and felt guilt that no one could heal but her. Every day he walked down the path to where they first met and how he continuously prays that she will be alright. A part of him sometimes screams out that he should go and see her but a part of him doesn't. He thought of what will happen if Zaft was the one in the end who destroys orb but quickly changed that idea. It seemed to him that he loves Cagalli but not quite sure of his feelings yet and could only be determined if he will see her again to answer that unknown feeling. He never got that feeling before even when he was with his other girlfriend; Lacus Clyne.

_And in your eyes I see/ ribbons of colour/ I see us inside of each other_

On one Monday morning, he walked to Blistful Park like what he does every morning. He walked and walked until he reached this one particular cherry blossom he admired ever since he met Cagalli. He looked at it and closed his eyes. The wind blew gently on his face as he slowly let stress off his mind to fade.

_I feel my unconscious merge/ with yours/ And I hear a voice say/ "What's his is hers"_

"Athrun.." a voice 2 miles away from him said.

_I'm falling into you/ This dream could come true/ And it feels so good falling_

Sounded like someone he knew but don't remember who it was. At that moment, he opened his eyes and slowly turned his head. He saw someone he was longing to see forever, it was Cagalli. Cagalli looked the same but somewhat looked different. She wore a light yellow gorgeous dress with a matching hat like she was in boarding school in their uniforms. Athrun looked at her as she smiled at him. Tears slowly came down his cheeks and smiled back at her. His prayers were answered that she was alright and safe. Athrun ran to her, lifted her in the air and then hugged her tightly. She was shocked for a minute and all she can say was "Athrun." He wouldn't left go of her not one minute as she too held him so tightly.

_into you/ I was afraid to let you in here/ Now I have learned love can't_

"You got me worried back there" Athrun said.

_be made in fear/ The walls begin to tumble/ down_

Cagalli slowly pulled back and smiled at him.

_And I can't even see the/ ground/ I'm falling into you_

"I'm sorry that I got worried you so much" she whispered as Athrun placed his hand on hers and told her its okay.

_This dream could come true/ And it feels so good falling/ into you_

Athrun leaned forward and kissed her without thinking. At first she was once again shocked and never thought that it will actually happen but she just went with the flow. Cagalli slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back.

_So close your eyes and let me kiss you/ And while you sleep I will miss you_

"I love you, my prince" Cagalli said.

_I'm falling into you/ This dream could come true/ And it feels so good falling_

"I love you too, my dearest princess" He said while looking at her eyes and kissed her again.

_into you/ Falling like a leaf, falling like a star/ Finding a belief, falling where you are_

After that moment, it seemed that it was very much a lot like love.

_Falling into you/ Falling into you/ Falling into you_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality

Cagalli giggled and whispered, "Ahh yes, first time of falling in love"

Athrun smiled and said, "Yes indeed. First time for everything"

Cagalli looked at him and smiled. "That's true.."

.+There are always first time for everything.+ she thought

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Author's Note: **Chapter 7 done. Sorry it's a pretty short chapter but hope you guys like it. It pretty sweet but sorry guys, it is not the last chapter. I hoped it was but not really. After weeks of thinking of a great ending, I finally GOT IT! If you want to know what it is, you have to wait and find out (lol) The real question is will their love last for eternity or will it simply fall apart? Next chapter will be updated soon. Thanks you for those who reviewed. I am soooo happy (lol). So anyways, PLEASE REVIEW; I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this story. I don't care if it's rude or a nice comment because I learn from you guys to make this story better so and oh yea… NO flaming.

(note: I have final and provincial exams so it's going to take me a while to get chapter 8 and 9 to be updated. Sorry about that)

Music used in this chapter: Falling into you

**Thanks for the following reviewers (also reply comments from me):**

asga: Well about the happy ending one, you have to find out at the end of the story (lol) Well Cagalli is fine as you read on this chapter and yes, Yuuna is dead, (doesn't any one wish he was dead instead of me?) Well thank you for reviewing :)

jenniferseedlover and MyouseiSeed: don't go crazy. Lol It is like a notebook but different concepts and scenes. This story might have a happy or sad ending; you have to find out :) Sorry that this chapter only contains Cagalli and Athrun scence but the next one it has Kira and Lacus. Lol (I bet you can't wait lol) Well thank you so much for reviewing my story.

cottongreentea: Thank you for the compliment. Just like what I told the other reviewers, you too have to read to the end and find out. I don't think it's pretty nice too that Athrun "is with" Mia but you know, it's life. Everyone gets hurt and everyone suffers once in a while. But you will find out if they are really "together" that chapter is pretty soon so you have to find out. Lol Well thank you so much for the review. :)


	8. The way Loves Meant to Be Part One

**Summary**: Athrun and Cagalli confessed their love for one another after 2 weeks from the incident. Will their love stay forever from these sweet moments they are about to do? Find out.

**Disclaimer:**All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belongs to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just give me an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends time**

**Chapter eight: The way Love's Meant to be; 7 days to be together (Part One)**

_Day One_

Cagalli woke up earlier than usually as she bid good morning to the new day and wondered if her one true "love", Athrun will finally come back and spend sometime with her for once. It's now two weeks since Athrun had to go back to Zaft and help them with something very important that he had to leave so urgently. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked out side.

"A new day comes, a brand new adventure" She said to herself with a smile on her face. Those were the words of her mother that helps her remember who she is. "I miss you mom, I wish you were still here" Cagalli's mother passed away 10 years ago because of cancer in the heart. Then she was raised by both her father and her second mother in her life, Marna. She got out of bed, stretched for a bit and changed to her normal wear. Before she headed downstairs, the phone rang. So Cagalli walked to the table, picked up the phone and answered it.

"hello?" she said.

"Cagalli? Is that you?" a young man said.

"umm.. yes this is Cagalli speaking.. who are you?" she asked politely.

"It's Athrun" he replied.

"OMG! ATHRUN!" she yelled.

"Hey don't have to scream in my ear" he replied with a laugh.

"When did you come back?" she asked.

"Just now, I'm at one of orb's hotel near downtown. Are you doing something today?" he asked.

"well.. umm.. I'm not sure." She replied.

"Well if you don't I want to spend some time with you if you aren't busy" Athrun said.

"umm.. I don't think so and I have to check my agenda first. So how long are you staying here?" she said.

"umm.. I'm not quite sure, they are going to tell me but it maybe somewhere next week though" Athrun replied.

"Oh.." Cagalli said sadly as she searched for her agenda.

"But hey, I'm here." Athrun said in a cheerful voice trying to cheer her up.

"Okay I'm not busy so, I'll spend sometime with you.. Where are we going to meet?" Cagalli asked.

"I'll pick you up, get ready and I'll be there." He replied.

"okay.. bye honey" she said.

"bye" he replied.

They both put the phone down and Cagalli got dress to something very nice for Athrun. She then headed to the kitchen where Marna was cooking her most favourite dish for breakfast.

"Well, you're up early" Marna said to her.

"Good morning Marna.. What's for breakfast?" Cagalli said.

"umm.. Scramble eggs, bacons and hash browns.." she replied.

"YUMMY" she yelled.

"Sounds like you are very hungry.." Marna said as she chuckles.

Cagalli replied, "In the matter of fact, yes I am"

"Well, eat up" Marna said as she handed her the breakfast plate. Cagalli began eating and eating more.

"My, my, .. what a big appetite you have this morning" Marna laughed. "So what are you doing today?"

"Well Athrun come back just this morning and staying here for sometime. I don't know when he will be leaving again but I'm hoping to spend some time with him while he is still here" Cagalli said with foods stuffed in her mouth. Then Marna laughed.

"Good morning!" Cagalli's father said as he walked over to Cagalli and kissed her in the forehead.

"Hi daddy" Cagalli said.

"Wow.. you are so dressed up today.. what's the occasion?" Mr. Attha asked while he sat down beside her.

"Well daddy… Athrun come back this morning. He is picking me up real soon." Cagalli replied as she stood up with her plate and dropped it in the sink.

"Oh that boy you kept talking and talking about from the past few weeks" her father said as Marna gave him some breakfast. They suddenly heard a honk from a car and Cagalli kissed her father in the cheeks goodbye. Marna and Mr. Attha stood up and all of them walked to the entrance door.

"Well take care okay?" Marna said as Cagalli hugged both of them and ran to Athrun who was beside his car. She hugged Athrun and the gentlemen he is, he opened the car door so she hopped on in and waved at them. Athrun then drove away. Marna and mr. Attha also was waving back at her and watched them drove off.

"Do you think it's love?" Marna asked Mr. Attha

"It might be.. it's weird to see Cagalli so hung up over that young boy" he replied.

"It's teen love then" Marna chuckles.

"Teens do things that adults don't understand. At a young age, they don't know what's love until they find it later.." he replied. "Well, I'm going to finish my breakfast and have to go to work"

Marna smiled and nodded. They both went back in the house and headed to the kitchen. .+It's seems like love+

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Feels like I'm standing/ in a timeless dream of light/ mists/ of pale amber rose _

"So what are we doing today?" Cagalli asked.

_Feels like I'm lost in a deep/ cloud/ of heavenly scent touching/ discovering you._

"You'll see" Athrun replied looking at her and simply smiled.

_Those days of warm rains/ come rushing back to me/ miles of windless summer_

"You know, I don't like surprises" she said.

_night air/ Secret moments shared/ in the heat of the afternoon_

"Well you'll like this one." He replied.

_out of the stillness/ soft spoken words/ say it say it again_

Cagalli sighs and decided to open the radio. If Athrun won't tell her the surprise, then she will just be quiet and listen to a song.

_I love you always forever/ near and far closer together/ everywhere I will be with you/ everything I will do for you/ You've got the most/ unbelievable/ green eyes I've ever seen/ You've got me almost melting away/ with pure white stars/ exotic sweetness a magical time _

The lights were red so Athrun looked at her and slowly placed his hands on top of her hand. Cagalli smiled and he smiled back.

_say it say it again/ Say you'll love love me/ forever/ never stop never whatever/ _

"We are almost there" He replied.

_near and far and always/ and everywhere and/ everything _

"oh I can't wait" she groaned.

_Feels like I'm standing/ in a timeless dream of light mists/ of pale amber rose _

"But first, I want you to put this to cover your eyes so that you won't know the surprise" Athrun said handing her a scarf.

_Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud/ of heavenly scent touching/ discovering you./ I love you always forever_

"but…. Do I have too?" she replied as she took the scarf from his hand and looked at it. Athrun nodded as Cagalli took a deep breath and wrapped the scarf around her eyes tightly so she can't see the "surprise"

_near and far closer together/ everywhere I will be with you/ everything I will do for you…_

10 minutes later

_I don't know, but I believe/ That some things are meant to be/ And that you'll make a better me_

"Well we are here" he said as Cagalli wondered. .+where is he taking me?" Athrun got out of the car and walked to the passenger side. He opened the door and helped her get out of the car safely.

_Everyday I love you./ I never thought that dreams came true/ But you showed me that they do,_

"Come on.. grab hold of my hand" Athrun said and Cagalli nodded.

_You know that I learn somethng new/ Everyday I love you._

They walked down the narrow path of the woods leading them further inside more.

_'Cos I believe that destiny (ooooooh)/ Is out of our control (don't you know that I do/ _

"Where are you taking me?" she asked…

_And you'll never live until you love/ With all your heart and soul._

"Somewhere.. just wait okay… now be careful. I need you to step over this log." He said and Cagalli did what she was told to do.

Few minutes later

_It's a touch when I feel bad (ooooooh)/ It's a smile when I get mad (ooooooh),_

"Are we there yet?" Cagalli said as she held his hand really tightly

_All the little things I am/ Everyday I love you/ oooh, oooh, aaah._

"Almost.." he said.

After a few minutes of walking through the woods, he whispered to her ear "we are here" He took off the scarf from her face. She blinked and was shocked to see what she saw. A beautiful waterfall in the middle of the woods; where the water shinned from the reflection from the sun and you can see the mist that makes it looks more gorgeous.

_Everyday I love you more/ Everyday I love you./ 'Cos I believe that destiny (ooooooh),_

"WOW!" she said shockingly

_Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)/ And you'll never live until you love,_

"Do you like it?" he asked. Cagalli looked at him and hugged him.

_With all your heart and soul./ If I asked would you say yes?_

"This surprise I like.." she said as she kissed him.

_Together we're the very best/ I know that I am truly blessed/ Everyday I love you./ And I'll give you my best/ Everyday I love you./ Oh. . . ._

"I brought us food so we can have a picnic here" he said.

"How did you find this place?" she asked as Cagalli helped him prepare the picnic.

"Oh from someone who used to live here. She liked it too." He replied.

"oh is it from your old girlfriend, what's her name, LACUS CLYNE!" she frowned and Athrun laughed at her.

"you look so adorable when your jealous and mad" he said as he hugged her tightly.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS nor mad" she replied as she tried to pull away from him but Athrun just hugged her more tightly so that she can't get away.

"Well let's not ruin our third date well actually our first date now that I came back… you're the only girl I will and forever love okay? Happy?" he said.

"good!" she said with a smile forming on her face. "You know how much I love you.. right?"

"of course. I'm not that stupid to figure it out" they laughed. "I love you too" They kissed each other and then watched the waterfall.

It was almost sunset as they decided that it was time to go. Cagalli helped him pack the picnic items and hold hands with him as they headed back at the car.

"Look" she said as she pointed at the sky. "The moon is so big and gorgeous."

"Yes it is.. I was wondering, do you want to do something with each other this week? I just want to spend sometime with you before I have to go back" he said. Cagalli nodded as she hugged him.

They reached the car, put all the things in the trunk and hopped on in. Athrun began to drive away back at Cagalli's house. They reached there and Athrun guided her to the entrance door. What they didn't know was that Marna and Cagalli's father was watching from window.

"Aww look at them" Marna sighs

"They remind me of what I used to do with Cagalli's mother; to get her charm.. She is very similar like her mother" Mr. Attha said and smiled back at Marna.

"Yes indeed" Marna agreed. .+That's great love..+ she thought

Back at the couple

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Cagalli said. "I had a great time"

"Me too. I'll pick you up around 12?" Athrun asked.

"Sounds good" she replied.

"I love you always Cagalli" he said as he kissed her goodbye. He then walked back to the car

"Good night honey" Cagalli said as she waved at him. "I love you too"

Athrun turned around, gave her a smile and then got in and drove away.

Cagalli giggled and went inside her house. +I can't wait till tomorrow comes+ she thought.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Day Two_

Cagalli woke up like any other days but this time it was much earlier than before. She woke up at 8 in the morning and greeted the new day. She couldn't wait what Athrun is planning today for their date. She got up, took a shower and got dressed. Cagalli then headed to the kitchen where she noticed that no one was awake. So she decided to cook something for them for a change; something special.

"hmm.. what kind of food I should cook them?" she asked herself quietly.

"Pancakes?" she said.. "Nahh…. damn that's the only thing I learned how to cook" she said as she sighs.

So Cagalli headed to the fridge to find something she can "try" and cook.

"Ooo! Bacon.. how do you cook that?" she asked. "There is no instruction how to cook it but it seems like I have to cook it in the stove" She set the degrees to 6 and slowly placed the bacon on the oil.

"umm.. what else?" she thought. "What the heck, why not just cook the pancakes" she said. So she followed the instruction, measured the flour, adds in the egg and mixed it with water. She then placed cooked the pancakes, one by one. Cagalli was doing three things all at once; she set the table properly, and flips the pancakes and the bacon strips to the opposite side. Cagalli made so much noise that waken Marna from her sleep and check the kitchen. When she got in, she said "Oh dear, what a mess!"

"Hi Marna!.. I need help" she said and Marna laughed as she helped her clean up the mess.

"What are you trying to do?" Marna asked.

"I'm trying to cook something for you for a change." She frowned. "It was a surprise but I don't think anymore."

"Don't worry, you still have your dad to surprise." She smiled as Marna replied.

After a few minutes of cleaning up, Mr. Attha came down to the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone" he said.

"Good morning" both replied.

"That smells good.." Mr. Attha sniffed the air and both laughed as he sat down the table.

"Cagalli here made us breakfast" Marna said as she handed him a plate full of bacon and pancakes and a nice drink of orange juice.

"Is it that right? Wow.! I never thought you cooked before. Anyways Cagalli, I'm very proud of you" Mr. Attha said.

"Thanks dad" she smiled.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Marna asked her the same question every morning.

"Well, I don't know. Athrun planned it and he won't tell me. He says "It's a surprise"." Cagalli replied.

"You two remind of when I was a kid" Mr. Attha said with a mouth full.

"Oh here we go again" she frowned.

Mr. Attha says stories from his past when he was still together with Cagalli's mom every single morning since she was 10 or even before that. To her, it's not that boring than what other might think. She just likes people talking about how her mom was this, or that and so on. Cagalli loves to hear what people thinks about her and seems like everyone loved her when she was a kid. She wouldn't know that because she was still young when her mother died and didn't have any precious moments to get to know her. She feels like she knows her inside of her heart by the way people talked to her. It seems like they had any things in common.

"Well I'm going to watch a movie" Cagalli said.

"When will Athrun dear will pick you up?" Marna asked.

"Around 12 I think" she replied as she headed to the living room and watched a movie.

Hours later

The movie ended and Cagalli went back at her room. It was quarter to 12 and she still hasn't change yet. She was having trouble on picking a full outfit today. Marna knocked on her door and Cagalli told her to come on in.

"I need help Marna" she said.

"Okay.. what is it about?" Marna asked.

"I don't know what to wear" she replied. So Marna walked to her and looked at the closet full of clothes that Cagalli doesn't wear unless it's an occasion.

"How about this tropical style skirt with this green top?" Marna requested as she showed it to her.

"PERFECT!.. Thank you so much" Cagalli said as she kissed her in the cheeks.

"You better get dressed; it's 10 minutes before 12"

"WHAT! Oh my gosh. I don't have enough time" Cagalli panicked and Marna just laughed at her.

"Don't laugh at me" Cagalli replied.

"I'm not." Marna said as she stopped. "Come on get dressed and I'll fix your hair" Cagalli nodded.

Meanwhile

Mr. Attha sat on the living room reading his daily newspaper like any other days. He heard a knock so he decided to check who it is. Uzumi opened the door and smile. There innocent Athrun stood in front of him with a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Good Afternoon, is Cagalli home?" Athrun asked politely

"ahh, you must be the young man she talks about every day. Athrun right? Well come on in and she will be down just in the few minutes." Uzumi said and Athrun nodded. Athrun went in and walked to the living room. He sat there waiting for her to show up. Uzumi began to start a conversation with him. It's not that new like any other dates with Lacus a long time ago, it seems like they are both the same thing; very protected of their daughter and getting to know their "date".

"How's it going?" Uzumi asked.

"Very good." He replied. "how about you sir?"

"Thank you for asking. I'm great. So what do you have plan for my daughter today?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to spend sometime with her in the new opened amusement park that was just build and then grab something to eat after" he replied.

"Seems you guys are going to have a wonderful day! Well here she is" Mr. Attha said as they both stared at the beautiful girl in the summery look going down the stairs.

"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Well umm.. I umm got this for you" he said as Cagalli smiled at him and smelled the roses. "You look beautiful" he whispered and Cagalli turned red.

"Oh my these flowers are gorgeous.. thank you Athrun" Cagalli smiled and kissed him in his left cheeks.

"Aww.. isn't that nice. Oh Cagalli, I'll put that in the vase for you" Marna said.

"Thank you" Cagalli said.

"You two should get going. I believe you'll be wasting sometime if you stand here doing nothing." Uzumi said.

"Ready to go?" Athrun asked and Cagalli nodded. She bid Marna and her father good bye and walked with Athrun to his car. They drove off.

"Well I'm going to put this in a vase.. what do you have plan for this day Mr. Attha?" Marna asked.

"I don't know. Probably going back to the office and finish my paper works." Uzumi replied.

"You too better get going or you'll be late for you meeting in 15 minutes" Marna said.

"I have a meeting in 15 minutes? Oh yes Mr. Bryers from Barkerville is talking today about how to protect the environment blah blah" he mocked and Marna laughed.

"Well see later sir" Marna said as Mr. Attha ran to his car and eventually drove off.

In the other hand

"So what do you have planned for us today?" Cagalli asked.

"ummm.. how about going to the amusement park?" Athrun said.

"Are you serious? Omg I'm so happy!. I love amusement parks" Cagalli replied with a big smile. Athrun looked at her and smiled back at her. Inside of him, he was happy for making Cagalli happy; that's what all that matters with him and the rest.. lets say he doesn't care. His focus for today and the rest of the week is spending the time with Cagalli and only Cagalli. (A/n: Sweet eh? sighs)

Minutes later

"We are here!" Athrun said as he looked for a parking space and parked the car.

"oooo, I never went here before" Cagalli said.

"It's new, it was just open few days ago.. I heard it was really good" Athrun said.

So the couple walked to the entrance ticket booth. Everyone was staring at them but it seems like they didn't care.

"oh my.. that's the princess" voices were heard behind them. "Is that her new boyfriend?" they whispered loud enough for the couple to hear. They walk to the lady and Athrun said, "I'm in a VIP list"

"Name?" the lady asked.

"Athrun Zala" Athrun responded.

"Ah. Mr. Zala, you can go in now. Have a nice day you too princes Attha" The lady smiled at them.

"You too" both said as they walked in together holding hands. Their relationship wasn't official just yet, they are trying to date first and see that will happen next. But it seems like their relationship was official when everyone wonders what is going on.

Cagalli sighs and whispered, "Finally"

"huh?" Athrun asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"oh nothing, I'm just glad that we are out of there.. I was getting really uncomfortable when people are talking about you behind your back especially when they don't know that the princess has a boyfriend. It was a secret after all but I guess not anymore" Cagalli responded.

Athrun laughed and said, "Well now they know, you know that they will figure it out sooner or later"

"You're right.. lets not talk and have fun" Cagalli smiled as she dragged him into the nearest ride.

"Do you want to ride the elevator?" Cagalli asked.

"umm I don't know.. I'm kind of— umm.. this is so embarrassing" he said.

"What? Are you scared of heights?" Cagalli asked and Athrun nodded.

"It's okay. I am too but who cares.. let's just try it and it will be fun." Cagalli said to encourage him to come and ride with her.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you/ Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you/ It's just like we were meant to be/ Holding hands with you when we're out at night/_

They rode on the elevator and screamed their heads off. They got off from the ride with full of laughter about who Athrun screamed like a girl and how Cagalli was scared like a cat.

_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right/ And I've got someone waiting too/ What if this is just the beginning_

They laughed and decide to ride the rollercoaster then to the Flume (a water ride). They were soo wet after they got off the ride (obviously).

_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming/ Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you/_

After that, they decided to ride "Hellevator"; a drop zone ride like in Disneyland. Cagalli was so scared when the ride goes down suddenly then stops, then moves down again so she held Athrun's hand during the whole ride and also closing her eyes. Athrun, in the other hand, was screaming "YEA! WOOOO!" and laughs as he held Cagalli's right hand.

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you/ It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it/ So tell me.. _

The ride ended, and Cagalli was soo relief that the ride was over.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you.._

"Finally, I'm never going to ride that ride ever again" she said.

"Why? It's soo much fun" he replied and smile at her. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I want to ride something calm… something like.. ummm.." Cagalli looked around the saw a ride that she thought was calm and not that scary; " the Ferris wheel" she replied.

"Okay lets go" Athrun said as they walked together to the direction of the ferris wheel ride.

The sky was getting dark when they were walking to the ferris wheel, Cagalli saw something she fell in love with really fast; a teddy bear. So, she dragged Athrun to the teddy bear stand and asked Athrun to go get it for her.

"Do you really want it?" Athrun asked and Cagalli nodded. He sighs and asked the dude how to play.

"Shoot this 3 rings to the coke bottle in a ROW, then you get this teddy bear.. money" the guy said and Athrun handed him the money. He threw one and got in the bottle, then he threw another one and went in the bottle.

.+this guy is amazing, how can he do that? Most guys usually never shoot the rings after one try+. He thought to himself as he watched Athrun shoot the last hoop.

"YAY!" Cagalli yelled and hugged Athrun.

"Here you go" the guy said as he handed the bear to her.

"Thank you" Cagalli said to the guy. Then walked away, "Thank you too Athrun" she whispered and leaned on his shoulder.

_Kono chi ni chikara o/ No ni hana o/ Kokoro ni ai o..._

They were having a blast as the day went on fast. It was now almost dark and decided to take the one final ride of the day that is the Ferris wheel. They got in and sat with each other like an ordinary couple. Others where clueless but they knew something was going on but now, they just want to watch them to witness what will happen next. The ferris wheel started to move and Cagalli decided to lay her head on his shoulder.

_Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki/ Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto _

"What a day.." she whispered.

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru/ Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide_

"did you have fun?" Athrun asked.

_Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite/ Kono yo ni umarete/ Anata no me ni_

"Are you kidding me? That was much better than hanging out with my dad" she replied as the ferris wheel stopped in the top and watched the beautiful scenery of downtown orb. It was full of lights like in a postcard of Orb but it was even better when you see it with your own eyes. It also joins up with some northern lights with beautiful shade of red, blue, and pink in the sky.

_Nani o utsushite/ Ima kono chi ni chikara o/ No ni hana o_

"That's so beautiful" she said.

_Kokoro ni ai o.../ Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni_

"I had never seen northern lights before. It's unusual in orb because it doesn't show up till early in the morning when it's sunrise." Athrun said.

_Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi/ Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru_

"I guess there is always first time for everything" Cagalli said as she leaned to him and kissed him in the lips. Then watched the beautiful scenery ahead of them as the ferris wheel began to move again.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to Reality

"It's been along time since I actually seen the northern lights.." she said looking at him.

"If you are better, I'll take you someday.. Where I watch the northern lights are really beautiful." He replied and Cagalli nodded. "Get better okay?" he asked.

"I will.." she responded.. +someday+ She turned her head so that she was facing the wall and began tearing up without Athrun noticing. +I don't think I'll ever get better. I don't want you to see me like this Athrun..+

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to their Day 2 story 

_Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai/ Ai no naka e_

The night ended when Athrun decided to take Cagalli home. He does what any other gentleman does, take the girl to the front door and kissed her goodnight. That's what he just did.

_Namanurui kaze ni/ Utare boku wa/ Nani o nokoshite_

"I guess this is it… I had a blast" she said looking at him. She then hugged him and whispered, "do you know why I love you so much?"

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o/ No ni hana o/ Kokoro ni ai o..._

"Well I don't actually, that's why you have to tell me why you love me so much" he replied.

_Soshite/ Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru_

"Because you respect, cared and love me.. that's all I ever asked for in a guy and you have all of it. That's why I love you so much and plus, you are full of surprises, I don't know what you'll do next on our other dates this week." Cagalli said that made Athrun blushed a little.

_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide/ Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite_

"I love you too Cagalli" he said. He then kissed her goodnight in the lips and headed to his car. She waved at him, he turned and smiled back. She went in and he got in his car and drove away.

_Kono yo ni umarete/ Anata no me ni/ Nani o utsushite/ Kono chi ni chikara o/ No ni hana o.._

Their second date of the week ended but what surprises will Athrun do to show Cagalli that he loves her? Find out..

_To be continued._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Authors Note: **Chapter 8 done. I'm so sorry that it's sooo long but there is more for those who craves for Athrun and Cagalli scenes. These ideas of a "perfect" date are all my friends' ideal of a perfect date. So there are more coming.. That's why I called it 7 days to be together, they have a week to spend till awful things will happen. New song in my site if you want to listen to it while reading it. Well hope you guys stick around and please Review! I would like to hear what you guys have to hear about his chapter; it doesn't have to be a nice comment or rude ones, in fact, I don't really care because your comments can help me make this story even better! So PLEASE REVIEW! And No Flaming.

**Music used in this chapter:**

_Day one: "_I Love You Always Forever" by: Donna Lewis; "Everyday I love you" by: Boyzone

Day two: "Ai no Uta (Song of love)" by every little thing; "Why can't I?" by Liz Phiar

**Big thanks to my following Reviewers:**

(wow, you guys are like just awesome! You guys are my support for this story to encourage me to continue Thank you so much)

.:.rejected: I'm just really happy that you enjoy this fanfiction. Well I hope you like this chapter and stick around to find out the ending. Well, thank you for your review and great deal of support :)

.:.asga: I'm happy to see that you really like this story :) and Thank you for review. I apologize that it took me a while to update this chapter and thank you for wishing me Good luck in my exam. I really needed it. Lol.

.:.MyouseiSeed: Thank you so much for reviewing lol. I'm very grateful that you enjoyed the last chapter. Don't go crazy because there is 5 more themes of Athrun and Cagalli as well as other characters pairing up in the next following chapters.

.:.jenniferseedlover: Every story has it's happy ending.. and maybe this story does too but you have to find out what it is. Anyways, Thank you for the review.

.:.cottongreentea: Well I hope you do great on your finals and provincials exam. Yes, in this story, Mia is turned Brunette; a change of hair colour so that she will look some how different to Lacus. Thank you for the review :)

.:.Pchu: Everyone wonders what will happen to Cagalli in this story. I can't tell you the ending cause it will spoil everything. You have to stick around and find out okay? Anyways, Thank you for the review. I like hearing what you think

.:.DarkSeiya: Thank you and hope you can stick around and read more. Thank you once again for reviewing.

.:.Ken: I'm really grateful that you love this story and can visualize what I'm trying to say. I hope you can stick around and find out what will happen. Thank you for your wonderful review.

.:.Miriae: Yes, Yuuna is a freak (haha) but the readers seems to enjoy having him dead especially in this story. Lol. I am very grateful that you too enjoys it and find out if there is such thing as a happy ending in this story. Take care too and hope you like this chapter. :3

.:.mariad: Yes, this fanfiction is like a movie where it starts from the end and work back like the Notebook (but somewhat different). I am very happy that you enjoyed the chapters in this story and I hope you like this one too and the next following chappies. Anyways, I thank you so much for the review :)

.:.fallendreamer: Thank you and I really hope that you will like this chapter too and the previous. You're right that this is an Athrun and Cagalli story but sometimes life is unfair and things don't go the way you have expected. But I guess for you, there is something in the end or in the previous chapter that will give away the ending and who knows.. (except for me lol) if Mia and Athrun did live happily after all or if destiny put the young lovers (Cagalli and Athrun) together. Ok.. me no giving you any more clues.. but just wait till the end and find out what really did happen :). And thank you again for reviewing.

.:.WillTheWatcher: Thank you for you comment, Dearka, Yzak and the others aren't completely left out in this story, they will show up in the next chapter and chapters ahead and right now, it's focused on Athrun and Cagalli because this is their story. People are craving for more Athrun and Cagalli scenes so yea.. I'm happy that you like this chapter. Yes, I do think killing Yuuna like that was anticlimactic; it was a time where I have to change Yuuna's attitude towards the group so that it had be different from other stories I have read. Well I hope you like this story, and I apologized that there is no kira and the others in this chapter.


	9. The way Loves Meant to Be Part Two

**Summary**: Athrun came back and he decided to spend some time with his one and true love, Cagalli. After 2 dates out of 7, what does Athrun or Cagalli has planned for their next dates coming up? Find out.

**Disclaimer:**All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belongs to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just give me an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends time**

**Chapter nine: The way Love's Meant to be; 7 days to be together (Part Two)**

_Day 3_

Cagalli woke up just like every other day, bids the day good morning, get changed and head downstairs for some breakfast.

"Good morning Marna" she said.

"Well good morning princess.. what can I get you for today?" she asked.

"Anything will be great" she replied and Marna nodded. "Have you seen father?"

"Well, he went to work early today.. He'll be back sometime around 12 midnight.." Marna replied.

"Why so late?" she asked.

"Well your father is a busy man.. he has a hard schedule" Marna replied. "What are you doing today?"

"Well I think I'm going shopping today with Athrun" she replied and suddenly the phone rang. Cagalli ran to the living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Cagalli." Athrun said. "Good morning"

"Good morning to you too Athrun.. So what are we doing today?" she asked.

"I'm dunno. You can choose what you want us to do today." He replied.

"Meet me here at 11?" she asked. "I want to show you something"

"Okay, I'm going to be there shortly." He replied. "Bye" and both hang up.

"So.. what are you doing today?" Marna asked just when she put the phone down.

"I want to show him my secret place." Cagalli smiled.

"Well it up, it's getting cold" Marna said and Cagalli sat back to the table and eat her breakfast.

11'oclock

Athrun knocked on the door 3 times and Cagalli answered it.

"Hey.. ready to go?" He asked and Cagalli nodded.

"Marna, I'm going!" She yelled

"BE SAFE" Marna yelled back as Cagalli closed the door.

The couple headed to Athrun's car.

"So.. are you driving or I'm driving?" he asked.

"I'm going to drive, you don't know where we are going.. It's time that I give you some surprise than you giving them to me for a change" Cagalli responded as she got on the car and he did too. They drove away.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"Oh something I call my hiding place. I go there whenever I feel lonely, upset or just need time to think" she responded.

"Oooohhhh" Athrun said and Cagalli smiled.

Minutes later

"I guess we are here" she said as she parked along the small parking space. They both got off the car and began walking to a small forest like that leads to an open field.

"It's nice here" he replied as he looked up and looked at the tall trees.

"These trees are probably 200 years old. It's still fairly nice." Cagalli said as she led the way. They passed a small bridge and a waterfall like stream. It was gorgeous and Athrun tried to remember how to get to this place so he can go here sometimes too like Cagalli.

"So, who showed you this place?" Athrun asked.

"Well, my father says that my mom used to go here with me every time she needs a place to think whenever they fight. I guess I got her habit on going here" she smiled.

"Oh." Athrun said.

"Well we are here" Cagalli stopped and Athrun's mouth dropped. Cagalli smiled and said, "Come on" She grabbed Athrun's left arm and dragged it to this tall tree in the middle of an open field with some tall hills. It looked like a farming place but somehow different. There were animals of course and fences to keep them out of this property. Cagalli sat leaning her back to the tree and he sat beside her.

"I see why you like this place.. It's quiet, and beautiful just like you" Athrun said looking at her.

"Do you always like to impress girls like that? Saying how beautiful you are.. blah blah" Cagalli asked. "Do they really fall for that?"

"Well umm.. you tell me.." Athrun responded as he scratched his head.

Cagalli smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "I guess girls does fall for it.. Because I do"

Then minutes passed Cagalli stood up and he did too.

_I never imagine her dream so clear/ Until the day that you came in/ You open my eyes bright in all of my days _

"Athrun" Cagalli said to him.

_You changed my life in so many ways/ Without you in my life everything's just blue/ Now that you're at my side_

"What's up Cagalli?" he asked.

_I know there's one thing's true/ I'll never let go of the one who loves me so_

She leaned close to him and Athrun closed his eyes thinking she was going to kiss him. Cagalli whispered to his ear, "Come and get me"

_I'll never let go of the one who believes in me/ I'll stay by your side until the end of time_

Athrun quickly opened his eyes and saw Cagalli running everywhere, away from him. He tried to chase her but she was way too fast for him. He never knew that she can run that fast.

_And I'll never let you, let you go/ I never thought that I find love just like this_

"If I catch you, I would never let you go!" Athrun yelled.

_So many feelings all wrapped up in a kiss/ Showing me sunsets in such heavenly sky_

"Oh ya? Then catch me" Cagalli yelled back at him as she giggled.

_With your precious smile and one look in your eyes/ This feeling that I have inside I'll never let them show/ Now that you're in my life/ I want the world to know_

Athrun finally catches up to her and grabbed hold of her like he will never let her go ever again. However he didn't know that they were in the edge of this tall hill. So, they fell down the hill. They tumbled and tumbled down the hill until they reached the bottom of this gigantic hill. Athrun was on top of Cagalli and began laughing.

_I'll never let go of the one who loves me so/ I'll never let go of the one who believes in me_

"Let's do that again" Cagalli said.

_I'll stay by your side until the end of time/ And I'll never let you, let you go_

He simple smiled at her and she did the same to him. Athrun leaned on her and said, "Now, I would never let you go, not in a million years"

_Girl you should know that I love you so much baby/ And I'll never let you, let you go…_

"Aww.. really?" she asked and Cagalli nodded. "You really my only handsome, a gentleman like prince" she smiled.

"Gentleman like.. what happened to me becoming just a gentleman?" he asked but Cagalli just stood up and he did too. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He too kissed her back.

"You are a gentleman" she smiled at him.

"That's more like it, thank you my princess" Athrun said smiling at her.

"Your always welcome my dear prince" Cagalli said. "Isn't the weather beautiful?" she sat to the ground and lay down. He too did the same thing.

"The weather is great." The sun was shinning on their faces and Athrun couldn't keep his eyes off her not in one minute.

"What do you want to be when you finish high school?" he asked.

"umm.. I don't have a choice but to become the Representative of Orb" she looked. "There is no place for me on the civilian life where you become doctors and stuff. I'm stuck in this place till I die." She replied looking at him.

"Oh, that gotta suck" he said.

"How about you?" Cagalli asked.

"umm.. I'm like you, I don't have a choice to be something like doctors, lawyers and stuff. I'm going to be the ruler of Zaft probably after my father dies. It's what they call "A Destiny" you can't run away from" he replied.

"World is just unfair. We aren't free enough like other civilians." Cagalli sighs and looked at the sky. "When I was a kid, I always wanted to become a bird." She pointed at the birds in the sky, flying in a V position.

"Are you serious?" Athrun asked as he stood up and looked at her. She eventually did the same exact thing.

"Yea, I wanted to be a bird so I can fly away from here and be free" she said as she looked at him in the face. "When I was a kid, I always wished that I'll get a chance to travel around the world and just experience new things, but ever since my mother died, I rarely talk to my father. I feel like he blames me for her death" she looked away and Athrun placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

_You and I will travel far together/ We'll pursue our little star together/ We'll be happy as we are, together_

"Your father doesn't blame you for your mothers death, you didn't do anything.. I promise, I'll marry you someday, I'll make you happy and fulfill your dreams" he said.

_We may never get to heaven/ You and I are going on together_

"Thank you" she said and smiled at him.

_Till the time we have is gone, forever/ Watch the evening drawing on, together_

"And when you decided to fly away, I'm always here to catch you whenever you fall" Athrun said and the wind gently blew on their faces.

_Growing closer, growing older/ Making mem'ries that light the sky _

"Oh Athrun…" Cagalli said smiling at him. She leaned over and kissed him in the lips.

_That only time can make/ That only we can make/ You and I _

The sun was setting and they decided to head back home. She got in and he too got in as well. Athrun drove away.

_You and I will travel far together/ We'll pursue our little star together/ We'll be happy as we are, together _

"So, Cagalli what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked looking at her. She fell asleep and he just smiled. "Good night my princess" They got to Cagalli's house and knocked first.

_We may never get to heaven/ You and I are going on together/ Till the time we have is gone, forever_

"Hi Mr. Zala, where is the princess?" Marna asked.

_Growing closer, growing older/ Making mem'ries that light the sky/ That only time can make_

"Can you hold the door for me? The princess is sleeping; I'll carry her to her room." Athrun said and Marna nodded. So he came back to his car, picked up the princess and carries her inside. Marna led the way to her room and Athrun placed Cagalli on her bed. He then kissed her in the forehead and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow" Athrun walked passed Marna who thanked him for bring the princess safe back home. He nodded and headed downstairs to his car. He drove off.

_That only love can make/ That only we can make/ You and I… _

"You are one lucky girl, my lady to have someone like him. Well good night my princess" Marna said as she closed the lights and the door.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Day 4_

Cagalli woke up and yawned. "How did I get here?" she asked herself. She was so eager to know the answer that she went to ask Marna who is in the kitchen.

"Good morning Marna" She said as she sat down to the chair and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Marna asked and Cagalli nodded.

"Umm.. How did I got home?" she asked.

"Oh, that young man, I believe his name is Athrun. He drove you back here and carried you to your bedroom. You were deeply asleep"

"OOOHHHH!" Cagalli said.

"Breakfast?" Marna said.

"Yes please, thank you" she said.

"Oh, Mr. Zala asked me to tell you to phone him when you are widely awake" Marna said.

"Thank you Marna" Cagalli smiled.

She picked up the phone and dialled his number.

"Hello?" a young man voice answered.

"Hey Athrun, it's me Cagalli." Cagalli said.

"Oh, Hi Cagalli!" Athrun said.

"Marna told me to call you" she added.

"I want to ask you if you want to hang out with me in downtown orb?" he said.

"Sounds great" she replied.

"umm.. pick you up around lets say 3?" he said.

"Okay, see ya. I love you Athrun" she said.

"I love you too."

3'oclock in the afternoon

Cagalli looked at the window waiting for him and he was late.

"Wonder why he was late" she asked herself.

She was beginning to be very upset that he didn't show up until she saw a black sport car just parked in the parking lot. He got out as Cagalli stood up and ran to the door. She opened it and ran to him.

"Where have you been?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Sorry, I was talking to someone about something very important and I lost track of time. Well, ready to go?" he asked.

"It's okay" she smiled and both walked to his car. Got in and drove to the direction of downtown orb.

They held hands with each other as they wondered the streets of Orb. They went to a café called Pacific Orb Café. A well known for its great making of hot chocolate and coffee; it was Cagalli's favourite place to buy her hot chocolate before and after she met him. They sat down on a table and Athrun volunteered to get her something.

"What do you want?" Athrun asked.

"Umm.. Hot chocolate will be great" she smiled.

Athrun left Cagalli so he can order her hot chocolate and coffee for him. She waited patiently and suddenly saw a couple in front of them. It seemed like they really do love each other like what Cagalli feels towards Athrun.

"I wish we can stay hold of each other forever" she whispered to herself.

"Here you go my lady. Your hot chocolate is served" a voice from behind her said.

"Thanks Athrun" she said smiling as he sat down in front of her.

Cagalli took a sip from her hot chocolate and for a change, she can't seem to take her eyes off of him.

"What? Is there something in my face?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli shook her head and said, "The weather is great.. Isn't it?" Athrun nodded.

Athrun began to tell her a story about when he used to be a little boy. He usually gets into trouble from the principal because of the stupid pranks he had done. That story made Cagalli laugh so much and really enjoyed their conversation with each other. Until, someone interrupted them.

"Is that you Athrun?" a voice of an innocent woman behind him said. He turned around and saw his ex-girlfriend, Lacus Clyne.

"Lacus" he stood up and she gave him a hug. Cagalli was jealous so she turned her head to left. Athrun simply pulled away. She wore a nice T form shirt with a blue ribbon in the centre and a light blue skirt that reach to her knees. Her hair was clipped into 2 really big gold colour clips.

"What are you doing here?" Athrun asked.

"I'm attending the autumn class this year in Orb." She smiled.

"are you here by yourself?" Athrun asked again.

"Well, umm.. Dearka and Yzak was here" she turned and began looking for them. "I think I lost them"

"Why are those two here?" he said.

"umm.. They are my new bodyguards" she smiled.

Cagalli stood up and frowned, "Athrun..".

Athrun turned around and completely forgot about Cagalli. (A/N: how can you forget to intro your girlfriend? My my Athrun)

"Oh, Lacus, I want to introduce you to my new girlfriend" Athrun said.

"Oh, my name is Lacus and you are?" Lacus asked. She seemed to be a very nice person.

"I'm Cagalli Attha, it's a pleasure to meet you" Cagalli smiled.

"My my Athrun, she is gorgeous" Lacus whispered to him loud enough for Cagalli to hear. She turned red.

"Yea she is" Athrun smiled looking at her and smiling at Lacus.

Suddenly, they hear two people calling out to Ms. Clyne heading towards them and they turned around.

"Who is that?" Cagalli whispered to Athrun.

"Oh that's one in the white hair is Yzak and the other one is Dearka" Athrun responded

"MISS CLYNE!" Dearka said.

"See what you did you little bastard, we almost lost her!" Yzak said.

"Hey don't pin this one on me! You also had something do with it TOO!" Dearka said as they reached them. They tried to breathe some air from running too much.

"Oh my, where did you two go? I was looking for both of you" Lacus said.

"Sorry, Miss Clyne, you see Dearka was checking out some girl in one of the stores that we passed by" Yzak said.

"You were too" Dearka responded. They eventually laughed at each other.

"Ohh, who might this, be?" Dearka asked Athrun who was beside a blonde hair.

"Dearka, Yzak, this is my new girlfriend Cagalli" Athrun responded.

"Nice to meet you" both said.

"So, are you guys going somewhere?" Lacus asked the couple.

"Umm nope. What do you have in mind?" Cagalli said.

"I was wondering if you guys want to watch a movie with us" Lacus said.

"Sure" Athrun said.

"Well, that's settles it" Dearka said.

"Then lets go" Yzak said.

"Umm, what kind of a movie is it?" Dearka politely said as they walked to the Cinemax theatre.

"umm.. I believe it's called The Wedding Planner. It's half of comedy and romances" Lacus said.

.+oh great, what did I get myself into+ he asked himself.

As they walked to the nearest theatre that was 15 minutes away from where they are now, someone yelled out Cagalli's name from behind.

"CAGALLI!" a lady's voice said. Cagalli turned around and couldn't believe who it was; her best friend, Milliaria. She wore a very gorgeous white dress with bits of pink straps connected to her dress. Her orange hair was tied back with a pink ribbon to match her dress. She was always been into fashion so much.

"Hey it's the girl that Dearka was checking out" Yzak said.

Cagalli ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug.

"I can't believe you are here. What are you doing here? I thought you were coming back next week" Cagalli said.

"Well change of plans. I decided to come here early than getting stuck there with no one." Milly said.

"Where is Tolle?" she asked looking around.

"Oh umm.. he is in the plants, he is going to live there.. FOREVER. We just broke up when I came back that was 4 days ago." Milly said. "It shows that sometimes people are just not meant to be together"

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry to hear that" Cagalli said and gave her a hug.

"It's okay.. the past is the past right?" Milly smiled.

"Yea, past is the past" Cagalli responded.

"Are you doing something today?" Milly said. "I was wondering if we can chill somewhere lol"

"Oh.. umm.. do you want to come with us and watch the Wedding Planner?" Cagalli asked.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do anyways" Milly said.

"Oh, I need you to meet some people today" Cagalli smiled and grab hold of her right arm. She dragged her to Athrun, Lacus, Yzak and Dearka.

"Everyone, meet my best friend, Milliaria Haww." Cagalli said.

"Nice to meet you" Milly said.

"This is Athrun, Lacus, Yzak and Dearka" Cagalli said.

"Have I seen you before?" Milly asked suspiciously towards Dearka. How Milly looks at him makes him blush.

"I don't think so" Dearka responded looking away.

"Oh, then it must have been my imagination" She said.

"Shall we go?" Athrun said and everyone nodded. This time, they were really heading towards the Cinemax Theatre.

"I'll buy the tickets" Athrun volunteered

"Okay" everyone replied.

Athrun walked to the ticket booth and asked for 6 tickets for the Wedding Planner.

Meanwhile

"So, are you attending school here Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes" Lacus smiled.

"What school are you going to?" Milly asked.

"umm.. I believe it's called Orb High" Lacus replied.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Cagalli said.

"Yea" Lacus responded.

"We are going to that school too this autumn. We might be in the same classes" Cagalli said.

"Oh that's great! I can't wait now" Lacus smiled.

On the other hand

_What if I never knew/ What if I never found you/ I'd never have this feeling in my heart_

"Oh Yzak, doesn't she look good?" Dearka said looking at the innocent Milly who stood beside Cagalli and Lacus.

_How did this come to be/ I don't know how you found me/ But from the moment I saw you_

"She does, but I don't think you are her type so stop day dreaming!" Yzak yelled but not loud enough for the girls to hear it.

_Deep inside my heart I knew/ Baby you're my destiny/ You and I were meant to be_

"Do you believe in Destiny?" Dearka asked.

_With all my heart and soul/ I give my love to have and hold/ And as far as I can see_

"Ya I do, now you are really starting to freak me out.. Where is the old Dearka?" Yzak asked.

_You were always meant to be my destiny/ I wanted someone like you/ Someone that I could hold on to_

Dearka turned around to where Milly is and by that second, he felt that they really are meant for each other.

_And give my love until the end of time/ But forever was just a word/ Something I'd only heard about/ Baby you're my destiny/ You and I were meant to be.._

"Hello loser? Are you there? HELLO" Yzak said jumping in front of him trying to snap out of his day dreaming.

"HuH? What?" Dearka said.

"Oh nothing." Yzak laughed. They walked to where the girls are after that really awkward moment for Yzak.

"OMG! Dearka, Yzak, they are going to to the same high school as us" Lacus cheerful said.

"Really?" Yzak said. +This is going to be fun+ he wondered.

.+I can't believe it, that beautiful girl is going to the same high school as us.. I can't wait to ask her out+ Dearka said. +I hope she is still available+

"Well here are the tickets" Athrun said.

"What took them long for you to get loser?" Yzak rudely said.

"Well sorry Yzak, there is called a line-up.. Haven't you heard of anything like that?" Athrun said with a laugh. Then Dearka laughed and the girls.. lets say they were just giggling.

"Lets go, the movie is going to start in 15 minutes" Athrun said. Everyone went in, showed their tickets to the security guard and head to the room 3. Cagalli and Athrun sat in front of the rest of them. Lacus and Milly sat beside each other with Dearka sitting beside Milly and Yzak sitting beside his best friend, Dearka.

After 15 minutes of waiting, the movie finally started. In one of the scene when the guy asked her to dance in the drive in movie, Cagalli rested her head on his shoulder and held Athrun's hands.

"They look so cute together" she whispered.

"Awww, look at them" Milly whispered to Lacus looking at the couple in front of them.

"They are cute together" she whispered back to Milly.

Yzak noticed that Dearka wasn't watching the movie after all. He was actually watching Milly who was watching the movie quietly.

The movie ended and the girls giggled there way out of the movie theatre. Behind them the guys who looked at them like they had been friends for a very long time.

"Athrun.. that's dangerous to have your Ex and your girlfriend be hanging out like that" Yzak said to Athrun.

"OMG did you see the part about the thing falling out of the statues thing?" Cagalli said. (A/N: if you watched the movie, you will know what I'm talking about.. I don't like going to further details lol)

"That was sooo funny" Lacus said.

"You're a pretty good person" Milly said towards Lacus.

"You guys are too.. You both are AWESOME" Lacus smiled.

Cagalli hugged her and said, "I can't wait to hang out with you in school"

"What are you talking about Yzak?" Athrun said. "There is nothing dangerous about that, they are bonding" he laughed. "Cagalli, we should go" Athrun said running up to the ladies.

"Yea, we should get going.. Do you guys need a ride?" Cagalli said.

"Nope, Yzak and Dearka is going to drive me back at my hotel" Lacus said.

"How about you Milly?" Cagalli said.

"No I'll just walk. It's really not too far though" Milly said.

"Are you sure? It's pretty dangerous for a lady to be walking outside in the dark like this" Cagalli said.

"Positive" Milly said. "You too should hang out more" she said towards the couple.

"It's okay Cagalli, I'll walk her home" Dearka volunteered.

"Thanks Dearka" Cagalli smiled. "Protect her with all your life, or else" she said.

"Ok ok." Dearka smiled.

"Shall we go?" Athrun said and Cagalli nodded.

"See you guys tomorrow." Athrun said as they walked to Athrun's car and drove away.

"Dearka, I guess we will see you tomorrow" Lacus said. "Good night milly"

"Good night Lacus, it's an honour to meet you" Milly said.

Then they left to Yzak's car and drove to Orb's finest hotel in the city.

_I could lose my heart tonight/ If you don't turn and walk away/ 'Cause the way I feel I might _

"Shall we get going?" Dearka said and began to walk.

Lose control and let you stay/ 'Cause I could take in my arms/ And never let go/ I could fall in love with you/ I could fall in love with you

Walking to Milly's house was pretty silence. Dearka tried to talk to her but has no words were coming out from his mouth whenever he opens his mouth.

_I can only wonder how/ Touching you would make me feel/ But if I take that chance right now _

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Dearka said looking away. "You don't have to answer if you don't want too" Milly looked at him and smiled.

_Tomorrow will you want me still/ So I should keep this to myself/ And never let you know _

"Nope, I used too but I guess it didn't work out the way I wanted" Milly said.

_I could fall in love with you/ I could fall in love with you/ And I know it's not right _

.+Yes! She is still single+ Dearka cheerful thought.

_And I guess I should try to do what I should do/ But I could fall in love, fall in love with you/ I could fall in love with you _

"I guess this is it" Milly pointed.

_Siempre estoy sonando en ti/ Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel/ Abrazandome con ansias locas _

"Yea.. umm.. well good night" Dearka said as he walked.

_Imaginando que me amas/ Como yo podia amar a ti./ So I should keep this to myself _

Milly yelled, "Wait" and ran up to him. "Thank you for walking me home" she said and kissed him on the cheeks. "I had a great time"

_And never let you know/ I could fall in love with you/ I could fall in love with you _

"No problem" Dearka answered while blushing.

_I could fall in love, I could fall in love/ With you... _

She smiled and ran to inside her house. Milly leaned her back in the door and sighs. On the other hand, Dearka smiled and yelled "YES!" and ran to the direction of his hotel.

Back to Athrun and Cagalli

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled and gave him a kiss. "I had an AWESOME time"

"Yep, I'm glad you had an awesome time. What did you think of Lacus?" he asked.

"She's AWESOME" Cagalli said. "I can see why you have fallen in love with her"

"There are some things that are just not meant for each other.. but you are here and I promise that I'll do my best to make you happy" he said.

"No, we both are going to help each other to make this relationship work and make us both happy" she smiled.

Athrun kissed her on the forehead and said "Sweet dreams" Cagalli nodded and went inside.

_To be continued_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Authors Note: **Chapter 9 done :) Well hope you guys like it. For a change, I added some Milly and Dearka scenes for those who are craving for some. Your wish has been granted. For Kira and Lacus fan, their love story will come in the next following chapters. I apologize that this story is sooo long but the next chapter will be super longer so be aware. Lol, 4/7 dates done. I know the fourth day doesn't involve much of Athrun and Cagalli's romance story but the next chapter will be full with them. But hey, I hope you guys can stick around and PLEASE DO REVIEW! I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this story or this chapter. But please don't flame.

**Music used in this chapter:**

Day 3: "Never Let Go" by 98 Degrees; "You and I" by: L. Bricusse

Day 4: "Destiny" by: Jim Brickman Featuring Jordan Hill & Billy Porter; "I could fall in love" by Selena

**Big thanks to my following Reviewers:**

(wow, you guys are like just awesome! You guys are my support for this story to encourage me to continue Thank you so much)

.:. asga: I guess you like the long chapters lol Well I hope you like this one too and Thank you for reviewing.

.:. fallendreamer: Yes, no Mia yet but she will be appearing in the next following chapters. Cagalli is a very lucky girl to have a guy like him.. don't you think? Well thank you for reviewing, your comment makes me happy :)

.:. MyouseiSeed: I'm soo happy that you liked the last chapter, I hope that you like this one too. Well thank you for reviewing also.

.:. mariad: This is a movie like indeed. I just wanted to try something different for a change from other stories I have read. Stick to those questions and you will find the answer very soon as you read further. Well thank you for reading this chapter and also reviewing.

.:. Super Greek: Thank you for reviewing :) I'm just really happy that you love this fanfiction. It makes me feel very encourage to continue this story. Well I hope you like this chapter too

.:. cottongreentea: Sweet romantic in PNE.. lol PNE is the best! I love it there sooo much. Well thank you for reviewing.

.:. Miriae: Well, I have been adding chapters in this story that I never really wrote in a paper and pencil. So yea, they have more than 7 days to be together because people want to see some other characters pairing too. 7 days is actually there last time hanging out for the whole day till school starts again for them. Well they can hang out during classes but they are not completely alone cause they have their friends bugging them so yea. Well hope you like this chapters too and thank you for reviewing :)


	10. The way Loves Meant to Be Part Three

**Summary**: Cagalli have him a surprise for a change. She took him to her secret hide out where they hang out and romances start. Then the next day, She finally met Athrun's ex, Lacus Clyne. They went to watch a movie and another romance start between Dearka and Milly. 4/7 dates is done.. What will happen next?

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belongs to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends time**

**Chapter ten: The way Love's Meant to be; 7 days to be together (Part Three)**

_Day 5_

Athrun woke up earlier than usual (that is around 8). He couldn't stop thinking about his dear girlfriend, Cagalli. It seems that Athrun's world revolves around her and would do anything to keep it the way it is now. He just loves making her laugh, giving her all these surprise moments except from yesterday day 4. It was very unusual for him having his ex hanging out with his new girlfriend but what can he do? They will be hanging out a lot in school. He just wishes that he could stay longer than a week with her but what can he do? He will be waiting for a call from Zaft next week telling him to do this and this and so on. Athrun sat on his bed; still half asleep as he greeted the morning hello (Just like Cagalli). He got up, took a shower, dressed to his normal wear and headed downstairs. But before he eats, he decided to give Cagalli a wake up call. So, he picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"Hell-o?" Cagalli asked with a very sleepy tone.

"Hey Cagalli! Wake up you sleepy head" Athrun cheerfully said.

"Hey Athrun.. Why call so early?" She looked in her alarm clock and saw that it was only 7.

"Just trying to give you a wake up call for a change" Athrun said and Cagalli yawned on the other line.

"umm.. uh-huh. Okay. Can I go back to sleep?" Cagalli said.

"So what do you want to do today?" Athrun asked her, avoiding her question about her going back to sleep.

"Umm.. My dad wants me to go to work with him. He says I need to witness the "World of business" so It can help me rule orb easily when he passes away yawns. I don't think I will ever be ready for that" she said.

"Well you are and have fun.. I guess I'll see you in dinner then. I'll pick you up around 7?" Athrun asked.

"Sounds good." She replied. "Well, I'm going to go back to sleep now night.. Wait it's morning now. Never mind, you know what I mean. See what you made me do? I talk nonsense when someone calls ME in the morning.. Anyways, I'll see you at dinner. Bye" She hung up.

"Bye" he whispered and hung up too. +oh great… What I'm I going to do today? So much for going out with her today+ he sighs.

So, he sat in front of the TV and was pretty much bumped out. +Maybe I should go out in the city today? By myself? That would be bore. Oh well, there is nothing to do here anyways+ So he went back to his room, dressed up and headed to the door. Athrun got in and drove to Downtown Orb. He arrived there and parked 3 blocks away from Blistful Park. He got out and decided to walk to Blistful Park. Its been along time since he went; probably the last time was when he saw Cagalli fine and told her how much she means to him. Athrun stood in front of their "favourite" tree and began to think if he would be force to leave and never come back to Cagalli. That scared him, not being with Cagalli all these years but he knew that his dad will do such a thing.. will he? That question bothered him so much.

"Athrun is that you?" a voice of a young man said behind him. Athrun turned and smiled at him.

"Hey.. it's been along time" Athrun said to his best friend Kira.

"Yes it has" Kira said. He had brown hair with purple eyes and pretty much look like any other civilians in Orb.

"So, where is Cagalli? Is she alright?" Kira asked.

"Yes, Cagalli is alright and she is with her father in some business" Athrun said.

"Oh.. so what are you doing now?" Kira asked.

"Oh nothing.. do you want to hang out? Just catch up with things. I never really got to talk to you since you just disappeared after the incident." Athrun said.

"Sure why not.." he replied as they walked out of the park to the nearest café.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality

Athrun noticed that she was asleep and decided to get something to eat. So he stood up and kisses her in the forehead.

"I'll be back" he whispered.

Athrun walked to the door, opened it slowly and closed it. He took a deep breath and saw Kira there on the bench.

"Hey Kira" He said.

"Hey Athrun, how is she?" Kira asked him. "I got this for her" Kira gave him the bouquet of flowers, her favorite flowers; Roses. He went in, and replaces the new flowers from the old ones and headed back to Kira.

"I think she is doing well. I really don't know her condition" he sighs. "Do you want to come with me to the cafeteria and get something to eat since she is sleeping?"

"Sure." Kira replied.

They reached to the cafeteria and sat down on one of the table.

"Kira, is there any chance of her living?" Athrun asked sadly.

"Her doctor said she only has a couple of weeks left and her disease has already spread throughout her body" Kira replied.

"What kind of disease is it?" Athrun asked. "She never told me about it.. It's like she was keeping it from me all these years"

"Athrun, she never wanted you to know about it. She doesn't want you seeing her suffer so much." Kira responded. "The doctor doesn't know what it is. They say, it's causing her to lose some of her memories and sometimes can cause her difficult time to breath. She discovered it too late and now, they can't do anything about it but just slowly give her some symptoms to slow the spreading but.." He added.

"But what?" Athrun said.

"It won't increase her chance on living though" Kira replied.

Kira placed his hand on his shoulder and said to Athrun, "Let's just hope she can make it." Athrun nodded sadly. +Cagalli, I hope you get better soon for your daughter and us+ Kira thought

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to Day 5

It was now 10 o'clock and the meeting starts in 10:30 as Uzumi patiently waited for her in the living room but she didn't show up. So, he decided to walk to her room and see what is going on.

"CAGALLI, ARE YOU READY?" Uzumi yelled outside of her room, yet no answer.

"CAGALLI!" he knocked her door three times and yet, no answer. He began to worry so he opened her door and was in shock. Her room was pretty messy (it needs cleaning) and she was STILL in bed.

"Cagalli, Cagalli" he said to her trying to wake her up.

Cagalli opened her eyes slowly and said, "Hey dad, it's still early and the meeting doesn't start till 10:30 and right now is.." She looked at her alarm clock and her eyes widen.

"It's 10, you better get dressed come on. We will be late for your first meeting, come on. Wear this, I bought it yesterday" Uzumi smiled.

"DAD, do you really think I will wear this?" Cagalli asked.

"no complaints come on, we will be late. You know your father doesn't like being late when it comes to meeting. I asked Marna to help" Uzumi replied and dragged her out of her bed to the washroom.

"fine" she frowned and closed the washroom.

.+finally+ he sighs and headed downstairs. He saw marna and said, "Can you help her get ready?"

"Sure sir" Marna replied and headed to Cagalli's room.

15 minutes later

Cagalli ran downstairs to her dad's car. Uzumi was in shock to see that she is actually wearing it (with some complains) and reminded him of Cagalli's mother. She got in and Uzumi said, "you look beautiful my dear"

Cagalli blushed and said, "Thanks dad" and Uzumi drove away.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"So Kira, what have you been up to?" Athrun asked. They both sat opposite from each other in a near café in downtown Orb.

"Ah, where do I even begin. I broke up with my girlfriend" Kira said.

"Which one?" Athrun joked. "Is it that Fllay Allster?"

"Yep, that's her" Kira said.

"Wow.. You went out with her? I thought she "hates" all coordinators" Athrun mocked.

"I guess everyone has a change of hearts eh?" Kira replied. "So, you going out with Cagalli now?"

"Yep, I just want to spend some time with each other till I have to go back to Zaft" Athrun said.

"When are you going?" Kira asked.

"Umm.. I don't know. They say they'll just call me and still no calls" Athrun said. "What school are you going to?"

"umm.. I believe it's called Orb high.. I think" he replied.

"ohh.. Cagalli's going in that school, I might be too. And you should meet this one person, she is awesome. She was my ex and she is new to that school so I'll introduce you to her when class starts" Athrun said smiling.

"Looking forward to it" Kira smiled.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to the Representative meeting

Cagalli sat beside her father during the meeting. It was a complete bore for her and hoped that she doesn't become a ruler soon. +Oh men+ she thought. +THIS IS SOO BORING, HOW CAN PEOPLE STAND THIS+ she added. She took a deep breath and began to day dream about Athrun and the past dates. What she loved the most was, the day in the amusement park. It was fanfastic where they rode the ferris wheel and watched the northern lights. She couldn't wait till their next date today and wondered what kind of surprise is waiting for her from Athrun.

"Athrun, you are full of surprise" she mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me my dear?" Uzumi asked.

"Huh? Sorry father" Cagalli said embarrassed. It's a good thing that no one heard about it except for her.

"Cagalli, I need your decision between green, or blue for the next coming adult party" he asked.

"umm.. I think you should go with blue" she replied.

"Great choice" her father mouthed. "Gentlemen, blue it is" her father told other representatives.

Then somehow out of nowhere, they began to clap and Cagalli was thinking +umm okay.+ She was beginning to feel that these people are insane and can't pick an obvious choice of colour.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"So what are you doing with Cagalli for your 5th date?" Kira asked.

"I'm still thinking, do you have any suggestion?" Athrun asked.

"Umm.. How about ask her for dinner?" Kira replied.

"That's kind of boring." He replied.

"Nah it's not, come on. I'll help you set up your house" Kira replied.

"OH wait a minute. But I'm not a good cook" Athrun said worriedly.

"No problem, I'll help you cook for your date" Kira replied with a big smile.

"Since when did you start cooking?" Athrun asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Since I was little, come on. Let's go, we only have few hours to prepare" Kira said and dragged him to Athrun's car and drove away.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Finally" Cagalli mumbled as she stretched. The meeting has ended which actually took 3 hours arguing about this and this blah. She never was actually listening to the whole 3 hours meeting and couldn't wait for Athrun's surprise for her tonight.

"Did you enjoy that?" Uzumi sarcastically said.

Cagalli gave him the most evil stare and took a deep breath. "Did you think I did?" she frowned.

"I guess that will be a no. so ready to go?" Uzumi said.

"Yep" she smiled.

She arrived back at her house and the first thing she did was run to her room and get change because she only has less than one hour to change for her date.

"Now, what am I going to wear?" Cagalli looked at her wardrobe. It was full of clothes that she never wore before. She has looked deeply to her closet and pulled one dress out.

"Perfect" she giggled.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Is everything set?" Athrun asked Kira.

"Yep" he replied. "I better get going, I have some plans too" Kira replied.

"Thanks bro, for everything" Athrun hugged him and Kira nodded. "You really are my best friend" They both laughed.

"It's almost 7, go pick her up" Kira demanded and Athrun cheerfully nodded. They both headed to their cars and drove off.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Cagalli sat on the entrance stairs waiting patiently for Athrun to come. She placed her hand on her cheek and sighs. +Where are you Athrun+ she looked at her watch and it was 5 pass 7.

Meanwhile

Athrun drove as fast as he can and forgot about the time. Preparing too much for his date took so much of his time. But he hopes it's much better than the other dates in this week.

"Damn its ten pass seven" he drove faster.

On the other hand

Cagalli looked at her watch and sighs sadly. She stood up and was about to go back at her house but when she was about too, she heard a car honk. Cagalli turned around and smiled. Athrun got out of his car, ran to her and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Where have you been? I was getting worried" she whispered.

"Sorry, I was preparing so much for this date that I forgot about the time" Athrun replied and kissed her. "You look amazing.."

"Aww.. thank you" she smiled and blushed. She wore a white dress with pink flowers in it. Her hair was clipped with a flower clip on her right side. (just like Lacus). (A/n: Cagalli's wearing PINK? That's something you don't see everyday lol.)

"Ready to go?" he asked

"You bet" she said with a big smile on her face.

They hopped in and Athrun drove away.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked.

"What to have dinner in my house?" he asked.

"Sure" she smiled. +You are so full of surprise my dear Athrun+ she looked at his green eyes who was so focused on the road. "You have a house here in Orb?"

"Yea, I used to live here with my mom" he replied. "When my parents divorced, my mother want live here in Orb because she said it was wonderful here but my dad disagreed with it, bad."

"Oh, but your dad seems so nice last at the party where I met you" she replied.

"He seems nice to others but when it comes to business, he is soo bossy. Let's change the subject okay? I don't like talking about my dad with you" he replied.

"You can talk to me about everything. I am your girlfriend" she smiled.

"Thanks Cagalli" he smiled back.

20 minutes later

"We are here" he said as they both got out of the car and walked together to the entrance door.

"WOW! I like your house" she smiled. "I'm glad you like it" he replied.

_Take my hand/ We'll walk a while, we'll talk a while/ Feel my love, always there beside you _

"Close your eyes" he whispered.

_Be the one/ I know you'll tell me everything/ You are the one I cherish more than anything_

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

_I love you more than you'll ever know/ I love you more than you'll ever see/ More than my heart could ever show_

"Do you trust me?" he said.

_I love you more than you'll ever know/ Think of me/ And know that I'll believe in you_

"I do" she said and closed her eyes. Athrun held her hand tightly as he opened the door and Cagalli still manage to close her eyes. Athrun let go of her hand and walked to the table. He picked up a rose and said, "You can open your eyes now" Cagalli opened her eyes slowly and was in shock.

_There'll always be this precious time together/ With every tear/ A love so strong, no words could ever say/ A love to last forever_

"Wow! Athrun, you didn't have to go through this much" Cagalli smiled. The room was full of Rose petals on the ground; everywhere you see, there were flower petals on the ground.

_I love you more than you'll ever know/ I love you more than you'll ever see/ More than my heart could ever show_

"This is for you" Athrun handed her a rose. "Everyday I spend time with you, the more I realize how much I love you and I do." That statement made Cagalli tear just a little bit and hugged him tightly.

_More than my heart could ever show/ Take my hand/ We'll walk awhile,we'll talk awhile_

"Stupid Athrun" she whispered to his ear and laughed.

_Feel my love,always there beside you/ Be the one/ I know you'll tell me everything_

"Come on, there is more to see" he said and grabbed her hand. They walked to the balcony where he set up a table with candles and much elegant on how the forks, plates and spoons are placed. There was two glasses on the table. Cagalli walked up there and saw a beautiful fountain too in his backyard. Athrun approached her and hugged her tightly.

_You are the one that cherish more than anything/ I love you more than you'll ever know/ I love you more than you'll ever see_

"Shall we?" Athrun smiled.

_More than my heart could ever show/ I love you more than you'll ever know…_

"You are so full of surprise" she said and walked together to the table. Cagalli sat down and Athrun pushed her chair just like what gentlemen's do.

"Do you want a drink? I'll get the food" he said.

"Ice tea will be good" she said.

"be back in a second" he said and went to the kitchen. Cagalli thought +wow, this is soo great+ she looked at the big, bright moon and smiled.

"Here you go" he said.

"That was fast" she replied. "I know Athrun you didn't do this by yourself"

"I know" he sat in the opposite side of her. "Kira helped me"

"Kira? Oh he came back now?" Cagalli replied and took a sip on her ice tea.

"Yep" he said.

That night, they talked, laughed and just had fun. Then they dance under a soft going melody; for Cagalli, she thought that it was best date so far. They finished eating dinner and Athrun volunteered to clean it up and asked Cagalli to check the backyard. So Cagalli did, and she sat down the stairs and looked at the moon. Athrun covered her eyes, then take them off and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around Cagalli and she rested her head on his chest.

_Please, don't let this feeling end/ It's everything I am/ Everything I want to be_

"That was the best date so far" she whispered.

_I can see what's mine now/ Finding out what's true/ Since I found you/ Looking through the eyes of love_

"Oh is that right?" he asked and Cagalli nodded as she looked at him. Then they both just looked up and Cagalli pointed her finger to the crab nebula in the sky. "Isn't it beautiful with the stars and the moon combined?" she asked.

_Now, I can take the time/ I can see my life/ As it comes up shining now/ Reaching out to touch you_

"Indeed it is" he replied.

_I can feel so much/ Since I found you/ Looking through the eyes of love_

"OH A SHOOTING STAR" Cagalli yelled and pointed her finger to the shooting star. "Athrun make a wish"

_And now, I do believe/ That even in a storm we'll find some light/ Knowing you're beside me, I'm all right_

Cagalli lift her hands and she wished (closing her eyes). +I wish, Athrun and I will be together.. for eternity+

_Please, don't let this feeling end/ It might not come again/ And I want to remember_

Instead of Athrun making a wish, he looked at her and softly smiled. Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. The fire flies started to appear and one flew to the direction of the couple as Cagalli slowly caught one. Her hand was glowing and slowly opened it.

_How it feels to touch you/ How I feel so much/ Since I found you/ Looking through the eyes of love_

"Pretty eh?" Cagalli said and Athrun nodded. The firefly on her hand flew away and Cagalli sighs. She then again, rested her head on chest and whispered, "I'm so happy that I met you; I love you"

_Now, I can take the time/ I can see my life/ As it comes up shining now/ Reaching out to touch you_

"I love you too" he replied and they looked at the sky again.

_I can feel so much/ Since I found you/ Looking through the eyes of love.._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Day 6

_When I see you in the morning/ that old sleep still in your eyes/ I remember all the laughter_

Cagalli woke up beside Athrun on his backyard (A/N: nothing happened okay?). She stood up and looked at Athrun's peaceful face. She softly touched his peaceful face and smiled at him.

_and the tears we shared last night/ And as we lie here just two shadows/ in the light before the dawn_

Athrun slowly woke up and smiled at her. "Good morning"

_The sweetest thing I've ever known is loving you/ And I have never been afraid of losin'_

"wow, I was awake before you did" she smiled. "I love winning"

_And I have never wanted love to be a chain/ I only know that when I'm with you/ You're my sunshine, you're my pain _

"I can tell" he yawns and stood up. He then hugged her.

_The sweetest thing I've ever known is lovin' you/ Now you and I, we're not children/ we have both been loved before We have given, _

"So, we stayed up last night eh?" Cagalli asked.

_and we have taken many rides on troubled shores/ Now all the heartaches and temptations/ only make me love you more _

"I guess we did" he replied.

_The sweetest thing I've ever known is loving you/ The sweetest thing I've ever known is lovin' you…_

"Well" Cagalli stood up. "I'm going to make breakfast then" She went to the kitchen.

"I'm coming with you" he replied who ran after her.

Cagalli prepared the bowls and spoons and placed them in the table. Athrun took out the chocolate cereal and made toasts. He then put them in the table. They sat in opposite side and smiled at each other while they ate their breakfast.

_I've been passing time watching trains go by/ All of my life/ Lying on the sand watching seabirds fly_

"Your location is really great" she said as she looked at the lake in the back of his house that was 1 km away.

_Wishing there would be/ Someone waiting home for me/ Something's telling me it might be you_

"Do you want to check it out? I have a canoe and I want to show you something after we are done eating" he replied with a mouth full.

_It's telling me it might be you/ All of my life./ Looking back as lovers go walking past_

"Okay" she smiled and finishes eating her breakfast. She remembered how they watch the sunrise around 5 in the morning and it was beautiful. The sky looked like it was painted with the shades of pink, light blue and lavender; shades of calm water. While she ate, she just couldn't stop looking at him. His emerald eyes just captured her soul and her heart. Every time she looks at him, she feels peaceful and happy. She never felt like that with anyone she knew; not even her cousins or even someone very close to her that is a guy. She thought that it might be just Athrun; the person she waited all these years, her Mr. Right.

_All of my life/ Wondering how they met and what makes it last./ If I found the place_

"What?" he asked her and Cagalli shook her head.

_Would I recognize the face/ Something's telling me it might be you.../ Something's telling me it might be you..._

"Oh nothing. I just remembered something" she replied with a smile. Athrun stood there wondering what she was thinking.

_So many quiet walks to take/ So many dreams to wake/ And we've so much love to make_

20 minutes later

_Oh, I think we've gonna need some time/ Maybe all we need is time/ And it's telling me it might be you_

Cagalli changed into Athrun's extra pants and shirt and after that she headed downstairs where she met up with Athrun who leaned on the wall patiently waiting for her.

_All of my life./ I've been saving love songs and lullabies/ And there're so much more_

"Ready to go?" she asked and he nodded. Together they headed to the lake. She got into the canoe and he hopped on it after her. He paddled and she looked at the surrounding. They were heading to this narrow part of the lake where there were seagulls and ducks swimming around. Athrun could see the joy on her face and he was just happy to see that Cagalli's happy. (Scene like the Notebook)

_No one's ever heard before./ Something's telling me it might be you/ Yeah, it's telling me it must be you _

"WOW" she said.

_And I'm feeling it'll just be you/ All of my life./ _

"Do you like it?" Athrun asked her.

_Maybe it's you (it's you/ I've been waiting for all of my life.._

"I like it.. no I LOVE it" she said. "Its beautiful"

_Look into my eyes - you will see/ What you mean to me/ Search your heart - search your soul_

Athrun stopped pedaling and watched Cagalli fed some ducks with duck food. She was very happy; she has seen ducks in the past but never this place.

_And when you find me there you'll search no more/ Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

"Do you come here often?" she asked.

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for/ You know it's true/ Everything I do - I do it for you_

"Just like you, this is where I think and my secret place" he responded.

_Look into my heart - you will find/ There's nothin' there to hide/ Take me as I am - take my life_

"We better get going if we want to do something else." Athrun said and Cagalli nodded. Athrun then began to pedal back. They landed back to his place and decided to have a race to who gets in Athrun's car first. Fortunately, Cagalli beat him (A/n: too bad for Athrun lol) They hoped in and Athrun asked her, "Do you want to go to the skies today?"

_I would give it all I would sacrifice/ Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

"Are you kidding? she smiled.

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more/ Ya know it's true_

"No" he replied.

_Everything I do - I do it for you…._

"Sure" she said.

"Then that settles it" he smiled.

"How are we going to get there?" she asked.

"Leave it to me" he replied.

Athrun drove to where his Gundam was and parked somewhere he can hid his car so they won't get caught. Athrun told her to stay and left her in the car alone.

"HEY Kitsou" Athrun said. Kitsou was the person who is in charged of the gundams.

"Hey Mr. Zala, it's been along time" Kitsou said.

"Is it okay if I can use Saviour for the day?" he asked.

"Sorry sir, you cannot, it's against your father's order. You know that except when you are really needed" he replied.

"Please. I just want to tour someone in the sky that's all" he responded. After Kitsou heard Athrun's begging, how can he say no? so he said sure and also said don't put a scratch in it.

"Thanks I owe ya" Athrun said and ran back to the car. He reached to Cagalli and opened the door.

"Come on" Athrun grabbed her hand and pulled her to his Gundam.

"Oh no.. I'm not going to ride that" she demanded.

_There's no love - like your love/ And no other - could give more love_

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" he said. Cagalli looked at his hand, then to the Gundam and back again to Athrun. She took a deep breath and nodded. "fine" she said.

_There's nowhere - unless you're there/ All the time - all the way_

They hopped on it and Athrun opened it's engine. Then he flew away.

Up in the sky

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for/ I can't help it there's nothin' I want more _

"Wow" she said as she looked at Orb in the sky. Cagalli sat on his lap and was jut completely amazed to what she saw. For the whole they just flew around the air. Athrun stopped flying and kept it in pause mode.

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you/ Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you _

"What are we doing?" Cagalli asked.

_Ya know it's true/ Everything I do - I do it for you/ Look into my eyes - you will see _

"Just wait" he replied. "The sun was setting"

_What you mean to me/ Search your heart - search your soul _

"WOW" she watched the sun set. "You are so lucky to see something like this" she looked at him. The sunset was just amazing especially in the sky.

_And when you find me there you'll search no more/ Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

"So, every time I watch the sunset, I think of you" Athrun looked at her face and told her. She smiled and kissed him. "Sunset is always going to remind me of you"

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for/ You know it's true…_

The sky was turning into night as Athrun flew her to her house. He landed and helped Cagalli get down. Then he gave her a kiss good night and flew away. Cagalli went in and leaned on her bedroom door. She then giggled to herself.

_Everything I do - I do it for you…._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Day 7_

Cagalli over slept than usual. No one was home, Marna is in vacation with her family in Welland and her father, who knows; probably at work. She got up and stretched. She just couldn't stop thinking of Athrun and Athrun. She dreamt about him last night too. Cagalli headed downstairs and grabbed something to eat. Then she sat in front of the TV and watched a comedy movie. Suddenly the phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Cagalli, how was your sleep?" Athrun asked.

"Hey Athrun, it was good how about you?" she replied.

"For the whole night, I couldn't stop thinking about you" Athrun responded.

"Aww.. me too. I was thinking of you all night.." Cagalli responded. "Oh, umm.. do you want to go to the park today? I mean we could hang out in the park and wait for the fireworks happening in Orb"

"Fireworks?" Athrun asked.

"Yea, the fireworks competition starts today. Other countries are here to prove to the world if they have the best firework themes" she replied.

"sure, sounds exciting" he replied.

"I guess I'll meet you in the Pacific Café ummm lets say in half an hour?" Cagalli said.

"Ok, see ya there honey" he replied. "Love you"

"Love you too Athrun" Cagalli responded and both hanged up. Cagalli ran to her room and changed clothes then went back downstairs and continue finishing the movie. After the movie ended, Cagalli hopped on her car and drove to downtown. She arrived there, parked her car and began walking to the Pacific Café.

She went behind him, covered his eyes and said, "Guess who I am"

"Lacus" Athrun said jokingly to annoy her.

"WRONG! It's Cagalli.. why are you waiting for Lacus?" Cagalli asked bitterly.

"I was just joking" he laughed and tried to cheer her up. +Oh great Athrun, look what you just did+ Cagalli was pretty pissed off at him. Then suddenly, Milly was there too.

"HEY CAGALLI and Athrun.. it's so nice to see you here" Milly said.

"MILLY!" Cagalli hugged him.

"Hey Milly" Athrun said.

"So what are you doing today?" Milly said.

"Umm.. want to go with us to the park and then later we can watch the fireworks" Cagalli asked.

"oh the fireworks" she replied. "Sure, I have nothing else to do" Milly smiled.

Milly walked beside Cagalli who was beside Athrun towards the park. Then they saw Lacus, Dearka, and Yzak who was sitting in a pizza store.

"hey you there" Athrun said.

"Oh ATHRUN" Lacus said. "Oh is Cagalli and Milly you guys are here too?"

"Yep" both the girls replied.

"So what are you three doing here?" Athrun asked.

"Well, it's soo called hanging out. Got a problem with that?" Yzak said.

"Oh, we are just waiting for the fireworks to come" Dearka laughed and blushed when he saw Milly looking at him. She too blushed when noticing that Dearka was looking at her.

"Well, do you guys want to come and tag along with us?" Cagalli said.

"That's a good idea" Milly smiled.

"Sure" all three of them said.

They all walked together to the park like one gigantic gang.

"Near the park, there is a go-cart.. do you guys want go there?" milly asked.

"Sure" everyone responded. Along the way, there was another person who tagged along; it was Kira Yamato.

"Hey Athrun and Cagalli!" Kira yelled. Athrun turned around and waved at Kira.

"Hey Kira" Cagalli and Athrun both yelled out.

Lacus saw the handsome young man that made her blush soo much. Kira ran to them and smiled when he reached them.

"Are you guys here to wait for the fireworks happening today?" Kira asked.

"Yep, wanna join us to go to the go-cart area?" Cagalli asked.

"Of course, I have nothing else to do" Kira smiled.

"Oh Kira, we want you to meet some people" Athrun said.

"pshh some people eh?" Yzak rudely said.

"That's Yzak, Dearka, Milly and Lacus" Athrun said.

"Nice to meet you Kira" all four of them said.

"nice to meet you guys too" Kira laughed. Out of all of them, he noticed one particular girl that captured him, the pink haired girl who wore a nice blue dress and haired tied back into braids. Lacus noticed that Kira was looking at him and blushed. Their eyes meet and somehow, they both kept blushing and blushing even more.

"I think Kira is interested in Lacus" Cagalli whispered to Athrun.

"Isn't it obvious?" Athrun responded back and the couple began to laugh.

"Okay.. what's up with them?" Milly asked.

"I dunno, I think they are just in their own little world right now" Dearka replied Milly and they too began to laugh.

"What's soo funny?" Yzak asked. (A/n: poor Yzak, he's left out of the conversation lol)

"Nothing you will understand Yzak" Dearka replied and then they began to laugh leaving Yzak very clueless and still trying to figure out what he means by that. On the other hand, Kira and Lacus were also clueless, they don't know why they are laughing all of the sudden. Lacus sighs and smiled at Kira.

"I guess they are just having their own conversations without including us" Lacus told Kira.

"So, are we still going to the go-cart place or what? Cause we don't have all day to wait for you lover birds to make out now especially in _public_" yzak said as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Okay Yzak, the go-cart isn't going anywhere." Kira replied.

"We should go" Cagalli said and everyone nodded.

"Finally" Yzak mumbled.

They walked there and the guys volunteered to pay for the ladies. So they walked there and came back with tickets.

"umm, I don't want to go by myself. I don't know how to control it" Lacus said embarrassedly.

"It's okay, Kira will help you" Cagalli grabbed him and smiled. "He's all yours" Cagalli pushed him to her.

"Nice going Cagalli" Athrun whispered.

"I'm going by myself" Yzak demanded. "You losers are going down" He got on the number 7 go cart and he was ready to rumble.

"Want to go with me Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"umm.. I don't know" Cagalli said. "Fine" she smiled. So they too got on the number 5 go-cart.

"Shall we?" Kira asked dear Lacus and she nodded. So they got on the number 1 go-cart.

"I guess we are the one ones left" Milly said.

"Want to go with me then?" Dearka asked her and he immediately turned red.

"umm. Sure" Milly smiled. Milly and Dearka went on the number 10 go-cart.

"You guys ready?" the person asked them.

"Yea" they all replied.

"You guys can start playing in 3, 2, 1, GO" the person said.

They started hitting each other and they looked like they were having so much fun. They all ganged Yzak up and poor him, they keep bumping him to the wall.

"You losers I'm going to get you back" Yzak yelled out of anger. He began bumping them to the ground and almost wrecked on of them; the one that Athrun and Cagalli are on. He always has something against Athrun; it might be that he is jealous because he found himself a girl that Yzak thought was pretty cute. The ride ended and they got out with big smile on their faces. They were having an absolute fun before school starts again for them. They then went to the laser tag place, played bowling and ate in Orbdoanlds right after (A/n: Macdonals haha get it? Okay ignore me, I'm being weird lol). Then after they ate, they tried rollerblading. They laugh every time Yzak or Dearka fall in their bums or if they tried to hold each other's balance and watching Yzak starts yelling at everyone. It was a pretty fun day especially hanging out with their new friends and just has an awesome day to play for a change. This was

10 at night

"Oh, we should pick a place in the park, the fireworks is almost starting" Lacus told everyone.

"Oh how about that one" Milly pointed out to the temple stairs.

"That's perfect" Cagalli said and they began to walk there.

Cagalli and Athrun sat beside each other in front of Milly, Dearka and Yzak who is in front of just Lacus and Kira.

"Hey, Thank you" Lacus whispered to Kira. He looked at her and blushed a little. He never felt something like this before except for Fllay of course. All he can do is simply smile at her and she smiled at him back at him too. Her calm gentle eyes every time Kira looks at her, he felt warm and comforting in someone's arms when he is either thinking or hurt. The only one he felt towards that was when he was still with Fllay and now is Lacus. He was still hurting from inside him and all he wanted to do is just cry it out. But he doesn't like showing it to anyone, I guess it's just a guy thing. A pain he can't escape from when he saw Fllay in bed with another one of this classmate, Sai on one night.

"For what?" Kira asked him

"Thank you for helping me rollerblade, ride on the go-cart and helped me go bowling" she replied with a smile on her face.

"It's starting!" Dearka yelled out over and over again and Milly was getting annoyed by the two "best friends" actions; how instead of just saying that the fireworks is starting only once not over and over again. Soon Dearka and Yzak decided to sing a really made up song (not in tune too) and Milly was so annoyed that she decided to sit beside Cagalli instead.

At first, there was a red firework that was shaped to a fountain started then the yellow, green and red fireworks were released to the air.

"Look at them" Milly whispered to Cagalli.

"Who?" she asked.

"Them," she smiled.

"oh! Kira and Lacus" she said. "Don't you think they look cute together?" she asked and Milly just nodded with a smile as they watched the fireworks quietly like everyone else. The lights were very glamorous as Cagalli rested her head on Athrun's shoulder, then looked at him and smiled.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality

Athrun just came back inside Cagalli's hospital room and sat on the stool. From the noise, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Athrun who was always there, smiling at her; making her feel that she will be alright even though deep in down, she knows that she only has few weeks to live and no chance of ever getting better again or that's what she thought? It's tearing her into pieces to see Athrun hurt because of her condition and scared that he might lose her again. All she can do now is just simply smile at him back and making him believe that she will get better someday.

"Where is Kira?" Cagalli asked weakly and Athrun held her hand tightly.

"Oh, he is in the cafeteria" Athrun replied with a smile. "How was your sleep?"

"Ok, I guess. I dreamt about the day in the fireworks remember? Where Kira and Lacus first met?" Cagalli replied.

"Ah yes, where Yzak couldn't stop yelling at everyone else and how we loved to see him pissed off" Athrun laughed and she giggled.

"It was very funny" she replied.

"Yea it was" Athrun quietly responded.

Meanwhile

Lacus arrived at the hospital and saw Kira sitting by himself in a table in the cafeteria.

"Kira!" she yelled and Kira looked up. She kissed him on the lips and sat down beside him.

"How's Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"I guess alright, that's what Athrun told me" he replied with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked worriedly and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's just that Cagalli might not have a chance on getting better" Kira replied sadly and looked at her terrified wife. She then began to form tears on her eyes and quietly cried in his arms. "Let's just hope that she'll get better" and Lacus nodded.

"Have you contacted her daughter?" Lacus asked looking at him and Kira shook his head.

"nope, she is very unreachable right now" Kira sadly replied and Lacus sighs.

"Does she know her mother's condition?" Lacus asked.

"I don't think so. Where can she be?" Kira asked himself.

"Dear, we don't know" Lacus looked down and hugged him. Tears started to come down her eyes because it was very tragic how one day, her daughter comes back and never see her mother anymore.

"Can I go and see her?" Lacus asked as she looked up and Kira wiped her tears. He then nodded and went to her room.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Author Notes: **Chapter 10 done! So many hints in this story that will help you conclude some parts of ending. I apologize once again for the long chapters Lol. It took me a week and 3 days to finish it lol. Want to know why took me a long time? Well first of all, I had to study for my Science provincial that is now finish and my mom had limited my time on the computer. Then, I got stuck in Day 6; my ideas where running out so it took me along time to think and type at the same time. This is an added chapter so as 8 and 9; I didn't write in a paper first. Anyways, well hope you guys like it. **And this is a question for all of you! Which date did you like the best out of 7? **I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about that. **Please review! **Now that school is over, I'll probably update like 2-3 days a week lol.

**(P.S:** Want to know how long this story really is? Read my comment to Freyris.. sorry it's too long but I promise (well it depends if you like it) that you will like it lol)

**Music used in this chapter:**

Day 5: "More than you'll ever know" by: Michael Ruff;"Looking through the eyes of Love" by: Melissa Manchester

Day 6: "The Sweetest Thing" by: Juice Newton; "It might be you" by: Stephen Bishop; "Everything I do- I do it for you" by: Bryan Adams

Day 7: none (Sorry, I can't find any good music for this day)

**Big thanks to my following Reviewers:**

(wow, you guys are like just awesome! You guys are my support for this story to encourage me to continue Thank you so much)

.:. asga: Well I'm just happy that you like the previous chapters and hope you like this one too. Well, thank you for reviewing :)

.:. xxlilvietgurlxx: Oh thank you thank you. Lol I know there wasn't that much drama like how Lacus will be a little bit jealous of Cagalli but you know, she doesn't really care at all. Lol Well hope you like this chapter too and sorry it took me a long time to do. Don't worry, there will be more drama on the way lol. Well thank you for reviewing,

.:. mariad: Well I hope you like this one too lol. There is alittle bit of Kira and Lacus trying to get to know them and Dearka of course is still trying to ask the girl of his dreams out. Well thank you for reviewing and I'm glad that you like long chapters lol. Thank you once again

.:. fallendreamer: Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing. I don't like mia too, I think she is annoying but you will see a lot of her in the next following chapters.. lol.

.:. jenniferseedlover: I'm really happy that you like the other chapter lol. All the romantic ideas are all from my friends except for Day 6 that was kind of in my imagination. Well thank you for reviewing.

.:. sweetbree07: I'm happy that you like this story so much. Well thank you for reviewing. Stay and find out what happens next in this story. Stick around.

.:. Marina: umm, just like I said on the other chapters, you have to stick around and find out. To tell you the truth, there is soo many hints in this chapter that will help you figure out some pieces of the ending. Well, I hope you can stick around and find out lol. Anyways, Thank you for reviewing; it really means a lot to me.

.:.cottongreentea: Yzak, what do I say about him. They like to piss him off in this chapter as you can see. There are also hints that could help you figure out the pieces of the ending. Will Athrun be with Mia in the end or is it Cagalli? Find out. Lol. Well, thank you for reviewing.

.:. Freyris: Love is in the air! Lol Dearka and Milly are going to have their own time too in this story right after the next chapter.. There are some of them in the next chapter and also Kira and Lacus. To tell you the truth, in this fanfiction, the total chapters I made so far is 45. Why so long? Good question, because there unexpected events and adding more romantic chapters in this story to satisfy people who are reading this story. At first I came up with 33, then people want more romantic scenes so I write them. Chapter 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 and many more on the way..are my added chaptes that's why it took me soo long to write in the computer and think too. Well that's it, sorry it's a pretty big comment, lol sorry to bore you hahaa. Well thank you sooo much for your review!


	11. First Day of School

**Summary**: The 7 days date is now over and so did their summer. School starts again, drama comes and new relationship forms. Find out what events happened in the Orb Highschool :)

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belongs to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends time**

**Chapter Eleven: First Day of School**

Back to reality

Kira and Lacus entered her room and saw Cagalli lying on the bed, laughing with Athrun.

"It seems she's back to normal" Lacus weakly smiled as seeing her.

"HEY!" Cagalli looked at the couple who just entered her room. "Damn girl, you look good!"

Lacus approached her, then hugged her and whispered, "Thanks, you do too" Lacus smiled at her and sat on her bed. She held her hand and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Umm.. good I think" she replied.

"Well you too talk, Athrun and I need to talk" Kira said and the ladies nodded. They watched them leave the room and closed the door.

"Well, what's new with you?" Cagalli weakly asked.

"umm.. nothing really. Just really worried about you, everyone is" Lacus replied.

"Lacus, tell everyone that I'm okay and they don't have to worry about me okay?" Cagalli replied.

She nodded and smiled. "Okay." She replied.

Meanwhile

"So… you said that we need to talk" Athrun replied as he looked at him.

"I can't contact Athleen" Kira replied. "I tried but I can't seem to reach her"

"oh" he disappointedly said. "I too tried but can't seem to reach her either.. Where can she be? Her mother needs her right now" he started getting angry but Kira placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I also called Ahmed, Ahmed El Fasi" Kira said and Athrun looked at him. "Ahmed deserves to know how Cagalli is, and he probably knows where to find her daughter. He still loves her and Athleen."

"I know but he was never there for her" Athrun replied.

"And so did you" Kira responded as he looked away from Athrun and Athrun's looked to the ground then to him.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to the story

"CAGALLI WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Marna yelled outside her room, knocking endlessly.

"5 MORE MINUTES!" Cagalli begged and put the pillow to her face to avoid the loud knocking and the yelling. But it seems that it wasn't working at all.

"CAGALLI! I expect you downstairs in 30 Minutes.. got it?" Marna sighs and headed downstairs. Cagalli stood up, yawned and looked at her alarm clock.

"Geesshhh, why do I have to go to school? School is for nerds." Cagalli whispered to herself. She was already mad, really mad for have to go to school. Summer ended pretty fast and now, she needs to get serious about school. Cagalli got up and went directly to the washroom, took a shower and looked for her uniform.

"MARNA! Where is my uniform?" she yelled from the stairs.

"IT'S IN YOUR CLOSET!" she replied.

"Okay.. now I have go look for it.." she went back to her room to her closet. "And how am I going to find it in this pile?" she asked herself as she looked at a pile of clothes laying on her looking walk-in closet. "Well, better gets starting" she sighs and began digging through the pile of clothes. After 10 minutes of looking, Cagalli asked herself, "Where can it be?".

"Ah ha! Found it!" she just answered her question and began to change. Her uniform is designed like any other school, with brown skirt, long socks to her knees, long sleeve white shirt with a brown collar on it attached with a brown bow in the middle.

"Agghh! I hate this uniform" she frowned at herself. Cagalli always hated wearing short skirts and dresses especially when it comes in pink too except the dress she wore when she went to Athrun's house; that she likes cause he liked it too. After few minutes of changing, she ran downstairs to the kitchen and ate her breakfast. She wondered if Athrun is staying, well she was hoping that he'll be staying in orb so she can hangout with him more. A part of her really was looking forward to go to her high school and meet her old friends that went away on the summer like Meyrin and Lunamaria Hawke; the complete opposite twins.

"You better hurry, school is about to start. Kisaka is driving you" Marna replied.

"Thank you" she replied with her mouth stuff of foods. She got up and bowed to her then ran upstairs to brush her teeth. She then ran back downstairs to her car.

"BYE MARNA!" she yelled.

"BE CAREFUL MY DEAR! HAVE FUN!" she replied.

"Good morning Princess" Kisaka said as he opened the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Princess? I told you, call me CAGALLI" she replied with a smile and got in.

"Sorry" Kisaka replied and closed the door. He then went to the driver seat and drove to the school.

I told you, call me CAGALLI" she replied with a smile and got in.

"Sorry" Kisaka replied and closed the door. He then went to the driver seat and drove to the school.

Minutes later

"Princess Cagalli we are here" Kisaka replied.

"Kisaka…" she stared at him.

"Sorry princess.. I mean Cagalli" he scratched his head.

"have a nice day" she smiled and got out of the car.

"Miss Cagalli, I'll be picking you up at 3" Kisaka said and she nodded. Cagalli watched him drive away and sighs. She looked at her schedule and it says that she has Biology in her first class. +How the heck am I going to find this classroom+ she looked at the newly repaired building and took a deep breath. +I better start finding it before I get late in my first day.

"Cagalli?" a voice similar to Athrun yelled behind her. She turned around and saw her boyfriend, Athrun. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hello" he smiled and hugged her back.

"Aren't you going today?" she asked.

"I guess not" he laughed.

"OMG! Are you going to this school?" Cagalli asked and he nodded. Cagalli was so happy and kissed him.

"So, what's your first class?" he asked.

"umm.. Bio" she replied.

"Same as me" Athrun replied with a big smile on his face.

"What do you know, my boyfriend is stalking me" she jokingly said.

"I'm not stalking you, it just happened that we got the same class in the same semester" he replied.

"Well, we better get to our class before our teacher yells at us" Cagalli replied. She held her hand on his and walked together to their class 345.

Meanwhile

Lacus arrived at the new high school; she looked around to find someone she knows to help her get to her first class that is Chemistry. Poor Lacus sighs and went inside the building. She walked the hallway looking for someone who is very familiar in this school and that someone she must know. Lacus almost gave up until..

"Lacus! Wait up!" Kira yelled. Lacus turned around and smiled at him. She ran to him and then hugged him tightly. He blushed unknowingly why she just hugged him all of the sudden.

"I'm sooo happy that I finally found someone who can help me get to my first class" she replied.

"What's your first class?" he asked her.

"umm.." she looked at her schedule again and replied, "Chemistry"

"Oh, I have the same class as you. Do you want to find the classroom 346 with me then?" he asked her and she nodded. They began to search for the room until they found it, right in front of Biology room. They sat together and began to talk to one another.

"Kira Yamato? Is that you?" a voice of a lady asked. Lacus turned and it was a girl with red hair and grey eyes. It looks like she knows Kira and wondered to herself who this girl is to him.

"Fllay? What are you doing here?" Kira asked.

Fllay looked at the pink haired girl who sat beside him and gave her the most evil stare. "I'm a transfer student here.. Kira, who is she?"

"Oh.. umm.. Her name is Lacus Clyne and Lacus, this is Fllay" Kira responded.

.+Just Fllay? What happened to the girlfriend part+ she asked herself. +I'm going to show you miss little Lacus to not mess with MY kira+

.+I'm so happy that this is not Kira's girlfriend+ Lacus wondered, smiling at herself. She was very very happy.

"I can't believe you moved on already!" she yelled and everyone looked at them. Everyone began their attention to them and Kira said, "Fllay, keep your voice down" There Lacus wondered and was trying to figure out what's happening.

"No! I'm not going to keep my voice down" Fllay demanded. Kira always hated drama in a relationship and maybe that's the reason why he broke up with her for that reason, she was too much of a drama queen. Kira began to feel very uncomfortable because of this attention from the students in his first class in the first day too.

"You don't understand, I haven't moved on yet! Lacus, she is my friend okay?" Kira replied.

"I don't believe you" Fllay responded.

"Then don't" he replied angrily.

"Miss Allster, please return to your resigned seated" the teacher said.

Fllay continued to give Lacus an evil stare and returned to her seat. She was very mad at Kira and that new "girl", Lacus Clyne. +You haven't seen the last of me Miss Clyne+ she wondered.

"Sorry about that" Kira whispered to Lacus who looked at him.

"Don't be" she smiled. "I guess she's your ex huh?"

"Yep, the drama queen" he replied and Lacus giggled quietly.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Dearka and Yzak were in their first class that was English. Dearka sat in one of the desk and Yzak sat across from him.

"English, why doesn't have to be our first class Elsman" Yzak said.

"English is not that bad" he replied

"Eww.. who is that guy with white hair?" a girl asked Milly.

"Oh, that's Yzak. He has a very short temper" Milly responded.

"Is that right? Milly, Luna, watch me get him mad" Meyrin said and laughed. Meyrin is Lunamaria's (a.k.a. Luna) twin sister. They are completely opposite from each other. Luna was always the nice one. Her hair was the color of magenta but darker and has purple eyes. Meyrin on the other hand, was the bully. She likes to make others mad especially if they are new to her highschool. Her hair was more like the shade of redish orange and has the same color of eyes as Luna. Meyrin approached them.

"NO, Meyrin!" Milly said and sighs.

"yep here we go again" Luna said and also sighs.

"umm.. Can you move this is my spot in the class" a lady rudely said to Yzak.

"Well first come first serve, and plus I DON'T SEE YOUR NAME ON IT" Yzak replied.

"Oh yea? Why are you even here oldie! Aren't you supposed to be in one of the senior homes or was it hard for you to actually pass school at age of 50?" Meyrin replied and you can see Yzak was getting very annoyed.

"Bad move" Dearka shook his hand and Yzak stood up to her.

"Well UGLY! Why are you here? Why don't you get a surgery on your UGLY FACE!" he replied.

Luna and Milly approached them and Luna said, "You shouldn't have said that.. she is very sensitive when others make comments about her appearance." Meyrin was so mad and her hand was starting to form into a fist. Meyrin was started getting annoyed. No one used to stand up to her like that except for this person, Yzak.

"OH YEA! GO BACK TO THE SENIOR HOME OLDIE!" Meyrin yelled madly.

"OH YEA! UGLY!" Yzak replied angrily.

"STUPID!" Meyrin added.

"OH YEA! LOSER! STUPID!" He added.

They were making a lot of attention already in English class. Others like Milly, Dearka and Luna found it very interesting to watch them. They have so much alike like having a very short temper that made them seem that they are perfect for each other. The rest of them started ignoring them.

"Hi Milly. How are you?" Dearka stood up and walked to her.

"JERK! DOOFUS!" Meyrin added on the background.

"HOW ABOUT YOU! UGLY!" Yzak angrily yelled back to her on the background.

"I'm good, how about you? Oh this is Luna and that's Meyrin. Luna this is Milly" Milly replied.

"Oh, nice to meet you.. This is Yzak" he pointed the white haired guy who was having an argument with Meyrin.

Luna grabbed hold of her sister and said, "its okay Yzak, you can seat there. Meyrin is going to find another seat okay?"

"What?" Meyrin said and milly helped Luna puller to another desk.

"That guy is such a jerk!" she replied.

"Damn that girl is so ugly" Yzak replied and Dearka laughed.

"I guess you found your pair" Dearka replied laughing. At that time, Milly said that to Meyring too and Luna was laughing.

'Who'll marry that oldie?" Meyrin asked and started evil at her friends.

"Who'll marry that ugly person?" Yzak replied and also gave him an evil stare at his best friend, Dearka.

"I guess you will" Dearka replied.

"Yea Elsman, in your dreams" he replied as he sat back down to his desk and looked away. The teacher came in and began to teach.

30 minutes later

After the teacher finished teaching in that class, it was time for them to start doing their homework.

"Hey Meyrin, who would you rather get stuck with in this island? Any guys here in this class" Milly whispered.

"Umm…" she looked around and saw the tan boy with blonde hair. "That guy" she replied and pointed at the guy beside Yzak.

"NOPE, not him, he's mine" Milly said and Luna and Meyrin looked at her.

"Are you serious? What happened to Tolle?" Luna asked.

"We were long gone" Milly looked at Dearka and smiled. She began to blush even more when Dearka noticed her staring at him and simply smiled back. "Plus, he is a great guy"

"ok.." Luna replied. "how about that guy?" she pointed at the guy with golden yellow hair who sat in front of the teachers desk.

"umm Oh Sai?.. He is taken; I believe he is going out with Fllay" Milly replied. "I think him" she pointed to Yzak who was rudely picked his nose.

"EWW him? Look at him, he has no manner and he is a jerk, and stupid." Meyrin hissed. "I would rather die than go out with him" she added and Milly and Luna began to laugh again.

The bell rang and it was time for Lunch. Milly invited Dearka and Yzak to seat with them in the cafeteria. They picked the table on the far left and Meyrin and Yzak once again began to argue with each other on who gets the chair beside Dearka.

"Hey you guys!" Cagalli smiled out of excitement.

"Cagalli!" Meyrin yelled and hugged her. Luna did the same.

"How was your trip to the PLANTS?" Cagalli asked.

"Don't ask.. it was sooo horrible!" Luna replied.

"Oh umm I want you guys to meet my boyfriend, Athrun, Lacus and Kira" Cagalli said to Luna and Meyrin.

"Damn, your boyfriend is one hot thing" Meyrin whispered on her ear and Cagalli giggled.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Luna and this is my twin sister, Meyrin. Welcome to our school" Luna said.

"It's very nice to meet you guys too" Lacus responded.

"I guess you met umm.. Yzak" Cagalli said towards Meyrin.

"He's a jerk" she hissed.

"What happened?" Cagalli wondered.

"LONG STORY, come on lets eat our lunch" Luna said. They sat back down and ate their lunch together.

"umm.. Athrun, I need to talk to you after we eat our lunch okay?" Dearka asked.

"Sure" he replied and smiled at him.

"So, do you like this school?" Milly asked Lacus.

"umm.. I like" Lacus responded with a smile.

"That's good.." Milly responded back.

15 minutes later

Athrun and Dearka were excused from the rest of the gang and poor Yzak was left behind. They went to the boys washroom.

"umm.. Athrun.. how do you.. umm, go out with a girl?" Dearka asked embarrassed and Athrun was pretty shock.

"You just ask them.. you have asked a lot of girls in the past, why are you so nervous? Who is your mystery person eh?" Athrun asked suspiciously.

"It's… Milly" he replied.

"Milly? Cagalli's friend?" Athrun asked. "Just ask her out."

"umm.. what if she turned me down?" Dearka asked worriedly.

"Why are you sooo worried? You have been turned down before and you should not jump into conclusion" Athrun tried to boost his courage. "Why is this girl different from other girls you have dated before?"

"umm.. I don't know, I think I found my dream girl you know" he replied and Athrun put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll give you tips to where to take her from experience" Athrun replied and smiled.

"Thanks man, you really are the best" Dearka replied.

On the other hand

"What taking them long eh Milly?" Cagalli asked Milly quietly.

"I dunno, Dearka has been acting weird also" Milly said.

"I think he is going to ask you soon" she replied and began giggle. "you know he will soon"

"I do.. should I turn him down? I mean I'm still in love with Tolle and I can't seem to move on" Milly replied sadly.

"NO! don't turn down Dearka, he is really a nice person. I know Tolle is your first love and you know what others says, "First love never dies" and maybe he can help you move on with your life" Cagalli said. "Just give him a chance to show you first okay?"

"Hai!" Milly responded happily.

The boys came back after few minutes passed and sat back down with the others. They laughed except for Yzak and Meyrin who seemed that they aren't having that much fun. They stared at each other and they angrily turned around.

"Jerk" Meyrin mumbled.

"Ugly" Yzak mumbled also.

20 minutes later, the bell rang they have to go to their next class. They packed out and Milly began to walk to her class until Dearka grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong Dearka" she looked at her hand getting grabbed by Dearka. She then blushed.

"Umm.. Miriallia, can I see you after school at the back of the school?" Dearka asked her as he looked away blushing.

"umm.. Sure, I guess I'll see you there" Milly smiled and Dearka smiled at her back. "Umm… Can you let go of my hand now?"

"Oh sorry" he let her hand go and began to turned red.

"Are you coming to our next class?" Milly asked and Dearka nodded. They both walked to their next class.

Lacus and Kira walked together to Kira's locker (They looked like the "it" couple). Lacus couldn't keep her eyes off him for one minute. She just love looking at his lavender eyes that makes her feel comfortable when she is around him a lot.

"Hey umm.. Lacus I was wondering" Kira said.

"Yes?" Lacus questioned him.

"umm.. I know this is all of the sudden and we just met and all.. I was wondering if you.. umm.. Could go out with me tonight?" Kira blushed when she asked her that question.

Lacus was also blushing and couldn't believe that KIRA, just asked her out. "Sure" she replied.

"Then that's settles it. Shall we go to our next class Lacus?" he asked her politely as he closed his locker. They then walked together to room 251.

In Math class

"So… what did you and Dearka talked about?" Cagalli asked him as she wrote down the some math formulas.

"umm.. he wanted to ask Milly out" he responded and Cagalli looked at him shock.

"Are you serious?" Cagalli asked him.

"Yep" he responded back. "I just gave him a little tip to where to take her tonight" he added.

"I knew that Dearka was going to ask her out.. you can see it written all over his face" she giggled. "I have an idea.. why don't we follow them? It's going to be fun"

"umm.. Cagalli they need some privacy." He replied. "I don't know"

"Come on.. then if you wont, I wouldn't talk to you ever.. again" Cagalli begged him. He sighs and nodded. "fine"

"Where did you tell them to go to?" Cagalli asked.

"I told him to go have dinner with her at the Orb's finest Restaurant" he replied.

"I guess I'll meet you there then.. umm around 7" she smiled. "I'll get us reserved table okay"

Athrun looked at her and seems like she wanted to do this.. for fun. It was a side of her that Athrun never seen before. A part of him also wanted to see what will happen in his date and got a date set for their date too.

It was near the end of the day and the bell rang. All the students were out of their class and rushed down to the door. Milly ran at the back of the school and began to look for Dearka. At last, she spotted him and it seems like he was talking to himself that Milly thought was kind of weird.

"Hey Dearka" she said and he turned.

"Oh Milly" he said.

"So what are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Will you.. umm.. go out with me tonight?" he asked her and Milly's eyes widen. She was right that Dearka was going to ask her out soon but didn't expect that it's TODAY!

"Sure.." she replied and remembered what Cagalli told her; Give him a chance. Dearka walked up to her, hugged her tightly and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome" she smiled and hugged him back. She felt warm on his arms like she was in heaven; not like she went there before but the feeling. Milly also felt safe and comfortable around him and maybe this relationship will work after all.

"I guess I'll pick you up" he said.. "Say around 7?"

"Sounds good" Milly replied and he kissed her in the cheeks. She turned crimson red.

"I'll see you there" he ran, turned around and smiled at her. Then run again to his car. Milly sighs and she began to giggle.

.+Maybe this can work after all+ she wondered and ran back inside to find Cagalli.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Authors Note: **Love is in the AIR! Haha Well Chapter 11 done. Hope you guys like it. For those who are wondering, there are 45 CHAPTERS in this story. Why so long? Because I have been adding soo many chapters to satisfy my readers, that's you guys :p. It will get very dramatic really soon so be aware.. haaha. Well hope you guys like it and **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks XP.. **Absolutely no flaming.

**_Chapter 12 is in process; it's going to take a while so please be patient_**. Thank you.

**(P.S.: **Cagalli has a daughter but who is the father? Athrun or Ahmed? Find out.. lol I didn't say it's Athrun by the way and it might be hahaha

**Music used in this chapter:**

none

**Big thanks to my following Reviewers:**

(wow, you guys are like just awesome! You guys are my support for this story to encourage me to continue Thank you so much)

.:. asga: Yes! Cagalli has a daughter but who's the father? Athrun or Ahmed? Find out lol. Haha Well thank you for reviewing :P

.:. mariad: Don't worry about the long comments; I love reading long comments lol. To tell you the truth, I'm not going to tell you who is this mysterious daughter of Cagalli and who is the father. It's for me to know and for you to find out. Sorry that I sound harsh but I'm not mean okay? Lol Thanks for reviewing XP

.:. wrath tenshi: Yay! A new reviewer -dances around the room lol- Well thank you for reading this story and hope that you can stick around and find out what really happen. Lol. Thanks again


	12. Evening Dates

**Summary**: School starts again, Yzak and Meyrin don't get along; Dearka just asked Milly out so did Kira to Lacus. Athrun and Cagalli decided to follow Milly and Dearka on their date. So what is going to happen now?

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belongs to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site. Be aware, some languages used in this chapter aren't suitable for younger readers!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends time**

**Chapter Twelve: Evening Dates**

Miriallia went back inside to find Cagalli and tell her that Dearka just asked her out but she was no where in sight. So Milly ran to her house (3 blocks away from the school), went in and run upstairs to her room. Once she was in her room, she picked up her fuzzy pink phone and directly dialled Cagalli's number.

"Hey Cagalli!" she said.

"Hey Milly, what's up?" Cagalli asked.

"OMG! You are not going to believe this, DEARKA just asked me out! Isn't that awesome?" Milly excitedly said.

"See I told you he is going to ask you out" Cagalli replied and in the background, Athrun just laughed.

"Who is that?" Milly asked.

"Oh, it's Athrun, forget about him, he laughs at everything" Cagalli laughed and Milly giggled. "So, where is he going to take you?"

"umm.. I'm not quite sure.. He never said anything except I'll pick you up around 7." Milly replied.

"Well, I gotta get going. Athrun's annoying me. Tell me in details about your date 'kay?" Cagalli said.

"Yep" she replied. "Bye"

"Bye".

Miriallia put her phone down and went to her closet. "umm, What am I going to wear?" she asked herself. After 10 minutes passed just staring at her closet, she finally saw it, the PERFECT outfit for the date. She giggled and went to change.

Meanwhile

Cagalli put her phone down and smiled at Athrun. She was sitting on his lap and his arms were wrapped around her tightly.

"I guess that was Milly" Athrun said.

"Yep and she sounds very excited too" Cagalli said. "Don't you think they look perfect? I can see them get married" she giggled.

Athrun continued to stare at her beautiful golden eyes as the gentle breeze blew on their faces. They were back at the Blistful Park where they first met and how they realize that they love each other. He remembered it like it was just yesterday..

_Flashback_

Athrun leaned forward and kissed her without thinking. At first she was once again shocked and never thought that it will actually happen but she just went with the flow. Cagalli slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back.

_So close your eyes and let me kiss you/ And while you sleep I will miss you_

"I love you, my prince" Cagalli said.

_I'm falling into you/ This dream could come true/ And it feels so good falling_

"I love you too, my dearest princess" He said while looking at her eyes and kissed her again.

_End of Flashback_

Athrun felt good falling in love with a girl like Cagalli. Others says he was insane but they haven't seen Cagalli like what he sees in her; energetic, cute when she's jealous or mad and how she loves Athrun with all her heart. He looked up and watches the cherry blossom leaves gently swings back and forth by the cold air until it hits the solid ground. Cagalli looked up him wondering what he might be thinking and it bugs her that she doesn't know. Her hand slowly brush his blue hair off his handsome face and smiled at him.

"We should get going" she got off from his lap, grab hold on his left arm and pulled it.

"It's still early" he pouted as he let himself up.

"Well girls have to get ready.. It takes us like 2 hours to actually get ready." She said.

"Fine" he frowned and continued, "I'll drive you home _now_ then"

"Thank you" she giggled and hugged him. "I do love you"

"I know, and I love you too" he replied.

They held hands and walked out of the park to his car. Athrun drove away.

--------------------------------------------------------

7'oclock

Dearka arrived at her house and ran to her door with a rose on his hand. He took a deep breath and he rang the door bell.

"I'm coming!" a soft voice yelled. She opened the door and smiled. "Hi Dearka, you look handsome" Dearka wore a black tuxedo, his blonde hair is spiked and he was pretty much blushing a lot.

"You look beautiful too." He said. "Oh, here" he handed her the rose and looked away. Miriallia is wearing

Miriallia looked at him and said, "Thank you, its beautiful" Dearka looked at her back and saw her smiling face so he smiled back at her.

"Do you want to get going?" Dearka asked politely and Miriallia nodded. She took her purse, closed the door and they walked together to his car. Dearka drove off.

On the other hand

Kira arrived at Lacus hotel. He took the elevator and walked to her hotel room. He knocked twice and no answer. He knocked again and finally someone answered it.

"Just a minute!" Lacus yelled as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. +Lacus, you look magnificent+. She took a deep breath and finally opened the door.

"Hi" Kira said politely. "You look beautiful"

"Hello to you too" Lacus replied with a smile on her face. She wore a silky blue dress with an open split in the back that she liked so much. She braided her pink hair and her eyes were sparkling. Kira couldn't stop looking at her sparkling blue eyes and somehow symbolizes Fllay. For a moment, he thought he saw Fllay in Lacus.

"Oh yea, this is for you" he handed her a bouquet of red roses. She smiled and said, "Thank you"

Lacus slowly sniffed the fresh red roses that Kira handed to her. A strange feeling she had been getting lately every time she was with Kira. Was it the feeling of love towards Kira that she is feeling right now or any moment when she is with him? She looked at Kira's eyes and simply smiled at him. He looked at her, and smiled back. He was a nice gentleman just like Athrun but inside of Lacus, she wondered if he really is over that drama queen girl, Fllay or he is just using her to make Fllay jealous? She demanded the answers for those questions but she just can't go around and asking Kira; it's so embarrassing and he might think that she is desperate even though she really is but Lacus didn't want to let him think like that or hurt him again.

"Shall we go?" he asked and Lacus nodded. She wrapped her arm around his right arm and they walked together to his car. It also made Kira blush a lot because no other girls will actually do that to him unless they are the "official" boyfriend and girlfriend. He opened the door like a gentleman and Lacus hopped on in. He closed it and he too hopped in and drove off.

--------------------------------------------------------

Back to Dearka and Miriallia

Dearka parked his car in front of the finest Orb restaurant called Orb's revolving tower (A/N: like Vancouver's revolving tower.. haha I couldn't think of anything else.) and they both hopped out. Milly's eyes widen from its height of it. It was the newest restaurant in downtown. They went in and they had to take the elevator to get on top of it. Miriallia is scared of heights so she grabbed hold on Dearka tightly. He blushed and said, "I guess you are scared of heights" Milly nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you" Dearka whispered and she blushed. She looked at him and he was dead serious. +He's handsome and he wants to protect me?..+ Her heart began to beat faster and faster and can't help wonder if she really has fallen in love with him already on their first date. It took her a whole week to fall in love with Tolle but why is Dearka different? Is he really meant for her? She asked and looked away. They reached the top and went to the restaurant. They walked to the front desk and Dearka said, "Mr. Elsman, I have a reserved table here for 2"

"Oh yes, come along Mr. Elsman" the lady said and walked further inside the restaurant. As they followed the lady, Miriallia's eyes were widened once again on how beautiful it is inside. There was a small sculpture and fountain in the middle of the restaurant. There were elegant women with their husband and children dining together for the night. She had never been to a fancy restaurant before, well probably once on Cagalli's 10th birthday.

The waiter lady led them to a romantic table beside the window. The plates and utensils are properly arranged from small to big, there were candles and flower petals around the table. It seems too that he also hired a violin player to play them a soft romantic song.

"Do you like it?" he whispered to her ear.

She looked at him and smiled. "You didn't have to go through this much"

"Anything to impress you" he said smiling as she sat down the chair and pushed it slightly towards the table like a gentleman and he sat on the opposite side of the table.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kira parked his car next to Dearka (A/N: he doesn't know that it's Dearka's car by the way). He got out off the car first then opened the door for Miss Lacus Clyne.

"Thank you" Lacus said smiling. She looked up with her eyes wide at the height of the restaurant. She couldn't believe that on top of that is a restaurant. It was something she had never seen before. They walked in together to the elevator and Kira clicked the elevator button that leads them to the restaurant at the top. On the way up there, Lacus couldn't stop looking at Kira. Kira noticed and looks at her back. She blushed so much and looked away.

.+She is so beautiful+ Kira wondered.

.+Kira.. is just handsome, I can't stop staring at him. Lacus! Get over yourself, don't freak out your date+ she wondered and looked at Kira with a smile on her face.

The elevator made the cling sound and they both walked out from the elevator to the front desk. Kira approached the lady as Lacus looks at the inside of the restaurant.

"Mr. Yamato, please follow me" the lady said politely and led them to the table near the fountain. Lacus sat down like a proper young lady and Kira pushed the chair slightly to the table like a gentleman.

"It's beautiful in here" she said.

"I hope you like it" Kira smiled at her.

--------------------------------------------------------

On the other hand

Cagalli got out of the car in a hurry and dragged along Athrun with her. They got on the elevator and Cagalli was really scared so she grabbed hold of Athrun really tightly. She knows that Athrun will never hurt her and he will not let others hurt her as well. That's why she loves Athrun, he was no other, he really is someone very different, someone she can relate to and really trust someone. She looked at him and smile as Athrun held her tight in his comforting arms. The elevator made the cling sound again as the couple left the elevator. They both approached the lady and she was so shock to see the princess of Orb for the first time.

"Princess, what can I do for you?" the lady asked politely.

"umm.. please don't call me princess, call me Cagalli instead" she smiled. "I have a reserved table for two"

She looked at the restaurant reserved list and smiled at her. "Oh yes, please follow me" she said and the couple nodded. As they walked behind her, Athrun whispered, "You really are well known in this place"

"Of course, I'm a princess" she smiled weirdly towards Athrun and looked around hoping to see Milly and Dearka. +Yea, princess my ass+ she thought to herself. As they reached the table, they sat down and the lady asked them what they would want for dinner. Cagalli wasn't paying attention because all her attention was on finding Miriallia and Dearka in this gigantic restaurant.

"Can I please get the DB Bistro Moderne" Athrun said politely. "How about you honey?" he asked Cagalli but she wasn't paying attention.

"Cagalli" he poked her and she snapped back to Athrun. "What Athrun?" she asked.

"What are you ordering?" He asked her.

"Oh.. umm." She looked at the menu really fast but didn't understand some of them because it was in a different language, seems like in French. So, she decided to go with their special plate of the day (that was Escargot.. but she didn't know that) then she went looking back to the crowd trying to find her best friend and her date, Dearka Elsman.

"I'll be right back with your orders" the lady said and left the two of them. Athrun looked at her and smiled. +I didn't know that you'll be so obsess to find them+ he wondered.

--------------------------------------------------------

There were 3 ladies came into the restaurant. It was Fllay and her two best friends, Kitsuki and Momoyo. In school they were called the "Mean Girls" which they really are. Kitsuki is one of the very well-known families in Orb and Momoyo's family owns 15 businesses building around Orb so she was too was a well-known person. Kitsuki has the shade of brown hair with blue eyes; the "perfect" figure in her school and a lot of people envy her for her beauty. Momoyo, on the other hand, has black hair with golden yellow eyes. She's practically the smartest person out of three of them but when it comes to school, that's another story. Fllay (the drama queen) who hates Lacus for stealing Kira away from her and also known as the "tough" one out of three of them. She is currently thinking of something mean that she'll do to Lacus.

The three troublemakers walked into the restaurant like they were princess (A/n: in their dreams lol) Kitsuki approached the lady and rudely said, "Umm.. hello? We have a reserved table for 3 umm.. Can you show us _our_ table now you slowpoke waiter" she said. The lady rolled her eyes and told them to follow them while the girls behind her giggle on how she looks so ridiculous in that outfit she is wearing. Then they followed her. The ladies sat down on the table and told their orders to the waiter who is beginning to annoy her. But what can she do? She's only there to work and was very envy of them for being rich and snobby and not treating her respect.. at all. As soon as she got their orders, she left in a hurry; she didn't want to get near those brats. That's a good thing that Fllay didn't see Kira on a date with Lacus; if she did, she is going to go crazy.. really crazy. She doesn't even know that Kira is with Lacus in THAT particular restaurant at the same time.

--------------------------------------------------------

Back to Miriallia and Dearka

"So how do you like this restaurant?" Dearka asked her.

"I love it" she replied as she ate her calamari.

"That's good" Dearka replied and he also ate his plate of calamari.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Here are your orders" the lady waiter said and handed them the food. Cagalli looked at hers and never thought it was escargot.

"Awww… your food thingy is so cute with those little shells" Cagalli said and ate one escargot. Athrun looked at her with wide eyes and thought to himself+Doesn't she know that it's Escargot? Snails? Ewww.. that's nasty. Remind myself not to kiss her tonight+

"This is really good, what do you call this ma'am?" Cagalli said with her mouth full trying to swallow one of the snails down her throat.

"Miss Cagalli, that is escargot" she replied with a smile. "Well enjoy" she left them. Cagalli looked at her plate and was pretty disgusted that she actually ate a SNAIL; the first one in her life. She was turning green and was about to throw up.

"Honey, you did not that, that's snails right?" Athrun asked and Cagalli glared at him evil.

"Why didn't you tell me that it's snails? I thought it some decorations. Oh never mind, I have to go to the bathroom and throw it all up" she stood up and ran to the girls washroom while Athrun was sitting there laughing his head off.

Cagalli reached the washroom, went inside and directly went to one of the washroom stalls. She began to throw up.. +jesshh, how stupid can I be? How can I not know that it was snails? Ugghhh I promised myself to never eat one of those in my whole life.. that was really disgusting. I'm not going to kiss Athrun tonight..+

Few minutes passed

Cagalli finally stopped throwing up. She decided to go back to their table. As she walked there, it happens that Miriallia was just going to take the ladies washroom herself. She looked carefully to that blonde girl and thought to herself +Is that Cagalli? No it can't be, she is with Athrun in his house+ she shook her head and went inside.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Did you have fun throwing up?" Athrun jokingly said.

"Screw you.. you knew it was SNAILS! You know I HATE snails and I'm pissed off at you that you made me eat it" she glared him.

Athrun stood up and pulled his chair with him. He dragged it to where Cagalli was sitting and sat beside her. He hugged her and said, "I thought you knew it was, and I thought you like Escargot by the way you look when you were eating it. But don't you eat Escargot though?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli looked at him and said, "I never liked Escargot, there are so disgusting"

"But didn't you say it was good?" Athrun asked her.

"That was before I found out it was Escargot, Can we please change this stupid subject? Remind me not to kiss you tonight" Cagalli said.

"Haha" Athrun said, "I wasn't planning to kiss you tonight anyways" Cagalli stared at him and angrily looked away. Athrun was now officially pissing her off.

--------------------------------------------------------

"So how's your relationship with Sai?" Momoyo said as she ate her escargot happily.

"That was way over. I'm planning to get Kira back" Fllay said. "But first, I have to eliminate that Lacus girl… I soo hate her"

"oooo is she really that bad?" Kitsuki asked.

"What do you mean she is that bad? She is HORRIBLE! She's a bitch too." Fllay responded.

Kitsuki looked around the restaurant while Fllay was talking about this new girl, Lacus and spotted something that Fllay would not like. It was Kira dinning with Lacus, the new girl. She grabbed Fllay's hand and her eyes were widen.

"Oh my… goodness" Kitsuki slowly said and both of them looked at her.

"What is it?" Momoyo asked. Kitsuki pointed the table near the fountain as Fllay turned around and her eyes were widened. She was mad, really mad.

"That bitch! If she thinks that she can take Kira away from me she is wrong cause she is going down" Fllay bitterly said as she took her wine with her and walked to their table.

"This is going to be a disaster.. nice going Kitsuki" Momoyo glared at her evil.

"What? I thought she wants to know" Kitsuki replied.

--------------------------------------------------------

Fllay walked over to them and said, "Oh Kira, is this your new date?"

Kira turned around and thought to himself+Oh shit, this is going to be ugly+ Lacus looked at her and smiled.

"How is your evening so far?" Lacus politely said.

"Be quiet bitch!" Fllay replied.

"Excuse me!" Lacus stood up and looked at her. "Don't you EVER call me a Bitch"

"Oh yea? Well BITCH! Stay away from my guy!" Fllay said. (A/N: Remember this is happening in the restaurant, people are beginning to look at them)

"Kira broke up with you! Get it to your thick head" Lacus said.

"You little dipshit, be quiet.." Fllay replied and spill her wine into Lacus lovely dress. Kira stood up and helped Lacus clean off her beautiful dress.

"Fllay please just leave my date alone. You back to your friends" Kira replied in anger but he wasn't that angry.

.+You'll pay for this bitch+ Lacus wondered. Fllay just ignored what Kira said about leaving his date alone. She would never do that without a fight to win him back,

"Opps, sorry.. NOT! Well have a fun time dry cleaning that lovely dress; I wouldn't think it would come off" Fllay left the both of them. +Now stay away from them+

"Sorry about that" Kira said.

"It's okay.." she said as her hand accidentally his. She blushed and she did too.

"Do you want to get out of here? I have movies you can watch in my house and my parents are home so we can stay all night if you want" Kira said.

"Sure.. it's much better there than here" Lacus said as Kira held her hand, dropped the money in the table and together left the restaurant.

--------------------------------------------------------

On the other hand

"Oh my god Fllay Allster.. You are so evil" Momoyo replied as she laugh. "That was soo funny"

"Hey it's in my blood, she better say away from him or else, I would make her life so miserable that she wished she never touch MY boyfriend" Fllay replied with a smirk and drank Kitsuki's wine.

.+I don't think it's the end of seeing them together Fllay+ she looked at both Kira and Lacus as they went out of the restaurant.

--------------------------------------------------------

Miriallia returned at the table and smiled at Dearka. "So, do you want to go somewhere? I don't like staying in the restaurant for the whole day"

"Sure, I'll get our check" Dearka said and the lady waiter approached them. He dropped the money and walked Miriallia outside. As they walked out of the restaurant, Dearka asked, "So where do you want to go?"

"Do you want to go to the park?" Miriallia asked. "It looks really good during the night"

"Sure" Dearka smiled and helped her get in. +Hoping to kiss you tonight Milly+ They drove away.

Behind them were Athrun and Cagalli who hurried to Athrun's car and drove off. Their main objective is to see who will make the first move. Oh how Cagalli couldn't wait for this. She wonders if they'll ever kissed, well she hoped so that Tolle will be out off Milly's head for a while. Cagalli sighs and began to giggle to herself. Athrun looked at her like she was mental or something.

.+I can't believe Cagalli is so into this…+ Athrun sighs.

"I guess they are going to the park.. How romantic" Cagalli sighs of love.

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Kira and Lacus stopped over at Kira's house. It was very big like a mansion but not really. They both went in and Kira said, "My mom has some extra clothes when she was still at her 20's. You should change and we should get your dress in the washing machine as soon as possible" Kira lead her to his parents room and handed her some of his mother's extra small clothes. He too again showed her where the bathroom.

"I'll meet you downstairs" he said as Lacus went in and locked the washroom door. She began to change.

Minutes later

She went downstairs with her new clothes and Kira looked at her. She was still looks beautiful without wearing a dress and her make up was all washed off. He smiled and she smiled too. He sat down on the couch and Lacus sat beside him.

"So, what are we going to watch today?" Lacus asked.

"umm… your choice. I have Fast and the Furious 2, Hitch, Cursed (if you want to watch a horror movie) and National treasure" he replied.

"ooo let's watch National Treasure. I haven't seen that before, I was told that it was very good" Lacus replied with a smile. He stood up; put the National Treasure DVD disc into the DVD player. He then sat back down beside Lacus. Hours passed, the movie ended.

"So, how did you like it?" Kira asked.

"It was very good!" she replied. Kira was putting away the dishes and she followed him to the kitchen.

"Hey Kira.." Lacus said as she looked away from him.

"What's wrong Lacus?" he asked.

"I was wondering.. I know it isn't my business or anything well it is kind of" Lacus was trying to finish her sentence, she wanted to ask him if he is just using her to make Fllay jealous or he has feeling towards her; more than just friends. But there was no words coming out of her mouth when she "tried" to finish her sentence.

He placed his hands on her shoulder and smiled, "What is it? It's okay; I'm not going to be mad."

"Well, it's been bugging me lately, Are you—using me to make Fllay jealous or using me to forget her? Do you have the same feelings that I have towards you? Please answer my question, it been really bugging me." Lacus looked at his eyes and saw sadness. She didn't want to hurt him but she was just very curious. He then smiled at her.

"I'm not using you to make Fllay jealous or using you to forget about her. She and I are way over, it just takes her a while to actually get it that's it over and I do have the same feeling towards you; more than just friends" He told her as her eyes widen. He leaned over to kiss her, and whispered, "I think I'm falling in love with you"

"I am too towards you" they kissed. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her little waist.

--------------------------------------------------------

Back to the other couple

Miriallia and Dearka were walking down the park at the night. They didn't care much of the time but they like spending some time together. Dearka telling her all those funny jokes he knew from his dad who passed away few years ago. Milly laugh so much from all those jokes and she was having a blast just being with him. Inside her, she felt something unusual, of course she felt it towards Tolle, but why is it so urgent already? I mean, she just met him and now, is she really falling in love with him? They stopped walking when they got into the edge of the park where there where fences that surrounds the park so that no one falls into the ocean. Cagalli and Athrun snuck up behind them and decided to hide in the bushes.

"Ouch.. Get off me Athrun" she whispered as she looked at the mini hole in the bush.

"Sorry" Athrun whispered back. He was also getting excited to who makes the first move.

Milly looked around as if she heard Cagalli or Athrun's voice somewhere but there wasn't anyone behind them or even close to them in that matter.

"What's wrong?" Dearka asked.

"Umm.. Nothing.. I thought I just heard Cagalli's voice.." Milly responded.

"Isn't she with Athrun tonight though?" Dearka asked her.

"Oh never mind me, I'm probably hearing stuff" she replied.

Athrun was tapping his hand on her shoulder as she told them to be quiet. "Athrun.. be quiet" she whispered as she peek at the small hole.

She was getting annoyed and annoyed and finally said, "What is it?" she turned and Athrun looked down. So she did too. Yes, Cagalli screamed as she looked at the caterpillar's crawling up to her pants. She ran and so did Athrun. Milly and Dearka looked at them and laughed.

"Eww.! Get this off me" Athrun was trying to help her wipe all of the insects off her dress but she was moving so much.

"Hey guys" Milly said.

"What happened?" Dearka asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Okay, we will be honest with you. We were following you all night just to see who makes the first move" Cagalli said with relief.

"First move?" Milly said as she looked at Dearka and blush. She looked away.

"We'll we better get going, right Athrun?" Cagalli stepped on his foot as he replied with "Yeah honey" Then they left in a hurry. Milly and Dearka looked at them as if they were out of their minds.

"Okay.. What just happened?" Milly asked.

"I don't know" he replied.

Cagalli and Athrun ran towards one of the biggest tree and hide behind it. They slowly took a peek.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Athrun whispered to her ear.

"Be quiet Athrun. This is getting interesting. Milly loves him, you could so tell, her eyes were glowing" Cagalli said with excitement. He sighs and continued to watch them with Cagalli.

"So.." Milly said. "I should get home"

"Yea, it's getting late. I'll take you home" Dearka said as Milly began to walk back. "Hey Milly" She turned and asked, "Yes? Is there something you want to tell me?" she was having butterflies on her stomach and her heart began to beat really fast. He moves closer to her and smiled.

"I umm… I.. umm…" Dearka tried to finish his sentence.

"Yes?" Milly asked.

"I love you! I love you ever since I first saw you. I finally found the right one. That's right one is you Milly" Dearka said. Milly couldn't believe that on their first date, he already confessed his love towards her. Maybe that was the feeling she had earlier, maybe inside of her, she has already fallen in love with her new prince charming. He came closer and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she whispered, "I love you too" He smiled and they began to kiss.

"Oh my god!" Cagalli said and hugged Athrun. "Athrun, we did such a great job hooking them up.. just look at them, they love each other and in their first date, they already confessed her love towards her."

"Yep, I too love you a lot" Athrun whispered in her ear as he gently wrapped his arms around her. She turned and began to kiss him too.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Author's Note: **Chapter 12 done! I'm soo sorry that it took so long, summer school started and I was packed with so much work this week. In that matter, I'm sorry that the next chapter will take quite a while but I promised that I'll try and finish it. I know how I said that I'll be updating 2-3 times a week now but it's going to change. I only can update 1 or 2 time in a week, so much busy dates. Well, I hope you like it and I'm soo happy that so many people reviewed! 88 reviews O.o, wow; that's soo awesome, thank you everyone for reviewing and hoping you all can stick around. **Please review and no flaming!**

(**P.S.** for those who are wondering, Cagalli's daughter doesn't appear till Chapter 41 so you guys forget about her. Lol sorry about the confusion)

**Big thanks to my following Reviewers:**

(wow, you guys are like just awesome! You guys are my support for this story to encourage me to continue Thank you so much)

Chapter 10 and 11:

: Marina: Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you like the day 5. I like that moment too. Well please stick around and thank you once again for reviewing.

: sweetbree07: Yes, Yzak was very funny in the previous chapter and yes, Cagalli has a daughter lol. Well thank you for reviewing :) It really means so much to me.

: cottongreentea: I know 45 is a lot of chapter but please bear with me. So, you think it's Athrun who is Cagalli's daughters' father eh? Well find out lol and thank you so much for reviewing :)

: asga: Well find out if it's Athrun's is the father or is it Ahmed? Well thank you so much for reviewing.

: mariad: Well, Cagalli's daughter doesn't show up till Chapter 41 near the end. Well thank you for reviewing :)

: Cagalli Yula aTHHA: Thank you for asking those awesome questions. I would be more than happy to answer them. How can Cagalli have a daughter if she hasn't well? Well, she gave birth to a girl way before she found out that she was sick with a disease. Her child is not infected though (that's a good thing). You see, in Cagalli's family lady's side, all the ladies seemed to have a disease passed on the generations but it ends with Cagalli. Why does Cagalli's daughter don't have that disease? Well, the gene is very recessive meaning it's rare but the father of Cagalli's daughter has a dominant trait meaning it's more unlikely for Cagalli's daughter to have it. How did Ahmed come into this story? Ahmed places a minor but important character in this story that you will soon find out. Well thank you for asking those question and please do stick around :) and thank you for reviewing

: gseedlover: Yay! Another reader! Lol Well I'm glad that you like this story and hope you can stick around. Thank you for reviewing :)

: Super Greek: Yes, Chapter 10 is funny and I hope you like this too. Well thank you for reviewing, it means soo much to me. :)

: Nicky Santos: Omg! Hi nicky lol. Well I hope you like this chapter too.. I know that you only began to read.. lol Thank you for reviewing.

: Freyris Yes, Ahmed is in this story; an important (well kind of) minor character. Well I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing :)

: jenniferseedlover: No, my name isn't Kathleen, It's Valerie. One time, I was thinking of a name that suits her daughter's child and Athleen was the only I could think of. Well I'm happy that you enjoyed the previous chapter well Thank you for reviewing :) It really means so much to me.

: MyouseiSeed: Everyone keeps saying that it's Athrun but is it really him? Well find out and I know that a lot of people are very interested to find out who it really is. Well find out and Cagalli's daughter doesn't come till Chapter 41 and you can forget about her in the time being. Well thank you for reviewing.

: fallendreamer: Athrun is just a see guy and I too am jealous of Cagalli. She is a very lucky girl. Well thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

: SEEDSummoner: Yay! Another new reader lol. Well, I can't promise you that there are no more death in this chapter. I know how much people hates death but I'm just referring it into reality, a book is like reality; you have to give happy or unhappy ending. Well thank you for reviewing :)


	13. Complicated Feelings Part One

**Summary**: Class Starts, Fllay is thinking of a possible way to get Lacus off her "boyfriend" Milly and Dearka just confessed that they love each other. Lacus trying to do what ever she can to keep Kira for herself. Meyrin found someone who is interest her (a new student in their school) but who is that someone who tries to get in the middle of them? Is this going to be the last time that Athrun will ever be with his love, Cagalli? Find out.

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site. Some may contain some bad languages used in this story.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter Thirteen: Complicated Feelings; Boundary between Love and Hate**

Next morning

Cagalli came to school earlier than usually and she realized that forgot something; it was bugging her this morning and decided to just forget about it. She thinks she was supposed to meet up with someone but doesn't remember who it is that she was supposed to meet. (A/N: It was Athrun lol) She walked down the hallway and saw Miriallia opening her lock in her locker. She approached her and yelled, "Hey Milly!"

Milly turned and said, "Hey! Why are you so early?"

"Well, I decided to go to school early today… So how's your date with Mr. Elsman; Dearka?" she asked curiously.

"Cagalli, you would know, you were following us!" Milly yelled (but not really yelling if you know what I mean.)

"OMG! What happened last night, damn you woman you tell your best friend what happened last night.. Don't give me too many details" Cagalli replied. "You are so glowing today, your eyes are sparkling.. omg! Are you in love with Dearka?" she asked as Milly continued to get her books out of her locker and closed it.

"Okay.. don't ask me anymore question. I'll tell you" she replied. They walked down the hallway.

"It was so amazing" Milly said. "You know how went to the park last night? He told me he loves me and then kissed me. I was having butterflies in my stomach the whole time.. I think I'm really falling for him" Milly said. "He also asked me on a date again tonight.. I can't wait" she excitedly said. Cagalli looked at her very happy friend and never saw her like this even when she was with Tolle. It seems like she was having so much fun with Dearka than Tolle just by the looks of it. Her eyes had stars in them that sparkles (that was the first thing she noticed) and how beautiful she looks today in school to impress Dearka even more.

"Oh Milly.." Cagalli smiled.

"What?" She stopped and asked her curiously. Cagalli turned and began to giggle. "Why are you giggling?"

"Because you are really in love with him, you just don't know it. It says all over your face, everyone will be stupid not to know that" Cagalli replied as she began to walk. Milly replied as her face turned really red.

"So, enough about me… how's your date with Athrun?" She asked.

Cagalli sighs, and replied. "Long story"

"Hey, I have all day" Milly said. "Tell me"

They reached the student lodge and sat on one of the tables. "I ate escargot last night"

"Eww… how did that happen? I know you hate it" Milly replied.

"Well, ATHRUN didn't tell me that it was escargot that I was eating.. Damn my stomach hurts from that stupid food." Cagalli replied.

"How can you not know it's snails.. didn't you see it has shells?" Milly asked and began to laugh.

"Hey! I thought it was just decoration in the food. I didn't know it was a shell" Cagalli frowned and Milly continued to laugh.

"That's so stupid Cagalli" Milly tried to say it but she was laughing so much from Cagalli's story. "Where's Athrun?"

"Athrun?" Cagalli asked and then remembered something. She looked at her watch and said, "Oh crap"

"What?" Milly asked curiously.

"I was supposed to meet Athrun at the bus stop today" Cagalli chuckled in nervous. She can image Athrun really mad waiting at the bus stop. She was right; Athrun was really getting mad back at the bus stop.

--------------------------------------------------------

Back at the bus stop

Athrun stood beside the bus stop waiting for Cagalli just as she promised to meet him there. He looked at his watch and it says that it's already 8' oclock and they said they will meet each other quarter to 8. He looked around to see if Cagalli is there but no one; no sight of Cagalli. The bus passed him and it was already the 3rd bus they missed. If Cagalli doesn't come soon, he will be late and she will too. 10 minutes later, the bus was on it's way to the bus stop where Athrun is. He decided to hop on in and go to school.

.+I'm sorry Cagalli.. but I'm late+ he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you ditched your boyfriend Cagalli! You are soo forgetful sometimes.. well more like often" Milly said and Cagalli sighs.

"Damn it, if I knew.. stupid me. I'm upset to ditch Athrun just like that in the bus stop.. what kind of a girlfriend am I?." Cagalli replied.

"Do you want me to answer that question for you?" Milly asked her and Cagalli replied with a "No thank you.. I know what you are going to say" She just laughed and continued to do her homework as Cagalli talks about 'how she is so stupid to ditch Athrun'; in the other hand, Milly was going to be in real trouble if she doesn't finish it in 20 minutes. 2nd day of school and she is already slacking off. Miriallia was so focused on finishing her homework than listening to Cagalli. She wanted to say 'shut it Cagalli' but she doesn't want to be mean; she isn't that type of person.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked. Cagalli chuckled nervously as she turned around. "Hi Athrun"

"Why didn't you wait for me in the bus stop?" Athrun asked.

"Well, umm I forgot. Oops?" Cagalli replied and Athrun sighs.

"I know how forgetful you are.. just don't let this happen again okay?" Athrun said and hugged her tightly.

Miriallia watched them and wondered +That's it? Why didn't Athrun yelled at her for ditching him? I guess Athrun is just one of those guys who want to hold on to their girlfriend. I wondered if Dearka is just like Athrun+

Dearka approached the table and hugged Miriallia behind. She looked up and kissed him while Athrun and Cagalli looked at him. He then sat beside her and put his arm around her.

"Are they boyfriend and girlfriend?" Cagalli whispered.

"I dunno, I guess so just by the looks of it" Athrun whispered back

Minutes later, Kira and Lacus (holding hands with each other) approached the table. They sat beside Athrun and Cagalli.

"So Lacus, is Kira your boyfriend?" Cagalli whispered to her ear and she nodded cheerfully. "NO!"

"YES" she softly giggled.

"Why are you giggling about?" Kira asked politely.

"Oh nothing" she kissed him.

Then they were joined by Yzak, Meyrin and Lunamaria. Meyrin and Yzak had some distance from each other; between them was Luna trying to keep them separate for awhile so they don't fight.

"WOW, are you all going out?" Meyrin asked Kira, Lacus, Dearka and Milly who nodded. "Damn what did I miss?"

Meyrin decided to see beside Miriallia and Yzak sat beside Dearka.

"You know you two should really go out.. You two are so cute with each other" Dearka blabbered his mouth about them 'should date' really annoyed Meyrin and Yzak.

"Who will go out with that oldie? He doesn't even know how to dye his hair for crying out loud" Meyrin replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Yzak stood up angrily and yelled at her. She stood up after he did.

"YOU HEARD ME STUPID! DYE YOUR HAIR, no wonder no one goes out with you" Meyrin hissed.

"WELL LOOK AT YOU! UGLY! YOU SHOULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR UGLY FACE, IT'S SCARING THE GUYS! No wonders no one goes out with you too" Yzak hissed.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO YOU TAKE WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME UGLY!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS! I WOULD NEVER TAKE IT BACK STUPID!"

"UGLY!"

"JERK!"

Everyone watched them and shook their heads. Early morning and they are already fighting.

"You should have never opened your big mouth Dearka" Miriallia replied with a sighs.

"JERK!"

"UGLY!"

"I better get to class or I'll be late" Athrun said.

"I'm coming with you Athrun" Cagalli said.

"Us too" Everyone stood up and left Meyrin and Yzak behind. They all headed to their classes.

"Where did everybody go?" Meyrin asked Yzak and he didn't even bother answering her back and just left her.

"That jerk" she hissed and went to her class.

--------------------------------------------------------

Math class

"So, do you have to go to that stupid Field trip for P.E.?" Cagalli whispered and he nodded.

"It's for marks" he responded.

"This sucks.. who else is going?" Cagalli asked.

"umm.. Kira, Dearka, Yzak and myself." Athrun said.

"All the guys? This definitely sucks" Cagalli sighs.

"Don't worry, we all are going to be back after the lunch break.. It's only 2 blocks" Athrun responded.

'_Will all the boys P.E. Classes are to be excused to leave their class right now.. I repeat, Will all the boys P.E. Classes are to be excused to leave their class right now and are reported to the gym. Thank you'_

"All the boys in this class are now excused." Their teacher said. Athrun kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll see you after lunch break"

"Be careful" Cagalli responded back as she watched him leave the class. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on her cheek. +this is going to be one boring ass class+

--------------------------------------------------------

Chemistry class

Kira was called down because he was going on the boy's P.E. field trip. He kissed Lacus on the lips and smiled. Fllay watched Kira kissed Lacus and she was so mad. She knows that he will not be back till after the lunch break and decided to torture Lacus a little bit during lunch. She giggled evilly and thought +You are so going down 'princess'; no one steals my Kira+

"When are you coming back?" Lacus asked softly.

"After the break.. stay away from Fllay okay?" he put his hand on her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled and whispered, "I guess I'll see you later" Kira walked to the door and left the classroom.

--------------------------------------------------------

English class

"You be careful okay Dearka?" Miriallia said worriedly.

"I'll be careful. I promise" he smiled as Yzak angrily grabbed hold on his hand.

"Come on Romeo, we are late!" Yzak said as he dragged him out of the class who continued to keep smiling at Milly.

"YES!" Meyrin yelled softly.

"What?" Luna asked.

"NO YZAK for 2 blocks! Oh my.. This is like a wish come true! I'm so happy" Meyrin excitedly.

"Meyrin seems happy that Yzak's gone.. I think she has a little feeling towards him" Luna whispered to Milly who was in front of her. She simply giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time

So Dearka, Yzak, Kira and Athrun are in the Boy's P.E. field trip and the girls are alone to spend sometime with each other. They all sat down on the table. Cagalli, Milly and Meyrin were in one side and then Lacus and Lunamaria were in the opposed of them. As they talked and laughed, the three trouble makers approached them (Momoyo, Fllay and Kitsuki)

"You stay away from my Kira understood?" Fllay angrily said and Lacus stood up.

"I'm not going to listen to you.. Kira loves me, he even told me yesterday and today. If you didn't see the kiss he gave me during class then you are blind" Lacus spoke out. She was actually the first person (well probably isn't) that actually talked back to Fllay.

"You know what Fllay, Kira doesn't love you since you slept with SAI! Kira will be stupid to bring you back" Cagalli stood up and walked to Lacus.

"I'm not scared of you two brats" Fllay said.

"Bring it on Bitch!" Cagalli said as she rolled her sleeves.

"you know what Cagalli, you aren't as pretty as you look but your boyfriend is one heck of a hottie. He must be insane to be going out with someone like you, you filthy whore" Momoyo said to Cagalli.

"Filthy whore..eh?" Cagalli walked up to her and punched her in the face.

Everyone watched them start the chick fight then Fllay slapped Lacus and they too began to fight. Miriallia was trying to stop them when Fllay punched her in the face; she was then very ticked off so she entered in. Kitsuki was there sighs and helping Meyrin and Luna to stop fighting.

"You get your hands of him!" Fllay said and pulled Lacus head.

"YEA! Go lacus!" a voice from the background said. The people were cheering for Lacus and Cagalli.

"Ouch.. you animal" Lacus stepped on her foot, and bit her hand as she let go of her hair then she punched her in the face.

"So you call me a filthy animal? You stupid brat!" Cagalli pushed her to the garbage and pushed it down the main hallway leading to the stairs outside to the front face of the school. Cagalli ran outside and laugh at her.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU STUPID BRAT!" Cagalli yelled angrily. She was there crying and stuck to the garbage can.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU FILTHY WHORE!" Momoyo yelled.

"I AIN'T SCARED OF YOU STUPID BRAT! DON'T YOU EVER GO NEAR ATHRUN OR YOU ARE JUST GOING TO GET IT!" Cagalli yelled back.

Meyrin held tight on Miriallia who was really mad at Fllay for punching her and Luna is trying to help the fight between Lacus and Fllay. Cagalli went back in and she had a black eye and so as Milly. Lacus' punched led Fllay to the ground and there were food splattered to her face.

"Don't you ever mess with me again! You stupid brat! And get away from _my_ Kira!" Lacus said and returned to others.

"Oh Lacus.. are you okay?" Cagalli asked and saw black eye on her face.

"It's nothing" she smiled. "This is actually the first fight I did in school"

"We should get you guys ice for your black eyes" Meyrin said and ran to the office. "I'll meet you upstairs in the second hallway to the right" she yelled as she ran to the office.

"We should get out of here" Luna helped Lacus up and helped her to balance. Miriallia and Cagalli helped each other and they all headed to the second hallway upstairs. They sat there as Meyrin bought 3 ice packages with her for Milly, Cagalli and Lacus. They all placed it their eyes and sighs.

"We are so going to be suspended for this" Miriallia said.

"Hope that we don't" Cagalli replied back.

Meanwhile

The guys outside helped Momoyo out of the garbage can and she slowly went back in. She was back to the student lodge where she saw Kitsuki helping Fllay.

"See what happens when you start a fight" Kitsuki said.

"Be quiet Kitsuki. You didn't do anything so you shut up" Fllay replied.

"OMG! What happened here young ladies?" the principal said.

"It was Cagalli and that new girl Lacus!" Momoyo replied.

"Kitsuki… what really happened here, the whole truth?" the principal asked Kitsuki. "Everyone! Go to class there is nothing to see here" Everyone left the area as the second bell rang.

"The whole truth? Well you see, Momoyo called Cagalli a filthy whore and that made Cagalli really mad and began to fight Momoyo. Then Fllay told Lacus to stay away from Kira but she refused so Fllay slapped Lacus in the--" Kitsuki almost finished her sentence but Fllay stepped on her foot and hissed quietly, "You are so stupid, you should have lied!"

"Sorry" she mouthed.. "She wanted the whole truth so I told them"

"It was really their fault!" Momoyo said.

"You girls, if you start anything like this again, you will be suspended understood?" Principal Ramius said.

"Yes Principal Ramius" they all said politely. "Your consequence is cleaning up the floors"

"What?" Fllay said.

"You heard me.. You three started this so you guys have consequences" Principal Ramius said and left the three of them.

"Hate that Principal so much" Fllay hissed.

"Thanks so much you two" Kitsuki glared evil at them and walked to the cleaning room. Momoyo and Fllay followed her.

As they cleaned the hallways, Fllay wondered to herself +Maybe Lacus isn't that bad.. maybe she deserves Kira better than me.. Look what I did, I slept with Sai and forgot about Kira and now making myself look like an idiot for fighting Kira back when I know that he'll never come back to me. What am I saying? Lacus is a loser and I deserve Kira more. That stupid pink-haired brat is so going to get it+

Momoyo was there trying to get her attention but Fllay wasn't listening to her at all. It seems like she was in her own little world thinking, I mean really thinking. Momoyo sighs and decided to continue wiping the lockers.

Back to the second hallway upstairs

"Ouch!" Lacus cried out of pain from her eyes as Meyrin slowly placed the new ice on her face. Meanwhile the boys (Dearka, Athrun, Kira and Yzak) were walking down the main hallway and heard Lacus yelled "Ouch!" It worried Kira so he ran to their direction and found them in the second small hallway.

"What happened?" Kira fell to his knee and hugged Lacus.

"Well, we got into a fight" Miriallia replied.

"You three?" Athrun said as he sat beside Cagalli looking at her wound.

"No silly… Fllay and her three little brat friends. I hate that Momoyo girl" Cagalli replied and Athrun accidently touched it and Cagalli screamed really loud.

"Sorry" Athrun said.

"I told you not to get in their way Lacus" Kira said to Lacus.

"But you see, they started it" Luna said and Kira sighs.

"Let me take a look at that Lacus" Kira looked at her black eye and softly placed the ice on her eye.

"Damn, I wish I was at that.. I love chick fight!" Yzak replied and everyone stared at him.

"I can't wait till someone beat the crap out of you" Meyrin said referring to Yzak. Yzak glared at her replied, "I could take on every guy here"

"Oh yea? Prove it!" Meyrin said. "You are probably too chicken to fight" she hissed.

"You UGLY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" he replied.

"NO IT'S TRUE!" Meyrin yelled back.

"You guys, not right now" Luna trying to stop the argument between Yzak and Meyrin. She was glad to have some free block with no arguing for once but she enjoyed it while it lasted.

"Are you okay?" Dearka said as he sat beside Milly who rested on his chest.

"Damn this stupid black eye.. can we cancel out date tonight?" Milly said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because look at me, I have a black eye for crying out loud" Milly said and Dearka shook his head.

"You look beautiful in my eyes.. you really are Miriallia" Dearka replied and Milly smiled.

"Thank you" she whispered as Dearka kissed her forehead.

"We should get to class" Athrun said.

"I'm not going to class looking like this" Cagalli replied back and Mirialli and Lacus both agreed.

"Don't worry, you can wear my sunglass" Kira said to Lacus

"Thank you honey" Lacus replied.

"You can use mine too Cagalli" Athrun said and Dearka said the same thing to Miriallia.

Kira, Athrun and Dearka gave them the sunglasses; they wore it and went to class.

"Marna is so going to kill me for this, same as my father" Cagalli sighs. Athrun put his hand on her shoulder and said, "It's not that bad trust me."

"Thank you for caring so much Athrun" Cagalli smiled and hugged him.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality

"That fight was so much fun, kicking Momoyo's ass and pushing her to the garbage can. She got stuck and asked the guys to help her. Momoyo's face was priceless if you were there. I couldn't stop laughing then again, I had that black eye for 3 whole days, my dad got really mad at me for fighting in school" Cagalli laughed as she remembered how she fought Momoyo who landed to the garbage can.

"You were such a trouble maker back then" Athrun sighs and smiled. "You didn't really look that bad with a black eye"

She glared at him and said, "Are you serious? I looked so horrible and plus, I am still a troublemaker." Athrun and Cagalli just laughed at that statement. From that moment, it felt like they forgot about her disease and felt like just the old days where they laughed at each other with the rest of the gangs.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The next day

Miriallia come to school the other day wearing sunglasses on the rain. Yes, she did indeed got into trouble a lot from home because of that stupid black eye on her right eye. It bugs her and last night, she canceled her date with Dearka. She went directly to her locker, pick up her English novel and closed it. Then someone called out her name from behind.

"MIRIALLIA! MILLY!" a voice of a young man said. It didn't sound like Dearka and it's pretty early from him to go to school. Milly turned around and her eyes widen from a big shock when she saw someone; that someone was Tolle, her ex-boyfriend.

"Tolle?" Miriallia asked and he ran up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I missed you so much Miriallia" he pulled back and placed his hands on her face. "I dream about you every night ever since I broke up with you. It was a big mistake and I need you back in my life"

.+He needs me back in his life? Am I really that important to him but wait, what about Dearka+ She wondered and changed the subject.

"So, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back at the plants?" Milly asked.

"I transferred school here so I can be with you" Tolle replied with a smile. Milly sighs and he asked her, "Is everything alright? Is there someone else?"

She looked at him and nodded. "I have been seeing this guy for a whole week right now. He is very wonderful to me and---"

"Is it serious?" Tolle asked sadly.

"Tolle, I moved on and I hope you do too. It's pretty serious, he is my boyfriend--"

"MILLY!" another young man said as he approached her but this time it was Dearka. She turned and Dearka kissed her. While that happened, Tolle turned. +It was too late… she moved on+ he wondered sadly.

Dearka stopped kissing and asked Milly who was her friend.

"Dearka, this is my friend Tolle, Tolle this is my boyfriend Dearka" she said and looked away. She couldn't see Tolle's face anymore, it was giving her too much guilt in her heart and his reaction, it was more than she can bear.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Tolle" Dearka said and smiled at Milly who smiled back. He grabbed hold of her hand and bid Tolle goodbye for now. As Dearka and Milly began to go to their class, Milly turned her head slightly and watched Tolle in the middle of the hallway with his head down. Her eyes began to form tears and thought to herself +I'm sorry Tolle, but you were too late. I hope someday you can move on+ She then looked at Dearka and rested her head on his shoulder. He then put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a slight hug.

--------------------------------------------------------

Meyrin came to school and walked to her locker. She opened it and took her Shakespeare book, Romeo and Juliet and closed it. She then decided to walk to her English class. Without looking to where she was going, she bumped into a guy who also wasn't looking to where he was going. Her books fell out of her hand to the ground as she kneeled and picked up her books. He also kneeled down and helped her.

"Sorry about that" the young man said.

"Oh it's okay" The Shakespeare book was still in front of them as they both decided to pick it up. Meyrin's hand touched hers and she blushed. He too blushed as he picked it up and gave it to her. They slowly stood up and smiled at each other.

"Forgive my rudeness, my name is Meyrin.. Meyrin Hawke" she said.

"My name is Auel Neider.. I'm new to this school" Auel said and they shook hands.

"Oh is that right?" Meyrin asked and smiled. "This school isn't much great but what subject do you have now? You seemed really lost"

"Oh umm.." he looked at his schedule and replied, "English, room 314 with Professor Andrew Barfeld"

"You're in my class then" she smiled. They stood at the middle of the hallway and pretty much got along with each other.

Meanwhile, Yzak just arrived at the school with Athrun and walked to his locker that was near Meyrin's red locker. Athrun looked around and continued to talk to him about how Cagalli is so great and he (Yzak) should date someone. Yzak wasn't listening at him at all and was focused to get his book and planned to go to the library and finish his homework that he had forgotten to do. He turned and saw Meyrin flirting with this guy he wasn't familiar with. He squinted to make sure if it was really Meyrin. Athrun watched him carefully as Yzak looked away, jealous.

"I told you, you should have asked her before she began to flirt with that guy but you didn't listen. Don't tell me that I didn't warn you" Athrun began to walk and Yzak was clueless and catches up with him.

"What do you mean? I **DON"T **like that ugly girl" he hissed. "I'm just surprise that someone will actually talk to her" he angrily said and walked in front of him.

Athrun shook his head and thought +Oh Yzak, tell her you like her already.+ Athrun catches up to him and began to walk to the direction of the library. As they walked there, Yzak slightly turned his head to see if Meyrin was still talking to that "new" kid and he kind of felt jealous but he simply ignored it.

"Why do I feel jealous? It's not like I like her or something.. jeessh Yzak, I think Dearka just destroyed you with those love spell" Yzak mumbled to himself.

"What's that Yzak?" Athrun raised his eyebrow.

"NOTHING ZALA!" Yzak replied rudely.

"Okay, you don't have to get mad" Athrun replied.

Meanwhile

"Well, do you want to go to class now? The bell is going to ring in 5 minutes" Meyrin said and he nodded. They walked together down the hallway to their class. Meyrin couldn't help but looked at him. He looked so handsome, more handsome than that "Yzak" person. His light blue hair was spiked up, his blue eyes that she couldn't stop looking at and his smile. Meyrin sighs and giggled quietly as he looked at her and smiled.

.+Damn that girl is cute+ Auel thought.

--------------------------------------------------------

English Class

Auel and Meyrin entered their classroom and they (Milly and Luna) was sitting with Yzak who seemed very grumpy and Dearka. They approached them and Yzak hissed, "Oh here comes the ugly girl"

.+Holy shit, don't tell me his in _my _class now+ Yzak glared at him like he was some kind of an enemy.

"I can hear you stupid!" Meyrin replied back. "Anyways, Auel, meet the gang.. This isn't all of them but I'll introduce you to them during Lunch." And he nodded.

"Auel, this is Luna; my sisiter, that's milly and that –she pointed to Milly- is Milly's boyfriend, Dearka and that loser who sits beside Dearka is Yzak" Meyrin said and stared evil to Yzak who turned his head.

"Well, welcome to our school" Miriallia replied and Auel felt like he was welcome from everyone else instead of Yzak.

"Well it's very nice to meet you" they sat down with the rest of the gang.

"So, what school did you go too before you got transferred?" Luna asked.

"Helipolis High" He said.

"Oh you are from Helipolis eh? I heard it was really beautiful there" Dearka replied.

"It is" he smiled at everyone else.

"Well everyone sit on their seats now. Class is about to start" Professor Andrew said. Meyrin put her hand up. "Yes Ms. Hawke"

"Mr. Barfeld, we have a new student" Meyrin said and smiled at Auel who blushed as he put his head down. Meyrin stood up and introduced to Auel who sat beside her.

"This is Auel Neider, he is a transferred student from Helipolis" Meyrin smiled.

"Well, welcome to our school Mr. Neider, you'll like it here" Mr. Barfeld said and Meyrin and Auel sat back down.

"You didn't have to do that" Auel whispered to Meyrin. Mr. Bartfeld began to put up notes in the overhead.

"Sorry" she smiled. "I just like introducing new students.. That's what I'm good at" Auel looked at her cheerful face and smiled back. He never saw anyone that cheerful before not even in his high school. Something about this girl made Auel very interested to get to know her more and maybe get her to be his new girlfriend.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lunch

Meyrin and Auel walked to Meyrin's locker so she can see her locker. She opened it and placed her books in the top shelf inside the locker. Auel just kept staring at her and smile softly. She looked at him and asked what's wrong.

"It's nothing really." He replied back. "I'm just wondering.."

"About?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would umm.. like to go with me? I just want to get to know you more" Auel turned bright red just by asking her that question and especially of being the new student in their school too. Already on his first day, he already asked someone to go on the date. Meyrin blinked and then smile.

"Sure, I would like to go with you" Meyrin replied as Auel hugged her tightly. She sighs deeply and saw Yzak who stood beside his locker flirting with.. another girl? She was obviously shock and little part of her is jealous.. +Why do I feel jealous? Shouldn't I be happy for him that there is actually a girl who likes him+ She pulled away from Auel slowly and grabbed hold of his arm. He closed her locker and walked to the cafeteria where the others are. Yzak saw them and glared at Auel.

"What's wrong Yzak?" the girl asked politely.

"Oh nothing" he smiled and looked at the girl in front of him.

Her name was Mitsuki. She was also new to the school he met during his Chemistry class after English. Her black haired bangs were covering her oval face and her golden eyes; just like Cagalli. She was the prettiest girl in his Chemistry class and her beauty was out of the league! Well that's what he thought. She was wearing her blue uniform just like any other girls in this school; it's private school of course.

"Hey Mitsuki, I was wondering. Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" Yzak asked.

"Sure." She smiled and they both began to walk to the café.

Minutes Later

"Hey everyone!" Meyrin said.

"Meyrin!" they yelled.

"Who's that Mey?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh yes" she grabbed his arm and pulled it. "Well this Auel Neider, he is new to our school"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Auel" Cagalli said. "Let me introduce you to some others"

"I guess you meet Dearka, Milly and Luna.. Well this is my boyfriend Athrun, that is Kira and the girl sitting beside him is his girlfriend, Lacus" Cagalli continued.

"Well, it's nice to meet you" Everyone replied.

"Don't be shy, come and sit already" Miriallia replied. Auel sat beside Meyrin who sat beside Cagalli.

"Damn girl, he's cute" Cagalli whispered and Meyrin giggled. Kira and Athrun began to talk to Auel, get to know him a little.

Then…

"Hey guys!" Yzak yelled and Meyrin turned her head. +That girl again+

"I want you to meet someone, this is Mitsuki Habari" he said and she replied, "Hello everyone"

"She is just new to our school… so be nice to her" Yzak continued.

"It's nice to meet you Mitsuki." Cagalli said and Meyrin gave her a fake smile. Yzak watched her actions carefully, it says all over her face that she is soo jealous. Meyrin took a sip on her drink as they sat down.

"This is Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Milly, Auel, Luna and.." he said. "Meyrin" he hissed.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all" Mitsuki replied. Yzak sat on the opposite side of Meyrin just to piss her off a little.

"Is there any competition happening here?" Luna whispered to Milly. Milly looked at Meyrin, Auel, Yzak and Mitsuki and replied, "I think so.." Luna and Miriallia then began to giggle. Dearka who sat beside Miriallia couldn't help but think that something is going on here that he doesn't know.

As they ate cheerfully like they had been friends since they were children, Auel whispered to Meyrin; "So, what place do you want to go today?"

Yzak couldn't help but eavesdrop to Auel and Meyrin conversation. He pretend to listen to what Mitsuki was telling him and was focused on _their_ conversation.

"umm.. Do you want to the Orb's revolving tower?" Meyrin asked him.

"Anything will be good" he replied.

.+That may be a good idea+ Yzak thought.

"Hey Mitsuki, do you want to go with me tonight?" Yzak asked Mitsuki, loud enough for Meyrin to hear. Mitsuki looked at him and was completely shock. Her first day of school.. someone asked her out already?

"Well sure" she smiled and Yzak hugged her to make Meyrin more jealous. Meyrin couldn't help but also eavesdrop and looked away pretending she hasn't heard a word from them.

"Well that's settles it." Yzak replied. "I'll pick you up around 7 okay?"

15 minutes passed, Lunch was over as all of them headed to their classes.

Cagalli and Athrun walked down to Cagalli's next class, English. A teacher catches up to them, panting as if she was looking for someone in a hurry. She walked up to Cagalli and said, "Cagalli can you do me a favour dear?"

"Sure Ms. Hitsamaro" Cagalli replied politely. Ms. Hitsamaro was a teacher for drama, a good friend of her dear father. Her real name was Zoe also known as the drama queen just like Fllay but wasn't too dramatic like her. But the only difference between them was that Zoe Hitsamaro was much nicer than Fllay would ever be. She had brown layered hair and has emerald eyes just like Athrun. Zoe always has a smile on her face even if she was mad, that's probably why Cagalli likes her so much to be her teacher in other things. She was very respectful to anyone and was not prejudice like other teachers in their school.

"You don't happen to be very busy tonight?" Ms. Hitsamaro asked and Cagalli shook her head.

"Good, Cagalli, would it be okay if you can be in play tonight? Because Kitsuki gave up her part and said she didn't want to do it" Ms. Hitsamaro.

.+That explains why she was panicking.+ Cagalli thought. She pointed her fingure towards her with a big shock on her face. "ME?"

"Yes you! It's because you did it last year and please can you do it again this year? They loved you last year" Ms. Hitsamaro.

"But Ms. Hitsamaro, I don't know most of my lines.." Cagalli asked.

"Please please?" Ms. Hitsamaro begged. Cagalli sighs and replied, "Sure Ms. Hitsamaro"

"Oh thank you so much my dear" she smiled and continued, "You should get to class before you get late again" Then she left in the hurry.

"Damn Cagalli, what have you put yourself into _again_?" Cagalli frowned and Athrun placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Plays aren't that bad." Athrun smiled as Cagalli looked at him.

"I'm going to panic right now." Cagalli said in a worried tone. "Athrun I don't know my lines! How am I going to know memorize them in time for the play TONIGHT!"

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you" Athrun smiled.

She then smiled and replied, "thanks Athrun" She took a deep breath and began to walk to her English Class. Beside her was Athrun who held her hand and telling her that everything will be alright.

It was now 3:15 as the students left their classes and was going home.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli met up with Miriallia, Dearka and Athrun who was standing near the bus stop. She was really worried about the play tonight.. and asked herself how she is going to memorize all those lines.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" Milly asked her as Cagalli sighs.

"Ms. Hitsamaro asked me to do the play tonight." Cagalli frowned and Milly gasped.

"What? The play is tonight! Is she crazy?" Milly replied with shock on her face.

"Damn Milly, what the heck am I going to do?" Cagalli asked for her best friend's advice.

"Well, we are going to help you okay? So don't panic. If you don't remember the lines, we will be in front with posters in our hand with lines in them" Milly smiled and then Cagalli smiled back.

The bus arrived at the bus stop as Dearka walked up to them and asked them if they are going to get on. They nodded and all went inside the bus.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I guess I'll see you at around 7 then?" Auel asked and she nodded. Auel walked up to her and hugged her tightly. He just likes to have his arms around to a girl especially to a girl like Meyrin. She then hugged him back. He pulled away slightly and began to walk home. Meyrin stood there, waving at him and decided to head to the bus stop if she doesn't want to miss the bus coming.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality

"I couldn't believe that I actually agreed to do that play" Cagalli softly said.

"Well, you didn't even show up" Athrun laughed then Cagalli laughed too.

"It was weird seeing the competition between Yzak and Meyrin.. I knew that they liked each other" Cagalli said.

"Well, I knew that from the moment Yzak and I saw Meyrin talking Auel" Athrun said.

"I like how the outcome to what happened to them." Cagalli said. "There was such thing as a happy ending after all just by looking at them.. Don't you agree Athrun"

Athrun smiled, nodded and replied back, "There is always a happy ending to every story"

"Well not all" Cagalli said as the smile on her face slowly fades away.

"Well if you believe then there will be" Athrun smiled. Cagalli looked to the window behind Athrun and watched the sky. She looked at the clouds that she thought was shaped like a heart. +Maybe you're right Athrun, maybe there is a happy ending to every story+

To be continued….

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Author's note: **Chapter 13 done :) I am currently working on the next part and I'm sorry about the long chapter; my imagination was over coming me every time I start writing something in this story lol. I promised that you will like it. :) In addition, if you are a big fan of Meyrin and Yzak being together (I know it's the weirdest pairing but oh well) you will like the next chapter because it is focused to them more than Athrun and Cagalli. Don't worry Athrun and Cagalli fans, you will see them more in the following chapters. Well to tell you that there is now 46 chapters in this story. Sorry that it's so long but this chapter had two parts to it. When I was thinking about it, I thought it will take up the whole chapter but I was wrong. Well hope you guys like it :) Thank you guys for those who reviewed, I owe you guys so much! **Please keep reviewing! **Don't flame

**Big thanks to my following Reviewers:**

(wow, you guys are like just awesome! You guys are my support for this story to encourage me to continue Thank you so much)

.:. asga: Thank you so much for reviewing. Other note, because I didn't write this story in paper and I wasn't aware that it will be two parts, I have to apologize. Cagalli's daughter doesn't show up till 43. Well once again thank you for reviewing :)

.:. mariad: I'm really glad that you like the long chapters. Well, I'm also glad that you will be sticking around and find out. Lol well thank you for reviewing.

.:. cottongreentea: Well I'm glad that you like it. I hope that you will like this one too. Yes, Vancouver does have a revolving tower restaurant; one of the most expensive restaurant there it. I eat there sometimes with my family of course. It's in downtown. Well please stay with the thought of Athrun being a father and there will be clues on the upcoming chapters. Well thank you for reviewing and I hope you really enjoy this chapter

.:. Miriae: It's okay lol. It doesn't really matter lol. Well I wish you all the best and I so love your story.. did I tell you that? It's amazing! I wish I can be as talented as you. Well keep up the awesome work in the Princess Sonata. And oh yea, please update real soon lol. Thank you for reviewing.

.:. gseedlover: Wow! Thank you so much that you like this story. I'm just really happy now lol Well thank you for reviewing and yes Athrun and Cagalli Forever! Lol

.:. jenniferseedlover: Fllay.. what can I say. She is the drama queen alright in this story. But you haven't seen the last of her. Well thank you for reviewing, it means so much to me :P

.:. MyouseiSeed: Haven't tried escargot before but I probably won't be in the future. I don't like snails whatsoever. Lol Well I hope that you like this chapter too and thank you for reviewing :)

.:. sweetbree07: Thank you sweetbree07 for reviewing. Well thank you once again and hope you like this chapter too.

.:. Marina: ooo thank you and now I'm going to try and type as fast as I can. Lol Well thank you for reviewing and I hope that you also stick around and find out what happens next. :)

.:. 0chibi-chan0: New reviewer dances around the room I'm so glad and thank you for reviewing. Please stick around till the end, I really hope that you like this chapter too :)


	14. Complicate Feelings Part Two

**Summary**: 2nd day of School, Meyrin met Auel and asked her to go on the date. Yzak on the other hand is pretty jealous and what happens if Meyrin and Auel came to the same restaurant to where Yzak and Mitsuki are? What will happen in the play that Cagalli's in? Will she even make it? Find out.

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site. Some may contain some bad languages used in this story.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter Fourteen: Complicated Feelings; Boundary between Love and Hate (Part Two)**

Cagalli sat down the table with the play's script on her hand. Athrun was there trying to find a way to help her get her lines ready before the play.

"Cagalli, Milly and Dearka are coming with us. They are going to be here before 7" Athrun said and watching his girlfriend so focused that she didn't even say anything to him back. He was beginning to be very worried.. who wouldn't be?

"UGGHHH! I CAN'T MEMORIZE ALL THESE LINES BEFORE 7!" Cagalli sighs and put her head on top of the book. "Damn it Cagalli, why did you have to agree" she frowned. Athrun stood up and walked to her. He then placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled as he kneeled down.

"Don't worry Cagalli, everything will be alright" Athrun said with a smile on his face as Cagalli looked at him and was too smiling back.

"Now go back to memorizing." He said and Cagalli sighs sadly.

"Damn.. I hate plays.. next time remind me **not** to volunteer for playing someone's part okay?" Cagalli frowned and Athrun laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------

Meyrin looked at her closet and still haven't picked any clothes to wear. She had the same problem like other girls deciding what for them to wear before their dates.. No wonder they are always but often late. Luna knocked on her door and Meyrin yelled out, "Come on in, I'm in my closet!"

Lunamaria watched her panic for not deciding yet and it is already 5:30 and Auel said to pick her up at 7. Luna sat on her bed and just laugh at her.

"What are you laughing about?" she hissed.

"Nothing.. just watching your reactions that's all how you panic so much and _still _haven't found a dress to wear.. it's very priceless if you were here sitting where I am"

"dress? Umm… that's not a bad idea" Meyrin looked at her sister and walked up to her. Then Meyrin hugged her. "Oh thank you for the idea!"

"Eh?" Luna was there very clueless and decided to leave before she slaps her in the face if she panics.

Meyrin went back to her closet and picked out every dress there is then she found the perfect on. It was 6 now and she was still getting ready. She has 1 hour before Auel picks her up.

--------------------------------------------------------

Milly and Dearka went to Cagalli's house at 6:30 o'clock; 30 minutes before the school play starts. Miriallia was worried that Cagalli won't remember her parts and that's a good thing that she prepared posters with her lines in them.

They knocked 3 times and Marna answered them. She let them in and told them to wait in the living room while she go get here. As they walked there, they saw Athrun sitting in one of the couch waiting patiently.

"Hey Athrun" Miriallia said. "Where's Cagalli?"

"I think she is still getting ready" Athrun said.

"Oh I'm going to check her if she is doing alright.. I'll be back" Miriallia left the guys alone. Dearka sat next to him and said, "Hey, did they call you yet?"

Athrun shook his head and Dearka sighs. "You know that you have to leave Cagalli. Your father doesn't want you falling in love with a natural.. Remember that Athrun?"

Athrun looked at him and replied, "I know but Cagalli.. She's different. She is not like any other girls I know, she is just very special."

"Well I hope that Cagalli will be willingly wait for you…" Dearka placed his hand on his shoulder and continued, "Don't go breaking Cagalli's heart now.. She is the best thing that ever happened to you.. Remember that" Athrun smiled and replied, "She is the best thing that ever happened to me.. I would never let her go or break her heart"

Meanwhile

Miriallia walked upstairs and saw Marna endlessly knocking on her door.

"What's going on?" Milly asked.

"umm.. She doesn't want to do the play anymore. She gave up" Marna replied.

Miriallia sighs and whispered to Marna, "It's okay Marna, I'm going to convince her to go and please go on with whatever you were doing before." She smiled and Marna nodded and left her.

She took a deep breath, took out a hair clip from her hair and used it to open the lock from her door. She was expert with all this stuff especially opening things. After minutes of trying to open it, she finally got in and went inside her room. She then saw Cagalli sitting on a chair with her green dress. Cagalli turned and looked away.

"Cagalli, you'll be wait.. Remember you promised her that you are going to do this" Milly said.

"I can't remember my lines.." Cagalli said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you okay?" Milly said and she nodded. "Come on let's go, we have 15 minutes left to get to the play in time" Cagalli softly smiled, stood up and walked beside Miriallia downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------

Auel finally found her house after 20 minutes of searching through the neighborhood. He got out of his car and took out the bouquet of flowers for Meyrin that he bought earlier. His heart began to beat really fast as he walked to the front door and knocked. He stood there waiting patiently for someone to answer and yet no one did until..

"I'M COMING!" Luna yelled and opened the door. "Oh Auel it's nice seeing you.. Just one sec"

"Okay" he smiled back.

"MEYRIN YOUR DATE IS HERE!" Luna yelled as Meyrin rushed down the stairs (she almost fell but managed to keep her balance). Auel's eyes widen just by seeing Meyrin look so pretty.

"Hello Auel, you look handsome" she smiled and walked to him. Luna whispered, "Remember, no having sex in the first date.. Get it?"

"I know that okay? See ya Luna" she managed to say it with the smile on her face.

"Oh yea this is for you" he handed the bouquet of flowers Ready to go?" Auel asked politely and she nodded. They walked to his car and drove off.

--------------------------------------------------------

Yzak looked at his watched as he leaned back to his car waiting for Mitsuki to show up. Minutes later, she came out and she looked very gorgeous. Yzak was pretty much shock and for the moment, he thought he saw Meyrin's face on hers. He smiled and shook his head. +Why am I thinking of you Meyrin+ She approached him and Yzak gave her a hug.

"You look beautiful" he whispered and Mitsuki blushed. He then opened the door for her so she got in, he closed the door for her then run to the driver's side, opened the door and got in. He then drove off.

"So, where are we going?" Mitsuki asked politely.

"umm.. Orb's revolving tower" Yzak replied with a smile.

"Sounds good" she smiled and returned the smile for him.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli, Athrun, Miriallia and Dearka got in Athrun's car and drove to the school. They only had 5 minutes left before the school plays starts. Athrun drove as fast as he can but they got stuck in traffic.

"Athrun.. Isn't there another way?" Cagalli asked politely.

"Don't worry Cagalli, you are not going to be late" Athrun replied.

"What do you mean Athrun, the play starts at 9 MINUTES!" Dearka said and continued, "We aren't going to make it.. You should call Ms. Hitsamaro and tell her you aren't going to make it."

"but she is counting on me to be there" Cagalli sighs sadly.

"Dearka is right, it will at least give her time to let another person to play the part" Milly said.

"Hey Athrun, why don't you make a right turn on that street" Dearka said and Athrun made the right turn.

"I believe that goes to the direction of our school" Milly said as Cagalli dialed her number.

"Hello?" Ms. Hitsamaro said.

"Hi Ms. Hitsamaro, I can't make it" Cagalli said.

"Cagalli? Where are you.. the play is starting in 5 minutes" Ms. Hitsamaro said.

"I'm sorry but I can't make it, there is a traffic.. I'm really sorry" Cagalli said and felt really bad for her.

"It's okay, don't worry, Momoyo agreed to do the play" Ms. Hitsamaro said.

"Okay. Well good luck" she said.

"Bye" Ms. Hitsamaro hang up and Cagalli closed her cellphone.

"What happened?" Athrun said as he drove really fast unknowingly that there was a police car parked in front of a house with his lights off.

"Its okay, Momoyo agreed to do the play" she replied.

"That's good" Miriallia sighs and they all heard the police car sound alarm thing.

"Oh shit" Dearka looked back and saw a car.

"Damn it" Athrun said as he parked the car to the right.

"Cagalli, you should wear this" Milly handed her sunglasses.

"Sunglasses? It's night time" Cagalli replied.

"Just wear it! You are the princess remember? You will get in big trouble from your father if you got your picture in the front page in any magazines/newspapers remember?" Milly said and Cagalli took it from her hand. She put it on and Milly handed her some pillows from Athrun's car and telling her to put in on her stomach pretending she is pregnant. The police parked behind them.

"Damn.." she frowned. "Why do I have to pretend that I'm pregnant?"

"Cagalli just do it! You will be in big trouble if you don't. Well everyone relax and let me handle this okay?" Athrun said as he took a deep breathe and others nodded.

The policeman walked to the driver's window and said, "Mr. You know that you were speeding.."

"I'm sorry officer but my wife.." he tried to find a words to tell him something very untrue. "…she is giving birth" Athrun said and Cagalli looked at him shock. +Are you serious+

Miriallia tap her shoulder quietly and she looked around.

"Making weird sounds" she mouthed and Cagalli shook her head. Milly kicked the passenger seat and Cagalli began to make sounds pretending that she is in labor. The policeman looked at Cagalli and saw that she was in "pain" and decided to lead them to the hospital.

"Please, let us go to the hospital" Athrun said.

"Okay, let me lead you there" the policeman left them and Athrun looked at Dearka and Milly who laughed then Cagalli did.

"I'm so going to hate you for doing this to me" Cagalli hissed and Athrun began to drive. Then they all laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------

Auel opened the door to the restaurant; he then hold it until Meyrin goes in. Then they walked to the front desk.

"Welcome" the waiter said. "Please let me show you to the table"

Meyrin and Auel followed the waiter and led them to a table near the fountain.

"Thank you" Auel said and the waiter left.

He then (like any other gentleman) pulled the chair and she sat on it and he slightly pushed the chair to the table. He sat to the opposite side and Meyrin just kept smiling at him.

Minutes later

Yzak and Mitsuki arrived at the same restaurant and also walked to the front desk asking where their table is going to be. As they walked there, Yzak spotted Miriallia and Auel near the fountain. He decided to interrupt them for fun.

"Hey.. What a small world.. eh Meyrin?" Yzak said with a huge smile on his face. Meyrin turned to her side and her eyes widen. +What the heck is Yzak doing here+

"What the hell are you doing here?" she rudely asked.

"You are so stupid, I'm here with my date loser!" he replied back and Meyrin growled quietly. She felt being followed by Yzak.

"Can we join ya?" Yzak asked and Auel agreed.

"Auel honey, what?" she asked softly.

"It's okay.. waiter, two chairs please" he said and placed his hand on Meyrin's hand and smiled. Yzak looked away and felt jealous so he held Mitsuki's hand too.

The waiter came with two chairs for Yzak and Mitsuki and they settled in the opposite side of Auel and Meyrin. They also began to form a little "friendship" between Auel and himself.

--------------------------------------------------------

The police parked his car and quickly grabbed wheel chair for Cagalli. He then headed to Athrun's car, Athrun got out carrying Cagalli to the wheel chair and placed her there. Cagalli looked at him with widen eyes and she mumbled to herself, "This is not happening to me" She would rather do the play than pretending to be pregnant.

Athrun held her hand and smiled but Cagalli stared at him evil- gave him the 'screw you' look that made Athrun feel very uncomfortable. Milly was there behind there laughing her ass off and so did Dearka.

"You two, I'm so going to get you for this idea" Cagalli yelled.

"Well, -laughs- it's just really funny" Milly replied and the policeman then left them. There Cagalli sit in the hospital bed with Athrun, Milly and Dearka in 'her' hospital room. The doctor came in and asked, "So, what have you been feeling lately Mrs. Zala? Dizziness? Sever headaches?" the doctor asked.

"umm.. Doctor? I think you mistaken.. You see I'm not pregnant" Cagalli chuckled nervously as she took out one of the pillow under her dress.

"You kids, this isn't a game" the doctor shook her head disappointedly. "You may leave the hospital"

"Thank you" she took out the rest of the pillows under her dress and placed them in the hospital bed and all off them left the room and exited the hospital.

They laughed and laughed except for Cagalli who was completely very embarrassed. They got in the car and left.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality

"I still can't believe I actually did it" Cagalli giggled softly and Athrun joined her.

"Well, it's pretty funny, if you saw the policeman's reaction, it was so priceless" Athrun said.

"Well, the doctor was pretty pissed off" she stopped giggling and gave him a huge smile. "I wish I can go back time"

He put his hand on hers and smiled, "Me too"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Mitsuki and Auel seemed to talk a lot with each other getting to know each a bit more; seems like they are beginning to be very attracted to each other that made Meyrin a little jealous, well a lot actually. Yzak was also beginning to be very jealous how Meyrin's date is hitting on he's girl and began to think that he should have not join table with Auel and Meyrin.

Meyrin and Yzak sighs and mumbled, "Damn, this isn't happening to me" Then they looked at each other weirdly, they gave each other the 'did-I-just-say-the-exact-same-line' look. It was awkward for them to say it in the same time making them think that they 'have' the same mind.. Meyrin felt very uncomfortable and decided to bring Auel somewhere else away from Mitsuki and her common enemy, Yzak.

"Hey Auel, do you want to go somewhere else? It's getting boring" she asked politely interrupting their sweet conversation.

He looked at her and smiled, "Sure" then turned to Mitsuki, "Its great meeting you Mitsuki and Yzak"

"yea whatever" he rudely said and Meyrin and Auel bid their goodbyes from the 'couple' and headed outside. Yzak stood up and decided that he wants to leave too.

"Do you want to go somewhere else too Mitsuki?" he asked and she nodded. So they too left the restaurant.

Meanwhile

Auel and Meyrin were outside and walked to his car. He asked where they are going and Meyrin told him there is a park near by that she wants to show him (the same one where Dearka confessed his love for Miriallia) He held the door for Meyrin and she got in. He closed it then he went to the car too and he opened the car engine. A minute behind them was Yzak and Mitsuki who also went to Yzak's car and waited for Auel to drive to where they are going. Yzak don't trust Auel especially when it comes to Meyrin so he decided to follow them for fun.

"So, where are we going?" Mitsuki asked.

"Surprise" he responded. He pretended that he knows where he was going but he was completely clueless. Yzak saw Auel's car begin to move back and drove off. He followed them.

As they were in the road, Meyrin looked at the side mirror and thought that the car behind belongs to Yzak. She shooked her head and thought +Why the hell will Yzak follow us? MEYRIN! Stop thinking about him, he is with Mitsuki doing god knows what… jessh! Think about Auel, he is your DATE! Not Yzak+

"Yzak" she mumbled and Auel looked at her. Did he just hear Yzak's name came out of Meyrin's mouth? That moment, he was extremely jealous.

--------------------------------------------------------

In a café somewhere in Downtown Orb

"So what are we doing to the rest of the night?" Dearka asked.

"I don't know.. you guys decide" Athrun replied.

"umm… I wished it was December so we can go snow tubing" Milly said.

"Snow tubing is fun.. I also wished that it's December, Christmas baby!" Cagalli replied. "More presents for me"

"Why are we talking about what the heck are we doing in December? For crying out loud, it's still summer" Dearka said annoyed.

"Well honey, I didn't know that you are very _annoyed_ by us" Milly replied and looked away from him.

"That's not what I---" Dearka said but Milly interrupted him.

"I think I'm gonna head home. It's late" Milly said and stood up. Dearka offered her a ride but she refused. Cagalli decided to go with her and left the guys to hang out each other while Cagalli talks to Milly privately.

"See ya Athrun" she kissed him and they both headed to the bus stop.

"She's mad at me" Dearka sighs.

"Dearka, you know you should control what you say around everyone else" Athrun said and began to walk to the right. Dearka catches up to him and asked, "I know but it just happens you know.. so what are we doing?"

"I don't know.. Where do you want to go?" Athrun asked and Dearka looked around and noticed something that interest them.

"Let's go to a stripper bar" Dearka suggested it and Athrun sighs.

"Jeesh Dearka, lets do something else" Athrun suggested and continued walking. Dearka was going to walk there but Athrun pulled him.

"Wait!" Dearka said as he tried to walk to the stripper bar.

"You know that Milly isn't going to be happy with this same as Cagalli" Athrun said and pulled him away from there.

He sighs and groans, "I wish I'm single again"

Athrun laughed and said, "Come on Romeo"

--------------------------------------------------------

Auel parked his car near the big red van and they both got out. Meyrin smiled and began to walk. Auel catches up to her and she placed her arm around his right arm and rested her head on his shoulder. He blushed.

Yzak parked his car 3 cars on the left from Auel's car. They both got out and Mitsuki smiled.

"This place looks beautiful" she said and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it" he replied with a smile and they both walked in the park.

On the other hand

As they walked, Meyrin laughed quietly from all the stories that Auel told her that happened in his last high-school.

"So did you have a serious relationship before?" Meyrin asked.

"umm.. not really" he replied and looked at her. Then she looked at him.

"not really?" she asked. "Sounds like you are having problem keeping a relationship.

He laughs and said, "It's not like that you know how when you dating someone, you get that feeling; connections is the word I like to describe it"

"Uh yes. Connection between two people, it's hard to find" she smiled.

"How about you?" he asked.

"Well umm.. once actually. I went out with this guy names Sting, and we broke up like 2 years ago.. He still hasn't moved on and still obsesses over me" Meyrin replied.

"That sounds freaky" he said.

"It is" she smiled. "But I don't really care that much though"

"O-o-o-h" he said.

"Yea" she said and everything becomes silence only hearing waves crashing to the cliffs. He stopped and she did too.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"umm.. nothing" he smiled. "You know how when I said that when you go on a date, you feel a connection between the other person.. well" Auel said trying to finish his sentence.

"Yes?" she asked and blinked a few times.

He leaned over and almost kissed her until…

"Hey MEYRIN!" Yzak said and noticed that they were going to kiss if he didn't show up. +Good timing Yzak+

Meyrin growled quietly and turned. "Look who it is, it's the loser" she stared at him. Then Yzak and Mitsuki approached them. +Damn you Yzak! Why did you have to show up+ That time she was pretty pissed off.

"What are you doing here?" Meyrin hissed and raising her left eyebrow.

"Why are you so stupid? I'm here with my date" he said and Meyrin crossed her arms.

"Shall we get out of here?" Mitsuki asked. She knows that they will fight again.

"Good Idea" he whispered back. Auel walked to Meyrin and whispered, "I'll see you in the car" and she nodded.

"Yea me too Yzak" Mitsuki said and both left.

"What? Wait! Ughh" Meyrin sighs. Then she turned to Yzak with anger in her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TOO?" Yzak said.

"Nothing's wrong with me" she groaned. "Stop following me"

"I'M NOT FOLLOWING YOU!" he replied.

"OH YES YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

"YOU ARE!" Meyrin sighs and said, "I don't have time for this."

Auel and Mitsuki waited patiently as they leaned back to Auel's car. He was beginning to be jealous, no he was already jealous. He was having second doubts that he should have never left her with him especially doing god knows what. He sighs and Mitsuki looked at him.

"You really like her, don't you?" Mitsuki asked.

"In fact, I really do" he replied as he looked at the full moon.

Meanwhile

"Jesshhh! If you are so jealous then why not say it" she hissed as she looked away from him.

_If you only knew/ What I feel for you/ If you only lived for me_

His eyes widen from what she just said.. did she just say that 'he's jealous?' He replied rudely, "I'M NOT UGLY!" she then turned around angry. Meyrin was pretty pissed off at Yzak and she didn't even replied back. It was pretty weird for Yzak that she didn't even say anything.. he wonders if he just said something that she took it real hard.. was it the part where he called her 'ugly?'

_The way I live for you/ I'd be in heaven/ My dreams would come true_

"Hey Meyrin.." he said and she didn't answer. "sorry.." he frowned. She was surprised that he just said sorry for the first time and she turned. He was way to close to her and he leaned forward. Meyrin blinked endlessly and she was having butterflies in her stomach. His lips reached hers and kissed her without thinking. Meyrin's eyes widen and then she slowly closed her eyes.

'_Cause all I've ever wanted/ Is you/ And you alone/ And I love you so_

.+What the hell is going on+ she thought then her heart began beat rapidly. This was beginning to feel very awkward so Meyrin lift her foot up, took her right sandal off and then smack him in the head, hard.

_More than you could ever know/ All I've ever wanted/ Is you_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

_If you were my own/ To caress and hold/ I would shower you with love_

"What's wrong with you?" he said and snapped out. +What the heck.. Did I just kissed her+ He looked at her eyes and it was full of shock. Meyrin turned really red from all this moment. She didn't know what to react, was she supposed to mad at him for kissing her? Meyrin wouldn't deny the kiss, she pretty much enjoyed it. She still couldn't believe what just happened, everything happened so fast. She turned around and lifts her hand to her chest. It was beating really fast.

_And drown within your soul/ Because I live and breathe for you_

"Hey it's nothing like that…. It's a mistake.. it's not special" he said trying to find words in his mind.

_And I really need to know/ That all I've ever wanted/ Is you_

.+Mistake? Nothing special+ she asked herself and somehow, a tear come down her eyes. Why was it that she began to cry? Is she falling for him, her worst enemy? This was really weird.

_And I love you so/ More than you could ever know/ All I've ever wanted_

She turned and looked down. "You jerk" she whispered and then ran away.

_Is you…._

"Hey Meyrin!" he said and ran after.

Auel sadly sighs and mumbled to himself, "What's taking them long?"

"I don't know, hey isn't that Meyrin?" Mitsuki said and Auel looked at her straight ahead. Then ran to her and give her a hug. Yzak who was behind her, stopped and his heart began to beat slower; did he just do something he shouldn't have done?

"Can you take me home now?" Meyrin asked and Auel nodded.

_Everything I do is for you/ You are every part of me/ And I don't want to face_

"Meyrin wait" Yzak said but she didn't listen to him. Auel escorted her to the passenger seat and he drove off.

_Another day/ Alone/ Without your love_

.+Meyrin.. I didn't mean to say it+ he looked down and sadly sighs.

'_Cause all I've ever wanted/ Is you_

Mitsuki who stood there, knows what is going on. She knows that Yzak is falling for her but he denies it. She approached him and placed her hand to his shoulder.

_And you alone/ And I love you so_

"You should tell her that you like her before Auel gets the chance before you do it" she smiled and she looked at him.

_More than you could ever know/ All I've ever wanted/ Is you…_

.+Why is it that everyone thinks I like Meyrin+ he thought and looked away from her. "I don't like her" he frowned and Mitsuki giggled.

"We should get home" she said and he nodded. They walked to the car and Yzak drove off.

--------------------------------------------------------

Minutes passed by…

Auel parked in front of her house and walked with Meyrin till they reached her house door. She looked at him and said; "I had a blast" she smiled.

"I'm glad you did" he smiled back.

"Well good night" she smiled and kissed him the cheeks and went inside. Auel went back to his car and drove off. Meyrin directly went to her room completely ignoring Luna who asked her what happened. She locked her room door and leaned on it. She touched her lips and just couldn't believe that Yzak, her worst enemy just kissed her. It was so too much for her to bear in one day and decided to sleep. She jumped to her bed and slept peacefully. She dreamed about that one particular moment, an irony in their high school story

--------------------------------------------------------

Next day

Meyrin went to school with Auel and she still kept remembering the kiss she shared with Yzak. Auel went directly to the library and she walked to her locker. She thought to herself that it doesn't mean anything but why does in her heart it somehow keeps saying that it does? She first went to her locker grabbed her books and walked to her class. Milly catches up to her and asked what happened to her date.

"I don't want to talk about it" she replied and Yzak accidentally bumped her in the hall way. Beside him was Dearka.

"Oh here we go again" he groaned. Surprisingly, Meyrin didn't say anything back to Yzak and she just kept walking as if nothing happened. Milly raised her eyebrow and thought to herself+Something happened last night.. she's acting all weird and stuff+ Yzak stopped and looked at her worriedly. He was worried that he said something that she took in hard. He wanted to catch up to her but he stopped himself. It's school time; they are worst enemy in school.

"hmph.." he crossed his arms and walked to the opposite direction. Dearka blinked endlessly and wondered+Wow! Why aren't they fighting+ He then catches up to Yzak.

--------------------------------------------------------

English Class

Milly and Luna looked at Meyrin then to Yzak. English class was very silent, usually it really hard because they call each other Ugly, Stupid, Oldie, loser and other things.. But today, they just took different paths like they don't know each other. This is another awkward moment for Milly, Dearka and Luna.

"What happened last night Luna?" Milly whispered and Dearka was listening.

"I don't know, she didn't say anything last night.. she went directly to her room" Luna replied and Yzak was eavesdropping.

.+Something I said hurt her.. what is it? I called her ugly and.. damn it. It was that kiss and I said it's nothing special.. maybe to her it was and maybe to me it is too.. What the hell? I'm do not like her.. get your act together YZAK+ Yzak thought to himself.

.+Jeesh.. why am I so quiet today? Usually I fight with Yzak right now but why am I not in a mood to? I usually am.. MEYRIN! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER+ Meyrin wondered to herself. Meyrin slightly turned around and saw Yzak looking at her too. They turned red and looked away from each other. Luna sighs sadly and said, "This isn't any fun" she frowned.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lunch

Meyrin was back to her locker and Auel wrapped her arms around her (Yzak was watching far away.. yes he was jealous) then she turned and gave him a smile.

"What's up Auel?" she asked.

"Oh umm.. I'm not going to be able to take the bus with you today" Auel said.

"Why?" she frowned.

"I have a dentist appointment today.. well actually right now.. I just went here to say good bye" he kissed her forehead and then left.

"Good bye" she whispered and looked away. Then she closed her locker and headed to the library.

As she walked to the library, a guy grabbed her by the hand and pushed her to the wall. His hands were tightly wrapped around hers and Meyrin was getting scared.

"Sting! What the hell do you want?" she asked then he tried to kiss her. She tries to pull away but he wouldn't let her, he even grabbed hold of her tightly than usual he was hurting her.

"Sting! Let go off me.. you are hurting me" she begged.

"Not unless you bring me back to your life or I'm going to kill Auel if that's what it takes to bring you back" he said.

As Yzak walked to the library hoping to be able to talk to Meyrin alone, he heard a voice of a woman cry out for help. He ran to the direction from where the lady's voice was coming from and saw a guy mugging a girl under the very far stairs. He's eyes widen when he saw that it was Meyrin, his Meyrin was getting mugged by a filthy, non mannered guy.

"Yzak.." she whispered.

"Hey you filthy dog, get off Meyrin right now" Yzak said as he rolled his sleeves. Sting looked at him and let go of her.

"Yzak.. get out of here, he is no match for you!" she yelled.

"Be quiet Meyrin and let me protect you" he said. Meyrin blinked and wondered+He's going to protect me? You don't see that often here+

"You little weakling, listen to Meyrin, you are no match for me" Sting replied and approached Yzak. Yzak spat to the ground and he was the tae-kwon-do move. Meyrin sighs and she tries to stop Sting but he pushed her to the wall. She was unconscious.

"You are going to pay for that you filthy dog" Yzak said as he held Meyrin to his arms. "Meyrin, are you okay?" he asked. Meyrin slowly opened her eyes and smiled, "Yzak?"

"Yes, it me Yzak" she got up and placed her hand to her head. He helped her up and put her down to a chair. "Stay here okay?" Meyrin nodded.

Yzak walked to Sting and punched him on the face. "Don't you know to never hit a girl?" Sting spat out blood from his mouth and punched him on the eye. Yzak flew to the wall and down to the ground.

"STING! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" she said as she ran to Yzak. Sting watched her and heard that some teachers were coming. He then ran to the door and away from the school properties.

"Come on Yzak, Teachers are coming" Meyrin said trying to pull him up. He got up (with the help of Meyrin) and helped him up the stairs to the second hallway in the 2nd floor. She slowly placed him down.

"I'm going to get some ice, I'll be back" she smiled and left. Yzak leaned his back against the locker and thought +Why did I get myself involve in this mess+ He smiled and thought+It feels good to protect others than myself+

Minutes passed by…

Meyrin ran upstairs holding a pack of ice in her hand and continued running until she saw Yzak. She fell on her knees and put the ice on his right eye.

"Sorry…" she whispered and Yzak looked at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"Sorry for getting you involve in this mess.. he thought you were Auel" she replied. "He was my ex and he still hasn't moved on."

"Oh, it's okay.. hey Meyrin" he said.

"Yea?" she asked curiously.

"What happened last night? You suddenly got mad" he said "After I kissed you"

She looked at him and then away. Meyrin replied, "I don't know, I'm sorry".. +you are such a jerk and said that the kiss isn't special even though it is+ She still held the ice for him and he smiled. She smiled back.

"Why were you following me and Auel last night?" she asked curiously and Yzak looked at her.

"I wasn't" he replied and crossed his arms. Meyrin accidentally put more pressure on his eye and he said, "Ouch!"

"Sorry" she said and Yzak took the ice and put it in to his eye himself. Meyrin sat there quietly and Yzak wasn't saying anything.

Then Meyrin heard the voice of Lunamaria and Milly approaching their way.

"Yzak, Luna and Milly are coming" she said.

"So?" he asked.

"Are you stupid? I have a reputation in this school and everyone we know knows that we hate each other" she replied.

"O-o-h" he said.

"They are coming" she said as she watched them come their way.

"YOU JERK!" Meyrin said.

"What?" he asked quietly

"Play along" she whispered and smiled. He nodded.

"WELL UGLY! GET A SURGERY!" he said.

"OH YEA? WELL YOU GO BACK TO THE SENIOR HOME OLDIE!"

Milly and Luna passed them and shook their heads.

"They are back to their old selves" Milly said.

"I agree" Luna said as they continued to walk further and further away.

"Ouch that hurts" Yzak said jokingly.

"Sorry" she whispered. Meyrin took a peak and was relief that they are gone.

"They are gone" she whispered and began to laugh together.

"Good job Meyrin" he said.

"You too" she replied. "You know Yzak, you are not that bad" she said and smile.

"I can say the same thing to you" he blushed.

--------------------------------------------------------

Next Day

_I could lose my heart tonight/ If you don't turn and walk away/ 'Cause, the way I feel, I might_

Meyrin left a note in his locker to meet her upstairs so they can talk about 'them'. Auel saw Meyrin looking the window smiling.

_Lose control and let you stay/ 'Cause I could take you in my arms/ And never let go_

"Meyrin, what's wrong?" he asked and she looked at him.

_I could fall in love with you/ I could fall in love with you_

"Auel… I have decided that.." Meyrin said looking at Yzak outside and then to him.

_I can only wonder how/ Touching you would make me feel/ But, if I take that chance right now_

"You decided what?" he asked.

_Tomorrow, will you want me still/ So I should keep this to myself/ And never let you know_

"I can't be your girlfriend.. I just realize that I like someone I never realize" she replied. He looked outside and saw it was Yzak and he smiled.

_I could fall in love with you/ I could fall in love with you_

"Yzak, his very lucky to be loved by you" he said and she blinked at him.

_And I know it's not right, and I guess I should try/ To do what I should do/ But I could fall in love, fall in love with you_

"How did you know it's Yzak?" she asked.

_I could fall in love with you/ So I should keep this to myself/ And never let you know_

"Just by the looks of it.. It's okay Meyrin, I knew it since in the park. I could see it in your eyes" he said and hugged her.

_I could lose my heart tonight/ If you don't turn and walk away/ 'Cause, the way I feel, I might_

"I'm sorry…" she said and hugged him back. He then kissed her forehead.

_Lose control and let you stay/ 'Cause I could take you in my arms/ And never let go_

"Take care" he whispered.

_I could fall in love with you/ I could fall in love with you_

Yzak who was outside saw Auel kissed her forehead. He was now jealous and kind of pissed off too. But he just looked away. Auel left her and Meyrin ran down the stairs to outside. She then catches up with Yzak.

_I can only wonder how/ Touching you would make me feel/ But, if I take that chance right now_

"Hey Yzak" she smiled.

_Tomorrow, will you want me still/ So I should keep this to myself/ And never let you know_

"What are you doing here?" he frowned.

_I could fall in love with you/ I could fall in love with you_

"Nothing.. how's your eye?" she asked.

_I could fall in love with you/ I could fall in love with you_

"It's fine.. why aren't you hanging out with your boyfriend?" he asked as he blushed.

_I could fall in love with you/ I could fall in love with you_

"Boyfriend? You mean Auel?" she laughed. "Auel isn't my boyfriend, he's my close friend"

_I could fall in love with you/ I could fall in love with you_

Yzak looked at her and smiled. +I'm glad you aren't taken+ he thought to himself.

_I can only wonder how/ Touching you would make me feel _

"WELL JERK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP STARING AT ME YOU JERK!" Meyrin replied with a little giggle and began to walk.

_But, if I take that chance right now/ Tomorrow, will you want me still?_

"WELL UGLY! I'M NOT! YOU STOP STARING AT ME" he responded and laughed. He followed her.

_So I should keep this to myself/ And never let you know…_

.+Yzak you aren't that bad.. maybe someday, I'll date you when the time is right+ Meyrin thought as she looked at Yzak's smiling face.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Author's Note: **Chapter 14 done! Lol Sorry it's soo long and I know, it's not much of Athrun and Cagalli romances but I hope you like it. There will be full of them in the previous chapters. 130 reviews O.o so much lol. Thank you so much for the reviews. **PLEASE DO REVIEW! And no flaming.**

(P.S.: I have concluded that there are 48 chapters in this story due to adding 3 chapters including this one. So far I have done up to 44/48. I'll try and post them as fast as I can. I can't grantee it but I hope of finishing this chapter before School starts again.)

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**.:. All I've Ever Wanted** by Mariah Carey

**.:. I could fall in Love** by Selena

**Big thanks to my following Reviewers:**

(wow, you guys are like just awesome! You guys are my support for this story to encourage me to continue Thank you so much)

.:. mariad: Yzak and Meyrin pairing.. pretty weird but I want to do something different from other fanfictions. Well your questions have been answered lol.. There isn't much of reality happening in this chapter but there will be in the following chapters. Well thank you for reviewing :)

.:. asga: I'm glad that you love the previous chapter (that makes me really happy :)) Well thank you for reviewing, it means so much to me.

.:. Freyris: I really hope that you can stick around cause it will get really interesting. Everyone is exited to see who the father of Cagalli's child is but there will be clues along the way. Thank you for reviewing :)

.:. jenniferseedlover: Well hope that you liked the chick fight.. lol I wanted something interesting happen on the previous chapter. Well thank you for reviewing :)

.:. sweetbree07: Thank you for reviewing :)

.:. Marina: Thank you for reviewing also :)

.:. Nicky Santos: Well thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter :)

.:. Anonymous: YAY! New reviewer! I'm so happy, well I'm glad that you like it and I hope you like this one too. :)


	15. In the sunset glow

**Summary**: Cagalli missed her play in the school. Athrun pretends that Cagalli's pregnant and that she is giving birth when they got caught. Yzak followed Meyrin in her date with Auel. He kissed her without thinking and the next day, he helped her escape Sting; her ex-boyfriend. Meyrin decided that she likes Yzak and decided not to be Auel's girlfriend. What happens if this was the last time Cagalli and Athrun be together before he had to leave? Will Fllay give up on Kira and hand him in Lacus' care? Find out.

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site. Some may contain some bad languages used in this story.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter Fifteen: In the Sunset Glow**

Next Day

Cagalli woke up at around 7:30 in the morning of Friday. She dressed up and whined about 'how school so stupid' like any other day. She went downstairs and went to the kitchen where she saw Marna cooking some breakfast.

"Finally… Friday at last!" Cagalli said excitedly. "But I still have to go to school on Monday" she frowned.

Marna laughed and gave her breakfast plate. "Well school is a fun place.. you get to learn new things as you grow up"

"That's easy for you cause you aren't in school anymore" she frowned.

"Well I still have to work.." Marna replied.

"So, did you like school when you were 16?" she asked.

"In the matter of fact, I did" Marna replied with a smile.

"Who likes school? It's for dumb people" Cagalli said.

"Well I like school young lady" Cagalli's father said as he entered the kitchen.

"Of course you did" Cagalli mumbled. "Well, I'm late.." she got up and placed her plate at the sink. "Bye dad" she kissed her dad in the cheeks good bye and same as Marna. Kitsaka was waiting at her limo and greeted Cagalli good morning. Cagalli got in and sadly sighs.

"2 more years" she mumbled. "Till I'm done school for good" +Awww damn, then I'll be taking over Orb.. that's fun+ she looked away disappointedly . +Why can't I live my own life like any other civilians, it's so unfair+ She was pretty much bumped out about that last thought.

Minutes passed by..

Cagalli got out off her limo and waved goodbye to Kitsaka who drove off. She sighs and went in until..

"Eww.. it's the filthy whore" Momoyo said. Cagalli stopped and turned. She smiled out of anger and replied, "How are you Momoyo.. did you get a nose job?" She asked curiously. By the look on her face, it seems like she is going to start laughing at Momoyo.

"Well Actually.. I just- What the hell?" Momoyo said angry. Kitsuki laughed quietly and Momoyo stared at her evil.

"You are supposed to be in my side, remember?" Momoyo said at Kitsuki who was there laughing her head off. Then she walked away from Cagalli with anger in her eyes. She was embarrassed in front of her crush, Takuya. Cagalli placed her hand on her mouth and started laughing. That just made her day, embarrassing someone in front of their crush. Cagalli stopped laughing and went inside to the school to her locker.

--------------------------------------------------------

Luna sighs as she looked at her picture with Rey in the side of her locker. They looked so happy and wondered what ever happened to him. She missed him with all her heart and all she wants to do is wait, that's what she has been doing for 2 years now. Lunamaria never stopped waiting for him and still had set her full heart to him. She trusted him just like the promise he did before he had to go. Cagalli snack up behind her and excitedly said, "BOO!" Luna was shock and turned with a smile on her face. Cagalli smiled back and saw her picture with Rey.

"Still waiting for him?" Cagalli asked and she sadly nodded.

"I just hope he will come back soon.. it's been 2 years" Lunamaria answered sadly. Cagalli placed her hand on her shoulder as she looked at Cagalli's face. "If he says that he's coming back then he will if he really loves you." Luna smiled again and cheerfully nodded. +Rey, where are you+

"Come on, it's Friday! I was wondering, we should like go to the beach one last time before autumn begins" Cagalli said.

"Yea we should.. wanna go today? After school.. Probably around 4 or so?" Luna said.

"Great Idea!" Cagalli said. "We should tell everyone at lunch" Cagalli said. "So where are you heading now?"

"Umm.. I have to meet Miriallia at the library.. you?" Luna said. Cagalli stared at her watch and she was early. It was 8:10.

"Oh shit.." Cagalli whispered under her breath.

"What wrong Cagalli? it's not natural to swear in the morning" Luna said and shook her head.

"I just remembered something.." Cagalli sighs.

"What?" Luna asked curiously.

"That I had to meet Athrun again in the bus stop today" Cagalli frowned.

"That's bad" Luna said. "How many times have you done this before?"

"2"

"That's bad" Luna replied. "Well good luck with him" She laughed and began to walk away as Cagalli ran outside. Luna waved and smiled. She then sighs sadly and remembered how she does that too when she was still with Rey. Then she continued to walk to the library. She was deeply thinking about Rey today, it was unsual because she never thought of Rey until now especially in school too. She was so focused of thinking about Rey that she didn't even see where she was going so she got bumped by a new guy.

.-crashes with each other.-

Luna dropped her books and fell on the ground and so did the new guy who bumped her in the middle of the hallway. Luna stood up and put her hand behind her back.

.+Damn my back+ she thought in pain. The new guy stood up and looked down to the girl. He was shocked to see this person very familiar. She had a dark-pink hair with purple eyes.

"Luna..?" he asked quietly. He kneeled down just to make sure it was really her, his special somebody, his Luna. She looked at up and her eyes began to form tears, a joyful tears.

"Rey.." she smiled and tears came down her eyes. Rey wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered to her ear, "I'm sorry it took me long to find you.." She hugged him with joy in her heart and whispered back, "I'm glad you are here.. here with me again" Then he kissed her in the forehead and helped her get off the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------

Back to reality

"It's good seeing Luna so happy" Cagalli softly said. "It's sad that they didn't stay much long together."

"Yea.." he said and held her hand.

"How's Mia?" she asked softly.

"She's good.. Mia is currently composing her new song called, "When I'll be coming back for you"

She smiled and whispered, "I can't wait for it to come out" He smiled back and replied, "Me too"

--------------------------------------------------------

Lunch

Cagalli yelled out 'shut up everyone' in her table but other tables near them thought that she was taking to them so they too are quiet. Cagalli chuckled nervously, "Sorry, I was talking to my table" Then everyone began to talk with one other. They were a student lodge outside of their school. Most of the people around there left and went inside because it to rain.

"What's up Cagalli?" Lacus asked while Kira's arm was around her.

"Well, I was wondering.. well me and Luna are wondering that if you guys want to go to the beach today.. it's basically the last day of summer until Autumn starts again" Cagalli replied.

"That's a good idea" Rey said.

"Sure.." everyone responded.

"Anything else?" Milly asked and Cagalli stared at her. +What the hell does she mean by that+ Miriallia began to laugh quietly.

"That's it.. well we will meet there around 4? Bring something, it's going to be a picnic" Cagalli replied and everyone nodded.

"Everyone.. let's play truth and dare" Miriallia said. Miriallia twisted the bottle and it landed on Yzak.

"Dare.." he responded.

"Meyrin, you think of his dare" Milly said and smiled. Yzak was pretty nervous that Meyrin was going to think of a dare for him, he knows it's going to be something very evil.

"Yzak.. I dare you to go.. butt naked right here, right now and add a little of running around the field." Meyrin smiled evilly and Yzak stared at her.

.+Is she serious+ Yzak asked himself.

"Someone is scared.." Meyrin giggled.

"I ain't scared! Fine! I'll do it" Yzak said and Meyrin smiled. Yzak stood up and started undressing himself. This was going to be very intense for those who are watching, especially girls. He left his boxers on.

"This is how far I will go" Yzak demanded.

"Nah.. baby, whole package" Meyrin giggled and Yzak can see that she is very much enjoying this.

"No" Yzak said. .+I so hate her right now.. why did I thought she wasn't bad yesterday?.. she's horrible+ Yzak thought and had that angry expression on his face.

"For crying out loud, Yzak! There is no one watching except for us" Dearka said.

"Dearka is sure enjoying this" Miriallia laughed.

Yzak sighs and pulled down his boxers. Meyrin's eyes widen and turned red. So did Lacus, Miriallia and Luna. He then ran around the field once as fast as he can so that no teachers can see him. Then he reached them after running a whole lap. All his friends were laughing so much especially Meyrin of course. Before he could reach them, Meyrin stood up and took his boxer and ran with it. They all laughed their asses off except for Cagalli and Athrun. Yzak's eyes widen and ran after her.

"hmmm… I see something is going on with this" Luna said with a giggle.

"I agree" Meyrin replied. Meyrin ran to the forest and hid. Yzak knew where she was hiding so he ran after her, naked.

Meyrin looked away and covered her eyes. "Okay Yzak, put your boxer back on.. I think I have seen enough" Yzak put on his boxer and sat with embarrassment written all over his face.

"Okay" Meyrin said trying to breathe some air in because that was way too intense for her. She couldn't believe she just asked Yzak to do that. But she can't deny that she didn't like it, she found it rather lets say interesting. He then hugged her from behind. Meyrin turned and Yzak kissed her.

"Did you like it?" Yzak asked.

"I can't say.." Meyrin giggled and kissed him again.

"Let's get back" Yzak said and kissed her one last time. Yes, they are going out secretly. They headed back like nothing happened just two people hating each other. Miriallia stared closely at them as Meyrin began to laugh. Then they sat back down to the table with the others.

"My turn" Yzak twisted the bottle and it sure landed on Meyrin. He laughs and said, "I sure love revenge"

"truth or dare?" Yzak asked.

"umm.. –sighs- dare but something not nasty okay?" Meyrin said.

"Sorry hun, pay back time" he laughed evilly.

"umm.."

"Do you have one?" Meyrin asked.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking" Yzak replied. "I got it! Meyrin, go to that ugly guy right there who is reading a book and tell them he is hot and kiss him for a minute.. ain't that bad" Yzak said.

.+OMG! Is that Takuya+ Meyrin stared at him closely and sighs.

"I'm surprised that it wasn't as bad" She said and smiled at him. Then she walked all the way there.

"Hey Takuya" Meyrin said and sat down beside him. "Watcha doing?"

"Nothing just reading" he said with a smile.

"Well I'm in a dare right now, but I was told to tell you that you are hot and that I have to kiss you for a minute" Meyrin said innocently.

"Is that right?" Takuya looked over and waved at them.

"Hey Yzak, aren't you jealous?" Dearka asked.

"I ain't jealous" he crossed his arms and looked away. He then slightly looked at Meyrin and sighs sadly. They kissed just like she was told to do.

A minute passed….

They stopped kissing and Takuya smiled. "That was a nice kiss"

"Yea.. well thank you" she smiled and hugged him. Then she ran back to everyone. As she headed to them, she saw Yzak looking away like he was very jealous and she smiled.

"Okay Dearka, it's your turn to spin the bottle" Luna said. Then it landed again to Yzak.

"Okay Yzak, truth or dare"

"Dare.."

"You have to kiss Meyrin for a minute"

"2 minutes" Miriallia interrupted and giggled.

"Are you serious?" Meyrin asked as if she was shocked but she knows that she loves kissing him. She sighs sadly (pretended) and walked to Yzak. She blushed and he did. They then kissed infront of everyone.

Everyone was having so much fun watching them except for some people. Cagalli sat back down and yes, Athrun was pretty mad at her for ditching him in the bus stop and being 30 minutes late. They weren't talking to each other today because Cagalli forgot about ditching him in the bus stop. Cagalli walked beside him and tried to cheer him up.

"Athrun.." Cagalli said. "I'm sorry okay?" Athrun avoid giving Cagalli an eye contact.

No response.

"Athrun, why are you being so mean? I told you I forgot it and I'm sorry okay?" Cagalli said and sadly sighs. "fine.. if you want to end our relationship from a stupid mistake then so be it" Cagalli stood up from the table and walked to Miriallia. Athrun grabbed her hand and she turned.

"I don't want our relationship to end from this stupid mistake.. I'm sorry Cagalli" Athrun said and smiled. She then smiled and replied, "I don't want it to end too" Cagalli sat beside Athrun and kissed him. Then they went back in where the others are. It soon began to rain.

"Two minutes is up" Yzak said as he pulled away from the first kiss.

"I don't care" Meyrin said and kissed him again.

Everyone looked at the door and their eyes widen. Did Meyrin just kiss him? Meyrin the mean person they know just kissed a guy especially Yzak, her worst enemy in school? The day was keep getting weirder and weirder for those who didn't not know that they have been going out secretly since yesterday. But they guess, there were some no a lot of attraction between them that they ignored. The girls giggled and went to their next classes.

--------------------------------------------------------

The weather seemed too changed from rain to a very hot sunny day. They got out off school and they went to their houses. They grabbed everything they needed for this picnic that is going to happen around 4 and drove to the nearest beach. Cagalli and Athrun arrived first and then followed by Miriallia, Dearka, Lacus and Kira then followed by the rest of them. Athrun started the fire and Kira and Miriallia were in the table fixing everything. The rest of them just placed their chairs around the fireplace and laugh. Athrun finally got the fire started and sat beside Cagalli who he placed his arms around her tightly. Kira started the barbeque. They all watched the sunset together.

"Who want to cook marshmallows?" Miriallia asked and showed them a big bag of marshmallows.

"Me!" everyone replied. Then they all walked to Miriallia, took a stick and placed their marshmallows in the top of the stick and then went back to the fireplace.

"Ewww.. look at mine, it looks like a coal" Meyrin replied.

"Stupid.. you should take it out from the fire" her sister replied and some laughed. Unfortunately, when Meyrin was about to pick it off, Yzak also too grabbed the same marshmallow stick.

"This is mine" Yzak replied and pushed the marshmallow stick towards him with Meyrin's grip in it.

"No this is mine" Meyrin said and pushed the marshmallow stick towards her with Yzak's hand on it.

"Mine"

"NO MINE!"

"MINE! UGLY!"

"WHAT? THIS IS MINE YOU JERK!" Meyrin was really getting annoyed.

Others behind them sighs and shook their head.

"When will they ever get along" Miriallia whispered.

"I have no clue when" Dearka said with a smile on her face.

Few minutes passed by…

Yzak finally got enough fighting with Meyrin about the 'who gets this marshmallow stick'. He decided to be nice to her for once (because she is his girlfriend secretly) and gave it to her. She smiled and eat it in front of him. He grunts as he looked away and angrily sat down on his chair with his arms crossed.

Why can't Yzak take a small joke+ Meyrin asked and sadly sighs.

Fllay arrived at the beach by herself around 15 minutes before 5 and searched for Kira. She wanted to talk to him alone about 'them'. She spotted them and stopped.

"Hey.. isn't that Fllay?" Cagalli said quietly to Kira. Kira looked straight and Cagalli was right, it is Fllay. He left the barbeque to Cagalli and walked to Fllay. Lacus looked and sadly turned. She saw Kira with Fllay and how she is gets jealous when they are together. +Kira, please don't leave me+ that sadly thought came on her mind and looked back at them again. Fllay began to feel very nervious so she began to walk back.

"Hey Fllay" Kira said and she stopped and turned.

"Kira.." she said and approached him. "I need to talk to you"

"About what?" Kira asked.

"About us.." she said.

No response.

"I know you moved on and I'm sorry about that night.. We were drank, we didn't know what we were doing" Fllay said.

"…."

"I'm sorry" tears began to fall down her cheeks and he wiped them off.

"It's a long time ago.. I'm really okay" he smiled but Fllay felt guilty in her heart and looked at Lacus who sadly sit with them and slowly looked at her boyfriend. Fllay could tell if she felt that Kira will leave her for Fllay but she knows that it wouldn't let it happen.

"I came down to a conclusion" Fllay said and tears fell on her eyes. "I'm letting you go…" she whispered.

Kira's eyes widen because he never heard Fllay say anything like that before. Usually, she fights hard to get someone or something back and just giving up already? Kira thought she knew her very well and now, he doesn't know anything about her anymore.

Kira then hugged her tightly and whispered, "Thank you.." She then hugged him back so tightly that she thought that she will never let go but she knows sooner or later that she has to do it. She can't be naïve about Lacus and Kira's serious relationship. She pulled away and smiled.

"Take good care of Lacus okay Kira?" Fllay said and kissed him on the cheek on last time. Then she ran back before Kira could say anything back to her. Kira stood there as tears fell on his face. He felt that apart of him was walking away with Fllay and he whipped the tears away. He then turned and smiled at Lacus; but then again, he felt apart of him staying with Lacus and only Lacus. He gave her a warm smile as she approached him. Lacus stood up and hugged him.

"Kira, don't leave me.." she whispered.

He then looked at her and replied, "I'm not leaving you…"

"Then what did Fllay wants?" she asked.

"She's not going to bother us anymore Lacus" he replied and continued to hug her. +Thank you Fllay..+ he thought.

Fllay on the other hand reached her car, got on it and took out their picture together; her picture with Kira along time ago. Tears fell on her face like rain that day and slowly whipped them away. +Goodbye Kira, goodbye+ She drove off. What Kira didn't know was she was moving back to Helipolis; back to her homeplace.

It was almost dark, everyone sang a good song and felt like they belong there; like a family. Dearka started the song and placed his arm around Yzak and he too sang with them. They sat around the fireplace and sang along with them. Athrun tightly wrapped his arms around Cagalli and kissed her in the forehead. She smiled and whispered, "I love you.."

"I love you too.." They smiled at each other and kissed under a bright moon with stars. The water shinned at the reflection of the moon and heard the water roared as it hits the tall mountains around it.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to Reality

Cagalli closed her eyes and remembered how much she loved that moment; where they were all so happy and forgetting about anything bad that happens before or after that moment. She reopened her eyes and smiled at Athrun. He held onto her hand and kissed it then smiles.

"Everything I imagine it.. It seems like I was there.." Cagalli faintly said.

"A time were everyone just sang, laughed and hanged out with one another.." Athrun said. "I never thought that it was the last time I'll ever be with you again after years." He said.

"No one did Athrun.. no one did.." Cagalli replied and sadly turned. +It was the last time I was ever with you… maybe that's where we ended.. maybe we weren't even supposed to be together+ she thought and a tear came down her right cheek.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Everyone began to pack down all their belongings and slowly placing them in their cars. Athrun and Kira brought a bucket full of water from the ocean and threw the water at the fire. Then they went back to their cars. There they said their good byes from there and the night was still not done for Athrun and Cagalli.

"Hey.. I don't want to go home yet" Cagalli said.

"Same as me.. what do you suggest we should do? Before the night is still young" Athrun said.

"I have an idea.." Cagalli said. "Drive to downtown, I have to show you something amazing" Cagalli said.

"okay" Athrun honked at them and waved. Then Athrun drove off.

30 minutes passed…

Cagalli pointed where it is and Athrun parked near it. It was in an open public park and Cagalli dragged him. They stand between holes in the ground. Athrun was very curious of why Cagalli was slowly counting from 5

"5"

"4"

"Why are you counting Cagalli? What's going on?" Athrun asked but no response.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Athrun get ready" Cagalli said and gave him a huge smiled. Then out of nowhere, water was shooting up from the ground. It was going down and shooting up from a different location. Cagalli ran like crazy around there and Athrun tried to ran after her but water was blocking him. He watched her ran around free; something he never seen before. He then simply laughed and Cagalli approached him. She then wrapped her arms around him and smiled, "Did you like it?" The water stopped and they were standing in the middle of it. He simply nodded and said, "We are so wet" Cagalli giggled and replied, "We were supposed to be wet" Then Cagalli forgot that they were still in the middle of it and the water began to shoot from the ground. They laughed as the water shot from the ground between them.

"I'll never forget this evening" Athrun said.

"Damn right.." Cagalli smiled and kissed him.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Preview for the next Chapter: A promised between two people**

**Authors Note: **Chapter 15 done! Lol I like this chapter, especially the last one. Well I really do hope that you like this one too, and **PLEASE DO REVIEW! **I really appreciated the reviews from the following reviewer of the previous chapter. Well there is not that much to say but I will soon update the next chapter :) Curious of what will happen? Stay toon.

**Big thanks to my following Reviewers:**

(wow, you guys are like just awesome! Thank you for reviewing! You don't know how much this means to me:))

.:. asga: Thank you for reviewing! Lol I really appreciated it and I really hope that you like this chapter.

.:. Freyris: I really hope you can stick around and I see that you are very curious about the father of Cagalli's baby. Don't worry, on the way, there will be some clues on unlocking this mystery.. lol. Well I wish you good luck on you upcoming Exams, I do too in 3 weeks from now, and I hope you the best of luck :) He is now 42 and so as Cagalli. Their daughter is 17 in this story. Well I'm so happy that you really enjoy this story; it makes me want to write more.. Well thank you for reviewing :)

.:. MyouseiSeed: Well thank you so much for reviewing, very unusual pairing; Meyrin and Yzak. I just want to do something very different from other fan fictions I have read. Well thank you again and hope that you like this chapter too :)

.:. EmbeRin: YAY! New reader! W00t! lol 48 is quite much to write but I'm almost done; so far I have finished 45 out of 48 which I am soon going to update. In this story, it will be filled of memories from their pasts, taking you inside of it like it's actually happening even though it is a long time ago. Yes, the reality has much to do with the story; most of them are hints if Cagalli will die or not or who is her daughter's father and so on. I make hints of it and yes, they are sort of intermission between each of this memories. So yes, reality and the intermission between each of the memories are very important. In addition, remember that Cagalli has an unknown disease that tends to wipe out all her memories so Athrun retells the story to her. Well thank you for asking those wonderful questions and reviewing too. I apologize for writing too much.

.:. Super Greek: lol I like reading your comment; Stingy unfortunately never got caught and he is now off the story (plays a pretty minor character in this story) Well thank you for reviewing :)

.:. mariad: Well I'm glad that you like the previous chapter so much.. I'm really glad… lol Well your first question has been answered in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing :)

.:. sweetbree07: Thank you for reviewing :)

.:. jenniferseedlover: Thank you so much for reviewing, I love reading your comment :)

.:. Marina: Thank you also for reviewing :)


	16. A Promise between Two People

**Summary**: Fllay let Kira go for the first time in her life. Meyrin and Yzak are secretly going out but most people know that they are. Cagalli and Athrun finally kissed and made up from the fight of leaving poor Athrun on the bus stop. They hang out one last time before he gets the unfortunate phone call that would change their relationship forever…

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter Sixteen: A Promise between Two People**

After a year being together just hanging out with his closes friends and his girlfriend, Cagalli. It was fun while it lasted but all day Athrun had a feeling he will get "the" call now. He didn't want to leave Cagalli because for once, he was actually really happy; happy with Cagalli and only her. He sat on the chair in his living room looking at a ring he just purchased yesterday. He smiled by himself and walked to the window. He then looked at the ring and whispered to himself, "Cagalli.. don't forget me.." Then the phone rings and he answered it. Before he answered it, he put the ring back to his pocket to keep it safe.

"Hello?"

"Athrun Zala? This is Gladys from Zaft" the woman said.

"Hey Gladys what's up?"

"I need you to come back here at PLANTS, Athrun. We need you here"

"…" no response came from his mouth. He knew that this will happen.

"Athrun.. your father is sick and he needs you back at the PLANTS.. he is dying" Athrun froze just by hearing that awful news about his dear father. Even though he doesn't really get along with him much, he still love him as a father and as a dear supporter like his mom.

"I'll leave here today okay? Tell him that I'm coming" Athrun responded.

"Yes Mr. Zala, I'm going to tell your father that. Tom is going to pick you up at the station when you arrive" she responded.

"Okay."

"Bye Mr. Zala, have a safe trip"

"Yea, bye" they both hang up. Athrun slowly placed the phone down and sadly sighs. "I really have to do this, I'm sorry Cagalli"

--------------------------------------------------------

Today, it's been a very busy day. Cagalli's father, Uzumi left for another meeting back at Welland. He is going to be gone for a few days and now she is in charge for everything. She was then stuck with all the paper work and she hates paper works so much. Marna could tell by how she looked. It was more pressure to her than what Cagalli ever thought.

She leaned back at her rolling chair and asked Marna, "Am I done yet?" She has been asking her over and over again but Cagalli knows that she is not. Cagalli saw more stacks and stacks of paper work on the right side and Cagalli frowned out of madness. Then Athrun's face suddenly popped out of her head and smiled.

"I love you Athrun" Marna looked at her unsurely and told her that she can leave.

"Huh?... But there is more paper work here, you know that I can't leave before I finish this. Father will be so upset with me!" She frowned.

"You need a rest dear, you have been working all day" Marna said to her in a very worried voice. "Don't worry, I'll finish this, see Athrun.. looks like you need him now" She smiled calmly to her and Cagalli's face turned from a sad impression to a huge smile.

"Are you sure?" Cagalli asked.

"Don't worry" Marna responded

"Okay" She stood up and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you for doing these for me.. I really can count on you.. mother" Marna smiled and said, "I'm just doing what your mother told me.. act as a mother to you"

Cagalli slightly pushed away and smiled at her. "You are my mother now" Marna smiled back.

"Go dear" Marna said and watched Cagalli left the room.

"Finally" she whispered as she closed the door. She then ran downstairs and Evelyn, her dear maid told her that she got a letter from a guy that just passed by a few minutes ago. Cagalli was curious to know who it was from so she opened the letter.

'_Dear Cagalli, _

_I need to talk to you as soon as possible. Meet me at Blistful park at 5 pm.. I'll be there waiting to see you my sweet cherry blossom_

_Athrun'_

Cagalli smiled and was pretty much loved the last part. How he called her his 'sweet cherry blossom' she blushed in front of Evelyn.

"Hey Evelyn, tell Marna I'll be back okay?" Cagalli said and she nodded. It was 15 minutes before 5 and she then ran outside. She hopped on in and drove downtown.

--------------------------------------------------------

Before Athrun reached the park, he decided to buy Cagalli some red roses she loved so much. So he went inside the flower shop and approached the manager.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" he asked.

"umm.. I would like a small bouquet of red roses" Athrun smiled.

"Red roses? Beautiful choice for one special lady eh?" he asked.

"Yes, for one special lady in my life" Athrun smiled. He then looked at his watched and it was 4:50; 10 minutes before they will meet each other in Blistful park where everything started. As he waited patiently, he remembered the time when they meet for the very first time.

---------------------------Flashback-----------------------------

As he walked, (without looking to where he was walking too because his attention was on the lovely trees) he bumped into a girl. Both of them fell into the ground and the papers were scattered everywhere from the young lady's hand. The blonde lady too wasn't looking at where she was going too.

_The sweet cherry blossoms blew on our faces/ as we met for the first time_

"Ouch" she said, bowing her head.

_In the sweet o sweet old park/ And bumping into you was faith _

The silky blue haired with emerald eyes quickly got up and offered her a hand so he can pull her up.

_Till the day I met you/ My heart was full of sadness_

"Are you okay?" He asked while offering his hand to hers.

_I thought I will never love again/ Till the day I met you,_

She looked up and accepted his offering hand. He pulled her up and she said "I'm fine.. Thank you for pulling me up"

_You shown me what love is again/ You had shown me trust and happiness_

"Your welcome" he said smiling at her and she too smiled at him back. Then she looked around and noticed that her papers were scattered everywhere in that area. The blonde lady then yelled, "Oh no.. MY PAPERS!"

_Till the day I met you/ You were full of life that was shown in your eyes_

She quickly picked some of them up and he decided to help her as well. When she was about to pick up the last paper in front of them, his hand touched hers. She blushed and removed her hand instantly.

_And only believed in destiny/ Till the day I met you,_

Oh.. she is so… BEAUTIFUL! When she blushes+ he thought as he grabbed the last paper and handed it to her.

_I looked in your eyes and knew you were the one/the one for me_

"Oh. Thank you once again for helping me. By the way, my name is Cagalli, just Cagalli. What's yours?" she asked.

_You smiled at me/ with great gratitude in your eyes_

"My name is Athrun Za-.., just Athrun" he replied smiling at her.

_You told me your name/ a beautiful name that was stuck in my head_

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Athrun" she smiled.

-------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------

"Here you go" the guy handed him his requested. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's about it. Thank you" he left the money on the counter and left out of the store. He then began to walk to the cherry blossom park. He reached the park in no time and decided to walk to their 'favourite' tree as he stood there looking at it with red roses in his hand. He smiled and remembered the time where Athrun carved their initials in that particular tree.

---------------------------Flashback-----------------------------

"Write it in the middle of the tree trunk" Cagalli said and watched Athrun go up the ladder. He then had a nails and a hammer and slowly climbed the ladder. He then curved the letter AZ for Athrun then curved '&' then Cagalli's initial, CA. Finally he then curved the word, 'forever' at the bottom. Cagalli smiled and said, "Perfect" Athrun then curved a heart around their initials (it didn't look like a heart but closed to it) and headed back down. Cagalli hugged him and they looked at it together.

"It's perfect" she smiled and he replied, "The heart is bugging me"

She giggled and replied, "Don't worry, it's close enough.. I love you Athrun Zala"

"I love you too Cagalli Attha" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

-------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------

Cagalli reached the park after 10 minutes and ran inside. As she walked to the path near their 'special' tree, she then saw Athrun looking at it as if he was remembering something. Cagalli stopped and smiled. She then remembered one time when they were together as if time just stopped by it self; something she never had forgotten.

---------------------------Flashback-----------------------------

"Athrun! Stop TICKLING ME!" she demanded but Athrun wouldn't just stop. She cried out of laughter and pushed Athrun off from the side. As she stood up, he then ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I told you to stop tickling me! But you wouldn't listen" she pretended to be upset with him and crossed her arms and looked away.

"Sorry" Athrun whispered to her ear. "I just love hearing you laugh" She looked up and smiled.

"I can tell" she responded.

"I promised you that I wouldn't let you go remember" Athrun said.

"Don't promise me something that you will eventually break it sooner or later" Cagalli said.

"That promise I would never break it because.."

"Because?" Cagalli asked.

"Because I love you and only you" Athrun smiled and kissed her forehead. She blushed and replied back, "I love you so much Athrun" Then they kissed.

-------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------

Cagalli smiled and ran towards Athrun. She then screamed out of his name and he turned. He then ran to Cagalli and he lifted her in the air then kissed her. After minutes later, the kissing stopped and Athrun smiled.

"This is for you" he handed her the red roses.

"Red roses? That's so sweet. Thank you honey" Cagalli sniffed the fresh roses and then smiled at him. He held her hand and Cagalli looked at him.

_You light up another cigarette/ And I pour the wine_

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked.

_It's four o'clock in the morning/ And it's starting to get light_

"It's just that I got a call from Zaft" Athrun replied.

_Now I'm right where I want to be/ Losing track of time_

"What do they want?" Cagalli asked.

_But I wish that it was still last night/ You look like you're in another world_

"They want me to return back to the PLANTS, Cagalli my father is sick"

_But I can read your mind/ How can you be so far away_

"Oh.." Cagalli sadly said. "I'm sorry to hear that.. So that means you have to leave I guess?"

_Lying by my side/ When I go away I'll miss you_

"Yea I guess.. I have no clue when I'm coming back" he said and looked at her sadly. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her sweet lips.

_And I will be thinking of you/ Every night and day just ..._

"They need you there.. I guess I can't stop you" Cagalli said.

_Promise me you'll wait for me/ 'cos I'll be saving all my love for you_

"I'll come back Cagalli… I promise" he told her.

_And I will be home soon/ Promise me you'll wait for me/ I need to know you feel the same way too_

Tears began to come down her cheeks but he wiped them away. He always knows how to cheer her up that's why Cagalli loved him in the first place; he was different from others. Her tears turned to laughter as he told her new jokes. She giggled and put her arms around Athrun and hugged him.

_And I'll be home, I'll be home soon/ When I go away I'll miss you_

"One more thing" Athrun said.

_And I will be thinking of you/ Every night and day just ..._

"Huh? What is it?" Cagalli asked while looking at him trying to get something out of his pocket from his jacket. He took it out and it was a white diamond cut ring with a cute white diamond in the middle. Athrun grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her left hand in the 4th finger. She was gasped on how beautiful it looks on her hand and began to blush as she looked at Athrun's emerald eyes. He looked at her too and blushed too. Cagalli giggled and smiled.

_Promise me you'll wait for me/ 'cos I'll be saving all my love for you_

"This is a promise ring" Athrun said.

_And I will be home soon/ Promise me you'll wait for me_

"A promise ring?" Cagalli asked puzzled. She then continuously stared at the ring on her finger. It sparkled like snow on the ground during winter.

_I need to know you feel the same way too/ And I'll be home, I'll be home soon_

"We promise to each other that there will be no one else but us." Athrun replied.

_Promise me you'll wait for me/ 'cos I'll be saving all my love for you_

She smiled and softly said, "I promise.. Oh Athrun, that means I have to give you something too" Cagalli continued to think of something she has to own and give it to Athrun; something very special to her. Then she finally thought of one, her white gold locket. She unlocks the lock on her locket and took it out of her neck. She then grabbed Athrun's hand and opened it. Then she slowly placed it on his hand and slowly closed it.

_And I will be home soon/ Promise me you'll wait for me_

"Huh?" Athrun said.

_I need to know you feel the same way too/ And I'll be home, I'll be home soon/ Promise me you'll wait for me_

"This is my grandmother's special locket. She gave it to me when she was little. It was the same one that my grandpa gave it to her when he was going to the war. So this is very special to me and keep it same. Athrun, you could only borrow it meaning you have to come back and give it back to me. When we break up, that's when you return it to me okay? Well I hope you wouldn't break up with me but anyways, I just want to see how long our relationship lasts" Cagalli said.

_And I will be home soon/ Promise me you'll wait for me_

"Forever" he responded.

_I need to know you feel the same way too/ And I'll be home, I'll be home soon_

"Forever?" Cagalli said with a giggle.

_When I go away I'll miss you/ And I will be thinking of you_

"Yea Forever, we will be together forever. I promise you that I will come back and will you be here when I come back?" Athrun asked.

_Every night and day just .../ Promise me you'll wait for me_

She then simply nodded. "I'm always here for you my Athrun but please.. come back, come back to me. That is all I asked for" Her eyes began to form tears once again and he smiled, "I'll be coming back.. just as I promise.. So don't be sad okay? Please smile one more time for me.." She then gave him a smiled just as he requested.

'_cos I'll be saving all my love for you/ And I will be home soon_

They gave each other one last hug and Athrun kissed her again. He felt that his arms wouldn't want to let go off her; like it was stuck to her like a rock in the river. He then began to walk back and she looked at him. He then stopped and turned around; he gave her a warm final smile and continued to walk away.

_Promise me you'll wait for me/ I need to know you feel the same way too_

"I will wait for you Athrun" she sadly looked at the ring and then at the roses on her other hand. "No matter how long it takes, I'm always here for you because I love you Athrun" she whispered to herself as she watched him walk away further and further away from her. He was now truly gone and Cagalli fell on her knees. The roses dropped on the ground and tears began to come down her face like rain. She then held her hands folded together close to her heart and continued crying. She felt a pain that forever sealed on her heart, a pain of loneliness now that her one and only love is gone.

_And I'll be home, I'll be home soon…._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality

"I told you I'll wait.. It doesn't matter how long but I'm always going to be here for you.. Athrun" she smiled softly and tears began to fell on her eyes one by one. He replied sadly, "I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you" he wiped her tears. She then held his hand tightly and replied, "I love you Athrun.. I hope someday you'll realize that I really do"

"I know.. because I love you too Cagalli.. I always have and forever will" Athrun smiled and kissed her forehead. As tears from his eyes and fell down his cheeks to hers.

.+I don't know what to believe anymore Athrun..+ Cagalli sadly thought and looked away as tears fell on her face. It was a pain that she sealed on her heart for years passed, something she never forgotten and probably never will…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Preview for the next Chapter: Feeling Lonely**

**Authors Note: **-sniffs- Chapter 16 done! I hope you guys like it. I know it has so many flashbacks and some I just added. Well I really do hope that you guys like it :) **PLEASE DO REVIEW!** I love to hear what you guys have to hear. Well that's about it.. Thanks for those who reviewed from the previous chapters.

**Music used in this chapter:**

**.:. Promise Me **By Beverly Craven

**Big thanks to my following Reviewers:**

(wow, you guys are like just awesome! Thank you for reviewing! You don't know how much this means to me:))

.:. EmbeRin: -blushes- Well I'm not good at writing either. But I'm really glad that you liked it the romance scenes. I just picture myself being in those romantic scenes and how the characters act. I know it's a bit weird but that's how I get all those romance scenes to make the readers fall in love with it and picturing them like they are actually there. Well I hope that you liked this and I was very happy to read your comments :) Well thank you so much for reviewing.

.:. hibiscus8: Yep, 48 chapters, a bit much but I'm almost done. I just need to do 3 more chapters and I'm very so much done. Thank you for the comment; I'll keep that in mind as I write this story. Thank you so much for reviewing.

.:. MyouseiSeed: I'm very glad that you like this chapter very much. I hope that you like this one too :) Well there will be more romantic parts up coming. Thank you for reviewing :)

.:. asga: Well thank you very much for reviewing :)

.:. Super Greek: lol I would too if someone ran with my clothes. You will soon find out how Athrun will break up with her when he comes back to Orb. Well thank you for reviewing.

.:. mariad: I was very happy to read your long comment lol. I really do love reading long comments. I hope that you like this chapter also a bit sad but fine overall. Thank you so much for reviewing, it means so much too me :)


	17. Feeling Lonely

**Summary**: Athrun had to leave Cagalli and he is needed to return back to the PLANTS due to his father close to dying. Athrun had given her a promise ring and Cagalli had given him her white gold locket from her beloved grandmother. What happens when years passed and he still hasn't return to her? Find out.

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter Seventeen: Feeling Lonely**

(P.S. Before you read any further, '_Italics_' is Cagalli's voice narrating from reality!)

It has been 4 years since Athrun had left her to go back to the PLANTS for his dying dear father. Ever since he left, her world just fell down the drain really fast. Her dear father, Uzumi Attha was killed in Welland, days after Athrun left her due to some unclear reasons. Then a year after that, she just found out that Kira was her long lost twin brother. She still waited for Athrun even though she was very sad inside and yet, she never lost hope for his return back home to her. She was doing her part of the promise, to wait for him to come back with open arms. Kira and her friends are the only ones she can cry on the shoulder now when Athrun's gone and yet, she still hasn't felt complete, the complete feeling she used to have when Athrun was still with her and their happy life. Years passed and he still hasn't come back. Cagalli's heart felt that it is in clog of sadness and pain. Her lose of her dear father had destroyed her complete. But not everything had ruined her life completely; she is now the new Representative of Orb but why isn't she happy on this new position? It is because it took away her privileges of being happy and free.

'_My heart began to feel lonely since you left..'_

_Looking through my old drawer/ Came across the letter you wrote/ Said you needed time away_

Cagalli woke up at 8 in the morning like every other day since he left. She dressed up in a dress with makeup on her face and drove to the station. Marna who always looked so worried, sighs sadly for what Cagalli has become; A person who's life turned into pieces and still hasn't lost hope for her one true loves return. She was always there every morning looking if Athrun had come back.

'_4 years passed, I still waited and waited for your return'_

_That was so long ago/ All my life I've waited/ To see your smile again_

Cagalli stood there waiting patiently as she saw the PLANTS plane just arrived thinking that Athrun is in it. When she was about to lose hope, she saw a blue-haired man exiting the building. That time she was truly happy and ran after him. She called out his name and no answer; as if he was completely ignoring her or he couldn't hear her.

'_just as I promised to you..'_

_In my mind I've hated/ Not able to let go/ Come back to me_

"ATHRUN!" she yelled as she ran faster and faster to reach him. People were coming in and out that slowed her down as she try to catch up to the blue-haired person. She finally catches up to him and grabbed his hand. Cagalli was overwhelmed of joy in her heart when she catches up to him. He turned around slowly and it wasn't him, it was some stranger who arrived at Orb. She let go off his hand and said, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else"

'_And at the end of each day, there was no you.. you never came back'_

_I'm begging you please/ Come back to me/ I want you to _

"Its okay" the guy said and left her. She stood there and bowed down. She was disappointed to herself and to her heart. Tears fell down her eyes and exited the station. +Where are you Athrun+ She walked to her car and drove back home.

'_My heart almost gave up but I wouldn't let it..'_

_Come back to me/ I'm begging you please/ Come back to me_

Before she decided to go back home and deal with Marna who keeps saying 'Move on, he isn't coming back' over and over again, she checked out Blistful park for a while. She walked slowly there as if time stopped. She looked around and saw a lot of couples hanging out devoting their love for one another.

'_My faith almost faded but just remembering your face..'_

_Lord knows that I have tried/ To live my life as one/ Friends tell me to hold on_

Just by that, Cagalli felt really lonely and wished for Athrun's return soon. She looked the couples and remembered what Athrun and herself used to share.. love for one another. 4 Christmases, no Athrun, 4 summer alone and still no Athrun. Cagalli continued looking at the couple and knows that he will propose to her. She was right, he did. He assembles so much like Athrun, just by looking how he embrace his new 'fiancée' she knows that it the warm feeling she was get from Athrun. Cagalli had enough seeing so many couples seeing so she left the park and went home. This time, she really did.

'_It boosted up my strength'_

Minutes passed by…

_Tough times don't last for long/ My abandoned heart/ Just doesn't understand_

Cagalli arrived at her lonely home and stayed at the car before she goes in. She looked at her red eyes from the head mirror and wiped the tears off her depressed face. Cagalli took out her makeup kit to cover up her unhappy look on her face. With a sigh, she got out of her car and put a fake smile on her face as if she wasn't hurting anymore where others can see the outside of face shows; the sorrow of being alone in this lonely world of hers.

'_Even though I was sad inside'_

_My undying love for you/ Won't let me wait/ Come back to me_

Cagalli went inside and saw Marna who stood up from the coach in the living room worried.

_I'm begging you please/ Come back to me/ I want you to/ Come back_

"Where have you been?" Marna asked.

_To me/ Come back/ I want you to/ Come back/ To me/ Come back_

"I went out" she said and began to walk on her room.

_Please come back to me/ I miss you so much _

"Cagalli.. Cagalli!" Marna grabbed hold of her hand and said, "You didn't go to the station right?"

_wherever you are/ I love you_

"What if I did?" Cagalli turned around.

_All my life I've waited/ To see your smile again _

"Cagalli, look at yourself, look at the damaged of that boy did to you"

_In my mind I hated/ Not able to let go_

"It wasn't him MARNA!" Cagalli defended Athrun.

_Come back to me/ I'm begging you please/ Come back to me_

"4 years Cagalli, 4 years and he still hasn't come back" Marna said.

_I want you to/ Come back to me/ I'm begging you please_

"And he –sobs- will come back Marna! He will, -sobs- he promised me!" Cagalli began to sob and Marna embraced her.

_Come back to me/ All my life I've waited/ To see your smile again_

"My dear sweet child, he is not coming back… face the truth Cagalli. You are now 20, you are supposed to have fun in your teenage years. You aren't supposed to wait for someone who isn't coming back. You are now the orb's new leader; don't show them this sad person in you Cagalli, that's not what a true leader is!"

_In my mind I hated/ Not able to let go/ (Ohh, Ohh) Not able to let go _

Cagalli broke the hug and replied, "Marna, Athrun loves me, he loves me MARNA! He is going to come back.. I know he is! Orb can wait for their new leader to find herself first and then she can rule okay?" Cagalli ran to her room.

_(Ohh, Ohh) 0h no,I won't let you go/ No (ohh) You know there's a saying/ No, no, no, no_

"Cagalli?.. Cagalli?" Marna yelled and heard the door slam really loud. She sadly sighs as she put her head down and whispered to herself, "Poor Girl, Athrun is not coming back"

'_Just seeing your face, it was enough'_

_Calling out your name/ Your face is everywhere/ I'm reaching out to you_

Cagalli slammed the door and quickly jumped into bed. She was crying in tears and didn't know if she could ever live up to her old self. The woman with blonde hair and swollen golden yellow eyes looked at the picture beside her desk. It was Athrun and her 4 summer ago back at the new Amusement park for their 2nd day date. She held it tightly to her chest and tears began to flow down her cheeks even more.

'_Sometimes I forget how your face looks like in my memories'_

_To find that you're not there/ I wake up every night/ To see the state I'm in_

"Where are you Athrun! Where are you!" Cagalli whispered to herself.

_It's like an endless fight/ I never seem to win/ I can't go on as long as I believe_

Cagalli was getting tears on the frame as she looked at their picture. They looked happy but why does she still feel so along? Sure that her father left but why is it everyone was telling her to move on? Cagalli took a deep sighs and wasn't sure of the answer. She is afraid that Athrun forgot about her and is with a new woman. Cagalli knows Athrun very well and she knows that he will never ever hurt her; she knows that she loved him and he loves her.

'_Your undying kiss, your sweet embrace and your warm smile'_

_Can't let go when I keep wondering/ Where are you now, what have you found_

"Cagalli, STOP IT! STOP CRYING LIKE A BABY!" Cagalli told herself. "He's coming back remember, so stop crying!" she continued.

_Where is your heart, when I'm not around/ Where are you now, you gotta let me know_

She wiped her tears and placed the picture back where she got it. Cagalli then told herself, "Get your act together girl! You have a country to rule!" Cagalli stood up and walked towards her window; it was raining a lot. She felt that the clouds were crying for her. Cagalli's memories of Athrun were soon coming back to her. All she can do was simply giggle on times when Athrun tried to do something stupid in front of her.

_Oh baby, so I can let you go/ I can hear your voice_

'_I was dying inside and still you haven't showed up'_

_The ring of yesterday/ It seems so close to me/ But yet so far away_

She just realized that she hasn't smiled for a while now and this time is different, she is turning her life around and just kept remembering the fact that someday he will come back to her again. She then headed downstairs where she hugged Marna.

_I should let it out/ To save what's left of me_

"I'm sorry for being so mean and all" Cagalli said. "I decided to change my life around for Orb and for myself"

_To save what's left of me/ And close the doors of doubt_

"Good for you my dear"

_Revive my dignity/ But, I can't go on as long as I believe_

"But I'm still waiting for Athrun" Cagalli formed a small smile on her face. Marna smiled with her and kissed her forehead.

_Can't let go when I keep wondering/ Where are you now, what have you found_

"I'm going out okay? I'll be back at around 8 'kay?" Cagalli nodded and watched Marna leave the house. She then headed to the kitchen.

'_No letter, no phone call, no message.'_

_Where is your heart, when I'm not around/ Where are you now, you gotta let me know_

Cagalli took out a wine bottle and pour it onto a wine glass. She noticed that there were new letters arrived so she put down the wine bottle at the counter and headed to the table. She sat down curious if Athrun had sent her a letter yet. She flipped and flipped and still there was no letter from him. She sadly sighs and picked up her wine glass.

'_I miss your voice, your voice that I fell in love at the first place'_

_Oh baby, so I can let you go/ Where are you now, what have you found_

As she picked up her wine glass from the counter, she decided to get some fresh air so she headed to the balcony. She leaned her side to the wall and quietly took a sip on her glass. It stopped raining awhile ago as she sadly walked to the balcony fence. She looked at the backyard and remembered the time where they were still together.. something she had never forgotten….

---------------------------Flashback-----------------------------

"Athrun! Stop TICKLING ME!" she demanded but Athrun wouldn't just stop. She cried out of laughter and pushed Athrun off from the side. As she stood up, he then ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I told you to stop tickling me! But you wouldn't listen" she pretended to be upset with him and crossed her arms and looked away.

"Sorry" Athrun whispered to her ear. "I just love hearing you laugh" She looked up and smiled.

"I can tell" she responded.

"I promised you that I wouldn't let you go remember" Athrun said.

"Don't promise me something that you will eventually break it sooner or later" Cagalli said.

"That promise I would never break it because.."

"Because?" Cagalli asked.

"Because I love you and only you" Athrun smiled and kissed her forehead. She blushed and replied back, "I love you so much Athrun" Then they kissed.

-------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------

'_Just by waiting for you.. it was already too much for me.'_

_Where is your heart, when I'm not around/ Where are you now, you gotta let me know_

"If you love me so much Athrun, why haven't you came back?" she whispered to herself with pain; a pain that won't leave inside of her heart. She then went back in and sighs. Cagalli went to the living room, she placed the candle on a window and on her hand was a lighter. She lights the candle and looking at the window. Cagalli has been doing this for the pass few years, she thought that if she lights a candle every day, Athrun will see it and come back to her in no time.. That's what her mother used to say to her if she loves someone who left, place a candle at the window to alert them that you are waiting for them. Cagalli remembered that conversation with her mother and began to do this for Athrun.. She closely looked at the window and thought she saw a man outside on her high gates so she got up and ran to the door. As she ran to the fence, she slowly blinked and there was no one there.

'_I still haven't lost hope and waits for the destiny to bring you back to me'_

_Oh baby, so I can let you go/ Where are you now, what have you found_

Cagalli opened the gates and began to look for someone who was just standing there but there was nothing; there wasn't anyone there. +Athrun.. where are you.. where are you my love+ Cagalli sadly thought and went back inside the house with a disappointed expression on her face. +I'm still not going to lose hope Athrun… I'm still going to be here when you come back.. I'll be right here waiting for you+

'_That one joyful moment, where you come back to me.. And everything comes back to normal.. just you, me and our destiny to be together..'_

_Where is your heart, when I'm not around/ Where are you now, you gotta let me know/ Oh baby, so I can let you go…_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality

"I'm going to get something okay? I'll be back" Athrun kissed her forehead and Cagalli softly nodded. He then walked out of her room and closed the door. He stopped and turned at her painful face. He then sighs sadly and thought +I'm sorry Cagalli… I'm sorry for putting you in these pains inside your heart+ Athrun then walked to the direction of the cafeteria. On the way, he saw Miriallia and Dearka with flowers on her hand trying to remember where her room was.

"Hey isn't that Athrun?" Miriallia replied and glared at the blue-haired guy.

"Yep.. that is Athrun" he whispered to Milly. "HEY ATHRUN!"

Athrun turned and had that delighted face upon seeing them. The couple approached him and Milly gave him a warm hug.

"How's Cagalli?" she asked

"Well, she is resting right now.. I'm just going to go the cafeteria" Athrun replied.

"Let us come with you" Dearka replied and all of them walked to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile..

Cagalli noticed that Athrun was gone so she slowly got up in pain from her back for leaning down so much. She then slowly reached onto the desk beside her bed; it was a picture frame. She looked at it and it was her lovely daughter, Athleen, Athrun and herself one summer morning back at Blistful park when they were still together. She slowly touched her daughter's face and tears fell on her face.

.+My dear Athleen, where are you.. where are you?" Cagalli asked herself over and over again. She has been getting worried about her dear daughter. She goes to high school at Welland because she didn't like any of them back at Orb. Athleen was always the high-spirited, cheerful and also a strong person just like her dear Mother, Cagalli.

Cagalli hugged the frame and she gently got out of her hospital bed. Then she reached for the wall for her support of balancing as she walked to the window in her room. She reached it and Cagalli watched young children with their grandparent having fun together while she's up on her room stuck. Then that moment, Cagalli touched her chest, she felt that something like a cork had blocked her lungs. She couldn't breathe so she fainted and hit the ground. She dropped the picture frame on the ground and made the big noisy glass breaking sound.

"What was that?" Miriallia said as they watched doctors and nurses running up to Cagalli's room.

"It's Cagalli" Athrun said and also ran to her room. Athrun dropped his drink on the ground and ran really fast towards her room. Then the couple (Miriallia and Dearka) followed him. Athrun's face was sooo shocked to see that doctors carrying her back to her bed. Athrun tried to walk back in but the nurses blocked him saying that he can't pass there.. Then they closed the door leaving Athrun and the others worried sick about her.

Athrun watched her from the small window and saw one nurse put on the oxygen mask. Now Athrun was really really worried about her. Milly placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "It's okay.. she's going to be alright" Athrun can simply nod and hoped that she will be alright.

30 Minutes passed…

Athrun sat beside Miriallia and was felt helpless just by watching all the doctors and nurses in there. All he can do is wait patiently while Milly called Lacus and Kira to tell them to come over there. Milly placed the phone down and approached Athrun and Dearka.

"Lacus and Kira are coming" Miriallia said sadly.

"I don't know what to do now.. I really don't" Athrun whispered. Miriallia then sat beside him again and said, "You know Athrun.. even though you are here and not there.. Your love will be enough to give her strength to get through this tragic event okay? Your bond with her is so strong that anything impossible to happen okay? So keep on believing she will be because she will be.. I known Cagalli since we are very small and she is soo strong, you know that"

"I do.." Athrun slowly developed a smile on her face and heard the door finally opened. They all stood up and approached the doctor.

"Is she alright?" Dearka asked and the doctor shook his head.

"It's bad.. the vaccines aren't working.. the disease just keeps coming back and now have infected her lungs.. I'm afraid we have nothing else to do" the doctor sadly said. "I'm sorry…"

Athrun just had to get inside and see her. So he went in while the nurses tried to push him out of the room but one doctor, Ms. Hitamikaru let him in to be with her patient. They left them alone and Athrun stood there terrified. Is he going to lose her again? He wondered but he hoped he isn't. Cagalli, his first real relationship, the 'love of his life' or that's what he and the others recall, is she really leaving him? He sat on the stool with sad tears on his face as he held Cagalli's hand tightly. She was very much unconscious at that moment. He slowly touched her face and it was as soft and pale, just when he came back; the day he came back to her.

"I'm sorry Cagalli.. please don't leave me." He said as tears just kept flowing on his face.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to the story..

A week passed…

Cagalli woke up and lost hope that one morning. She had given up waiting for Athrun, Marna was right, he isn't coming back. So she stopped going to the station and instead, she just painted mostly all day. She sat on a stool and in front of her was started picture, seems like a house. Cagalli looked at her ring and then at the picture that was nearly finished. It was a simple house with a big red door and a white fence; it was just a simple house. She smiled and heard a person call her name.

"CAGALLI!" a voice from outside yelled. Cagalli turned and walked to her window. She took a peak and it was her bestfriend, Miriallia.

"I'M GOING DOWN!" Cagalli yelled and ran out of her room, downstairs to her door. She opened the door and Milly hugged her tightly.

"Hey stupid, how are you.?" Miriallia asked.

"What do you mean stupid? I'm great! How was your honeymoon?" Cagalli asked.

"OMG!" Miriallia went in and then turned back to Cagalli. "It was the BEST thing that ever happened!"

"Okay Cinderella" Cagalli giggled. "Don't tell me any details. Hey, where is Dearka?"

"Oh um.. he went back to the PLANTS.. he said something about visiting his other friend that died from the war" Milly replied. "We should do something tonight.. wanna go clubbing tonight?"

"Oh I can't" Cagalli replied. "I'm meeting Lacus and Kira today"

"So, has Athrun sent you any letters?"

"Nope, not one" Cagalli replied disappointedly. "I'm done hoping, he isn't coming back. It's been 4 years, he broke the promise" Then Cagalli began to tear in front of her.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to bring him up" Miriallia pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay" Cagalli wiped her tears. "I'm moving on.. I can't waste my youth waiting here"

"When you ain't busy anymore, just call me and lets go CLUBBIN!"

Cagalli giggled again and so did Miriallia.

--------------------------------------------------------

Dearka and Yzak wondered the streets of PLANTS. They just finished visiting their old friend's grave, Nicol. He was their old friend; a dear soldier of Zaft, who died in a tragic event that happened 4 years ago. Dearka and Yzak stood on his grave as they placed a new candle and new flowers for him. Then they pray for minutes and left. As they walked outside of the cemetery, they thought they saw Athrun.

"Hey is that Athrun?" Dearka whispered as he glared at the couple that was meters away from him.

"Nahh.. that can't be.. Athrun would never cheat on Cagalli.. maybe it's someone else with the same blue hair" Yzak said as he walked passed him. Dearka stopped and continued staring at them. He then shook his head and thought+That's not Athrun, he wouldn't be with another person when he knows he left someone special behind.+ He then catches up to Yzak as they headed back to their hotel.

"Come on honey please?" the brunette woman begged for her fiancée get her a cup of hot chocolate on a chilly morning. He sighs then walked to the coffee vending machine and left his fiancée waiting at one of the table. As he walked to the vending machine, he thought he just saw Dearka and Yzak. He then shook his head and told himself+Why would they be here+ the blue-haired handsome guy continued to walk to the vending machine, got a hot chocolate for his fiancée and then walked back to her.

"Here you go.." the blue-haired man said and sat down next to her.

She gave her a huge smile and said, "Thanks Athrun.. I mean honey" she giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------

Miriallia and Cagalli set their goodbyes as they took their different paths. Miriallia was set to go back to work and Cagalli deciding to visit her father after a year passed then go to Kira and Lacus' new house. Miriallia hugged her and whispered, "Don't stop believing, we all know Athrun. He would never break a promise okay?" Cagalli gently nodded as she watched her best friend walk to her car and waved her goodbye as she drove off. Cagalli on the other hand, got to her car and decided to go near a flower shop. After minutes passed by, Cagalli bought new flowers and drove to the cemetery direction. There she walked to her father's tomb grave spot where she placed the new flowers and talked to him (even though he isn't dead)

"Hey dad, how are you? I missed you so much. I guess you are with mom now huh? You are so lucky to see her again. As you can see, I'm the new orb leader now and I promise you that I will do my best to become a great leader for Orb just like you." Then Cagalli began to form tears on her face. "Daddy, why did you have to leave me alone? I lost you and now I'm losing Athrun. I don't know what –sobs- I don't know what to do… Do you think Athrun will come back to me daddy? I'm hurting inside and I feel so alone. Even though my brother and my friends are here to comfort me, I still don't feel complete like what I used to when you and Athrun are still here in my life." Cagalli then looked at the promise ring. "I think I'm done hoping and wishing. Well I have to go; I'll visit you somewhere next week again. I'm sorry that I haven't visit your grave for a year now, I'm really sorry cause I'm just confused inside. Just by talking to you now, I'm hurting inside and feeling very much alone. I will always love you daddy, always." Cagalli kissed her hand and then reached to his tomb stone. Then she wiped her tears and left the cemetery.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality

The nurse removed the oxygen mask on her face gently then she left the room leaving Athrun patiently waiting for Cagalli to finally open her eyes. Yet, no improvements; she was still unconscious during that time. Then..

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards Athrun and smiled. His eyes widen as she tried to get up from her bed and Athrun hugged her tightly.

"Don't leave me.. don't leave me Cagalli" Athrun begged. Cagalli slowly placed her arms around him and hugged him back..

"I'm sorry to worry you.." Cagalli faintly said. Athrun broke the hug and kissed her in the forehead. "Athrun.. please get me to my daughter.."

Athrun looked at her and said, "I'm trying really hard to find her okay? Then when I do find her, I will get her to you 'kay?" Cagalli softly nodded and Athrun continued to hug her.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to the story…

That same day, Cagalli visited her brother in his mansion. Cagalli arrives, got out of her car and closed her car door. Then she walked towards the door and knocked three times but no one answered. Then she knocked again and no one answered again so Cagalli decided to leave. When she was about to leave, Cagalli hear someone opened the door. She turned to the woman that Kira loved so much more than life, his fiancée, Lacus Clyne.

"OHHH CAGALLI!" Lacus ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you again.. How are you?"

"I'm good" Cagalli responded. "Wow, you look good" Cagalli smiled with joy written all over her face. Lacus wore a white lined top with a purple skirt below her knees that perfectly matched her blue eyes. She was the most nicest girl Cagalli met and she was very happy to become her sister-in-law. Lacus and Kira decided to invite orphans in their home because they thought that a home will be boring if it's just the two of them.

"Oh come on in.. come on in. Kira will be so happy to see you" Lacus grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. As they went inside, there were little children who stood up from their tiny chairs and ran up to Cagalli giving her a big hug.

"Hi you guys!" Cagalli said. "Look what I brought" Cagalli showed them 2 full bags of doughnuts. The children took it from her hand and cheerfully ran to the kitchen and began eating them. Cagalli giggled and said, "Wow, children do love doughnuts."

"I used to like them.. I still do" Lacus said. Then Lacus showed her where Kira is; he was sitting in the patio looking at the sunset like an old person waiting to die.

"My brother looks like he is waiting to die.." Cagalli said jokingly.

"Well, I hope he doesn't die before our wedding" Lacus said back to Cagalli. "HONEY! CAGALLI IS HERE!" Lacus yelled and Kira turned with a smile on his face. He stood up and gave her baby sister a hug.

"Hey little sis.." Kira said.

"Hey I'm older than you lil brother!" Cagalli said.

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone" Lacus said as she walked back in. Then she realized something she wanted to ask Cagalli something so she went back to the patio. "Hey Cagalli, are you staying for dinner?"

"Well I'm not sure, I just wanted to see how you guys are doing" Cagalli replied.

"Come on, stay and come have dinner with us" Kira begged then Cagalli heard some children begged her too from the window. She can't say no to the children so she gratefully accepted.

During dinner

Lacus filled the table with lots of food such as spaghetti, Caesar salad, barbeque and many more.

"Wow Lacus.." Cagalli said. "These taste good!" she continued as she took a bit on the barbeque.

"Thanks" Lacus responded.

After dinner ended, Cagalli offered to help Lacus to wash the dishes but she insisted not too.

"Are you sure Lacus?"

"Don't worry! I'll do it"

"Okay… if you need me, I will be outside with Kira 'kay?"

"Okay" Lacus smiled.

Cagalli walked towards the balcony and sat next to Kira with a sad face.

"So have you heard anything from him?"

"Nope.. nothing.. not one bit." Cagalli responded with a sad tone. "I feel like he is hiding from me you know Kira?"

"How's that?"

"I don't know" tears fell on her face. "I emailed him a couple of times but I never got a replied back. I even send letters and I don't think he got them either. I even tried calling him in his home in the PLANTS but he was never home." All Kira can do was to put his hand on her shoulder to cheer her up a little.

"If he promised that he will come back, he will. Don't lose hope and he never breaks a promise especially not to the person he admired so much" Cagalli looked at him then turned away.

"I'm losing hope here Kira.. I don't know what to do anymore." Cagalli wiped her tears then looked up in the sky.

"Follow what you believe in.. never lose hope. Don't stop believing that he isn't coming back because you know from your heart that he will come back soon" She smiled at Kira and replied, "Thanks Kira, you really are my brother, I don't know what will I do if I lost you too…" Kira hugged her and said, "You aren't going to lose me.. I'm going to be here for you and Lacus" She smiled and thought to herself+Where are you my Athrun, where are you.. Please do come back for me, I'm beginning to lose hope on you. Please come back..+

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Next Chapter: Familiar Presences**

"That's weird.. I know Athrun was just here.."

**Authors Note: **-sniffs- Chapter 17 done. I really hope you guys like it. I know at the beginning was really sad, it made me tear as I typed it. Well I really do hope you guys like it. Oh I need to clear out my review from last time, there won't be much of a romance scenes because everything is about to get ugly; maybe just a little. Well thank you sooo much for those who reviewed! Thank you sooo much and please do continue to review, I love reading all your comments :) **PLEASE REVIEW **

**Music used in this chapter:**

**.:. Where are you now? **By: Britney Spears

**.:. Come back to me **By: Janet Jackson

**Big thanks to my following Reviewers:**

(wow, you guys are like just awesome! Thank you for reviewing! You don't know how much this means to me:))

.:. EmbeRin: Yes indeed, everything is going to change in the next chapter and the following chapters. Well I really do hope you can stick around and I'm glad that you like this fan fanfiction. Well thank you for reviewing.

.:. Yoriko Yuri: I'm glad that you love it lol Nope it is far from the ending.. there are 48 chapters in total and it's not in the middle yet. But I promise I'll try and finish this before school starts. Well thank you for reviewing :)

.:. Freyris: Thank you for reviewing :) I wish you with all the luck for your exam

.:. asga: yes indeed that the end chapter was sad but I really hope you guys like this one. It's pretty sad but I'm still hoping you guys like it. Thank you for reviewing, you don't know how much this really mean to me.

.:. hibiscus8: I can't answer your question. You will soon find out if they really are together. There are some clues in this chapter that will help you discover if they Athrun ended up with Mia or Cagalli. Well thank you for reviewing.

.:. MyouseiSeed: Yes, Athrun left and never came back well who knows, maybe he'll show up in the next chapter. Well thank you again for reviewing.

.:. mariad: Don't worry, I love reading long comments, I just like hearing what you guys think; that's important for me too. Well I hope that you love it and hope you like this one too. Thank you for reviewing.

.:. 0chibi-chan0: Whoa! That's a nice timing.. lol Well I'm glad that you like it and please do stick around. Thank you for reviewing.

.:. jenniferseedlover: Mia, mia is coming. I'm sorry if this chapter is too sad.. I tried to not make it sad but please tell me what you think. Well I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

.:. Cheriblossom: Please do try and finish the updated chapters. Lol I hope you like this story and thank you for reviewing.

.:. sweetbree07: If Athrun's coming back, then Mia will. Well thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. Enjoy :)

.:. Marina: I'm glad that you like the previous chapter. Thank you for reviewing.


	18. Familiar Presence

**Summary**: Athrun had to leave Cagalli and he is needed to return back to the PLANTS due to his father close to dying. Athrun had given her a promise ring and Cagalli had given him her white gold locket from her beloved grandmother. What happens when years passed and he still hasn't return to her? Find out.

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter Eighteen: Familiar Presence**

---------------------------Flashback-----------------------------

"Yea Forever, we will be together forever. I promise you that I will come back and will you be here when I come back?" Athrun asked.

_Every night and day just .../ Promise me you'll wait for me_

She then simply nodded. "I'm always here for you my Athrun but please.. come back, come back to me. That is all I asked for" Her eyes began to form tears once again and he smiled, "I'll be coming back.. just as I promise.. So don't be sad okay? Please smile one more time for me.." She then gave him a smiled just as he requested.

-------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------

A man woke up quickly just by thinking of the person he had left behind for 4 years. Next to him was a brunette woman still dreaming and seem to hold his arm tightly. He smiled and slowly got out of bed then kissed her forehead. After he got out of bed, he went and took a shower then dressed up because he had a flight back to Orb at around 1 in the afternoon. The woman with brown hair and blue eyes woke up and watched her fiancée dressed up. She stood up and gave him the good-morning hug with a kiss.

"Good morning" She whispered and Athrun kissed her.

"Good morning to you too my sweet angel" he replied. They then headed downstairs to the kitchen. Athrun sat down on the table drinking coffee while his fiancée cook something for breakfast. She finished and sat next to Athrun.

"It's a bummer that you are leaving." She sadly said as Athrun put away his dishes to the sink. He approached her and hugged her from behind.

"Well I'll see you there" he whispered.

"But Athrun, I know that we are going to get married at Orb because it's my home land but…"

"But what?" he asked.

"But it's weird not having you around here.. it's too lonely" she whispered and put her head down. He kneeled down and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Hey Mia, look at me" he said and she looked at him in the eye.

"I'll see you there okay? It's just that I have to do something very important." He smiled and that moment he thought he saw his "lost" love, Cagalli. He blinked and just kept seeing her depressed reaction. He asked himself +Cagalli+ He then shook his head and her face faded away. Mia smiled and kissed her fiancée in the lips.

"We should get going, we are almost late for your flight" Mia stood up and he hugged her unexpectedly.

.+Cagalli… I'm sorry+ He thought to himself. Mia hugged him back and smiled, "Come on honey.. Get ready" They broke the hug and Athrun went back upstairs.

Minutes passed by..

They both got dressed and decided to start putting Athrun's baggage to her car. They hoped on in and Mia drove away to the direction of the station.

.-station-

"Well I guess this is my goodbye for now" he said to his fiancée as he kissed her forehead then her lips.

"I'll join you in Orb within the next week. I'm sorry I can't be there with you this week" she said.

"It's okay" he replied.

He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her goodbye. He continued to walk further and further away from her then he turned slightly. +I'm sorry that I have to leave you here alone Mia, I need to see Cagalli again.+ A tear fell on his face and knew that eventually one person will get heart. He loved Mia and he may forever because he is his fiancé after all. Then there is Cagalli who he left out in the cold 4 years ago still have guilt in his heart by cheating on her right now with Mia. He wondered what she will look like or if she even remembers him after years passed. He got in the plane then it departed and now headed to Orb.

During his flight, the silky- blue haired with emerald eyes fell into sleep. He dreamt about his precious rose, Cagalli Attha.

---------------------------Flashback-----------------------------

"Athrun" Cagalli said to him.

_You changed my life in so many ways/ Without you in my life everything's just blue/ Now that you're at my side_

"What's up Cagalli?" he asked.

_I know there's one thing's true/ I'll never let go of the one who loves me so_

She leaned close to him and Athrun closed his eyes thinking she was going to kiss him. Cagalli whispered to his ear, "Come and get me"

_I'll never let go of the one who believes in me/ I'll stay by your side until the end of time_

Athrun quickly opened his eyes and saw Cagalli running everywhere, away from him. He tried to chase her but she was way too fast for him. He never knew that she can run that fast.

_And I'll never let you, let you go/ I never thought that I find love just like this_

"If I catch you, I would never let you go!" Athrun yelled.

_So many feelings all wrapped up in a kiss/ Showing me sunsets in such heavenly sky_

"Oh ya? Then catch me" Cagalli yelled back at him as she giggled.

_With your precious smile and one look in your eyes/ This feeling that I have inside I'll never let them show/ Now that you're in my life/ I want the world to know_

Athrun finally catches up to her and grabbed hold of her like he will never let her go ever again. However he didn't know that they were in the edge of this tall hill. So, they fell down the hill. They tumbled and tumbled down the hill until they reached the bottom of this gigantic hill. Athrun was on top of Cagalli and began laughing.

_I'll never let go of the one who loves me so/ I'll never let go of the one who believes in me_

"Let's do that again" Cagalli said.

_I'll stay by your side until the end of time/ And I'll never let you, let you go_

He simple smiled at her and she did the same to him. Athrun leaned on her and said, "Now, I would never let you go, not in a million years"

_Girl you should know that I love you so much baby/ And I'll never let you, let you go…_

"Aww.. really?" she asked and Cagalli nodded. "You really are my only handsome, a gentleman like prince" she smiled.

"Gentleman like.. what happened to me becoming just a gentleman?" he asked but Cagalli just stood up and he did too. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He too kissed her back.

"You are a gentleman" she smiled at him.

"That's more like it, thank you my princess" Athrun said smiling at her.

"Your always welcome my dear prince" Cagalli said.

-------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------

Athrun woke up quickly from his dream. His guilt in his heart was now overcoming his mind. What will he do if he saw him again? Will she even remember his name or who he was? Is she still waiting for him to return back just like she promised? All these questions roam in his mind and his heart began to beat faster. He wanted to see her now but what will happen if he had to break her heart?

"Cagalli…" he whispered with a tear coming down his cheek as he looked outside the window. +I'm coming for you Cagalli.. I'm coming to see you again.+

--------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli woke up in unfamiliar room. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"What happened? Where am I?" Cagalli asked herself with her eyes still closing because she was still tired.

She was still half asleep when upon hearing a voice of a young woman yelled.

"NO YOU WON'T!" a voice of a young girl said. It looked like the voice was coming from the kitchen so Cagalli got up and headed downstairs. As she walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, he saw Kira, Lacus and a full of children eating breakfast.

"Now, now children, please be quiet, it's breakfast" Lacus responded to the young girl who seemed very upset about the boy sitting beside her.

"I want that.." the girl frowned.

"Well you can't have it" they were fighting over who gets the last omelet.

"Here you can have mine" the other boy said who sat before her.

"Thanks" she smiled and tongue the boy who sat there shock. All Lacus can do was smile at them and then looked woman who just entered the room. She gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning Cagalli.. please come breakfast with us" Lacus insisted as she stood up and led Cagalli to her seat. She then placed a plate, spoon and fork in font of her. Lacus sat back to her chair and finish eating her food.

"Good Morning Ms. Attha" the children responded cutely.

"Didn't I go home last night?" she asked Kira.

"Well you feel asleep on my shoulder yesterday on the balcony" Kira replied as he took a bite on his bread.

"Oh…" Then Cagalli began to eat breakfast. That morning, she was starving even though she ate spaghetti last night. "These taste good Lacus"

"Thanks Cagalli" Lacus smiled.

"Hey I cooked the scramble eggs" Kira frowned.

"Thanks to you too then Kira" she responded with a smile. Kira smiled and thought to himself+Well she got her head off from Athrun… where are you now Athrun? Where are you when my sister needs you the most+ They all giggled and then began to eat peacefully like a complete family.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality

"Hi honey" Miriallia said as she bid Cagalli good morning.

"Where is Athrun?" she asked softly.

"Oh he is went to the cafeteria to get you something to eat.. how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I think I'm good" Cagalli responded.

"What happened yesterday?" Milly asked.

"I don't know. I remember that I was holding Athleen's picture and the next thing I remember was waking up surrounded with doctors and nurses and I had that oxygen mask on my face" Cagalli said and put her hand over her head.

Milly held her hand and whispered, "Don't you leave us now and Athrun… he was very terrified"

"… Milly, I'm dying soon, I can feel it." Cagalli sadly replied and looked away from her best friend's depressed face.

"What are you talking about Cagalli? You are NOT dying okay? You'll be –sobs- alright.. You have to be, for Athleen, for us and Athrun" Milly said as tears fell on her sad face.

"Athrun has Mia…" Cagalli responded bitterly. "He did pick her."

"Don't you get it… even though he picked her, he loves you.. He'll always have and forever will" Milly said and hugged Cagalli. Cagalli's eyes began to water again. Her tears of pain fell on her pale face and thought+If he had love me, why did he had to leave me+

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Athrun landed on Orb station. He thought he saw Cagalli with a green dress but when he blinked, the vision of her vanished into thin air. He put his face down and headed to where the baggages come from the plane. Years passed, he wasn't sure how to tell her yet, about Mia and his upcoming wedding next month. He felt guilty for leaving her and hasn't contacted her since. What can he do? He had to do this, for his father and for his company. He isn't going to deny it but he does love Mia but Cagalli was a different story. He loved Cagalli all his life probably more. Just by thinking of breaking her heart will put Athrun more at pain. This is what he had to do; to break up with Cagalli. Will it be easy?

He rented a car for his staying so it will be an easy transport. He approached the desk lady and she gave her his car keys. Athrun got out of the station and decided to meet Kira and Lacus first than meeting Cagalli. He drove to their house direction.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli decided to stay for a bit at their warm, welcomed house. She never felt welcomed like this for a long time except for Marna of course. After playing with the little kids, she decided to get something to drink. She looked at the kitchen watch and her eyes widen. It was now 1 in the afternoon.

"Oh shit.." she whispered under her breath as Lacus raised her eyebrows.

"Auntie Lacus, what's shit means? The innocent girl asked.

"Now now tsumbame, that's a bad word. Don't say that okay?" Lacus said. "You should be careful what you say around her Cagalli." She shook her head.

"I'm dead..I lost track of the time."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go, I'll see you later" she ran to her door quickly, got in to her car and drove really fast.

As she drove back to her house, Cagalli turned on her radio.

_Kono chi ni chikara o/ No ni hana o/ Kokoro ni ai o.../ Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki/ Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto/ Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru/ Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide/ Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite/ Kono yo ni umarete—_

"This song, it was played when Athrun and I danced that night at my 16th party 4 years ago when I re-met him again." She said to herself and continued to focus on the road.

_Anata no me ni/ Nani o utsushite/ Ima kono chi ni chikara o/ No ni hana o/ Kokoro ni ai o..._

"Athrun…." The name popped out of her head. She hasn't thought of him all day now, its probably because of the children keeping her occupied back at Lacus' house.

_Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni/ Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi/ Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru/ Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai/ Ai no naka e/ Namanurui kaze ni/ Utare boku wa..---_

As she kept driving passed Athrun's car on the left side of the road heading south (she didn't know that it was Athrun), she got a vibe of Athrun's presence.

"Athrun?" she gasped as she called his name to herself. She parked at the corner and got out of her car. No one was there so how can she felt that Athrun was just there?

"That's weird.." she said. "I know Athrun was just here". Then she shook her head and thought +It can't be.. Can it+

"Cagalli what the hell is wrong with you?" she continue to herself. "You are just imagining things" so she got back to her car and continued to drive as if nothing just happened awhile ago.

On the other hand..

Athrun felt a feeling that he just passed Cagalli. Was he going insane now that he kept thinking how he is going to break it up to her? So he ignored it simply. He thought to himself+Cagalli can't be here.. besides, she is working back to downtown Orb.+ So he continue to drive to Lacus' house.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality..

Athrun entered her hospital room seeing Cagalli all better and is now back to her old self. They were laughing at their high school pictures back when they were teenagers.

"Oh my gossh.. Look at me, I looked like a guy" Cagalli responded as she laughed at her old picture. Milly then flip to another page.

"Look at Kira" Milly said.

"hahaha, he looked stoned" they both laugh.

"Forgive my interruption."

"Hey Athrun" Cagalli softly smiled at him. Miriallia decided it was time to go so she hugged her best friend goodbye then Athrun and whispered to him, "Take good care of her, I'll see you soon"

"okay" he responded and she left the room.

"Bye Milly" she waved at her and then Miriallia waved back. She then continued walking towards the exit of the hospital.

"How was your time with her?" he asked as he sat on the stool giving her breakfast.

She took a bit of the toast and responded, "It was fun, sad at first then it was fun" she smiled. "Thanks for bringing me my breakfast"

"No problem" he said.

"Athrun.."

"Yes?"

Cagalli placed the piece of toast back to her plate and then looked at Athrun's eyes.

"That day, when I felt your presence, did you feel mines too?"

"Of course I did but I doubted myself for thinking that you would be around there. I thought you were working back at your office"

"I lost track of time… why is it I'm losing most of my memories Athrun?" she asked worriedly. She looked at him and stared at his eyes; eyes of pain.

He then placed his hand on top of hers and said with a warm smile, "Don't worry, your memories will come back eventually.."

She softly nodded and replied, "You maybe right"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back at Kira and Lacus' house..

"Do you think Athrun will come back?" Lacus asked to her fiancé sitting next to her outside in their balcony watching the little children play.

"I hope so.. Because Cagalli really miss him and she is going crazy without him" he responded.

Lacus' blue eyes looked at her future husband and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you are here with me" she rested her head to his chest and then hugged him. He too hugged her back.

Athrun arrived at Lacus' house. It looks pretty different from the last time he came there that was 4 years ago. He gently walked to the front door and knocked on the door three times.

.+umm.. is Lacus here+ he asked himself.

Lacus looked at Kira when she heard the knocking. "Are you expecting someone?"

"Nope.."

"Okay.. it might be Cagalli. She might have forgotten something" she then kissed her fiancé and walked inside.

"COMING!" she yelled. When she reached to the door, opened it and her eyes widen out of shock.

"Athrun?" she asked and looked at the blue-haired with emerald eyes smile at him.

"Hey Lacus" he greeted her with a smile.

"ATHRUN!" she walked up to him and hugged him with joy written all over her face. Kira, on the other hand, heard Lacus yelled the name "Athrun" so he got out of the balcony and decided to join Lacus to whatever she is doing. As he approached Lacus, he then saw Athrun with a smile of joy on his face. Kira gave him a big warm smile.

"Hey Athrun, welcome home" he said.

"Hey Kira"

"Come on in Athrun..Oh I can't wait till Cagalli sees you"

"Cagalli is here?"

"No she was.. It's too bad. You just missed her" Lacus went in and grabbed hold of Athrun's arm. .+So that was Cagalli.. it was her in the car I passed..+ They all sat outside in the patio as they joyfully watched the kids play in the water.

"Is these your children?" he asked.

They both laugh and Lacus replied, "No, we are taking care of them. They are orphanage."

"That's nice of you to do" Athrun replied.

"So, where have you been all these years?" Kira asked.

"I was at the PLANTS taking care of something" he responded.

"And you didn't have enough time to pay Cagalli a visit or even call her huh?" Kira was kind of upset with him for leaving her and didn't come back when he was need.

No response was coming from Athrun's mouth. He was surprise to hear that phrase come out at Kira's face. What was he supposed to do? He thought that Cagalli has already moved on but he was wrong.

"She didn't move on if you are wondering. Cagalli has been here waiting for you" Lacus said. Athrun looked at her then to the coffee in front of him. +What am I going to do now Cagalli+

"Well anyways." Kira said. "We should go out and celebrate for your return"

"YEAH!" Lacus said. The phone rang and she decided to get it. So she walked back inside and answered the phone.

"So.. Kira"

"So many things happened when you weren't here"

He looked at him and asked, "Like what?"

"Cagalli's father had been murdered days after you left back at Welland" Athrun's eyes widen upon hearing that tragic news.

"Poor Cagalli.."

"And what's worst is that you weren't there to comfort her when you are suppose to be"

"……. I tried coming back but I was getting too busy"

"Too busy to see the one person you are in love with?"

No response.

"Don't tell me Athrun you already moved on.. did you?"

Athrun's mind was replying yes but instead he replied with a no. He felt guilty for lying to him and Cagalli and also Mia.

"As a brother to Cagalli, it is my solemn vow is to protect her and Lacus. So don't you ever break my sister's heart do you hear me?" Kira replied with a fierce tone but he isn't mad at him. He is just making sure that Athrun will never hurt her.

"She is your sister?"

"Oh yea, you didn't know that. It was Marna, her maid that told us when our father died. It was his last wishes to reunite his son and daughter"

"oh.."

"So.. what have you been talking when I was gone?" Lacus raised her eyebrows as she looked at the two best friends.

"Well I have to get going.." Athrun said as he stood up.

"Already? You just got here Athrun" Lacus replied sadly.

"Its nice seeing you again, Athrun" Kira said as he led him to the front door. He walked to his car and drove off as Lacus waved him goodbye.

"Something feels wrong." Kira whispered.

"hmmm? What's wrong?"She asked curiously.

"Its nothing" he shook his head and kissed her.

--------------------------------------------------------

When Cagalli arrived at her house, she ran up to her room and decided to take a small nap. Instead of taking only 10 minutes, it turned into one hour. She heard someone saying, "Ms. Attha wake up, you will be late for your meeting"

"5 more minutes"

"Ms. Attha.." Marna sighs and then shook her head. "Wake up Cagalli.." but the second time she ignored it and continued sleeping.

"THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Marna yelled on her ear then giggled.

She woke up quickly and looked around with her wide golden eyes. "Fire.. What fire? I don't see fire" she replied to Marna as she rubbed her eyes. She was still half asleep.

"Marna, why do you have to wake me up? I was dreaming of Athrun" she frowned. "What are you laughing about?"

"Your reaction, it was priceless." Marna replied with a little laugh. "It always work"

"Oh.." she frowned.

"Come on.. You will be late for the meeting" Marna said.

"AHHH! I don't want to go" Cagalli said, frowning. "Can you please tell them I'm sick" she begged endlessly but Marna declined to lie to them again.

"No can do ma'am.. You have been 'sick' for too long" Marna replied as she looked at Cagalli's frowning face.

Marna had no choice but to drag her out of her room, down the stairs to her car. She demanded Cagalli to drive to the meeting. Cagalli had no choice but to respect Marna's wishes so she drove to her office where the meeting is going to be held.

During the whole entire meeting, Cagalli hadn't paid any attention to anything they had to say. She felt that something is pushing her to wanting to go to the cherry blossom park. However, she can't just get up and leave the meeting; it will be a non-leader thing to do.

What is this feeling I am having lately? Why do I keep feeling that Athrun's back to Orb+ she wondered to herself but she can't get any answers because she too don't know.

"Put yourself together girl! Only 20 more minutes" Cagalli mumbled to herself and sadly sighs. +Damn this stupid meeting. Who likes meetings anyways+

20 minutes she thought had turned into another hour. She frowned to herself of how long this meeting is. All they talked about was the new transportation of Orb; the sky train. +Oh come on! Don't tell me we are still doing this+ she asked herself.

"I still don't think that building the sky train will be a good idea" one person said and from that stupid phrase turned into a big argument. Cagalli was soon getting annoyed and banged the desk.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF BABIES!" she said, angry. They all looked at her unsure why she just banged the table for. "Building a sky train is not a bad idea. So we are going to build one okay?"

"Yes!" some said and other frowned.

"Meeting dismissed" Cagalli said as she took her jacket and left the meeting room. "Finally" she frowned as she left the building and hopped on in her car. As she drove, she passed the Blistful Park and something inside kept screaming, 'Get out of the car stupid, Athrun's there'. She couldn't ignore it anymore because it is driving her completely insane so she parked her car. Then she walked inside the park where she decided to walk to their special trees. She felt kind of refreshed that her mind hasn't been on Athrun lately, it had given her less stress she had to deal with.

"What a strange day" she said to herself as she approached at the tallest cherry blossom. She simply smiles when seeing their initials still at the tree in the same condition like they just carved it yesterday.

_Baby you'll find/ There's only one love/ Yours and mine/ I've got so much love_

After leaving the couple, he decided to go home and get some rest. He said to himself that he'll see Cagalli later but when he drove passed the park; he felt another vibe that Cagalli is in there. This time he can't ignore it, it felt that it is real. So he parked his car next to the black convertible (Cagalli's car) and he looked at the car thinking where he had seen it before. Then it cling suddenly, it was the same car he passed this morning where he felt Cagalli's presence on. Athrun grasped upon seeing the car so he ran further inside the park leading him to the tall cherry blossom. There he saw a girl similar to Cagalli who looked at the Sakura tree but a bit older than the memories of face. He wanted to make sure if she really is her so he decided to call out her name.

_And needing you so/ My love for you/ I'll never let go/ I've got so much love_

"Cagalli?" he asked unsurely. Something called her name so she had too see who it was. So Cagalli opened her eyes and slowly turned around. It sounded very much like Athrun and she couldn't believe with her eyes who she just saw right there in front of her. It was Athrun, the man of her life and may forever will.

_All I want is to hold you/ Let me show how much I love you baby (Show you)/ I don't mind and I don't mind (Loving you)_

"You've come back" she cried and ran towards him. As she approached him, she opened her arms and gave him a hug. He lifted her into the air like they haven't met for 10 years. They smiled at each other with Cagalli crying out of joy. Her misery has now turned into joy when seeing her long lost love.

_Girl I love you/ There's no one above you/ You are the sun/ You are the rain_

"I'm here" he said and kissed her.

_That makes my life this foolish game/ You need to know/ I love you so/ And I'd do it all again and again_

"I missed you Athrun.." Cagalli responded as he wiped the tears off her face.

_Tell me it's true/ I can't believe you do what you do/ I've got so much love/ We'll stay together, just you and me_

"You know that I don't like seeing you cry" Athrun said, smiling.

_I've got so much love/ Only you (know me)/ Tell me how to love you baby (show me)/ I don't mind and I don't mind (tell me)_

"I'm crying out of joy" she responded as she brushed the hair off his handsome face. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

_Girl, I love you/ Always thinking of you/ You are the sun/ You are the rain_

"I'm glad you came back"

_That makes my life this foolish game/ You need to know/ I love you so_

"Me too" he replied and looked at her finger. She still had the promise ring. He smiled at her and hugged her tightly to his arms like he would never ever let her go.

_And I'd do it all again and again.._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Preview for the next upcoming Chapter: Every Minute counts as a Lifetime**

"Athrun.. Promise me that you'll stay with me.. Please don't leave me anymore; I can't bear being alone again."

**Cindy's Note: **Chapter 18 done! Lol Well I hope you guys like it, its not that sad like the previous chapter. The question remains, will Athrun pick Mia instead of Cagalli? What do you guys think; will he do it or not? Post post lol. 193 reviews O.o woah! That's so many! Thank you so much for those who reviewed, you don't know what those reviews means to me. Thank you, thank you with all my heart. My goal is to get at least 500 reviews when I end the story. Its impossible but I'll take the risk D. Well that is it. I'm updating the next chapter very soon, somewhere around this week. I'll probably update like 2-3 times a week, exciting eh? Anyways, that's it. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Music used in this chapter:**

**.:. Ai no Uta **By Every little thing

**.:. You are **By: Lionel Richie

**Big thanks to my following Reviewers:**

(wow, you guys are like just awesome! Thank you for reviewing! You don't know how much this means to me:))

.:. EmbeRin I know the last chapter was sad, I made it to be. Well I hope that you like this. Yes, this will turn nasty when Mia comes to Orb. Well thank you for reviewing D

.:. ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtHAww I'm sorry about that. I too broke down to tears when I was writing the previous chapter. Well thank you for reviewing, it means so much to me. D

.:. hibiscus8yes, everybody hates Mia except her fans of course. Well thank you for reviewing :)

.:. MyouseiSeedLast chapter was very sad indeed, but most people goes through this type of emotional breakdown. Well thank you for reviewing.

.:. CheriblossomWell they did see each other but the question is will Athrun chose Mia instead of Cagalli? Thank you for reviewing D

.:. XDareXDevilX: I'm glad that you like this story :) I'm soo happy that you do. Well thank you for reviewing D

.:. juris: -blushes- nah I'm not a good writer lol, I'm just like every other authors here with a wide imagination of Sadness and joy moments. Well thank you for reviewing.

.:. mariadhaha everyone thinks Athrun is a bastard, he is. Lol Well thank you for reviewing. Well I hope you can continue reading with us lol, it going to be along way. Once again, thank you so much for reviewing D

.:. cottongreentea I can't say if this story will have an unhappy ending or happy cause I'm still doubting my ending. I'm almost there, 2 more chapters then I'll try and make up the reality parts so you can guess the ending for it reaches there, note that I'll be confusing you on the way. Lol Thank you for reviewing D

.:. Marina: Thank you for reviewing.

.:. sweetbree07Thank you too for reviewing, I love reading your comments :)

.:. Nicky Santos: Thank you for reviewing also.

.:. jenniferseedlover From the previous chapter, everyone had despise Athrun and Mia but mostly Athrun for leaving Cagalli alone and had to deal everything to herself without a comforting lover on her side. Well thank you for reviewing D

.:. asga: Your welcome ;) Well thank you for keeping reviewing in my story. I'm sorry if it was too sad, I tried not letting it to be. Thank you once again for reviewing. :)

.:. xDeanax: OMG! I so love your fanfictions, I apologize for not reviewing, been busy with school. You are a great writer lol –I envy you.- Well thank you soooo much for reviewing D


	19. Every minute counts as a Lifetime

**Summary**: When Athrun came back to Orb, Cagalli had been feeling his presence around but she didn't believe it so did Athrun. That very moment, Athrun and Cagalli once again meet up in the Blistful Park where everything began. What happens when Athrun is trying to push her away but instead he began to fall in love with her all over again? What happens if Athrun had never told her about Mia and his upcoming wedding? Find out.

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter Nineteen: Every minute counts as a Lifetime**

That day when Athrun came back to Orb and back to Cagalli, she knew that she would never let him go again; not in a million years. Cagalli just love having him around again and felt that her world is starting to get better. She put all her stress and loneliness in an invincible box that she locked up, threw away the keys and threw it in the bottom of the ocean where she will never ever get close to or even open it again. Cagalli held Athrun's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her and asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to Starbucks" So they both headed to Starbucks, ordered their favorite coffee and sat on the tables at the balcony of the store. There they drank and began to catch up new things that happened in their lives so far.

"Since when did you start liking coffee?" he asked and raised his right eyebrow

She giggled and replied, "I don't know, I guess I tried it once when you were gone and you were right, it does taste good" she took a sip.

Athrun just gave her a smile and never saw this side of Cagalli, the more loving type; better side than the last time they were together. He stared at her and remembered his brunette fiancée he left back at the PLANTS.

"Mia.." he mumbled to himself and Cagalli looked at him unsurely.

"What's that honey?"

"Nothing" he smiled and thought+I'm sorry Mia.. I'm sorry+

Then Cagalli smirked at him and said, "Athrun you have changed a lot"

He looked at her and asked, "A bad thing or a good thing?"

"Good thing" she gave him a big smile.

"I have to say the same to you"

"Oh yea? How?"

"You look more beautiful than ever" he put his hand on her hand as she her faced turned crimson red.

"Oh Athrun, you sure do know how to make a lady blush" she giggled with the country tone.

He then touched her soft face and replied, "I love it when you blush" he smiled. Cagalli softly punch him in the stomach and then laugh.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"Aren't you busy?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, I want to spend as much time with you as possible, who knows when you are going to get asked back to PLANTS"

"That's not going to happen"

"Oh.. why?"

"So you prefer wanting me gone huh?"

"No that's not what I meant, I'm glad that you'll be here" she said and hugged him. "For me and for our future together.. I love you Athrun"

No response came from Athrun's mouth. His heart was telling him to replied 'I love you too' but his mind was insisting him not too because he will soon hurt her when she finds out that he is going to get married to Mia next month. Cagalli looked at him disappointedly and sadly sighs at him.

"Why didn't you say something back Athrun?" Cagalli asked as she grin her teeth madly and looked away from him, upset.

"huh?" he snarled and tried to cheer her up but she just went mad out suddenly. Was he supposed to tell her something back or is it something he did? He was a confused man right now.

"Come on honey.. I just came back, please don't be mad at me" Athrun said but Cagalli still kept looking away with her arms crossed/

"Don't you love me Athrun? Or are you just playing me?" Cagalli asked, really upset and Athrun looked at her shocked. He looked down to his cup and then to Cagalli, sadly.

.+What the hell am I going to do Cagalli? I'm trying to push you away not to fallen in love with you all over again.. what the hell are you going to do now Zala+ he asked and out of nowhere, he told her, "I love you.. happy?"

"Nope.. I'm still pissed off at you" Cagalli crossed her arms and looked away.

"come on Cagalli.. Don't do this again.."

"Do what?" Cagalli snapped with anger on her face.

"This.. this stupid fight!"

"It's not a stupid fight Athrun" she stood up and slapped across the face. Then suddenly tears began to fall down her face. "When I thought of the day you'll come back you should at least tell me you love me all these years.. I guess I was wrong about you.. maybe you were just like the rest of them. JERK!" Cagalli ran out of the store and away from him. Athrun left his cup on the table and ran after her.

"Stupid Athrun.. you are so stupid!" Cagalli mumbled to herself as she ran faster and faster. Then Athrun catches up to her and stopped her. Then he deeply hugged her.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered as tears continue to fall Cagalli's face.

"Athrun, not now.." Cagalli tried to push away from him but he wouldn't let you go. Cagalli looked at his sorry faced and then try to avoid looking at his emerald eyes.

"I really do love you.. I know words don't show how I feel about you but you have to believe me, I really do love you." He kneeled down and held her hand. "I will do anything for you because I really do love you okay?"

"Athrun… get up" Cagalli demanded as he stood out off the ground just like she demanded. Cagalli hugged him and said, "You are so stupid sometimes.. I'm sorry"

"I should be the one apologizing." Athrun said.

"Apology accepted" she smiled and hugged him tightly. He too hugged her back tightly.

Then it got silence between them as people tried to pass them but they are just completely blocking others who want to go to their destination.

He smiled and replied, "Lets do something.. want to go watch the sunset?"

"But that's 2 hours from now.. what are we going to there?"

"You know what they say" he held her hand and kissed it as she blushed. "Every minute counts as a lifetime"

"That's something I never heard before.. Who says?" Cagalli asked curiously with the same smile that seems it will never fade.

"Umm I don't know.." he answered in a complete blank on his mind. He didn't know where he got that from and heard Cagalli laugh quietly.

"Then we should get going.. I have the best location."

"Where do you suggest?"

"umm.. near this Italian Restaurant, I believe that the park is called Sundown beach"

"Well I guess that's where the best location of the sunset?"

"Yep.. how do you know that?"

"Honey, the beach's name, it matches the scenery of the beach."

They decided to take Athrun's car and tow Cagalli's car back to her house. They drove to the sundown beach.

Meanwhile..

As Athrun drives the car, Cagalli decided to turn on the radio because it was getting silent. Cagalli hates silence.

_Love, cant you see I'm alone/ Can't you give this fool a chance/ A little love is all I ask  
A little kindness in the night_

"Mother's favorite song.. Ocean Deep." Cagalli replied and looked at Athrun with a smile.

_Please don't leave me behind/ No don't tell me love is blind/ A little love is all I as/ And that is all_

"And that is all" Cagalli began to sing with the radio on. Athrun on the other hand, makes his guilty just by listening to this music. He just want to go to where they are heading so he doesn't have to listen to this song anymore.

_Ooh love, I've been searching so long/ I've been searching high and low/ A little love is all I ask/ A little sadness when you go_

"Is it here?" he asked

_Maybe you'll need a friend/ Only please don't let's pretend/ A little love is all I ask/ And that is all--_

"Oh yea, just turn right there.." Cagalli replied as Athrun signed right and parked at the parking lot. He closed down the engines and both got out. Cagalli held his hand into a hold hands like other couples. Then she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Beautiful huh?"

"Nice place." They both found a nice place to sit, so they sat down to the sad and began to watch the sunset. As they watched the sunset, Cagalli just couldn't keep her eyes off him, something about them that makes her want to keep staring at it.

"What?" he asked politely as he looked at her in the eye.

"Nothing.." she shook her head. "You have changed so much, 4 years was a long time"

"Yeah, 4 years.." he mumbled. +4 Years when I thought I could forget about you, but I guess I couldn't+

His sad expression on his face made Cagalli feel very worried about him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. lets just watch the sunset" he turned his face expression from sad to a fake smile.

"Okay.." Cagalli looked at the sunset as Athrun hugged her. +What's wrong with him? Is he keeping something from me? Cagalli, don't be serious, of course Athrun will never keep a secret from you+ Cagalli looked up and leaned her head against his jaw then continued watching the sunset. +Will he+

"Remember the time where you flew me to the sky using your Gundam just to see the sunset?"

"How can I forget? It always reminded me of you" he looked down and kissed her forehead.

"When you were gone, I couldn't bear looking the sunset, it reminds me of so much pain I held in my heart just by waiting for you everyday.." her lovely voice suddenly became softer as she talks about the pain she had suffered during years she waited. That moment, Athrun couldn't stand it anymore, he just wanted to plug his ears but he can't run away from something he should have never done, propose to Mia and "try" to forget about Cagalli. He felt guilty deep in his heart, a guilt that should never be forgiven.

He looked at her and said, "You're not alone anymore Cagalli, I'm here."

"But Athrun, what happens when you leave again?"

"I don't know…"

"Will we break up? Or in a break?" she asked curiously as she waited for an answer.

"Nope, we will just have an "open" relationship" he replied. Cagalli stood up and wipe off the sand from her jeans.

"Let's walk" she said with a smile and took out her sandals and began to carry them with her as she walked to soft mushy sand to the shallow area of the water and looked at the view.. Athrun also stood up and walked towards her.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" she asked as she threw a pebble to the open water.

He picked up a rock and also threw it in the water. As the rock skipped at top of the water, Cagalli blinked endlessly. She didn't know how he did it so she asked to teach her how to do that. He was glad and showed her how to throw it. She tried it and got at least 2 skips, pretty good for a beginner. Cagalli giggled and looked at Athrun's glowing face. She touched his face with her right hand and smiled. Then Cagalli began to ran away from him and told Athrun to catch her like what they used to do 4 years ago. He caught up with her and deeply hugs her.

"I'll never let you go.."

"What if you'll let me go soon?"

"That won't happen, I can't leave you even if I wanted too, something about you just want me to stay here and keep loving you"

"Then you'll be won't be loving me "completely" then o

Cagalli's face turned crimson red and she said, "Out of all the pretty girls out there, why me?"

Athrun looked at her and kissed her forehead, "Cause when I first saw you, you made me realize what love is again. Just being love by use is more than I could ever ask for."

"Aww… you are so sweet" Cagalli kissed him. "That's why I love you.." she whispered and kissed him again. Then they decided to walk around the park bare footed (well Cagalli was). Cagalli held his hand and leaned on his shoulder. She was falling in love with him all over again.. Then they stopped as they faced the sun that was slowly setting. Cagalli knelt down as she picks up a sea shell from the soft sand. She stood back up and looked at him with her gentle golden eyes.

"Hey Athrun, promise me something"

"hmm..?" he asked curiously.

"Athrun.. Promise me that you'll stay with me.. Please don't leave me anymore; I can't bear being alone again." She said as she looked at the sea shell on her hand.

.+Should I promise to her something I'll be doing soon+ he asked himself. Cagalli stood there waiting for his answer and she gave him a sad sigh.

"You'll leave me again.. will you?" her

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality

"Did you notice that we fight over really stupid things Athrun?" Cagalli put her hand on her mouth and begin to giggle.

"Yea.. when you left me at the bus stop twice and it was a good thing that we didn't break up. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you again.."

"You never lost me Athrun, I'm always here by your side all these years"

He put his hand on top of her left hand and smiled. "I'm glad that I did meet you at the park and I don't regret our loving relationship. Never think that I was never at your side because I'm always there for you" he touched her face, "And for Athleen"

Cagalli smiled at him and thought to herself sadly+I don't know if you were at my side all these years. I don't know if I should ever believe you again Athrun, I really don't know.+ Cagalli sighs and look at the sunny day outside. Its been a week now since she was rushed to the hospital. She was found lying down on the ground unconscious and had a very weak pulse. Kira and Lacus were the ones who got her in the hospital in time, she was considered "lucky" when she opened her eyes finally.

"Athrun, if I get better, will you take me back to the park where everything started?"

"Of course." He cheerfully said. "and if we are lucky, we can see the northern lights too near where we live. I know the best location."

Cagalli smiled and said, "Good! Its been along time.. When was it we last saw it?"

"When we got back together, that day when you came by in my house the next day"

"OH YES! Remember now.. The one hundred roses you bought for me. That was cute."

He smiled and said, "I'm glad that you liked it"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

.-Night back at the park-

Both of them lay their backs at the soft sand as they looked up at the glowing sky. The moon was up and bright like other days and the stars, they were the ones that make the sky glow wonderfully and beautifully.

"Athrun look" she pointed at a bunch of stars. "Its big bear and little dipper"

"Yea.. hey Cagalli look at that one, isn't that cancer right there beside big bear?"

"it is, so beautiful eh?" Cagalli looked at him and smiled.

"We should get going, it's pretty late. We don't want Marna worried."

"Yea we should" Athrun helped her up as they both wiped the sad off their butts and held hands.

"Look at the water, it is so sparkly"

Athrun continued to look at her and grabbed her waist. She looked at him and he leaned over her and gave her a nice kiss. They broke the kiss after minutes passed and they hold hands as they walked towards Athrun's car.

Next day..

Marna woke her up instantly. She yelled out "Cagalli come down!" Marna then ran out of her room downstairs. Cagalli sat up, rubbing her eyes and wondered what the hell was going on. So she walked out of her room and walk downstairs. Cagalli's eyes widen upon seeing guys carrying vases full of red roses, her favourite flower. She slowly developed a smile and asked Marna, "Where are these flowers from?"

"I don't know, I thought you should know" Cagalli stopped one guy and picked one rose and let him proceed to the living room. She looked delighted as she sniffs the beautiful rose on her hand. Miriallia came in as she pulls out her sunglasses from her eyes and walked towards to Cagalli.

"What's going on here?"

"It's Athrun, he sent me a billion roses"

Miriallia hugged her and smiled. "Look at you today, you are GLOWIN!"

"No I'm not" Cagalli replied as her face turned to red.

"Hey there is a card" Miriallia picked it up from the first vase. She opened it and began to read it out loud.

_I built a wall/ Out of this heart of mine/ Never letting no one in_

"Happiness is the best feeling, the best feeling there can possibly be,"

"I suddenly realized that on the day you found me,"

_Didn't think I need a friend/ Until now, feeling this way won't do/ I'm ready to give all of me_

"Aww.." both Marna and Miriallia said with a bit of giggle in the end. But Cagalli kept listening as she sniffs the rose on her hand again. +Athrun..+ she thought with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Ever since I met you I've been happier than ever before," she continued as the guys just kept coming with vases on their hands.

_the question that I have of you/ Will he say the things he needs to say/ Or touch me in a certain way?_

"I can't explain how happy I am," she continued "And I don't think it can even increase anymore,"

That moment, Cagalli's teardrops fell on her face quietly as she continued to listen to Miriallia. She watched Miriallia with more cards on her hand from first to the last of this poem. It was the best thing she had ever heard before.

_I told myself just to be strong/ One day the man will come along, so/ What will I do?_

"When you're around a smile never leaves my face,"

"Even when I just think about you,"

_Where will I go/ When it's my turn/ How will I know that you're the man_

"My heart begins to race,"

"You make my smile so permanent"

_I'm dreaming of/ I hope this time it's love/ What will I do?_

"That it leads to me being speechless,"

"You say so many touching things to me,"

_Where will I go/ When it's my turn/ How will I know that you're the man_

"That it even makes me realize my weakness;" Marna continued

"I'm falling so fast, faster than ever before,"

_I'm dreaming of/ I hope this time it's love/ Now you've opened up this heart of mine_

"Ever since I spoke to you,"

"I have found so much about you that I adore,"

_You made me feel like no one else/ Showed me there's someone besides myself/ That I can depend on_

"No one has ever made me so happy,"

"So happy I cant explain,"

_Looking back I finally see/ Exactly what you mean to me/ You touched me in that special way_

"I even smile just when I hear your name,"

"Having you in my life means more than you could ever know," Miriallia continued to read as she finished from the end of the cards.

_Said all the things a man should say/ I kept my faith and I just stayed strong/ My man finally came along_

"I hope you will hold on forever,"

"And never let me go."

_What will I do/ Where will I go? (where do I go?)/When it's my turn (when it's my turn)_

"I'll pick you up around 5.. get ready" she continued. "Love Athrun."

"Aww.. Athrun is so sweet" Milly softly replied as she wiped the tears on her eyes. "Damn I hope Dearka can be that sweet" Cagalli and herself both laughed as Marna left them alone.

How will I know (how will I know)/ that you're the man I'm dreaming of/ I hope this time it's love

"That is the most sweetest thing I ever heard!" Cagalli said and leans on her best friend's shoulder. "I really think he is the one for me"

_What will I do/ Where will I go/ When it's my turn_

"Well if he really is the 'one' then don't let go off him. He is the best thing that ever happened to you. Keep that in mind."

_How will I know that you're the man/ I'm dreaming of/ I hope, I hope this time its love.._

"You know what? I'm going to call him" Cagalli picked up the phone on her living room and sat down. She then dialed his number as Miriallia listen quietly.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey"

"Hi Cagalli. Did you get the roses I sent?"

"Yep, there are so beautiful. Thank you so much honey."

"HEY ATHRUN!" Miriallia yelled in the background and giggled.

"Who is that?"

"Oh its Miriallia."

Cagalli sighs, "I guess I'll see you later."

"I'll pick you up at 5 'kay?"

"Yep" she replied cheerfully. "I'll see you there… I love you"

"I love you too."

"Bye"

"bye"

Both of them replied. Cagalli sighs of love and leaned back to the coach.

Every single day we knew/ My love grows deeper and stronger its true/'Cause you've shown me things I've never known

"What did he say?"

"He just laughed when I told him about the red roses"

You gave me strength to carry on/ 'Cause sometimes I'm afraid to let you in/ Even though I know you're a good man

She then sat next to her and carefully gave her best friend a hug. "I really do believe you guys are going to get married and have kids"

Still thoughts of doubt run through my mind/ There's questions I have so tell me what to do/ What will I do?

Cagalli looked at her and asked, "Do you really think?"

"Are you blind! Look at him, he will do anything for you because he loves you. He will even jump the bridge if you said so. –both laughed- You too have the 'Great Love' or that's what they call it" Milly giggled.

Where will I go/ When it's my turn/ How will I know that you're the man

"How many types of love there is?"

"Well, there is one just called "love" that lasts about a month then comes "Big love" usually 2-3 years and there is "Great Love" that lasts forever."

I'm dreaming of/ I hope this time it's love….

"Maybe you are right, maybe we are in the category of 'GREAT LOVE'" Cagalli giggled. "So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I heard that he came back, just want to see how you are doing. You're birthday is coming next week"

"yep, I can't wait. It will be our 3 years anniversary of being together on my birthday aside from him leaving all these years."

"Aww that's sweet" They both hugged each other. "We are two same women who is totally in love with different gentlemen"

"I don't think Dearka is a 'gentleman" Milly pouted. "Just joking" Both of them began to laugh out loud.

Hours passed…

Cagalli sat in front of her doorstep as she helplessly waited for Athrun to show up. This isn't the first time Athrun had been late. Cagalli sadly sighs and continued to wait there outside on the cold weather.

When 30 minutes passed, Cagalli couldn't wait there anymore so she decided to go back inside bummed out. Then there was a honk that made Cagalli turn. She turned indeed and saw Athrun rushing from his car to her. He then lifted her in the air as he whispered, "I'm sorry".

"Its okay" she kissed him.

"Still ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"Secret.. that's for me to know and for you to find out"

Cagalli giggled and held his hand. "Then lets go. This surprise is killing me." He laughed and both walked back to his car.

"So how did you like your roses?"

"They are so beautiful" she delightedly said. "Thank you" she kissed him.

"You're welcome" he opens the car door for her as she step in to the car and he closed the door for her. Then walked to the driver side, open the door, hopped on in and drove off.

In the car..

"So what are we doing today?"

No response. Cagalli looked at him curiously. Something was troubling him but doesn't want to tell her anything.

"Athrun? Athrun?" she continued to call out his name and yet no response.

.+What am I going to do? Should I tell her now that I'm with another woman, Mia? Will she understand+ he asked himself until Cagalli placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly shook it. He snapped from his deep thinking and stopped the car.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nope.."

"You have been acting strange lately. Are you sure? Or you just don't want to take about it?"

"Yes I'm sure" he developed a smile on his face so that Cagalli won't be too worried about him. Then he continues to drive back to his house.

When they got there, they went around his home and walked up to the dock where there was a boat decorated with red roses. Cagalli was so surprise and kissed him. Then they walk to the boat, got in and Athrun drove the boat.

"Where are we going honey?"

He smiles at her and said, "You know where we are going?"

Cagalli pointed her finger to herself, "I do?"

He smiled as he shook his head with happiness. "But first, you have to put this" he handed her his scarf to wrap around her golden brown eyes.

She had no choice but to wrap it around her eyes. She then sat on the boat chair and waited patiently. But she wasn't that patient; she kept asking Athrun if they are there yet every minute. Athrun continues to drive until he stopped the boat. He then put on the boat brake and help Cagalli stand up. Cagalli just did what she is being told even though she hates that but Athrun, lets say he is an exception.

"Are we here?"

"Yep" he smiled and gently unwrap the scarf that covered her beautiful eyes, those eyes that kept him awake every night.

Cagalli's eyes widen and walked to the edge. The area was surrounded with beautiful sakura trees; Cagalli's favourite tree.

"Wow, its been along time since I went here" Cagalli turned and walked up to him.

"I know, its been 4 years"

"4 lonely years…" she whispered to herself with pain resembling in her eyes as she looked down. Athrun walk up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm here now.. you don't have too feel lonely anymore" he whispered to her ear without thinking. He then asked himself+Did I just say that? Stupid Athrun, don't tell her that you'll never leave cause you know you will. Break it up to her now.. but could I ever break her heart after years of leaving her with another+

Then he broke the hug and Cagalli stood there, clueless. +Did he just broke our hug+

"I'm sorry.."

"about what?"

Then from that moment, Cagalli thought that he is going to break up with her; one of her fears- losing him again. Tears began to form in her eyes as she move backwards until she hit the edge of the boat. He looked at her as she moves away from him.

"Are you going to leave me Athrun?"

No answer was coming out of his mouth.

"Are you Athrun? It's a yes and no question. Are you?"

He moved closer to her and hugged her. "OMG you are.. are you?" tears fell on her eyes.

"Of course not!" he answered and held her tightly. Cagalli was relief to hear his answer and hugged him back.

"Please don't leave.. please don't leave me anymore" Athrun slightly pulled away and look at her beautiful eyes.

"I'm not going too.. I promise."

She smiled and shook her head. "Good.."

Then they kissed passionately.

After they kissed, Athrun asked her to dance and she gladly accepted even though she hates dancing. He wrapped his arm around her petite waist and held her hand on the side. She on the other hand, put her hand on his shoulder and lay her head on his jaw. They began to dance slowly as he hums a beautiful song from his mouth then he began to sing words to it sounded like there was a background song to it. Cagalli was then having butterflies in her stomach and her heart began to race rapidly.

"_Someday when I'm awfully low/ When the world is cold/ I feel a glow just thinking of you/And the way you look tonight./_" Athrun sang as Cagalli just kept listening while still dancing with him in the middle of the boat. The cherry blossom leaves fell endlessly at them as if they were really together, a bond that will never be broken; a love between two young people. Anything that Athrun had done that moment, he sure doesn't deny it. A part of him just wanted to stay with his loving Cagalli and forget about Mia. However, a part of him also loves the young brunette girl back at the plants. In that single moment, Mia's name hasn't crossed in his mind and only Cagalli's face had gotten stuck to his confused head.

"I love you my Athrun"

"_Oh, but you're lovely with your smile so warm/ And your cheek so soft/ There is nothing for me to love you / And the way you look tonight/ With each word your tenderness grows/ Tearing my fear apart/ And that laugh that wrinkles your nose"_

"I love you too" he whispered as he continues to sing for her.

"_touches my foolish heart/ Lovely, never ever change/ Keep that breathless charr/ Won't you please arrange it/ 'Cause I love you/ Just the way you look tonight..."_

After he finished singing, he gave Cagalli sweet and memorable kiss.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality..

"That was a sweet moment huh Athrun?"

"It was indeed" he held her hand and simply kissed it.

"Thank you Athrun…. thank you for loving me after all these years passed"

"I will and forever love you okay honey?" he smiled and kissed her forehead. "So don't leave me now.. we need you, Athleen and I.. we need you"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

After they finished eating dinner, Cagalli headed outside to the balcony where she slightly leaned forward and looked down. She ran out of the balcony to the backyard where there were so many fireflies everywhere as Cagalli tried and got one. She sealed it with her hands as she turned around and faced the handsome Athrun who stood there smiling at her. Cagalli moved closer and closer to him. She slowly lifts her right hand from the other where they can see the firefly still glowing inside.

_You can leave this house, leave this town./ Leave it all to me, or you'll never leave the ground./ Look at that tiny screen's too small for you._

"Its so beautiful.. its been along time since I have seen a firefly"

_I think you should learn to dream, just like the dreamers do./ What can you do with a day/ What will you wake up and see?_

"Yea.. The last time was back here in my house right?"

_The farther you get, the closer to me./ Am I the habit you're too tired to break/ I want you to love me with every step you take._

"Yeah… 4 years ago.." She smiled and the fire fly flew off from her hand to the rest of its group.

_What can you do with a day/ What will you wake up and see/ The farther you get, the closer to me._

"I want to show you something" he said and grabbed her hand and slightly pulled it.

_Taj Mahal, Cameroon, back in time, to the moon/ frozen lake, cypress trees, Florida's missing keys/ El Dorado, Spain or bust, Eiffel Tower, Paris, just find your way in._

"Where are we going?"

_You should leave this house, leave this town/ all that's left to chart is nothing less than your own heart./ What can you do with a day?_

"You'll see!" he said as they ran to his car, got in and drove off.

.+Athrun with his surprises.. I guess that's why I love him so much because it shows that he loves me too+ she thought happily.

_What will you wake up and see/ The farther you get, the closer to me./ Down the river, down the road, Little Rock, Tokyo,_

Minutes of driving…

Athrun kept pulling her up until there were on top of a very high hill. There Cagalli's eyes widen to what she was just seeing, something more beautiful.

_dusty trail, Flagstaff, in a faded photograph/ Thunderstorm, Golden Sands, Cape of Horn/ Pakistan, Surinam, Highway One, Chinatown, smoking gun._

"The northern lights.." she whispered softly and looked at him.

_Golden Gate, Baltic Sea, Painted Desert, Laramie/ Taj Mahal, Cameroon, back in time, to the moon/ frozen lake, cypress trees, Florida's missing keys,_

"Do you like it?"

_El Dorado, Spain or bust, Eiffel Tower, Paris, just find your way in./ You can leave this house, leave this town./ Leave it all to me, or you'll never leave the ground._

"DO I LIKE IT? NO, I LOVE IT!" she said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. He on the other hand, lifted her in the air and then hugs her back.

_Look at that tiny screen's too small for you./ I think you should learn to dream, just like the dreamers do./ What can you do with a day?_

"Thank you so much.. you have done so many special things for me" she whispered while still on the embrace.

_What will you wake up and see/ The farther you get, the closer to me._

"Because I love you.. That's why I do those special things. I just wanted you to know how important you are in my life. Without you, I would be lost from love."

_What can you do with a day? What will you wake up and see?_

"I love you so much.. I wanted you to know that" They sat down to the grass as they watched the beautiful scenery of the northern lights from up the sky. Cagalli rested her head to his shoulder and sighs of love.

_The farther you get, the closer to me.. Just find your way in…._

.+He really is the one for me.+ she thought as they watched the northern lights together.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Preview for the next chapter to come: Ring**

"Don't you go breaking her heart now okay Athrun?" –Scene changes-

"What are you going to do about Cagalli huh Athrun? When she finds out about your little fiancée back at the PLANTS."

"I honestly do not know…"

**Cindy's Note: **Cindy is Back and Chapter 19 DONE! I'm sooo sorry that it took awhile to update. I was so busy with my exams that just passed and I was grounded from the computer because I need to study. Well guess what? Summer school ended now so I'll be updating a lot :) I'm trying to finish this before school starts which I doubt but I'm going to try my best to finish this as soon as possible. Thank you so much for those who reviewed! Thank you with all my heart :) Well I really do hope you like this chapter and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Question from Cheriblossom:**

Cheriblossom: What inspire you to write this awesome story?

Cindy: Well I suppose I just watch too much movies and read so many fanfiction. The note book is the movie that inspires me to get this type of idea and there is Freyris' story, "Love comes back" and other story such as "Its nothing" and other stories from otherseries, "Melody in my Heart". Those wonderful stories gave me an idea to start my own story similar to the notebook and those stories to something very different in my point of view.

**Poem: Speechless by Laura**

**Music used in this chapter:**

**.:. Ocean Deep **By: Carol Banawa

**.:. This Time its love **By: Tamia

**.:. The way you look tonight **By: Tony Bennett

**.:. Closer to Me **By: Dar Williams

**Big thanks to my following Reviewers:**

(wow, you guys are like just awesome! Thank you for reviewing! You don't know how much this means to me:))

.:. asga: I don't know.. You'll find out who he picks later on this story. But thank you for reviewing :)

.:. hibiscus8: I'm glad you like my story :) That makes me sooo happy, you can't even imagine it. Well thank you so much for reviewing :)

.:. iris24: Well I don't know.. did he pick Mia or Cagalli? Don't worry you'll find out soon. I can't agree with you more that in the previous chapter, Athrun was acting a total bastard. Not that he is stuck between 2 love triangle, whats worst is that if he really would choose Mia over Cagalli? Well thank you for reviewing. I love reading your comment. :)

.:. ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH: I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter. Well thank you so much for reviewing :)

.:. 0chibi-chan0: Will he choose Cagalli over Mia? Find out. I know how you feel about the suspense. Ah don't worry, you'll find out soon :) Thank you for reviewing.

.:. cottongreentea: Thank you for reviewing, I would put more reality parts in the following chapters soon.

.:. Freyris: I'm glad that you liked my fanfiction story. Thank you so much for reviewing :)

.:. sweetbree07: Thank you for reviewing. Your questions will be answered soon ;)

.:. 2good4u: Thank you for reviewing, I hope you will like this chapter too :) Don't worry, your questions will be answered soon.

.:. Marina: Thank you for reviewing, I hope you will like this chapter too :)

.:. Cheriblossom: Thank you for reviewing, I hope you will like this chapter too :)

.:. jenniferseedlover: Please don't be annoyed lol. I know how Athrun maybe confused to who he wants right now, Cagalli or Mia. I can't agree with you more that he would be lying to both of these women. Well thank you for reviewing ;)

.:. EmbeRin: Well first of all, I love your fanfiction; Secondly, will Cagalli blow up when she finds out that Athrun is going out with Mia? What relationship they both have towards each other? Well you'll find out and don't worry, like any other reviewers I have said too, you'll get your questions answered soon. I really do hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing. :)


	20. Ring

**Summary**: Instead of pushing Cagalli out of his life, he ends up loving her again. He sends her a million red roses, went on a boating around the lake near his house where he first showed her his secret place and watched the northern lights together. But what happens if the time came and has to break up with her? Will he ever break the one true heart that always sticks by him all these years? Or will he choose Mia over Cagalli? What happens if Dearka was the one who talked him out of picking Mia? Find out.

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter Twenty: Ring**

Next day..

Athrun had been staying in Orb for more than 48 hours now and into Cagalli's welcome home arms. She knew that when he comes back to her (he did), she would never let him go again. Cagalli got up from her room and get ready for upcoming meeting later on this day. She heads downstairs with a frown on her face and into the Kitchen where Marna as always, cooks breakfast for her. Not a word was said in the Kitchen except for a "Hi" and "Bye". Marna wonders what is wrong with her and sighs. She then went back to cleaning after Cagalli left the house.

"Cagalli?"

"Hmm…"she turned around before she pushed the swing door.

"I'm going away for a month but don't worry, I'll be back next month." She said.

"Well have a nice trip back to your family" she smiled and left the kitchen.

Cagalli got in her car and drove to the construction area of the new transportation to see if things are going the way she wanted it. The progress of the new transportation was going very well, more than what she wanted. She smiles and went back to the office where her next meeting will be. Oh how much she hates meetings but what can she do? She is the new leader of Orb and it involves going to new and really boring meetings. She sighs in her car and drives back to the building a few blocks away.

Minutes passes…

Cagalli arrives back to the building as she stood up high and put a smile on her face. People greeted her good morning as she heads to the main room. When she got there, they stood up, greeted her good morning and continue to talk about the taxes in their country.

Cagalli place her hand on her cheek and sighs. Then her phone rang in the middle of a presentation. She was pretty much very embarrassed but this was something that had save her from the boring meeting even though it was only a few minutes.

"Excuse me.." she left the room. She closed the door behind her and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cagalli.."

"Athrun hi! Thank you for saving me.."

"Saving you from what?"

"The boring meeting.. jeesh why does people have meetings anyway?"

"I dunno.. hey I was wondering. Do you want to have dinner?"

"Sure.. anything that will help me relax"

"Okay, I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds good."

"Well I'll see you there."

"Wait Athrun.."

"huh? What is it?"

"I love you"

Athrun froze on the other line. He didn't know what to say back to her; if he said I love you back then that will result in for more drama later. He quietly sighs as he thought of the love triangle he got himself involved in. He opens his mouth to respond "I love you too" but no words came out; not one. Cagalli on the other hand was getting worried about him, he was acting strange all week; it was very unlike him. She knew that there was something going on inside her about Athrun but she ignores it thinking that Athrun will not do that kind of a thing. Yet, she waited patiently for his answer back hoping it will be "I love you too" but what she got was "I'll see you later" and hangs up. Cagalli blinked endlessly as she looked at her phone and a pain stroke her heart like a dart getting thrown at the board. She knew very well that Athrun will leave her soon, not because she knows but she felt that something or someone will get in the way. And when that time comes, she will fight for him. She closed her cell phone, sighs sadly and went back inside the room.

Hours passed and it was now 7 o'clock. Cagalli was still getting dressed because she left her office very late. She heard a knock in her door and she rushes down the stairs and opened it. What she saw was the man of her dreams and hugged him tightly.

"You look nice today" she whispers in his ear.

"WOW, you look magnificent" he replied back and gave her the first kiss of the day. "Ready to go?"

"Yep" she smiles and closes the door behind her and together they walk to his car.

They reached the restaurant as they went inside and the waiter showed them to their table. They sat down and it was very silent between them.

"So what did you do today?" she took a sip from her drink.

"umm.. nothing" Cagalli raises her eyebrow to him as she watch him drink from his cup.

"Is there something wrong Athrun?"

"no.. I'm fine" he gave her a phony smile. "So, anything new with you?"

"Nothing.. I'm supposed to help Lacus pick her wedding dress today"

"Lacus is getting married? To who? To Kira?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yea, I haven't told you anything.. oops." Cagalli chucks nervously. "Well Kira is my lost long twin brother. Kira and Lacus are now engaged and they are getting married next week Saturday I think"

"I visited them few days ago.. they never told me anything to me" he responded. "Hey Cagalli.. we need to talk"

Cagalli froze like ice as she heard the most hateful 4 words in the woman's vocabulary, "We need to talk" Her voice trembled as she responded back "Talk about what?"

Cagalli reaches her hand on top of the table to his with a smile on her face. He looks at her and he could see how happy she was now but he doesn't know how to break it up to her about "Mia" his fiancée back at the PLANTS.

"Cagalli I'm—" he said trembling.

"You what Athrun?" she asked curiously.

"Cagalli! OMG! ATHRUN!" the woman behind him called out their names as she approach the couple with her husband behind her.

"Cagalli listen" he grabbed her hand and turn her full attention to him. But she completely ignored him.

"Milly? Dearka? What are you two doing here?" Cagalli stood up as Athrun sighs and shook his head. +What am I going to do now Cagalli? I can never hurt you.. not in a million years but how am I going to break it up to you when she comes here+ he thought. Miriallia on the other hand hugged her best friend with joy and then hugged Athrun.

"Wow Athrun.. you have changed" she said.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We are having dinner.." Miriallia responded.

"Oh, then come and join us… Athrun was going to tell me something.. what is it honey?"

"Nothing.." he replied as he looked down to his feet. Dearka watches his action and something was really doing on in his head. He wonders if that was really him he saw back at the PLANTS. They all sat in their chairs and chatted with each other. 30 minutes passes, they finished their dinner.

"Well I need to go to the bathroom" Miriallia said.

"I have to go too" The girls gave their lover a kiss and left together heading to the lady's washroom.

Dearka looked at him with a serious look in his face that made Athrun feel very uncomfortable.

"So Athrun.. what have you been doing back in the PLANTS eh?" he asked.

"Something.."

"Something you don't want to talk about huh Athrun? I need to ask you something.. was it you that I saw with a brunette lady back in the PLANTS the day it was Nicol's death anniversary Athrun?"

No response came in his mouth then he replied sadly, "Yea.. she's my fiancée"

Dearka's eyes widen with shock. How can he do that to Cagalli? How can he be here loving her and have a fiancée back at home at the same time?

"How can you do this to Cagalli.. the woman you used to love.. I how can you two-timed her.. You don't know the pain she went through and now you are adding this to her. This is too much for her to handle and who knows what she will do to herself Athrun when she finds out. " Dearka's hand began to form into a fist. He just wanted to punch Athrun in the face for hurting Cagalli once again.

"I know what she has been feeling.. I could feel it." He sadly responded as he looked at his hands that was tightly gripped to his pants.

Dearka looked at him with anger written all over his eyes. "4 years.." Athrun continued. "4 years when I thought to forget Cagalli but I just couldn't. I love her too much"

"If you love her that much then why are going to get married to other person?"

"I don't know Dearka.. I don't know.. I love Mia too but not as much as I love Cagalli. Mia, she is coming here next week. "

"…"

"Dearka I don't know what to do" he placed his hands on his face and deeply sighs.

"What are you going to do about Cagalli huh Athrun? When she finds out about your little fiancée back at the PLANTS and that she is coming here?"

"I honestly do not know…"

Back at the girl's washroom…

"Cagalli leaned her back to the wall and sighs. Miriallia blinked and asked her what's wrong.

"I don't know.. I feel that something inside of me yelling out that he is going to leave me.." tears began to form in her eyes. "Its just they way he is acting… This week, he has been acting so strange like he doesn't say I love you back, when I tried to hug him, he pulls away. When he kiss me, I feel that there is no passion happening you know.. I feel like he doesn't love me. What am I saying?" tears fell on her eyes. Miriallia pulled her in a hug and whispers, "Athrun is not going to leave you okay?"

"What happens if he does? What am I going to do then?"

"You'll move on.."

"How?"

"You just move on… if he isn't the one for you, there is a lot of available guys there waiting to love you. So cheer up okay?" Cagalli wiped the tears off her face and nodded. "Thanks, you really are my best friend in the whole entire world" Cagalli gave her a smile like no other, a smile accompanied with gratitude.

"That's what friends are for" she smiled back. Then they left the lady's room and went back to their table.

They sat back to the table breaking the silence between two friends.

"So….. wanna watch a movie tonight?"

"Good Idea" Cagalli replied.

"What time does the movie starts honey?"

"I don't know.. how would I know? I don't work there" Cagalli chuckles a little bit.

Cagalli looks at the serious Athrun who sat there so quietly; she hadn't seen him like this for a long time.

"Are you okay?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped from his deep thinking and manages to give her a smile. "Let's go if you don't want to be late watching the movie" The couple stood up and walks toward the married couple waiting for them at the door.

In the movie theatre..

They walked towards there; Miriallia whom sat beside Dearka on her right and Cagalli on her left. Cagalli sat beside the deep thinker, Athrun. As they waited for the movie to start, Athrun and Cagalli were kinda flirting that made Dearka mad. He wasn't jealous but he was upset for the fact that he is going to her the poor Cagalli, his wife's best friend. Dearka watches them and evily stared at them.

"What's wrong honey? Is something going on between you and Athrun?"

"No.. it a guy thing" he responded.

"Movie starting.." Cagalli said as Athrun couldn't stop tickling her to death.

"Okay you two.. stop that.. we are watching a movie now." Miriallia demanded and the two couple stopped what they were doing (that is tickling each other) and focused on the movie. A romance movie they watched called "When we're together again" Dearka frowns mostly during the entire movie because he never liked romance and drama movie; he was in more to the Action and horror movie, a complete opposite from Miriallia. During the whole movie, Athrun couldn't get his eyes off her as she watched the movie quietly without a word said. She notices it and looks at him but when she does; he simply looks away like a young boy.

.+Why is he looking away+ she wondered to herself and then continues to watch the movie. Miriallia's favorite part came when the guy kissed the girl in the park that night after they finished eating dinner. It reminded her so much when Dearka confessed his love for her. Cagalli put her hand on top on his and they looked at each other. She then rested her head at his shoulder and whispers; "They are so perfect for one another, just like us Athrun" Athrun looked away as he heard that and a tear came down his cheek.

.+How can I ever hurt you+ Athrun asked himself.

After the movie, Miriallia asked Athrun for a one on one time. They walked away from them and she began to talk to him.

"Hey Athrun.. Cagalli's birthday is next week same as Kira.. and we are giving her a surprise party. So we are wondering if you would like to pick her up and pretend that you are going on a date with her and drive down to the party. Do you want to do it?"

"Yea sure" he said and she continues "Thank you, you are the best" she excitedly hugged him.

"I'm glad that you're back.. Cagalli was going crazy without you. She really missed you more than you'll ever know. So don't go breaking her heart now Athrun okay?"

He simply nodded and gave her a plastic smile.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Cagalli asked Dearka.

"I dunno.. hey I'm supposed to be the dumb one oh wait, that's Yzak" they both laughed as the other two people approached them.

"Well okay.. Cagalli I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, I'll see you there" she smiled.

They got into their car and drove away. They waved at them good bye and Cagalli grabbed his arm as they walked down to where he parked his car. She rested her head to his shoulder and forgot about what Athrun was going to tell her. They got in is car and drove to Cagalli's house.

Minutes passed..

Athrun was nicely enough to walk her to her door and say their goodnight to each other. "I guess this is my house.. I had fun tonight" Cagalli said as she slowly leaned towards him wishing for a kiss but instead, Athrun kissed her forehead and said goodnight. He began to walk down the stairs to his car.

.+ He didn't even kiss me or at least hug me+ Cagalli was pretty much bummed.

"Athrun!" she yelled and he stopped and turned.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You didn't even kiss me tonight.. at least you should have hugged me goodnight" she pouted. Athrun sadly approached her showing no sadness in his face but it was way too hard to express what he had inside of him. Cagalli can see that very clearly. He hugged her goodnight and then kissed her tender lips.

"That's much better" Cagalli smiled. "Would you like to come in? Marna isn't home; she's gone for a whole month"

"Well I have nothing else so sure" he said and went inside. They sat infront of the fireplace and Cagalli asked him if he would like for him to stay for tonight because she feel so lonely without anyone here.

"Sure, I'll stay" he drank from his root beer. They hang out more through the night and decided that its time for them to sleep. Cagalli walks to the bathroom so she can brush her teeth and Athrun stayed behind to lit the fire off. He then walked over to her bedroom, kissed Cagalli goodnight in her bed and headed to her bathroom so he too can brush his teeth. As he brushed his teeth, Cagalli noticed that his jacket was hanging on a chair beside the bed. Something caught her attention at his left pocket as she stood up quietly and got out off bed. She walked there and sticks her hand to the pocket. Cagalli pulls out a black case and opened it. Her eyes widen as she saw a white gold ring with a 14 K gem in the middle.

"Wow." She said quietly. +Is Athrun going to propose to me? Is that way he has been acting strange lately? Is he waiting for the right moment to give this to me+ she looked over at Athrun who still was brushing his teeth. Cagalli sighs happily and quickly close the black case, place it back to his pocket and ran back to bed. She tucked herself in as Athrun gets out of the bathroom. He hopped in the bed, began to tickle her for a bit and kissed her lips again.

"Goodnight" he said

"Goodnight to you too Honey" she replied with a giggle. She wrapped her arms around his waist and his right hand wrapped around her shoulder. He used his left hand to reach for the lamp and turned off the light.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Preview for the next chapter to come: A night to remember**

"So.. what brings you here?"

"Well, I was hoping if you can help me find a dress for my date tonight with Athrun"

"A date?"

"I got a perfect dress for you"

.-scene changes-

"what have you been doing honey?"

"Nothing.. I'm just dinning with our wedding planner."

"I missed you so much.. I can't wait to be there back in your arms. I love you"

"I love you too"

**Cindy's Note: **Chapter 20 done! I'm so sorry again that it took me too long to update this story; I have been busy for sometime now. I hope you guys like it this chapter and I know that there wasn't no reality parts here but I promised that I'll give you more clues to whatever happened between them. I really hope you guys like this and it will get very interesting very soon. Anyways, Thank you soo much for those who reviewed in my last story. Thank you thank you sooo much. That's it. **PLEASE REVIEW! No flaming.**

**(NOTE: **What makes this story very different from other fanfiction is that Athrun loves Mia, not hate her. And he is marrying her because he wants too and not against his will. But the real question is, will he proceed to this wedding?

**Big thanks to my following Reviewers:**

(wow, you guys are like just awesome! Thank you for reviewing! You don't know how much this means to me:))

.:. EmbeRin: lol, I love reading your comment and thank you for making a review. Athrun is 'quiet' an evil man that he is two-timing Cagalli. Well once again, thank you for reviewing and your questions will soon be answered. Thank you again :)

.:. 0chibi-chan0: I don't know.. will Athrun choose Cagalli or choose Mia? Well thank you for reviewing, I love reading your comment :)

.:. asga: lol Thank you for reviewing :)

.:. cottongreentea: Athrun is two timing Cagalli and his father didn't not set them up. One thing in this fanfiction that is very very different from any other stories. Well thank you for reviewing :)

.:. MyouseiSeed: Thank you for reviewing :)

.:. jenniferseedlover: Nope my story isn't going to end just yet. There are 48 chapters in this story and I know its a lot but I'm done. I'm trying to update as much as I can so that you'll find out what really happen to Cagalli.. did she die or didn't she? Well I really hope you can stick around and thank you once again for reviewing :)

.:. hibiscus8: I know that there was no reality part in this chapter but there will be a lot of it soon in the following chapters to give you more hints. Well thank you for reviewing :)

.:. Kandida: I'm glad that you liked this story and thank you for reviewing, hoping that you'll stick around and find out :)

.:. mattthemoonprincess: I'm glad that you liked this story and thank you for reviewing, hoping that you'll stick around and find out :)

.:. Freyris: That's my objective, to make you cry lol Well thank you for your inspiration and reviewing as well. Thank you once again ;)


	21. A night to remember

**Summary**: Cagalli has been getting weird feelings about Athrun. He on the other hand had been thinking to how he is going to break it up to Cagalli about his fiancée, Mia who is back at the PLANTS. Few days passes, Athrun still hasn't had any clue to how to break it up with her. Days away before Mia comes to Orb, will Athrun have a nerve to break his lover's heart? Or will he follow his heart and pick Cagalli instead? What happens when things get out of hand and breaking up is difficult to do? Find out.

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter Twenty-one: A night to remember**

_Lying beside you here in the dark/ Feeling your heart beat with mine/ Softly you whisper/ You're so sincere/ How could our love be so blind/ We sailed on together/ We drifted apart/ And here you are by my side_

It was 5:30 in the morning of Friday as Athrun got up very quietly so he will not disturb Cagalli from her sleep. As he was about to head to the door, he turned around so he can see Cagalli's beautiful face and simply smiled sadly. A smile that contains both his happiness and pain all mixed together. He walks up to her quietly and kneeled down to his knees as he brushes away her blonde bangs off her sleeping face. He stood up, leaned over and gave her a kiss in the forehead. Before he can walk out of the room, she mumbled his name quietly.

_So now I come to you with open arms/ Nothing to hide/ Believe what I say/ So here I am with open arms/ Hoping you'll see what your love means to me/ Open arms/ Living without you/ Living alone_

"Athrun…"

_This empty house seems so cold/ Wanting to hold you/ Wanting you near/ How much I wanted you home/ But now that you've come back/ Turned night into day/ I need you to stay_

His attention turned towards her again and thought +Is she dreaming about me+ His joyful smile didn't last long as he thought of the day he will soon eventually break up with her. His quietly sighs to himself and soon before he knows it, tears began to fall down his face. He sniffs quietly and wipes the tears from his face. He then turned his attention to the door as he began to walk out off her room. Before he leave her room, he left her a note on top of her drawer for her to read when she wakes up from her peaceful dream. He closes the door gently and leaned his back to it.

_So now I come to you with open arms/ Nothing to hide/ Believe what I say/ So here I am with open arms/ Hoping you'll see what your love means to me/ Open arms/ Arms/ Arms…_

.+How am I ever going to do this.. how could I possibly tell you about Mia+ He then went downstairs, close the door and headed to his car.

In his car..

He sat on the driver seat and drove back to his house. He reached the red light and opened the radio while waiting for the green light to come.

_Take me back in the arms I love/ Need me like you did before/ Touch me once again/ and remember when/ There was no one that you wanted more.._

"Cagalli.." the one name he could think of as he listened to this song. Mia, his former fiancée back at the PLANTS, hasn't crossed in his mind this morning as he listens to this dreadful song. He whispers her name over an over again trying to find a way to break it up to her painless. He knew that if he break her heart, who knows what she will do to herself. That thought scared him; thinking that if he'll break her heart, she could end up hurting herself or worst, even killing herself. He closed his eyes and tears soon fell down from his disheartening emerald eyes.

_Don't go you know you will break my heart/ She won't love you like I will/ I'm the one who'll stay/ when she walks away/ and you know I'll be standing here still.._

After a few minutes, he reopened his eyes and once again wiped the tears off his face and proceeds driving towards the direction of his house.

.+How can I ever break your heart? How can I+ he thought to himself as he reached his house.

_I'll be waiting for you/ here inside my heart/ I'm the one who wants to love you more/ You will see I can give you/ Everything you need/ Let me be the one to love you more.."_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality…

Lacus and Kira rushes down to the hospital when they got the news that Cagalli almost died. They were terrified of losing a friend and a good person especially to Kira. They reached her room and Lacus' tears of joy began to fall down her eyes. She hugged her in the bed and so did Kira.

"What's going on?" Cagalli blinked endlessly.

"Stupid.. don't you ever do that again do you here me Cagalli?" Lacus said.

"STUPID? What the heck did I do now Lacus?"

"Don't you ever leave us again Cagalli.. don't you ever try to die"

"Hey its god's choice if he wants me dead, its out of my hands.. so stop ya crying ya little baby" she chuckles to Lacus who wiped her tears.

"She's back to normal" Kira said and all laughed. "How are you feeling Cagalli?"

"Fine.." she smiles.

"Good.. hey we bought you something.. its your favourite"

"DOUGHNUTS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Its your favourite" Athrun said.

"Thank you thank you" Cagalli gave them a smile with gratitude. Cagalli took a bite and feels like she is in heaven again. It was a long time since she had ate a doughnuts, the last time was when she got was rushed down to the hospital few weeks ago.

"This is soooo good, thank you so much"

"So what are you two been upto?"

"Nothing.. Athrun is just telling me the story about our past when he was getting married to Mia."

"Mia… I don't like her.." Lacus shook her head as she said that to them.

"Hey, she's not bad" Cagalli said.

"What are you talking about? You almost killed yourself when you found out about her"

Cagalli glared at Kira thinking that he should have not just said that; about Cagalli trying to hurt herself, worst, she almost did kill herself. He gulped nervously and decided to keep his mouth shut. Lacus watched her husband's reaction after that frightening glare. All she can do was chuckle quietly.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Athrun sat on his coach and helplessly stared at a black box on his hand. He opened the black box and there it was a beautiful ring, a ring for his fiancée in their upcoming wedding. He sighs and felt guilt for having an affair here in Orb with Cagalli while she is back in the PLANTS thinking and worrying about him. He leaned back and looked up in the ceiling. This time, he was really in big trouble; a trouble that only he can only handle by himself.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli woke up at 9 that very day as she sat up and rubs her eyes.

"Athrun..?" she asked with her eyes still half close. Yet there was no answer. She looked around (while still sitting up on her bed) and there was no sign of him anywhere. As Cagalli got out off the bed, she was a note on her drawer. She walks towards it, picked it up, opened it and read it quietly.

'_To my dearest Cagalli_

_Meet me at the Italian Restaurant near the sundown Beach you showed me few days ago at 7 pm. I'll be there waiting for you outside in the sun deck. _

_Love always, _

_Athrun'_

Cagalli smiled out of excitement as she ran towards the bathroom. She yelled out "YES!" and then giggles.

Minutes later…

As Cagalli finish taking a bath, she dressed up and decided to visit her brother Kira and Lacus. Cagalli left her house and drove away heading to their house.

In her car..

She opened her radio and listen to some music.

_I never felt alone/ I was happy on my own/ who would ever know there was something missing.._

"Athrun.." she mumbled to herself. She smirked as she continues to listen to this song and think about Athrun at the same time.

_I guess I didn't see the possibility/ I was waiting all the time/ But I never crossed my mind/ Till you opened up my eyes/ Now all I think about is/ You in my life/ in my dreams/ in my heart/ I know its true that I belong with you/ because of you in my world, in my arms/ I have everything now/ I can't imagine what I'll do without you….-_

Cagalli turned off the radio as she reached Kira and Lacus' beautiful mansion. She got up and locked her car then she walks towards the door. She knocked 3 times and little children opened the door with big smiles on their cute little faces.

"AUNTIE CAGALLI!" the children yelled as they surround her and gave her a tight hug.

"Hey guys.. how are you all?"

The children began to talk all at once and Cagalli stood there, trying to figure out what the heck they were saying. She felt that the children where talking in a different language that she can't understand or even existed. All she can do was helpless listen for them to keep talking and talking and talking. Lacus heard the children talking all at once and was getting very annoying as she tried to finish up her painting at the balcony. She gripped her hair like she was going really crazy. She wanted to say "SHUT UP!" but there were only children. So she decided to check out what they are doing that made them soo noisy all of the sudden. Lacus walks towards the main entrance and saw Cagalli with children all over her except for her face.

"Lacus.. help" she cried (fake cry with a laugh; a combination of two) Lacus laughs and help Cagalli take the children away from her. "Thank god, Thank you Lacus"

Cagalli fell on her knees as the children ran back to the backyard living the two grownups to talk. Lacus joined her as they both sat down on the ground and leaned on one another.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey.. where's Kira?" she asked.

"Oh umm.. Kira and some of his friends are buying their tuxs for our wedding.. remember?"

"Oh yea.. I remember now" Cagalli placed her hand to her head pretending she that she forgot about it even though she really did. They stood up from the ground and headed to the balcony.

"So what brings you here?" they sat on the outside stairs with ice-cream cones in their hand.

"Well I was hoping if you can help me find a nice dress for my date with Athrun tonight. I feel that something special will happen tonight"

"A date?" Lacus asked excitedly and Cagalli simply nodded. Lacus stood up, grabbed Cagalli's hand and dragged her inside. She then stopped and forgot to tell the children to play nicely.

"You kids play nicely!" Lacus said and the children replied with "Yes MOMMY" She continues to drag her inside to her bedroom and finally let go of her hand. She then ran to her walk in closet and picked up a nice silky dress. She then went back to Cagalli who sat on the bed and sighs.

"I got a perfect dress for you" Lacus hid the dress behind her back and finally showed it to her. Her eyes widen to how beautiful the dress is. It was like the "perfect" dress for a single lady like herself.

"WOW"

"Do you like it?"

"DO I like it? I LOVE IT!" she said excitedly.

"umm.. I have an idea"

"huh? What are you talking about?"

"Leave everything to me" Lacus smirked and Cagalli's feet began to shake out of nowhere. Something about the last phrase that made Cagalli feels very insecure.

Hours of trying to find Cagalli the best look ever for her date made Lacus' day very fun and for Cagalli… it was a nightmare; every single thing they did to her head to her toes.

"DONE!" Lacus cried out of relief. She feel on her butt to the bed and sighs from all the hard work. Cagalli blinked at herself as she took a look at her new look. Her eyes widen when seeing the new and improve Cagalli right there in the mirror. She turned and gave Lacus a big hug.

"Thank you thank you" she said.

"Don't worry about it.. what are best friends for"

"Are you my best friend?" Cagalli raised her eyebrow at her pretending like she wasn't.

"WHAAA! I'm not your best friend? That hurts" tears began to form in blue eyes.

"JUST KIDDING! JEESHH LACUS, CAN YOU TAKE A JOKE?" Cagalli frowned trying to cheer her up.

"GOOODDD!" Lacus began to smile again. "Oh yea remember, you are babysitting the kids on Friday.. remember that?"

"Babysitting.. who does that?" Cagalli frowned. "FINE!" Lacus giggled as she watched Cagalli frowns.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality

"When I really thought you would propose to her but you ended hurting her" Kira said and Cagalli gave him another evil stare.

"It was a long time ago.. Athrun was confused" Cagalli was trying to tell her brother that Athrun's not that bad. It was a good thing he and Lacus went to get something from the cafeteria.

"Confused? How do you know that Cagalli? How can you forgive him so easily after years of waiting for him to come back.. he comes back engaged."

"Kira.. you don't understand" Cagalli gripped her hand to her blanket as she looked down. "Athrun did love me back then and he still does"

Kira sat on the tool and held her sister's hand. "I'm sorry.. I know Athrun loves you but the pain he put you through… you almost killed yourself remember that Cagalli?"

"I was working too much.. it wasn't his fault, It was mine okay KIRA? So just drop it." Cagalli pulled her hand away from him, crossed her arms and looked away from him.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Athrun sat in his balcony still does not have a clue to how he should break it up to her. Then he heard his phone rang; he wondered if it was Cagalli. So he rushes down to his house, pick up the phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey"

"who is this?" he asked without any clue to who it is; it didn't sound like Cagalli at all.

"Jeeshh Honey, YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME ALREADY?"

His snapped and remembered it was the sound of Mia. His voice began to crack.

"Hey."

"Something wrong?"

"No why?"

"Cause I told you to call me when you get there and still you haven't so I called you now. What have you been doing lately Athrun? too busy without giving your fiancée a call from home?"

"How did you get my number?"

"From your father.. he worries about you"

"His worried about me? That's something you don't hear everyday" he frowns.

"Athrun, your father loves you and he has the right to get worried. So, what have you been doing lately?"

He avoided to answer Mia asked. What can he say? He was having an affair with the leader of Orb and he knew that if Mia heard that, he will surely break her heart.

"So how's the planning of the wedding?"

"Answer my question first" Mia demanded.

"umm… nothing.. I'm having dinner with our wedding planner tonight"

"dinner with our wedding planner? I thought we already have one?"

"honey.. we are getting married here in Orb remember?"

"Oh yea.. ooops.. do you swear that this is only a dinner and not a date? I mean, you could have been having an affair when I'm not there.. I know you for so long and I also know that you wouldn't do that.. so do you promise on our relationship honey?"

Athrun crossed his finger and gave her an answer. "Yes, I promise"

"Good, I missed you.. I can't wait to be there back in your arms"

"Yea me too" he whispers loud enough for her to hear.

"Do you still have my engagement ring?"

"Yeah.. I'm looking at it so I can picture how you look right now because I have been away for too long"

"You know I expect it back when I get there" she giggled.

Then there were a minute of silence between them until Mia broke the silence.

"Well sorry honey, I have to go now.. call me later?"

"Yea sure"

"I love you honeybunch"

"I love you too sweet pea" They both hanged up and Athrun stared at the phone. +Sweet pea..+ he thought. "How can I hurt you too? How can I hurt you too Mia?" he placed his hands on his eyes as he mumbled these words. "I'm so screwed"

Mia (back to the PLANTS) had a weird feeling that something is going on with Athrun that he isn't telling. She decided to put her flight to tomorrow to surprise him a little. Like Cagalli, she was in denial of ever thinking that Athrun will cheat on her. To her, this relationship was something very special; something she thought will work out. She smiled at her phone and went back to packing her clothes.

"I can't wait to see you honeybunch" she whispers to herself with a smile accompanied with the words of joy..

--------------------------------------------------------

"Go on, you'll be late.. you have fun now" she whispered to Cagalli's ear.

"Well I have to go; I can't let him wait for me" Cagalli smiles with great happiness as she broke the hug between them.

She thanked her so much for everything she had done for her today. As she went to her car, Lacus gave her wave goodbye and watched her drive away. She smiled with joy to seeing Cagalli so happy after years passed; years when she thought that Athrun will not come back and fortunately he did. She went back inside and decided to check up on the kids.

Minutes passed..

Cagalli finally reached the Italian Restaurant near Sundown Beach where she was amaze to how beautiful it looks inside and outside. Cagalli looked everywhere for Athrun and she finally saw him with a cup of wine in the balcony enjoying the nice sunset. She smiled gently and took one deep breath. She was having butterflies in her stomach, her heart began to beat faster and faster and she feels that her feet was glued to the ground not letting her walk to her most beloved love, Athrun.

_Someday when I'm awfully low/ When the world is cold/ I feel a glow just thinking of you_

You can do this Cagalli.. you can do this.. He is waiting for you+ she thought to herself and slowly approached him.

_And the way you look tonight./ Oh, but you're lovely with your smile so warm/ And your cheek so soft_

Athrun on the other hand, sat there with his emerald eyes closed for a minute and felt warmth covering his eyes. Its touch reminds him of his "beloved" Cagalli.

"Hi honey" she whispers in his ear.

_There is nothing for me to love you/ And the way you look tonight_

"Cagalli.." he mumbled as Cagalli put her hands down from his eyes. He turned with a great smile on his face and hugged her tightly.

_With each word your tenderness grows/ Tearing my fear apart_

"I missed you.."

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose/ touches my foolish heart_

"You missed me? I just saw you yesterday"

_Lovely, never ever change/ Keep that breathless charr_

"You look beautiful"

_Won't you please arrange it/ 'Cause I love you_

"Thanks" she chuckles.

_Just the way you look tonight..._

She pulled away from the hug and kissed his tender lips. Unfortunately, he didn't even mind kissing her back, he thought that if he stopped doing what he is doing towards her, he might even tell her about Mia. But what can he do now? Instead of breaking her heart, he begins to fall in love with her all over again. Something about her is very different from other woman. Even if he wants to leave her, he just couldn't because his love and beauty is dragging him into this black hole that he could never escape from. That's what he feels toward her, his love for her is just very different from Mia, it's a black hole that wouldn't let him let go of Cagalli… not in a million years as he live into this unfair world of his. He guided her to her seat as he slowly pushed the chair towards the table like a gentleman would. He slowly watched her open the menu and began to look for a particular dish she favored. Cagalli realizes that Athrun had been staring at her for long time since she got there.

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm/ Just the way you look to-night._

"What?" she asked curiously and confusedly.

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm/ Just the way you look to-night._

"Nothing.. I just couldn't keep my eyes off your beautiful face" he answered back as he looked at her face turning crimson red. He smile with great joy in his face and went back to what he is doing (that is looking up food in the menu)

--------------------------------------------------------

Back at the PLANTS..

Mia sat on her bed and patiently waits for Athrun's phone call. Yet there was none, not even one. She sighs with great disappointment on her face as she continues packing her clothes. As she grabs her last jeans from the bed, a picture of both Athrun and herself fell to the ground. She picked it up and her heart began to break already without even thinking why it is in the first place.

"What is going on with you Athrun.. Why are you acting so weird lately?" she asked herself as she fell on her butt and slowly leaned on the side of the bed. She looks at the full moon outside and thought +What are you doing Athrun, what are you doing that made you forget to call me today+ She took a deep breath disappointedly and let it out slowly.

--------------------------------------------------------

When they were waiting for food to arrive, a wonderful melody began to play. Cagalli watches the couples get up from their tables and walk towards the middle of the room. Athrun looked at her as he reached over her hands and asked generously, "Would you like to dance with me?"

She smiled and replied, "I would love to" They got up with their hand grab hold of each other like nothing could ever break it apart; as hard as a rock. There they slowly walked to the dance floor and looked at each other. All they can give each other was a good old smile; a smile that will never fade. Cagalli place her arms around his neck and he places his arms around her tiny little waist. A duet song was played.

_My love/ There's only you in my life/ The only thing that's right_

People around them started realizing that it was Cagalli, the leader of Orb in the building as they continuously stared at her and Athrun. However, they didn't even care if they keep staring at them. Athrun's main objective for that moment was to dance with Cagalli.

_My first love/ You're every breath that I take/ You're every step I make/ And I/ I want to share/ all my love with you/ no on else will do_

Athrun couldn't help but stare at her. Her beauty was magnifying to his eyes and felt that time stopped that moment. He didn't even bother thinking of Mia and the whole marriage happening next month. All he could think of was Cagalli and only Cagalli. The only girl that he experience what love really is (beside from Lacus) and unfortunately the same goes as well for a pain of hurting her soon.

_And your eyes/ They tell me how much you care/ oh yes/ You will always be/ My endless love/ two hearts/ two hearts that beat as one/ our lives have just begun/ and forever/ I'll hold you close in my arms/ I can't resist your charms_

Cagalli noticed that Athrun was staring at her so she gave him a fine smile back. As time stop between them, they felt their love was coming back; stronger than before but what consequences will it bring along? That didn't matter anymore, all they care about was that they are back together again and feels nothing can ever break them apart.

_And love/ I'd play the fool/ for you/ I'm sure/ You know I don't mind/ 'cause baby/ you mean the world to me/ I know I've found in you/ My endless love.._

"You look so beautiful today" he leaned over her and whispers it to her tiny ears.

She giggled for a bit and replied back "Shush.. you don't have to keep saying it over and over again. I know okay? But Thank you.. you look beautiful as well"

He smiles at her comment and replied back "Thank you dear"

"Athrun…" she deeply stared at his gentle eyes but all she sees was great pain. She wondered why he was having these 'pain' in his eyes. Wouldn't he suppose to be happy that he is back again with Cagalli? But something inside troubled her; it was Athrun and how much he was acting weird lately. Was it the ring she saw yesterday in his pocket or was it something else he wasn't telling her? Will she ever find out what it is or will he keep it to himself as he stays here with her? She find herself in a middle of a black hole, looking for an exist from all her questions in her mind. What can she do? She just can't go up to him and ask him. Something she will or might say will push him away from her and who knows, it might cause him to lose Athrun forever. So she shook her head and pretended to ignore it.

.+Cagalli..+ he thought was he looked at her eyes. Just by looking at her golden brown eyes, he knew that something else was troubling her; it might have been him or something else in her business career. All he can do (like Cagalli) is to pretend to ignore it.

Athrun leaned forward (without even thinking of Mia and the marriage) to Cagalli and gave her a kiss of the day. Her eyes soften and kissed him back as her arms wrapped around his neck tightly (not that tight). He then gave her a never-let-go-of-you hug.

_This love I have inside/ and I'll give it all to you/ My love, my love, my love/ My endless love.._

As the song finishes, they also finished kissing as everyone gave them clapped their hands and soon began to applaud really loud. They were a bit confused so they headed to their table, grab their belongings and headed outside the restaurant to grab some air.

They decided to go down the beach as Athrun stuffed his cold hands into his pockets and Cagalli's arm was wrapped around his right arm. The moon was bright and full as they kept walking along the edge where the water flows from the sea to the shore. They laughed as they kept talking about their funny moments from the past (they were talking about Meyrin and Yzak's love moments- the day when Meyrin dared him to strip butt naked and tells him to run around the field). Athrun stopped, takes his cold hands from his pocket and looks at the sparkling water from the reflection of the bright moon. Cagalli kept continuing walking, still talking about their past together unaware that Athrun wasn't right beside her again.

"Isn't that right Athrun?.. Athrun?" Cagalli said as she kept turning hoping to see Athrun somewhere. "Athrun?"

"Behind you" he said softly.

She turned around and smiled with great hope written in her eyes as he held a beautiful red rose from his hand for her.

"For you"

"Aww.. thanks Athrun" she gave him hug and whispered to his ear "I love you"

"I love you too" he faintly replied.

Then there was silence between them until…

"Let's dance again" he requested.

"What? There's no music" she replied back.

"Then we will sing a song" he replied with a big smile on his face.

"Me sing? No way"

"Then I'll sing" he said and she nodded. Cagalli placed her arms around his neck once again and he too wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. They dance again as he hums a lovely song from his mouth.

_I look at you looking at me/ Feels like a feeling meant to be/ and as your body moves with mine/ Its like I'm lifted out of time_

"I'm glad that I'm here spending this precious moment with you" she said with great deal of smile that will never fade away. She leaned her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, hoping that he would never have to let her go again and worst, ever hurting her.

_And time again/ patiently I've waited/ for this moment to arrive/ after tonight/ will you remember/ how sweet and tenderly_

After a few minutes of dancing under the moon and the stars, they decided to leave the beach. As they walked to the nearest hotel, Cagalli gently wrapped her right arm around his left arm and slowly leaned her head to his shoulder. For that moment they felt that time stopped and hoped that this night will never end. When they walked to their hotel room with their hands holding each other tightly, Cagalli took a deep breath and began to have butterflies on her stomach. It was a first time she was with Athrun alone in a hotel room and who knows what will happen.

_you reached for me/ and pulled me closer/ After you go/ will you return to love me/ after tonight begins to fade_

"Finally" Cagalli said in a relief sound of tiredness. She went to the bathroom directly leaving Athrun by himself looking at the balcony door. Cagalli came out of the washroom after a few minutes and walked towards him.

_I feel your touch caressing me/ this feeling's all I'll ever need_

She rested her head on Athrun's shoulder and smiled.

_With every kiss from your sweet lips/ Its like I'm drifting out of time/ alone will tell/ if you feel the way I feel/ when I look in your eyes_

He turned around and kissed her. Her eyes widen from the chock for a little bit because it was something she never expected but then again, she didn't hesitate to kiss him back hoping that things in his mind will drift away and all he can think about was her, his loving girlfriend.

_After tonight/ will you remember how sweet and tenderly/ you reached for me/ and pulled me closer/ after you go_

Athrun slowly pushes Cagalli to the bed as she continued to keep smiling. He began to unzip her green dress and his tux. Cagalli stopped him for a bit and then turned off the light lamp.

_Will you return to love me/ After the night becomes the day.._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Preview for the next chapter to come: Hurt to heart**

"I'm getting married Cagalli"

"What? You're joking right?"

.-scene changes-.

"Kira? Is that you?"

**Cindy's Note: **Chapter 21 done! Finally, I finished typing this, it took me 5 days of my busy week. Anyways, I hope you guys really like it and things get out off hand when Mia comes back and Athrun really needs to tell her about Mia and the whole marriage. I hope you guys don't leave now cause things will get really dirt around here. The question is, will their love stay like this or will changes be made after the night ends? Will Athrun still pick Mia after this unforgettable night? Find out. Anyways, Thank you so much for reviewing. I know that some people got a little confused from the last chapter so you have to read the comment I wrote to you, its important. **Thank you all for reviewing and please do keep reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW! And please don't flame.**

**Music used in this chapter:**

**.:. Open Arms **By: Mariah Carey

**.:. To love you more **By: Celine Dion

**.:. You **By: (I forgot who sang this song)

**.:. The way you look tonight **By: Tony Bennett

**.:. Endless love **By: Mariah Carey

**.:. After tonight **By: Mariah Carey

**Big thanks to my following Reviewers:**

(wow, you guys are like just awesome! Thank you for reviewing! You don't know how much this means to me:))

.:. EmbeRin: There will be a time that everyone will say "poor Athrun" trust me. Anyways, thank you for reviewing and I know that everyone hates Mia lol. :) But thanks again.

.:. asga: Nope… Athrun is not proposing to Cagalli. Remember he came back to Orb to break up with her not falling in love with her all over again but he just couldn't tell her about Mia. The ring she saw was for Mia; it was the engagement ring she gave to him so Athrun can still remember her when he's in orb. Well I hope that explains it. Thank you for asking that question and also for reviewing :).

.:. AXCandDXM4ever: I know its too much to handle but please bear with me. I cannot guarantee that Cagalli will die but I know that Athrun actually loves Mia. Anyways, I'm glad that you like my story and hopes that you can stick around. Thanks for reviewing :)

.:. Kandida: Yes, the ring is for Mia and not Cagalli. I haven't seen destiny yet so I don't know. Anyways, Thanks for reviewing :)

.:. xxlilvietgurlxx: Awesome question and I'm glad you asked me that. Anyways, remember that Athrun came back to Orb to break up with Cagalli; not fall in love her again. It is because if he says I love you Cagalli, then it will dragger her more in love with him and he doesn't want that because it will lead more pain for her when she finds out about Mia and he doesn't want that either. He says I love you to Mia because it's his fiancée, he basically love her too even though his heart is set to other woman. All he can do is stop telling Cagalli and help her away from the pain he is soon going to give her. Did I answer your question? Well thank you for asking that important question, and also for reviewing :)

.:. Miku-Chan: Yes, poor Cagalli and lucky Mia I guess. Thank you for reviewing :)

.:. sweetbree07: Yes, the ring is for Mia and not Cagalli. For your second question, you will soon find out the answer, I can't give you enough hints because you know how it will end. Thank you for reviewing :)

.:. cottongreentea: aww… its not really my intension to give pain to the readers but I just had too so that you guys can feel like you are actually there experiencing it. Well thank you for reviewing :)

.:. MyouseiSeed: Well thank you for reviewing, I know its horrible right now but I really do have to say that I hope you like this story and can stick around till then end. Thank you once again :)

.:. Super Greek: Great questions. First of all, Athleen is Cagalli's daughter in reality. She is a hint for the reviewers reading this story, a little over view of the real life. You don't have to worry much about her because she doesn't show up 4 chapters before this story ends so you can really forget about her. I know some involves a little talk about her in most conversation. Secondly, nope Athrun doesn't tell her that he is getting married after her birthday but instead tell her before her birthday. It is because, that same very day, Mia is coming to Orb well that was the plan. So basically he tells her before Cagalli's birthday. Thirdly, thank you for asking those wonderful questions and I hope you like this story. Thanks for reviewing :)

.:. ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH: Sorry took me a while to update and I hope you like this chapter :) Thanks for reviewing

.:. Saiyan Prince Shojarallarormaru Goshawn Christorius Rockethen: I'm glad you like this story and thanks for reviewing :)

.:. jenniferseedlover: Oh please don't. It is not my intension to make my readers cry. But thank you for reviewing :)

.:. mariad: thank you for writing a big paragraph about the three chapters. Thank you for reviewing and your questions will be soon (I hope) will be answered really soon and hope you can stick around till the end ;). Thanks once again.


	22. Hurt to Heart Part 1

**Summary**: A whole week almost passed since Athrun showed his face to Cagalli. He didn't have a nerve to tell her about the other girl in his life, Mia. That one finally night where they made love, will it Athrun realize that it was time for her to know about Mia? What happens when some unexpected person show up at his house? On the other hand, Kira was getting his life back on track, what happens when the woman he loves from before show up and makes it complicated for his and Lacus' relationship? Will Kira realizes who he loves before the day of his wedding? Find out.

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter Twenty-two: Hurt to Heart (Part 1)**

It was 7 in the morning at the plane station where a pink-headed girl sat at a bench with her luggage beside her. She put her hand on her cheek and deeply sighs. She held her cell phone on her right hand trying to call her fiancée but it wasn't working. No one was answering.

"Where are you Athrun? Why don't you answer your phone?" she asked herself those questions.

Then at that moment, something inside her began to bug her. It was the same feeling that she had last night when she was packing and talking to Athrun on the phone. She had that funny feeling ever since he left. She didn't know what it was and all she had been doing was trying to ignore it as if she never felt it before. Mia looked at her ring and still wonders. What if Athrun came back to Orb to finish up what he left a long time ago? What if he was with another girl that he never mentioned before? Similar questions roam around her head and suddenly she felt her heart break for no reason. Mia stood up from the bench and dragged her luggage outside to find a taxi. As she left the terminal, she looked up. Then tears fell from her lonely face.

"Where are you my love?" she whispered to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------

An hour passed…

It was now 8 in the morning as the lovers hugged each other in their sleep. The silky-blue haired woke up and thought he heard someone said something; that someone was Mia. He slowly sat up and looked at his left side and saw Cagalli's body wrapped around with bed sheets and is still deeply into sleep. Athrun quietly got up, wore his clothes and headed to the balcony. He was still thinking whether or not to break Cagalli's feelings or break up his upcoming wedding with Mia.

Athrun deeply sighs and asked himself, "What am I going to do now.."

--------------------------------------------------------

Mia finally got a taxi after a few minutes of waiting. She hopped on in while the taxi driver place her luggage on the trunk of the car. She looked on the side of her mirror and deeply sighs as the taxi driver hopped on in.

"Where are we heading ma'am?" the taxi driver politely said.

"oh umm.. 139 Blendson street" she said sadly.

"Okie dokie" he replied back. He began to drive away.

Minutes later…

He stopped right in front of the white house with blue shatters and a big red door. Before he can ask her for her phone number, she got out of the car. Then he too got out of the car. He directly walked to the trunk, take her luggage and gave it to her.

"Here you go" he said smiling. "So.. will you be interested to giving me your phone number?"

She looked at him kinda shocked and refused. "I'm sorry, I have a fiancée"

He looked at her and disappointedly sighs. "That sucks" he muttered to himself.

She gave him the money and smiled. "Thank you" and walked towards the front door.

"your welcome.." he whispered and looked at her one more time before he can get into his taxi car. He got in and drove off.

Mia, on the other hand, took one big breath and asked herself, "If I was Athrun, where will I put the key.." Then suddenly, she realized that Athrun will put in a place where it's very hard to find, like under the mail box 5 seconds away from the door. Mia approached it and placed her hand under it. She was right. So she ran back infront of the door, put the key in and went inside.

--------------------------------------------------------

Mid 9 o'clock

Cagalli opened her eyes slowly as she heard a sweet sound coming out of the window. She smiled with her eyes sparkling hoping to see her one true love beside her. However, when she slides her sideways, she didn't see him. Cagalli slowly sat up, covering her naked body with sheets and quietly sighs.

"He is not here again.." she mumbled with a sad tone.

She stood up and put on her robe. Cagalli walked around feeling that Athrun's presence was there until she saw him outside in the balcony looking at the lovely weather. Cagalli was relief thinking that he was still there after all. She walked towards him and covered his eyes with her soft touch. Athrun smiled just a little bit and said, "Good morning love.."

Cagalli dropped her hands away from his eyes and hugged him so tightly. "I thought you were gone"

"Gone?"

"Yeah you know, I mean you always were gone when I wake up in the morning"

"I'm still right here"

"That's why I'm happy; I'm happy to see you"

There was a small silence between them.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing you, love? You aren't going anywhere anymore right? You don't have to fight anymore right?"

He looked down with a small tear coming down from his right eye. "I don't know love.. I don't know." What can he say to her? That he is getting married soon to another woman? How would she feel? Why is he still there with her knowing that he has to hurt her feelings soon? Questions roamed Athrun's head for the past few weeks. Maybe that's why Cagalli feel like she misses him; he hasn't been himself all these weeks. Athrun was always thinking deeply which made Cagalli so worried inside.

"What are you thinking right now, love?"

He turns around and hugged her tightly. He whispered words in to her ear which made her a little laugh.

"What to get something to eat?" Athrun asked politely

"I'm starved" She smiled and giggled. They held hands as they went inside their hotel room.

--------------------------------------------------------

Mia wondered around Athrun's house because she had nothing else to do. She found all these beautiful pictures of his mom on top of his drawer. He never spoke of her, and she wondered why. Athrun has been kind of leavomg her out off his life which worries her. Mia felt she is not very loved anymore because he was always missing nor never tell her what he is thinking about. She felt excluded and she didn't want that. She opened one of the closets in his room and saw a small box saying "Private". Mia was so curious that she opened it and saw a bunch of pictures of Athrun with another woman. Mia was in shock just by looking at them. She held one and looked at so closely. It looks like someone she knows a long time ago but don't remember who. But Mia shook her head and just kept staring at it.

"They looked happy… why can't you be happy like this but with me?" She held it so tightly and small tears began to drop from her eyes.

"I love you Athrun.. but why don't you love me back?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Athrun and Cagalli finished eating their breakfast and Cagalli decided that it was time for her to go due to some meeting she has to attend. So they both dressed to their last night's clothes and headed to the parking lot. They were holding hands like the olden days when they were so in love; they are still are! When they reached Cagalli's car, hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Have a nice meeting"

"Oh don't remind me that. I hate meetings" she mumbled. "I would rather hang out with you today"

"I have something I should do first okay?" He looked at her and kisses her red lips.

"I'll call you?"

She nodded and kissed him back. "Okay, I'll be waiting"

Athrun watched her get to her car and hopped on in. Cagalli waved to him one last time and drove away. He went to his car, hopped on in and drove to his house.

--------------------------------------------------------

When Athrun reached his house, he enters his home. While he was putting away his shoes, he saw a picture of him and Cagalli in one of their field trips along time ago. He grabbed it and thought to himself +What is this doing here+ Athrun walked towards his room but he heard a sound coming from the living room. He was curious so he went to check it out.

"You're back" a woman stared at the window avoiding seeing his face.

Athrun dropped the picture frame and was in big shock. "Mia.. what are you doing here? I thought your flight was next week?"

Mia wiped her tears and turns around with this cheerful expression in her face. She approached him and hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"I missed you so much, love."

"I missed you too" He hugged her back and a kiss to her lips

"Are you hungry?" she asked while pulling away from him slightly

"I just ate"

"Oh I see" Mia pulling Athrun in to the couch and sat on his lap.

"What have you been doing here in Orb?"

"Oh nothing really. Just exploring the place where I once lived. It changed a lot"

"I see. Where did you go this morning? I was calling you like endlessly hoping to hear your sweet voice on the morning"

"umm.. I slept over at Milly's and Dearka's house. I got a little drunk last night"

"Drunk? But love, you don't drink"

"Yeah I do, sometimes."

"oh" She said disappointedly. Athrun watched her face reaction and hugged her even tightly.

"Want to do something today? Just you and me."

"Really love?" She smiled once again and kissed him.

"Yep, just you and me. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We can go sight seeing. It has been a long time since I last went to Orb"

"So you have been here before?"

"Yep, I was born here then moved to the PLANTS after my mother's death"

"Oh."

"I love you Athrun, I want you to know that"

"I love you too" He replied back. From that moment, he thought he saw Cagalli's face on Mia and shook his head and looked at Mia again. It seemed like it was only an illusion, an illusion that kept haunting him all these past few weeks. He just held her so tightly in the same way he holds Cagalli. Was he lying to his heart when he said "I love you" to Mia? Or was it a real thing? What can he possible do now about Cagalli? It was the time when he knew he had to tell her soon before she finds out from someone else. But he needs to know what he is going to say when that moment comes. From that, he remained quiet as he hugged Mia endlessly.

--------------------------------------------------------

Back to Cagalli's mansion

She arrived at her home and headed straight to her room without a hello to Marna. She closed her door slightly and jumped to her bed. It was surprising how she has fallen asleep fast.

In her dream, she smiled endlessly as if she saw something or someone that made her happy; that someone was Athrun. But then her sweet dream was suddenly crushed when she saw a vision; a vision of 2 lovers in Blistful park. Cagalli felt like she was there completely watching a tragic thing happen. She was just a couple miles away from a man on his knees holding a woman in his arms, crying and begging to for her to wake up. Cagalli stood there and suddenly, tears started to flow from her eyes. She doesn't know why she is feeling like this. Cagalli walks to him slowly, reaching her hand towards his shoulder but then a voice from reality woke her up.

"Hello?" a sweet charming voice asks woman who is "apparently" sleeping.

Yet no words came out of her mouth. The pink haired girl exhaled air inside of her and pushed her off the bed. Marna looked up when she heard a big thump sound coming from Cagalli's room.

"oww! Did you really have to do that?" Cagalli sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Sorry" the girl said as she went to her knees asking if Cagalli was alright. "So, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Cagalli wondered.

"I can't believe you forgot" she said disappointedly.

"Forgot what?"

"My wedding is coming soon. I have less than a month to organize this because Kira won't help me"

"Oh sorry" Cagalli said without hesitation. "I remember now, I was going to help you pick out your wedding dress, right?"

"I'm getting worried, Cagalli." She said with a long pause after it.

"About what?"

"I heard Fllay is back to town"

"WHAT? How do you know?"

"I heard.. from people. I couldn't tell Kira cause I know him, he'll go after her. He still loves her" She looked down to her lap and couldn't help but tear.

Cagalli tried to calm her down but it wasn't helping. She was afraid of losing the one thing Lacus loved and that one thing is Kira. Cagalli felt of that feeling that lacus is feeling right now; afraid of losing her Athrun again. Cagalli just took a deep breath and said,

"Cheer up, Fllay wouldn't see him, trust me. It was a long time ago, I'm sure Kira doesn't like her anymore"

"What are you talking about? He calls her name to sleep in the middle of the night asking her to come back.. how can I not worry now when she shows up in the middle of the month, few weeks before our wedding"

Cagalli patted her gently. "I'm sure he wouldn't pick her. I've known Kira all my life. I know he loves you to death"

Lacus looked at Cagalli who is sitting there smiling. A small smile came out from her face. "you are right, Kira loves me a lot. He wouldn't leave me"

"Yeah, that's right"

Lacus smiled even more. "So are you ready now?"

"umm yeah, lets go" Cagalli said cheerfully. +Who were those couple that I saw in my dream? What do they have with me? Are they my friends? Are they lost long friends that I forgot? or+ She had another point in mind but she tries to forget what it was and then.. she wondering again+What if the girl on the floor was me+

--------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

**Cindy's Notes**: I'm not done yet XD There is still more to come and things are going to be interesting. I'm not sure how long it will take, I'm aiming for 2 only but from what it looks like, it might end up another Part 3 XP I'll update as soon as possible. Suspense killing you? XD


	23. Hurt to Heart Part 2

**Summary**: A whole week almost passed since Athrun showed his face to Cagalli. He didn't have a nerve to tell her about the other girl in his life, Mia. That one finally night where they made love, will it Athrun realize that it was time for her to know about Mia? What happens when some unexpected person show up at his house? On the other hand, Kira was getting his life back on track, what happens when the woman he loves from before show up and makes it complicated for his and Lacus' relationship? Will Kira realizes who he loves before the day of his wedding? Find out.

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter Twenty-three: Hurt to Heart (Part 2)**

An old woman lies on the hospital room, unconscious at her sleep. The sun reflects on her blonde hair that shimmered like the sand on the beach. A small wind that passed through the tiny speck of the window touched her wrinkling face. She grunt quietly and slowly opens her eyes. The sunlight was too bright for her to see the new face of the day so she crawled into her other side where she spots a dear someone sleeping on the couch. She smiled yet looks worried too. She wanted to go up to him and touch his soft face and watch him while he is sleeping but she couldn't… This disease was the thing that is stopping her to do what she usually does. The blonde woman sighs and crawled back to her other side. She looked at the window and wishes to be able to do the things she normally does. She wanted a second chance in life but she guess, she can't. This path choose her to lead.. and maybe, it might bring something good for a change. So she rested her eyes once again, and dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Your eyes are sparkling" the pink haired woman said who sat beside her while her best friend drove to their destination. "What happened last night?"

"What do _you_ mean, 'what happened last night'?"

"Something happened.. come on, I'm going to be your sister-in-law. I should know these things"

"no thanks. I'll pass" Cagalli replied back. "What store was it again?" Cagalli felt so uncomfortable talking to Lacus about this.

"Oh umm.. it is called Bride Sensation" Lacus replied back. "It is supposed to be here somewhere" Lacus began to look at the shops closely.

On the other hand, Cagalli sighs of relief that she was able to drop the subject.

"Oh I see it" Cagalli made the turn and parked the car. After parking the car, they both got out and ran to the shop.

"Stelly?" Lacus questioned as she stood there looking at another blonde one. The woman turned and gave her the most welcome smile.

"Lacus!" She opened up her arms and welcomed her to a hug. "It has been a long time" She smiled as she pulled away slightly from the pink haired girl.

"Yes it has" Lacus smiled.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"You are awake" the old man said to the woman who barely even opened her eyes from her sleep.

The old woman opened her eyes and looks at her side. She smiled as she looked at someone who she once loved, Athrun Zala.

He didn't change. He still had that blue hair that she completely adored and that smile that made her felt like she is home even though she's at the hospital. He was there for her all these years but not really. He had to leave when they were just little. He was her childhood friend, a dear lover till now.

Cagalli slowly sat up with Athrun's assistance. He sat on her bed holding her hand but Cagalli simply took it back.

"I can't remember anything.. Athrun.. why?" she held a grip from her blanket as she looked down with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I don't know… I'm sorry. Just wait, you will remember"

"I feel like I don't want to remember.. but I really do. I want to know what happened. I don't want to sit here pretending my life became happy even though it didn't go the way I wanted"

He held her hands once again and then a hug.

"I want to be free" she whispered on his ear "I want to live life, I don't want to be here anymore"

"I know and you will get better" Cagalli began to sob in his arms knowing that things will never be the same again.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I want you to meet my dear friend, Cagalli Yula Attha"

"It is so very nice to meet you Cagalli, I'm Stellar Loussier"

"That's a beautiful name. It is very nice to meet you as well" Cagalli smiled.

"So did you have any new dress arrived yet?"

"Oh yes, a whole cabinet" Stellar exaggerate.

"Oh you don't have to exaggerate _that _much!" Lacus giggled.

"Okay, come on. I'll show you them"

"Oh I can't wait" Lacus said as she followed Stellar and behind her was Cagalli who looked around amazed to how beautiful this shop was.

--------------------------------------------------------

On the other hand..

"I can't believe to how beautiful Orb is now since the last time I lived here" Mia leans over the ship looking at the water where the dolphins swam. It was amazing. The water was blue, there were dolphins swimming to the ship's direction, and the sun was so warm yet cold.

Athrun walks up to her and puts his arms around her. "Do you like it?" he asked. She turns around slightly to him and said with a huge smile on her face, "It is beautiful"

He kissed her as the wind blew gently to them.

"I love you forever, Mr. Zala" she said after they kissed.

But then, after their small kiss, he looked at her and what he saw was Cagalli.. Cagalli, the woman he still loves but denied it in his heart due to his upcoming marriage to Mia.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Orb is so beautiful" a woman exclaimed.

She was petite in size wearing a designer pink dress. She wore an elegant pink with blue hat over her straight wavy red hair. She wore sunglasses to protect her eyes from the sun. She stood in the edge of the shore holding her sandals in her right hand and smelling the fresh hair. She watched endlessly of how the water touched her pale feet. She giggled of the feeling.

"Fllay dear, we are ready to go"

"5 more minutes?" she turned around and yelled it back.

Fllay turns back looking at the sun and said to herself, "Where are you, my love?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality

Cagalli rested her eyes while hugging Athrun in her bed. Athrun hugged her and looked at the ceiling remembering their childhood. Cagalli slept on his chest and closed her eyes. Athrun remembered how things were when they were children and now, things have changed.

Cagalli lies in the hospital with an unknown disease that can't be cure. His daughter was somewhere with his fiancée probably planning her upcoming wedding and Mia… he never knew what happened to her. He too closed her eyes and hoped that things should go back to normal… a wish that he hoped for, for a very long time.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I can't find _the_ dress!" a woman collapsed from the ground who was so frustrated of this wedding.

Cagalli ran towards the collapsed Lacus and tries to calm her down with the help of Stellar.

"Oh you will find the dress… just keep looking okay?" Cagalli said it with courage so Lacus won't give up.

Lacus looked at Cagalli and said, "I can't find my dream dress. I have been looking and looking and looking and nothing yet" Her small smile turn to a frown.

"Have you tried that area yet?" Cagalli pointed.

"umm… no"

"Then you haven't looked everywhere"

"She is right Lacus, just don't give up. Oh I remember, there was this dress that came yesterday but I didn't have time to put it on the display." Stellar dragged Lacus towards the room where the dress was kept. Cagalli stood up and crossed her arms with a smile on her face. She sat back down and continued reading her magazine.

Minutes later..

"hey, how are you doing?" Stellar approached Cagalli and sat beside her.

"I'm alright" she answered with a smile on her face "So, what is Lacus doing now?"

"she trying to fit the dress that came yesterday.. she seemed to like it very much" Stellar replied. "So, you looked very bored here" Stellar stood and pulled Cagalli's hand.

"how about trying some of our wedding dresses?"

"that won't be necessary.. you see, I'm not getting married" Cagalli insisted not too but Stellar kept begging and begging her until she says yes.

"It isn't hard.. just put on a dress and I'll see if it matches you.. It is like a game" Stellar said.

"But I.. umm"

"No buts, now try at least one please?"

Cagalli sighs and said, "Okay fine." She looked for a dress and there was this one thing she saw that captured her completely. "Can I try this one on?"

"Oh yes, just go to the fitting room" Stellar said and Cagalli bowed and walks towards the fitting room.

Stellar smiled and went back to work.

Minutes later..

"FINALLY!" a woman said coming out of the changing room wearing a beautiful dress. Cagalli soon got out unknowing she was still wearing the dress.

"Oh my, wow, Cagalli, you look fantastic" Lacus said who went up to her and hugged her cheerfully.

"I see that you found a dress"

"Yeah you know finally" she laughs. "You look beautiful"

"So do you Lacus" they both smiled.

"wow, you two look fantastic with those dresses" Stellar said as she jointed there little party.

Cagalli blushed and walks towards the long mirror. Lacus followed her and it seems that both are looking at the mirror.

"Get the ring from Athrun"

"what?" Cagalli said.

"Athrun loves you.. I can tell from your eyes that something is bothering you"

"Oh it is nothing really." Cagalli put up that fake smile on her face.

"you can tell me anything, sweetie right after I take this off" Lacus ran back slowly to the changing room.

On the way to the changing room, Stellar stopped Lacus where they both looked at Cagalli.

"She's completely happy"

"Yes she is… her boyfriend finally came back after all these years"

"huh? What happened?"

"He had to leave unfortunately due to some family problems back home from the PLANTS but he is back now.. She is very happy ever since then"

"He is one lucky guy. She's great"

"Yes, yes she is one talented woman" Lacus replied.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli found herself staring at the mirror in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was wearing a wedding dress, _the perfect_ dress. It was beautiful. The dress was in a t-style on the shoulders with a pink rose on both ends of the shoulder. It had some very beautiful detail on the lower part of the dress. Underneath the other layer, it had a pink soft Egyptian cotton like under to support the structure. Even though she didn't like the color pink, she still thought it was one fine dress. Then she thought of what it would be like when or if Athrun propose to her.

_Dream starts _

"Athrun… what is wrong?" Cagalli asked.

_places_

"Umm.. nothing" he replied. "I need to ask you something.. something that could change our life forever"

Something that could change our life forever… just by hearing that, Cagalli's heart began to pound harder. She doesn't know what will happen. Things can go fine but things can also go wrong.

"What is it?" she asked politely as his hands held hers.

_are there words enough/ to describe the way i feel/ can a silly crush/ turn in to something so real/ in a thousand ways/ in a thousand hidden places_

He pulled away his left hand and try and pull something out from his pocket. He finally go it and got down to one knee. Cagalli was shocked, "What are you doing?" He smiled as the cherry blossoms leaves gently flew around the park. He went on one knee and showed her the ring. It was the same ring that she saw that one night.

_in a thousand hidden places/ you have touched my heart/ and the feeling never changes_

Cagalli was so shocked that she slightly pulled away. She covered her mouth and tears began to fall down her face. He reached for her hand and said, "Here is my question.. will, will- you marry me Cagalli Yula Attha? The one person I want to love and cherish till the world ends" That time, Cagalli had no words to say and he continued, "If you said yes, it will make me the most happiest man on earth.. if you said no" Before he could continue, Cagalli placed her finger over his mouth and smiled.

_i'm crazy for/ lonely for/ i adore/ you..._

"I would love to marry you, Athrun" she smiled and he lifted her in the air. "I'll marry you" Cagalli yelled. Athrun put her down and kissed her. The wind gently blew on their faces and kissed once again.

_crazy for/ lonely for/ i adore/ you..._

_Dream ends_

Cagalli snapped from the dream. She smiled as she continued to look at herself. Stellar approached her and puts a hand over Cagalli's left shoulder. She turned towards Stellar and saw her smile which made her smile as well.

"I want to get out of this wedding dress" Cagalli insisted.

"oh okay. After you are done changing, you can just put it on the counter" She said.

"Okay" Cagalli hurried to the fitting room. Stellar sights and whispered to herself +Where are you now again, Lacus+

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality 

"I remember once when I was helping Lacus pick her wedding dress" Cagalli giggled. "She panicked like crazy, it was kinda funny"

He smiled and looked down.

"Is something wrong?"

"No" he looked at her and smiled but then the smile didn't last. "Fllay.."

"Oh yeah, Fllay." Cagalli pulled her legs together and said sadly, "Kira was so sad when he heard her incident"

"It was terrifying"

"It was.. I wonder what she is doing now?"

"She's up there looking over him.. I know it" Athrun replied and Cagalli looked at him.

"Poor Kira"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Fllay wondered around orb without her body guards following her everywhere. She came across an ally where she stopped and try and get her some fresh air. She wondered around this ally where she saw someone close to her as she quickly hid behind this wall. She looked carefully and said to herself, "No it can't be.. Kira?"

Kira on the other hand was helping a friend of his move his stuff to his apartment. "huh?" he looked around thinking that he heard someone call out his name.

"Yep, that is about it Kira. Thanks for helping me" Sting said.

"No problem, just call me if you need anymore help" He began to walk away. He kept walking until a woman "accidentally" hit him as he passed one of the ally (the one that Fllay was hiding before). She almost fell but Kira got her. Fllay looked up and was "shocked".

"Fllay?" he said and Fllay quickly pulled away. She held her right hand close to her chest and looked away from him. But then she looked back at Kira who stood there in a shock.

"Kira.." tears began to flow down her eyes. "KIRA!" she ran towards him and hugged him. "I missed you.. I missed you" she whispered.

Kira hugged her back tightly and whispered to her ear, "I missed you too"

--------------------------------------------------------

Athrun and Mia wondered the streets of Orb. Athrun held her hand as they walked. He looked up and he knew that it will rain.

"Oh I'm starving Athrun, can we get something please?"

"Sure.. let's go" they entered Starbucks.

Inside the café

He drank his coffee silently while Mia finishes up her muffin. Neither was talking to one another.

"So.. how was everything back at the PLANTS?" he asked.

"It is good and I couldn't wait to get married here.. I was trying to get a hold of one of my dearest friend here.. but she is always seemed to be very busy with family stuff"

"Oh I see.. does she live around here?"

"umm yeah, but I forgot where. We haven't seen each other for about 12 years now. It is going to be weird though when we meet"

"Yeah.. so she was your childhood friend?"

"you can say that, she was my best friend"

"What is her name?"

"I call her Kally but her real name is Caga.." before she would finish her sentence, they were interrupted by a friend of Athrun.

"Athrun? Is that you?" A man approached both of them. He turned and smiled. "Shinn, it has been a long time" They hugged each other of joy.

"Oh who is this beautiful young lady.. is this her?"

Athrun gave him a sign that it isn't her but it wasn't obvious. "This is my fiancée, Mia Campbell"

"Mia it is very nice too meet you finally. I heard so much about you from Athrun. I'm Shinn Asuka" he kissed her hand which made her blush. "Such a gentleman" She giggled.

"Okay Romeo, it is enough. This is my fiancée" Athrun pushed him away playfully. He then sat beside Mia. Shinn sat in the opposite side of them.

"Oh well, I have to hit the girls room" Mia said and ran to the washroom. Shinn waited until she was fully gone.

"What happen to the other one?"

"The other one?"

"The one that you had on your wallet.. the blonde girl with a beautiful yellow eyes"

"Oh Cagalli.." Athrun was quiet. "I'm still seeing her?"

"WHAT?" Shinn said shockingly. His eyes widen. "Athrun, you can't do this to her.. does she know about Mia?"

Athrun shock his head. "I was going to tell her today but Mia came.."

Shinn observe his actions. "You still love her don't you?"

He looked at him and nodded. "Who do you think you should be with? Cagalli or Mia? You can't have two Athrun.. One will get hurt though but it is life."

"I know.. and it sucks cause I don't want to hurt someone"

"But that is life.."

"Yeah.." he said sadly. +That is life+

--------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli sat on a chair near a window. Lacus was still talking to Stellar about her wedding plans. It was coming soon in less than a month. She opened up her cellphone and sighs. There was no message from Athrun, not even a call. She leaned again the wall and sighs. She closed her eyes and asked herself, "Where are you, Athrun?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Fllay stopped by a restaurant. They began to catch up about their life and how it was.

"So what is new with you?" she asked Kira with a smile. "Are you still with Lacus?"

"yeah, we are getting married in 4 weeks" Her eyes widen and her hands held a tight grip on dress.

"Oh really?" she pretended to be happy but she looked down. A tear came down her eyes but she didn't want to show it to him. Kira looked at her and felt sick to his stomach knowing that he is breaking her heart again.

"Congrats.." she said quietly but loud for him to hear. They looked at each other and felt like time stopped. She took a deep breath and gave him a phony smile.

"Thanks.."

There was a silence between them.

.+Kira is getting married? Why? I should be the one who is he suppose to get wed with, not that evil girl+

.+She's hurt.. I can tell+ he looked at her. But what can he do? It was a long time ago that he saw her and maybe inside of him, he still did like her. He drank his coffee, put it back down to the ground and looked out. Fllay put her hand on top of his and smiled. He looked at her and the old feeling of love for her was slowly coming back. What will he do next? Will he had to break her heart again? All he thought of that moment was her, Fllay and Lacus didn't even come through his mind this one time. He was confuse.. He didn't know what else to do but sigh. He was lonely all these years when he left her. He admitted to himself that his relationship with Lacus was completely different from what he had with Fllay. His relationship with Fllay was much more powerful but in his heart, it is calling out, "Love Lacus. Not Fllay". He sighs and pulled away his hand to his side and looks at his coffee. Fllay pulled her hand back and had a frown on his face. There was a silence of confusion and sadness between the two that can't be broken by anyone. They found themselves thinking and thinking more. Small rain drops began to come down from the clouds.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back to reality

Kira was up on the attic trying to find the things he didn't want anymore. He opened up a box that says "Personal stuff" and thought it was Lacus. He opens it and found all these different items he once owned. He kept digging more inside and saw a book. He opened it and a picture of Fllay feel from the book to his lap. His eyes widen and held the picture. It was the woman who he once loved and closed his eyes.. "Fllay" Tears began to fall from his cheeks as he held out the picture close to his heart.

Lacus was coming up to the attic to see how he is doing. Before she entered the room, she heard Kira say "Fllay" which made her sad. She leaned against the wall and looked down with tears falling from her face too. "Poor Kira."

Kira opened up his eyes and wiped the tears from the picture. He remembered the night of the incident.. something he wished he forgotten but couldn't. It was once of those memories where you can't run away from. He thought it was over but right now, just by seeing her face again, his sufferings came. Not even Lacus can drive this sadness from his heart.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"What am I going to do with Mia?"

"Go see her Athrun" Shinn said. "Let me take care of Mia okay?"

He nodded. "go Athrun, tell her the truth" Athrun got up and ran out of the café. Shinn sighs and watched Mia got out of the girls room.

"Where is Athrun?" she looks around.

"Oh he forgot that he left something back at his house"

"Oh I see."

"But don't worry, I promised to Athrun that I'll finish your tour around Orb"

"Oh okay, thank you Shinn.. but I think I'm going to go home"

"I'll give you a ride home, okay?"

Fllay nodded and both also got out of the café.

Athrun was driving around, hoping to find Cagalli somewhere.. He dialed his phone and kept saying over again, "Cagalli pick up"

On the other hand

"I think that is my cellphone. Give me a sec?"

"Sure, go answer it. It might be Athrun" Lacus replied.

"okay" Cagalli went outside and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Cagalli?"

"Athrun.. where have you been? I was waiting for your call and I was getting lonely too"

"I'm sorry, I got busy at work"

"It is okay.. I'm fine now" she said. "I'm glad to hear your voice."

"Yeah me too" he replied sadly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Meet me to Blisful park right now?"

"Right now? I'm kind of in a middle of something. But okay. I'll see you there"

"I love you" Cagalli said but he didn't reply. All he said was "Bye" and hung up. Cagalli too hung up and ran back inside to get her coat.

"Hey, I kinda have to go now. Athrun wants to see me"

"Oh okay" Lacus gave her a hug.

"It was nice meeting you again Cagalli.. bring that ring to us" Stellar joked and hugged her farewell.

"Oh, umm you don't have a ride"

"Oh yeah, it is okay. I'll take the bus" Lacus replied.

"No, I'll give her a ride Cagalli. Don't worry about her, I'll take good care of her" Stellar said

"Oh okay" Cagalli nodded.

"Don't let us make waste your time. Go and fetch your prince" Lacus said.

"Okay, thank you" they watched her leave the shop and drove off.

"She's growing up" Lacus said while watching Cagalli drive off.

"Yes she is" Stellar replied. "She is in love"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kira and Fllay got out of the restaurant as well. They stopped in front of the restaurant and they bid each other farewell for today.

"Good bye Kira" she hugged him.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"no it is okay.. I was going to meet my driver at a grocery store" she replied. "It was nice seeing you again, Kira" she touched his cheeks and smiled. She walked away and he stood there watching her to make sure she is safe. He too went to the other way.

While Fllay was walking away, she stopped. Fllay turns around and saw that Kira isn't there anymore. She ran back and finally spots him.

"KIRA!" she yelled and he stopped. She ran to his arms and he was quite shock. She hugged him and tears fell down her face. "I can't lose you anymore.. I can't"

He stood there and hugged her back tightly. But he pushed away from her when he saw Lacus' face.

"I can't Fllay" he walks backward.

"But why not? WE can be together now, Kira. The life that we always wanted, we can go back before Lacus came. We can get married in the old church. We can make our wishes come true."

"We can't, Fllay. It isn't the same anymore. I love Lacus now and I'm going to get married to her" he said with words of hurt

She stood there looking at him with tears falling from her eyes. "Don't you love me, Kira?" she wondered.

He didn't answer. He was scared to say. He did love her and he still does. He just doesn't want to have her hopes up about them being together. "I'm sorry" he whispers as he looked down.

She was shocked and looked away. "I hate you.." she whispers and ran away. He looked at her, couldn't believe what he heard. Those words wounded him badly and tears fell from his eyes. The rain began to rain even more.

Fllay kept running and running. She was so hurt and wondered+Why Kira? Why? Why don't you love me anymore+

--------------------------------------------------------

Shinn stopped his car in front of this shop.

"Why are we here?"

"oh I'm going to pick up my fiancée. Do you want to meet her?"

"Sure, I would love too" Mia replied. They both got out of the car and walk towards the shop where they spot 2 women coming out of the shop.

"Stellar" Shinn waved and Stellar squinted. They reached them and Stellar wondered who she was.

"Hi honey" she kissed him. "I want you to meet my dear friend, Lacus" Lacus smiled at Shinn. "It is very nice to meet you.. I'm guessing you are Shinn right?"

"yes I am"

Stellar forgot the woman behind Shinn and asked her fiancée, "Who is she?" Stellar asked with a pissed off expression.

"It is not what you think honey"

Mia giggled and said, "I'm not Shinn's other lover" Stellar sighs with relief.

"Athrun asked me to tour her around Orb because they are getting married soon somewhere next month, is that right?"

"Yes" Mia replied. "Orb is beautiful"

"Orb is" Stellar replied.

Lacus stood there trying to fit the puzzle together. +Athrun… is getting married? Since when? Oh that jerk, how can he? Cagalli waited for him all these years.. and he just moved on without telling her+ She thought with an angry expression on her face as she looked at Mia.

"Is she okay?" Mia asked Stellar.

"Lacus, sweetie, are you alright?" Stellar approached her.

She snapped back up to reality. "huh? I'm fine" She smiled

"We better get going or else we all will be soaking if we stay out here for long"

"Yeah, come on Mia and Lacus" Stellar said and all went to Shinn's car and drove off. Lacus was sitting on the driver side beside the window where she looked. +Poor Cagalli+ she thought with a tear coming down her face.

--------------------------------------------------------

Athrun reached the park and parked his car. He ran inside the park hoping he would find her there. He stopped at their favourite tree and whispered, "How can I-I hurt you like this?" He said to himself with a slight tear coming down from his eyes.

Meanwhile

Cagalli finally reached the park where she parked her car, hopped on out and ran to the park. As she walked, she spotted a blue haired man looking at a tree. She stopped and smiled.

"Athrun" she said and run towards him. He turns and weakly smiled, "Cagalli" She hugged him so tightly but he didn't return the hug. She also kissed him but he too didn't return that either which made her pull away and asked, "Is everything all right?" Her heart began to pound slowly and slowly.

Athrun looks at the tree once more, take a deep breath and faced her confuse face. "I need to tell you something"

"Okay.." she said with a smile on her face.

.+Is everything alright with him? Oh my goodness, it can't be… is he going to propose to me+

"Are you sure everything is fine?" she asked one more time but this time was different. Cagalli felt sick to her stomach. She knew something bad will happen but she hoped that it doesn't.

"I'm.. I'm.."

"You what?" she asked. He was trying to find the words that he could ease this pain but anything he says will break her heart.

"I'm getting- getting married, Cagalli" he said as he looked down.

"You are joking right?" She was shocked when he shook his head.

"What? Why?" tears began to fall from her eyes as she looked down. She couldn't face him anymore.. it was too hurtful. These words that she thought she would never hear; words that slowly scattered her heart into pieces. "What about last night?" her voice began to rise up but she wasn't yelling at him.

He wanted to approach her and give her a hug but he couldn't. He hurt the one person he loved because of this wedding; a wedding that he supposedly don't want but maybe does.

"Cagalli… I'm sorry" all he could say was sorry but he knows that sorry won't change the fact that he hurt her. It won't change anything.

"Why..?" she asked softly with tears falling down her face and step back once. She said louder and louder, "Why?"

"I waited" she whispered first then said, "I waited again" but this time louder.

All Athrun can do was look down with tears falling down his face. His heart broke to pieces when he heard, "Why are you making me suffer like this?"

Her legs collapse to the ground as she mutters some words along with her tears. He approached her and hugged her but she pushed him away. She stood up and slapped him on the face. "Leave me alone" He was stunned as he watches her run away. "I'm sorry" he whispered and punched the ground with his left hand.

All Cagalli can do was run. Things happened so fast that she didn't have time to think to herself. She stopped and slightly looked back. He wasn't there anymore. A trail of vapor started to appear. Then followed a hard rain. She found herself in a middle of the park, with tears flowing. All she wondered was "why?" Her heart was all ready shattered when he didn't come back for her. When she ever thought that him coming back was the best thing that ever happened to her, she was wrong. It was the worst thing that happened to her. She didn't know love can be this painful. She put her hands over her face and began to sob out all her emotions.

--------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: **Sadness in one's heart**

"he came back… but he is getting married. My life with him was a lie"

_Scene changes_

"he doesn't love me anymore. How can that be?"

--------------------------------------------------------

**Music used in this chapter: **

**Adore you** By Nikki Hassman

**Cindy's notes: **YAY! Finally done hahaha. Sorry it took a while.. it has been almost 4 months since I last updates.. oops, sorry guys XP But this isn't done yet! More things are going to happen along the way so be prepared XD I've been caught up playing GAIA XD sorry, I almost forgot about this story.. I'm soo sorry, I really did forget it (opps XP) I gave a lot of clues in this two chapters which is very surprising XD For those who are wondering when this story is going to be done, IT IS 50 CHAPTERS IN TOTAL! Maybe more. XD I hope you guys like it

See ya guys again for the next chapter .


	24. Sadness in one’s heart

**Summary**: Athrun finally told Cagalli about his upcoming marriage with Mia and ending their relationship at that one moment when Kira meets another choice he had to make in life, Fllay. Will Kira choice Fllay over Lacus or will passion between them rises causing Kira to doubt his relationship with Lacus? What will happen to Cagalli? Will she have the nerve to cope with her feelings? Find out.

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter Twenty-four: Sadness in one's heart**

It's been over 5 hours since the breakup and there was no sign of Cagalli anywhere. Marna found herself in the house wondering where Cagalli would be. It's was plain dark outside as if darkness have covered the world leaving it with no sunlight. Marna sat on the kitchen chair with a telephone beside her hoping that Cagalli would finally call. Yet she has not received anything, no call, no message from Cagalli. She was worried so she called Kira, her twin-brother.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli was on a park, lying down on the sparkling white sand looking up at the pitch black sky. She held an empty beer bottle on her left hand. It was her 3rd bottle she finished after the past 5 hours she's been staring at the open sea but this sadness on her heart can not be healed even if he did come back to her. It wouldn't be the same. Cagalli waited for his return, and everyday as she tried to survive on her own, she always wondered "is he thinking about me?" now that feeling of disgust every time she thought of every moment she kissed him while kissing another woman on his other life. She kept staring at the sky hoping that this was all a dream and that it was all a lie. But she can't hide from it, it happened so fast that she couldn't catch up to it anymore. She wanted to run but run where? Everywhere she does, she leaves traces for him to find her. Cagalli wanted to be strong but couldn't. This deep wound in her heart she can't escape from; a wound of having to deal that he is getting married and moved on. The thought of it makes her depressed and even felt that she wants to commit suicide so she doesn't have to feel anything anymore and that she doesn't have to get hurt anymore. She closed her eyes and shifts her head to her left side with tears coming down to her lonely face.

--------------------------------------------------------

Marna observes the clock as she waited for the princess' return. It's already 11 yet no call from her dear Cagalli. It was unsual for her because Cagalli usually calls Marna when she's going to be home but today seems very different. The thought of her getting kidnapped scared Marna so she called Cagalli's twin brother, Kira.

--------------------------------------------------------

Athrun returned to his apartment after hours passed by since the break up with Cagalli. It was 10 passed 11 when he arrived there. He looked at his house and seemed that no one was home.

He stood in his door step with a heartbroken expression in his face. The pain inside of him was too much to bear, the thought of hurting and lying to her all these years.

He thought to himself+I need to be happy for Mia now, my relationship with Cagalli is over.. is it?+ In his mind, he wants to be with Mia but his heart is telling him a different story.

Athrun silently placed his key on the kitchen table and proceed up the stairs until he reached his bedroom. The miniature lap was lit where a beautiful girl was deeply asleep. Athrun changed quietly without making sounds so his fiancée will not wake up. He lay next to her and hugged her so tight that it made him think about Cagalli again. For that moment, all he thought about was Cagalli and Cagalli only.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kira was looking at all the places where Cagalli could be. It was 12 and still no sign of her anywhere. He was scared.. what if something happened to her? All these "what if" questions roamed his head and fear took over his mind. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a familiar place popped into his mind. He decided to look for her there.

_Few minutes passed by.._

Kira arrived in the place and decided to look for her there. He kept walking and walking along the edge of the shore and saw a blonde, beautiful lady lying down on the ground surrounded by many beer bottles. He tries to wake her up but no use, she was deeply asleep. So Kira carried her to his car and drive back to her house where Marna is helplessly waiting with soon to be wife, Lacus.

_On the way to her house…_

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and saw Kira. "Kira, what are you doing here? Where am I?"

"Well first of all, you scared the crap out of all of us when you did not call. I saw you lying down in a park, asleep. You know how dangerous that is? Cagalli, you are a princess, if people saw you there; they will kidnap you for ransom money. Why did you get yourself drunk?"

Cagalli muttered some words that Kira could not understand. "What was that?"

"Nothing" she replied back in a harsh tone.

"Did something happen?" Cagalli looked away from Kira and stared at the window.

"A lot of things happened"

"Tell me about it"

"huh?" Cagalli looked at him again and wondered what he meant by that.

"What?" Kira laugh nervously. "Well, I saw someone today.. Someone I was not expecting in a long time"

"Who can that be?" Cagalli wondered.

"Fllay" he whispered.

Cagalli's eyes opened and replied back, "Are you serious? Why is she here?"

"I don't know. We had dinner earlier. She was very surprise when I told her that Lacus and I are getting married"

"I can imagine" Cagalli sighs sadly and thought about what happened to her and Athrun earlier. "She still loves you, you know?"

"I know that. I'm not that stupid"

"Actually Kira, you are stupid most of the times. What are you going to do now, now that she is back in your life again?"

"I don't know" he sadly replied and tried to change the subject. "So how are you doing with Athrun?"

Cagalli did not bother replying back and looked back at the window. "He left me" she whispered and tears began to fall down her eyes.

"WHAT?" Kira said shockingly.

"Yeah, Kira, please bring me home. I'm not feeling well." Kira didn't bother asking more about what she just said and replied back "Sure thing sis". He was worried.. worried about the both of them.

Cagalli wiped her tears and closed her eyes. Her heart is too wounded for anyone to comfort her at the moment. She just wanted to be alone so she can think. But what else is there to think about? Athrun left her for another woman. There is nothing else for her to think about than Athrun's betrayal to both of them.

--------------------------------------------------------

Fllay sat on her porch staring at the sky with only Kira on her mind. Coming back to Japan was a mistake for her. She is only there in Japan to finish up her second album. So far, everything was going well until Kira showed up in her life again. All these years, she was running away from the sorrow she endured when he left her. Sadness was overcoming her heart once again.

Why am I not good enough for you Kira?+ She thought while staring at the sky. +All I wish.. Is for you to come back to me, that is all+

--------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Cagalli finally reached her mansion. She was in a deep sleep again so he carried her inside. Kira walked to her door step where Lacus and Marna approached both of them.

"Oh my.." Marna exclaimed as she saw Cagalli.

"She is alright" Kira whispered. "Where should I put her down?"

"In her room, I'll show you where it is"

The couple both followed Marna while Lacus whispered to her fiance's ear, "What happened to her?"

"I'll tell you everything later"

They reached Cagalli's room and Kira slowly placed Cagalli in her bed. Marna tucked her in and closed her door. They all proceed back to the living room.

When they got there, Lacus asked the same question. "What happened to her Kira? Where was she?"

"I saw her in a park, completely wasted."

Marna and Lacus were both shocked and Kira continued.

"I know it has something to do with Athrun"

"why do you think that?" Lacus questioned him. Athrun was one of her close friends, she doesn't want him to get the blame without knowing the whole story.

"Because.. when we were coming this way, she said that Athrun left her"

"WHAT?!?!?!" Lacus eyes widen with shock that no one can express it in words.

"Yeah, that is how I reacted too."

"So is there something else she said?"

"nope, that's about it"

All of them sighs. Then suddenly.. they heard a lot of noises coming from Cagalli's room so they all ran towards her room where they found her throwing all Athrun's pictures to the wall. Lacus ran to her trying to calm her down but she just kept going and going. Then Cagalli stopped and cried in Lacus arm.

"It is so unfair" she cried. "Why.. why did he do this to me?"

Lacus just hugged her and tears fell down her eyes as well. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Kira turned his head with anger on his face. His best friend caused so much pain to his sister that he could never forgive him about that. Lacus looked at him and then to the poor Cagalli. Marna whispered to Kira, "I knew something like this will happen" Kira looked at her puzzled and he did not understand what she meant by that phrase.

While Lacus was with Cagalli, Kira and Marna were in the living room waiting for Lacus. No one spoke a word.

Cagalli calmed down and sat on her bed not looking at Lacus. Lacus asked, "What's going on Cagalli? Why are you like this?"

All Cagalli said was one word, and that word was "Athrun"

"What did Athrun do?" Lacus asked curiously.

"He left me.." she mumbled but Lacus heard it loud and clear.

"Oh.." she said disappointedly looking at her.

"He is getting married Lacus" Cagalli looked at her bed with tears falling down to her hand which gripped the bed sheeting slowly tight.

"oh my.." Lacus placed her hand to her mouth. She was in shock completely. She didn't know how to reply back and hugged Cagalli. "I'm sorry" Lacus whispered.

"He came back… but he is getting married. My life with him was a lie"

"Don't say that!" Lacus cried. "He still loves you, you know that!"

"No, he loved me before. If he loves me now, why would he do this to me and to us?"

"I don't know, Cagalli. I'm sure there is a reason"

"Lacus, there is no reason. He left me because he loves this other girl more than me. I couldn't make him happy when I thought I could"

"Oh Cagalli" she hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry"

--------------------------------------------------------

_After an hour passed…_

Marna and Kira were so caught up worrying about Cagalli that they did not even noticed Lacus coming down the stairs. When Kira did, he approached her and asked if Cagalli was alright. She nodded and replied back, "She's asleep now"

Kira sighs of relief. It's been a long night for her and for all of them. A good night rest for Cagalli is enough right now.

"We should get going now. Marna, call us if anything happens okay?" Kira said.

"I sure will" Marna replied back. They all walked down the front stairs as they said their goodbyes to Marna. She watched them drive off. Marna, who still waved as they drive away, finally decided to leave. Cagalli took a peak on her room window and went back to her bed.

Cagalli hid herself under her soft blanket with tears still flowing down her eyes. She couldn't believe this happened to her.

_Flashback_

"Okay.." she said with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure everything is fine?" she asked one more time but this time was different. Cagalli felt sick to her stomach. She knew something bad will happen but she hoped that it doesn't.

"I'm.. I'm.."

"You what?" she asked. He was trying to find the words that he could ease this pain but anything he says will break her heart.

"I'm getting- getting married, Cagalli" he said as he looked down.

_Flashback ends_

Cagalli closed her eyes and plugged both of her ears by her soft hands. "Please wake me up from this terrible dream" she whispered to herself while tears were flowing down her face but she knew inside of her heart, it's true. Everything that happened that day was indeed all true, no dream at all.

How can I not hate you? Why don't I have a strength to do so?+ Inside her, there was so much hate and anger but it wasn't about Athrun, it was about herself. She blamed herself thinking she loved him more and be there for him, he wouldn't do this. Athrun, was the person who showed her what true love was and also the feeling of pain and sadness. Cagalli's mind was filled with so many unanswered questions. As she thought of all these questions, she fell deep asleep.

_Dream starts.._

She woke up in an open field with great mountain view. As Cagalli sat up, she gently rubbed her eyes. Cagalli looked around and saw nothing but green grass in a hill and a tree. She slowly went up to the tree and saw her's and Athrun's initial printed on it. Cagalli gently touched it and looked down to the ground with tears that re-fell down her face.

"Athrun" she whispered and looked back at the tree. She turned around and thought she saw Athrun standing there with a smile on his face miles away from her. Cagalli watched him turned around and started to walk further away from her. She chased after him with her hand trying to reach him as she got closer and closer to Athrun. When she thought she got him, he vanished and her surrounding turned from a mountain view to pitch black. Cagalli dropped to her knees and her hands and tears touched the ground. Then she realized a hand in front of her. She looked up and it was Athrun. He bends down and hugged her. Athrun whispered to her ears, "Wake up. Wake up"

_Dream ends._

--------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli felt the sunlight that touched her face. She slowly opens her eyes but the sunlight blinded her sight. She reached for a pillow and placed it over her head. She slowly moved to her side where she slightly opens her eyes and blinked. It is a brand new day. After Cagalli regained back her sight, she slowly sat up where she saw a picture of Athrun and her on top of her table. She took a look at it and threw it to the garbage. Cagalli changed and headed downstairs.

While she eats her food, she has not said one thing to Marna; not even "Good morning". After she finished her meal, she headed outside to her garden. Cagalli sat inside the gazebo looking at the fountain a mile away from her. She couldn't help but think of the last time Athrun and her spent time with each other in her beloved garden. It was one of her favorites memories with him, they were young but still full of love; a love that changed now.

_Flashback.._

There was a knock outside as Cagalli answered it. She opened the door and it was her beloved Athrun.

She hugged him and said, "Hi"

Athrun greeted her back while pulling a bouquet of flowers behind his back. "This is for you"

Cagalli could not help but blush and hugged him again as she said, "Thank you" She took a moment to smell the flowers and grabbed a hold of his left hand. "Come on in"

Then they stopped at the living room with the flowers on her hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Meet me outside okay? I'm just going to get a vase with water for these wonderful flowers you gave me"

"Okay" he said and walked toward her backyard. Cagalli went for the kitchen, grabbed for a vase and filled it up with water. She placed it on her kitchen counter and placed the beautiful flowers Athrun gave her. From that moment she smiled. Cagalli then grabbed some drinks then headed outside where she found Athrun sitting on a gazebo staring at the fountain. He was indeed lost in thought. She slowly approached him and carefully placed the drinks on the table. Cagalli then sat next to him and suddenly hugged him. She whispered something in his ear and Athrun smiled. They found themselves staring at each other. Athrun lean over her, and gave her a nice kiss on the lips. Cagalli rested on his arms, and both stared at the fountain.

_Flashback ends_

Cagalli tried to keep her tears inside of her but she simply could not. She looked down to her hands and tears began to strike down from her eyes. She has been lonely for a long time and now when she found out that the only man she once loved and always will be love is finally gone from her life. Cagalli shook her hands and lied to herself that it was all a dream. But she realized, she couldn't run away from the brutal truth; a truth that they will never be together again.

.+Why did you have to lie to me?+.

--------------------------------------------------------

Athrun was still on bed while Mia was making breakfast. He didn't want to open his eyes; he didn't want to wake up from this nightmare he created. He simply dreamed what their lives were like back then…

_Dream starts…._

"So what do you want to do?" Cagalli asked gracefully. She was so happy; happier than before.

"I dunno. Do you have something in mind?" He asked but Cagalli shook her head. Then she thought of something.

"Do you want to play a hiding game?"

"Sure… how do you play?" He curiously asked.

"First, I have to find something to cover your eyes" she looked around and she spotted his scarf on his neck. She carefully took it and placed it on her lover's face.

"When I tell you to go, you can take off the scarf and find me, okay? I'm going to hide now, I'll tell you when I'm ready" He felt her present was slowly drifting away from him which made him actually wanting to play this game of hers.

"Go!" she yelled as he finally took the scarf off and began looking for him. He started looking at the gazebo and when she wasn't there, he moved to another location. When he thought he checked everything, he yelled, "Cagalli, where are you!" He stopped and sighs. Then Athrun heard some giggling and noticed that Cagalli was running from one tree to another. Athrun smiled and ran after her. She was full of energy, that is one of the reasons Athrun loves her. He finally caught up with her but he suddenly lost his balance and fell on her. They both fell on the ground and were in fact laughing at each other. Athrun was on top of her and he kissed her lips then her forehead.

"So Mr. Zala, my prince"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of us getting married when we are older?"

"Why are you thinking of it now?" Cagalli got up and she stared deeply to his eyes.

"I don't know, it was something on my mind for a while now"

"I can't say we would because anything can happen"

"But we won't let anything happen between us right?"

He didn't answer and it worried her.

"So you don't want to get married then?" She looked away from him. He put his left hand on her shoulder that made her look back to him.

"Cagalli, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I want to marry you, I really do! I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I want to have my kids with you" he continued and Cagalli suddenly began tearing.

"Oh Athrun" She hugged him. "I love you" she whispered to his ear as he hugged her tightly.

_Dream ends_

"I love you" was the words that echoed on his mind as he opened his eyes from that memory. He moved to the side and covered his face with the blanket. "I'm sorry Cagalli" he said quietly to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------

Fllay entered the recording room, holding a song sheet that she created last night. She had everything she ever dreamt of; being a singer with a popular first debut album. But still, there was something missing; that thing was Kira, the man she once loved and always will love. She had a man months ago but she realized that she didn't love him; therefore, Fllay broke his heart.

She shook hands with her recording boss and smiled to deeply. She entered the booth and placed the headphones slowly to her ears. Fllay took a deep breath and stared at her song piece.

She gently taped on the microphone to check if it was working. It was indeed working. She stared again from her song piece to a box in front of her counting its way from 3 to 1. The song began to play and she waited a few beats until she sang her song…

_I hear you're taking the town again/ havin' a good time with all your good time friends/ i don't think that you think of me/ you're on your own now, and i'm alone and free/_

She thought of nothing but Kira on her head. She was singing this song for him hoping it will change something between them. But who can she fool? Herself? Thinking if he heard this song he'll suddenly go back to her? All though those were the odds, she never stopped believing. She knew from the bottom of her heart that Kira still loves her, and she will not stop believing.

_i know that i should get on with my life/ but a life lived without you could never be right/ as long as the stars shine down from the heaven/ long as the rivers run to the sea/ i'll never get over you gettin' over me _

(scene changes to Cagalli) Cagalli was laying down on the sofa, crawled into a ball like picture. She slowly sighs and tears began to fall down her face.

_i try to smile so the hurt won't show/ tell everybody i was glad to see you/ but the tears just won't go away/ loneliness found me, looks like it's here to stay/ _

(scene changes to Athrun) Athrun was in bed pretending he was sleeping. Just like Cagalli, he thought nothing but her leaving him so miserable just thinking for the fact he left her. Athrun never show his emotion to others; he never cried and if he did, only to himself. But this time, he couldn't stop his tears from falling. It hurt him this much to know he was now completely empty.

_I know that I oughta find someone new/ but all i find is myself always thinkin' of you/ as long as the stars shine down from the heavens/ long as the rivers run to the sea_

(scene changes to Kira) Kira wiped his sweat with the towel that was hanging off from his shoulders. He sat down at the furniture and sighs. He looked up and saw a big billboard of Fllay with her first debut CD.

_i'll never get over you gettin' over me/ oh, no matter what i do/ spending a lifetime to live through/ i can't go on like this_

(scene changes to Lacus) Lacus is driving to Cagalli place to see how she is doing. When she reached the stop light, she opened her radio and a beautiful song came up. She recognizes the voice, and closes her radio.

(scene changes to Fllay)

_i need your touch/ you're the only one i've ever loved/ i'll never get over you gettin' over_

Fllay sang the last phrase quietly as the song fades "I'll never get over you gettin' over me" with tears falling on her face. As the song finished, she quickly wiped them and smiled for her producers. They were clapping their hands as Fllay got out off the booth. They told her how great it was which made her really happy to hear.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli was sitting on her sofa, flipping channels. Lacus rang the doorbell and Marna opened the door. Lacus smiled and said hello to her. Marna let her in and closed the door behind Lacus. Lacus then asked where Cagalli might be and Marna pointed out the direction. She spotted Cagalli and put up a happy face on her.

"Hey Cagalli" She said cheerfully. Cagalli looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you for asking. You?"

"I'm alright. So what are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to ask you if you want to hang out today. I mean, I'm getting married in 3 weeks. It will be the last time hanging out with you, I mean you know, just the two of us"

Cagalli smiled and said, "Sure.. I need fresh air anyways. I'll just change okay?"

"Okay, don't take too long" Lacus smiled and watched Cagalli go up the stairs to her room. She smiles and walks to her room.

Few minutes later…

Cagalli finally headed down and met up with Lacus on her car. They drove to downtown.

--------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter:** Unforgettable evening**

--------------------------------------------------------

**Music: **I'll never get over you, getting over me by M. Y. M. P

**Cindy's Notes**: Finally! I was going to finish this chapter on the summer but I got so busy. Because I wrote this story by hand, some of the chapters including this and 3 next chapters went missing (guessing that my mom accidentally threw them on the garbage) so basically I have to start over trying to remember what I wrote since I finished this a long time ago. Other than that, I'm so sorry for the long wait up!

If you noticed on the end, I decided to do a lot of Scene changes. I'm sorry if it was confusing but I hope you guys like it!


	25. When Love is a factor

**Summary**: When hearing about Athrun's fiancée from Athrun's mouth, Cagalli is having a hard time moving on. She still couldn't believe that he is getting married but what happens when Cagalli finds out that his bride was indeed her childhood friend? How will she be able to cope with the situation now?

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site. **EDIT**: my music files has been accidentally deleted by my host so pretty much I lost all my midi files for you guys to listen too while reading this story. Sorry about that!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter Twenty-five: When love is a factor..**

There was silence in Lacus car ever since they got into the road. Cagalli endlessly stared at her car window while Lacus was very focused on the road. But Cagalli decides to break the silence between them by turning on her radio.

"_This song is brand new from Fllay's 2__nd__ debut album, Moonlight and will arrive in stores in 2 weeks. I hope you guys like the preview and don't forget to buy the CD when it comes out! Fllay Allster- Yuki no Hana (Snowflakes)_"

_nobita kage wo hodou ni narabe/ yuuyami no naka wo kimi to aruiteru/ te wo tsunaide itsumademo zutto/ soba ni ireta nara/ nakechau kurai_ _(Walking with you by the sunset, the figures stretching out along the pavement. Holding hands, I wish we could stay like this forever.)_

Fllay Allster? Kira's ex?+ Cagalli looked at the radio then to Lacus who did not seem to show any emotions toward Fllay's name being called out.

_kaze ga tsumetaku natte fuyu no nioi ga shita/ sorosoro kono machi ni/ kimi to chikazukeru kisetsu ga kuru (The wind grows so cold, I feel like I'm gonna cry. I can smell the Winter on its way./ Pretty soon the season when I can get closest to you/ will visit this city.)_

"She's back here in Orb" Lacus said in somewhat of a sad tone.

"Who is back?" Cagalli asked curiously and slow turned the volume down.

"Fllay Allster" Lacus said. "Kira told me that day when he stumbled across her when he was helping out a friend moving in"

"Lacus…" Cagalli said.

_kotoshi, saisho no yuki no hana wo/ futari yorisotte/ nagameteiru kono toki ni/ shiawase ga afuredasu (The moment we saw/ the first snow flower of the year/ huddled close together, the happiness was overwhelming.)_

"I know that Kira chose me but why do I keep having these feelings that I'll lose him? Plus, since our wedding won't be in for the next 3 weeks, things can happen. There is a possibility that I will"

_amae toka yowasa jyanai/ tada, kimi wo aishiteru kokoro kara sou omotta (It's not that I'm weak or I need to be coddled to. It's just that I love you, I believe it from the bottom of my heart.)_

"Don't think like that! My brother isn't like that Lacus. You should know that!"

_kimi ga iru to donna koto demo/ norikireru you na kimochi ni natteru/ konna hibi ga itsumademo kitto/ tsuzuiteku koto wo inotteiru yo (When I'm with you, I get the feeling that I could make it through anything. I'm praying for these days to go on for always. )_

"I know, but…I can't help the way he feels about her. They had a history together and I know for the fact that Kira still loves her even though he denies it. It's funny how women know these things just by looking at the man's eyes"

_kaze ga mado wo yurashita yoru ha yuriokoshite/ donna kanashii koto mo/ boku ga egao he to kaeteageru/ maiochitekita yuki no hana ga/ mado no soto zutto/ furiyamu koto wo shirazu ni/ bokura no machi wo someru/ dareka no tame ni nanika wo shitai to omoeru no ga/ ai to iu koto wo shitta (when the wind rattles the window in the night,  
shake me awake. I'll change any sadness into smiles. The fluttering snow flowers outside the window, fall endlessly coloring out the city. I realized that the thought of doing something for someone else was love.)_

"Women are complex beings and no wonder guys have trouble understanding us" Cagalli giggled. Lacus looked at her and it's been a while since she heard Cagalli laugh. So she giggled as well. "I guess so" From that moment, Lacus worries slowly drifted from her mind.

_moshi kimi wo ushinatta to shita nara/ hoshi ni natte kimi wo terasu darou/ egao mo namida ni nureteru yoru mo/ itsumo itsudemo soba ni iru yo/ kotoshi, saisho no yuki no hana wo/ futari yorisotte/ nagameteiru kono toki ni/ shiawase ga afuredasu…. (If I were to lose you, I would become a star and shine upon you.On those nights when even your smile is wet by tears. I'll always be there, forever by your side. The moment we saw the first snow flower of the year, huddled close together, the happiness was overwhelming…...)_

_Few minutes later…_

Lacus found a parking space near the Orb's Favourite Coffee store. They both got out of the car holding their purses and decided to make a little stop.

"Hey Lacus, you want to get some coffee?"

"Sure, I'm thirsty anyways" She said smiling. They headed towards the coffee store.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, I can't believe that Orb changed this much after all these years" Mia said as she puts her arm around Athrun's. They slowly walked down the streets of Downtown Orb.

"All these years?" He asked curiously.

"Yep, oh did I not tell you that I used to live here?"

"Nope, you missed that point"

"Oh is that right? I'm sorry for not letting you know."

"Is that why our wedding is being held here?"

"Yeah, I love Orb so much. Speaking of Orb, I still have to meet my friend here."

"Friend?"

"You haven't met her before but I hope you will. She's the best!"

"What's her name?"

"Ca..…. Oh look! It's my favourite coffee store!" Mia pulled Athrun towards the store. "I know you will like this store as much as I do!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Lacus found a spot for them to drink their coffees outside while Cagalli lined up to buy their drinks. Today was a busy day than usual since it was almost December (1 week away from it). The weather has been very cold compared last year. The whole store was packed with unfamiliar faces from couples to writers and business woman/man. Cagalli stared at the painting (while waiting) on one of the walls which said, "There is always a place where everyone belongs to". It's an unusual sentence to have in a coffee store out of all the places in Orb. But that didn't bother Cagalli at all since she was bored anyways and have nothing better to do.

Athrun enters the store unaware that Cagalli was there and lined up. On the other hand, Mia was enjoying her time at Orb while staring at the tall buildings she has never seen before. She then took at her cell phone and began looking at her pictures with Athrun. She softly smiled when she saw that one picture of Athrun looking at the cherry blossoms. This was taken on their first date in PLANTS.

After 10 minutes of waiting, It was now Cagalli's turn to order.

"Can I please have 1 medium French Vanilla and 1 medium Caramel Macchiato please"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you" She smiled at the person taking her orders. She then waits for the coffees at the pick-up counter. Since it did not take that long, Cagalli held both the coffees with her hand and headed out. Athrun was looking around until he felt a familiar presence passed him. By the time he realized it, the woman who was wearing a summer hat, was already outside. He stared at her walking to a table but when he was about to see the other person she was going to sit with…

The person asked, "Sir, what do you want to order?" Athrun snapped out and focused to this man in front of him.

"umm.. yeah I want 2 medium French Vanilla"

"Is that it?"

"Yes" Athrun kept looking back but he lost track of the woman that caught his eyes. There were too many people moving around the store and it was impossible to see through the windows.

---------------------------------

"Sorry about that" Cagalli said and Lacus looked up.

"No worries. This store is very busy today"

"Yeah I know. So, what were you doing while I was ordering for our drinks?"

"I just text messaged Kira to see how he is doing"

Cagalli smiled and said, "Awww, you missed him already"

Lacus blushed and put her phone away. "Well... I guess you can say that" She said smiling.

"That is so cute" Cagalli said softly while looking at her cup. She took a sip from it. While Lacus was talking about her upcoming wedding, Cagalli couldn't help but notice the girl sitting by herself 2 tables away from them. It reminded her of her childhood friend but she convinced herself that she wouldn't be here. So she stopped staring at the girl and began to listen to Lacus.

Mia took a deep breath and stared at Athrun who stood patiently at the pick-up counter. She began to look around and her eyes caught someone as well. That someone was the blonde girl sitting beside the pink-hair woman. She resembles a lot of her childhood friend. Mia stood up and walked towards their table. She was unsure whether or not it was her but asking would not harm her anyways.

"Cagalli? Is that you?" Mia asked as she looked at the blonde woman. She looked up and her eyes widen. Lacus, who was enjoying her French vanilla, has no clue on what is happening.

"Mia? OMG! What are you doing here?!" Cagalli stood up excitedly and gave her friend a hug. "Wow, it's been sooo long!"

"I know, it's been 6 years huh?" Their hug was broken and Cagalli looked at her friend's happy face. Cagalli was very happy. Now, Lacus was puzzled because she thinks she saw this woman before but don't exactly where. And then.. it struck her, this woman was the woman Shinn introduced to Stellar and her. This woman was indeed Athrun's bride-to-be.

"Cagalli, do you know her?" Lacus was shock.

Cagalli looked at her and said, "Yep, ever since we were in elementary school. She was my best friend". Cagalli smiled. Cagalli sat back on her chair while Mia sat between her and Lacus.

Mia noticed the girl sitting beside her. She took a quick glance.

"You look familiar" Mia told Lacus. "Have we met before?"

Lacus laugh uncomfortably. "Yeah, accidentally actually"

Cagalli endlessly blinked. "You guys know each other?"

"Not really" Lacus said.

"Oh I remember now! I met you at my fiancee's friend's bridal shop"

"Yep" Lacus said looking at her drink. +This will turn badly+ Lacus deeply sighs.

"Fiancee?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"Yes my fiancée" Mia showed her the engagement ring.

"Wow, that's gorgeous!" Cagalli exclaimed. "Are you getting married here? When?"

"Yes, I'm going to get married here in the next 4 weeks".

"Congratulations! So who is the lucky man?" Cagalli smiled.

As Athrun pass through the doors of the store, he tried to look for his fiancée but couldn't seem to find her. He looked around and finally saw her sitting with 2 other girls. One was Lacus.

Why is she suddenly sitting with Lacus? Who is that girl sitting beside Mia?+ he asked himself. He slowly walked up to them. He came up behind Cagalli.

"Here you go Mia" Athrun said.

Cagalli's eyes widen. +I heard of that voice before.. can it be? Athrun?+ She turned around and covered her mouth. Mia stood up and gently took the coffee she ordered from a young, blue-haired man. She gave him a small kiss on his right cheek and said, "Thank you darling"

"Cagalli… this is my fiancée, Athrun Zala" She smiled at Cagalli while holding Athrun's hand. Cagalli removed her hand from her mouth and looked at Lacus then back to the couple. She suddenly stood up from her sit.

Athrun was also in shock to know that his fiancée happened to know his ex-girlfriend, Cagalli. "You know each other?" Athrun asked while looking at Cagalli's eyes. Cagalli looked away.

"Yep, she's been my best friend all this time" Mia smiled even more. "Do you guys know each other?"

Cagalli slowly tapped her head using her hand and said in a laughing-nervous tone, "Nope not at all" +Get a grip Cagalli, he is gone! He won't come back to you+ She thought to herself.

Cagalli stuck his hand to him and said, "Pardon my rudeness, nice to meet you Mr. Zala. I'm Cagalli Yula Athha" He shook her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Athha". Cagalli still tried to avoid his eye contact. She quickly removed her hand from the handshake.

Cagalli…+ He looked at her worriedly.

Lacus stood up from her seat. "We should go now Cagalli. We have many things to do for my wedding" Cagalli looked at her confusedly.

"We do?"

Lacus quickly grab hold of her hand. "Yes we do." She looked at Cagalli weirdly. "I'm sorry for not having us stay longer but I remember I have to pick up my wedding dress from my friend's store. Mia, nice to meet you and Athrun, I'm glad to see you… again" She gave Athrun and Mia a quick handshake.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you again" Mia said. "I guess we will see you guys soon?"

Lacus said in a cheerful tone, "Yep"

Lacus dragged Cagalli's hand gently towards her car.

"What was that about Lacus?" Cagalli stopped few blocks from the store and asked. Lacus looked back at the couple and waved goodbye. She then focused her attention to Cagalli's question.

"You seemed like you wanted to get out of there so I did. Are you not glad that I did so?" Lacus said in a sad tone.

Cagalli softly smiled and shook her head. "Thank you Lacus. That meant a lot to me. It's hard for me to suddenly see him without having some time for me to think of the things that have happened. To make matter things worst, he is getting married to _my_ childhood friend." She looked down and tears began to fall down her eyes.

Lacus hugged her and whispered to her ears, "I'm sorry. Everything will be alright, I promised"

Cagalli wiped her tears and put a faint smile on her face. "I hope so."

--------------------------------------------------------

Mia and Athrun enter the music store. They both separated since Athrun and Mia had a different taste in music. As he wandered around the aisle, he thought he saw someone who reminded him of someone he once knew back in high school. He slowly approaches her.

"Fllay?" he said to the red-haired girl.

Fllay turns around slowly. "Athrun?"

"Yep! That's me!" He said smiling.

"ATHRUN!" He hugged him quickly. "It's been sooo long!"

"I know it has. I saw that you have a new album coming out in 3 weeks" He said as their embrace was cut short.

"Yeah, It took me a while to complete it. What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just looking around while my fiancée buys your first CD"

Fllay blushes. "Oh my, I guess Cagalli is one of my fans." She giggled.

"Oh, she's not Cagalli" He said in a somewhat of a sad tone. Fllay stopped her giggling and looked at him in shock.

"Not Cagalli? Wow, I thought you guys were going to get married in the future since that was both of you guys were planning"

"We were naive back then. We don't know what we want" He looked down to the ground. +Those times are now just memories+

"Do you really know what you want now?" Fllay asked. He looked at her. In that moment, he couldn't find the right words to tell her what he really wants. Is he sure he wants to marry Mia instead of Cagalli?

"I thought so" Fllay proceed. She whispered something in his ears, "You should listen to your heart because it tells you want you should do. It knows who you truly love and who you don't love". His eyes widen while hers soften. When she said that, she thought of Kira and his decision.

"Fllay.. what do you.." Athrun got interrupted by a brunette girl behind him. It was indeed her fiancée Mia. Mia's eyes widen and grabbed hold of Fllay's hands.

"OMG! I can't believe it's you! Fllay Allster!" Mia yelled and Fllay nervously laughed.

"I guess so." Fllay had a feeling she is being watched by everyone in the music store so she slightly turns. She was right. She knows that they will approach her any minute now. +Is this a price of being a super star?+ Fllay deeply sighs.

"I should go now. I have to meet someone" Fllay smiles at them and approaches Athrun. She grabbed hold of his hands and said, "I wish you the best in your future and think of what I said. Your heart knows what is best for you". Athrun nodded, "I'll think about what you said"

"Good and now I have to go now." She lets go of Athrun's hand. "Ciao!". They watched her leave the music store by means of running since she was being chased by paparazzi and screaming fans.

"That was my fault huh?" Mia said in a guilty tone but Athrun was not paying attention. He was still thinking of what she said about how his heart knows what's best for him. What is best for him anyway? All these questions started to roam around his head until Mia interrupted.

"Athrun?" Mia said worried over and over again. He snapped out. "Huh?" he looks at her.

"You seemed like you were lost in thought" Mia said.

"Yeah I was. I'm sorry" He hugs her. +How can I choose between two good friends? Why did it have to end this way?+

(a/n: Please read **Cindy's Note **at the bottom of this chapter. It may be long but it is very important to me! Thank you my readers!)

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Next chapter**_**: Under the Moonlight**

"The moon is as empty as I am. It just shows the outside beauty so everyone doesn't have to understand how it truly feels inside. It's funny how both it and I are the same."

-------------------------------------

_**Music used**_

**Yuki no Hana (Snowflakes) **by Mika Nakashima

_**Cindy's Note**_Okay, I changed this chapter a little bit. If I added the Fllay and Kira scenes, it would confuse everyone so I decided to move it to the next chapter. My original piece of this story did not have any Fllay and Kira moments at all so I decided to just put one (so the Fllay and Kira fans are satisfied). Anyways, speaking of this chapter, I hope you guys like it! I know there was nothing that happened in this chapter but I still hope you guys do! About the translator, I tried my best trying to get them into the groups. Since I don't speak Japanese and understand a little, there are some that does not match the ones I put on (since it is tied to another piece of that song). I'm sorry!

Also since _many_ people have asked me this in the past, "When is this story going to end?" To tell you the truth, I don't know (it truly depends on when I have time online). I have been adding and removing many scenes so it will be shorter. I will do my best to end this story before this Christmas so please, bear with me!

Furthermore, I noticed that this story has 3000+ hits yet lesser comments. I would appreciate if **everyone comments. **Feel free to feedback (good and bad---- but there is also a limit that you should know about bad feedbacks. Please, don't start _bashing_ my story if you don't like it. If you disagree with certain things that you don't think that is fine, please tell me so I could make small changes in the future).Other than that, _**PLEASE REVIEW**_! It helps me complete this story faster. You may think it is not true but it truly is to me!


	26. Under the Moonlight

**Summary**: When Cagalli found out that her childhood friend was indeed Athrun's fiancée, she did not handle it as well as she thought. With Lacus' help, Cagalli was able to get through this rough situation. Aside from that, Kira and Fllay meet up after their last meeting. Since their last meeting did not go the way Fllay wanted, she decided to make it up by going out for dinner just as friends. Will Kira accept her request? If he did, what hardships are waiting for them in the future? How will Lacus be able to deal with Fllay? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song, dreams and thoughts (You can tell them apart :))

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

**Note 4**:And Enjoy the show :) midi music for this chapter you can listen to is in my site. **EDIT**: my music files has been accidentally deleted by my host so pretty much I lost all my midi files for you guys to listen too while reading this story. Sorry about that!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter Twenty-six: Under the moonlight**

Kira decided to take a mini break from fixing a car engine he was assigned to. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his neck and sat on a small stool near a radio. He took out his orange juice box and took a sip.

Today will be a long day+ He thought to himself. He has been busy lately with the wedding plans and his job. He thought of his fiancée, Lacus and deeply sighs. +If only I could get out of this job to be with you now. I miss you already+

As he gracefully drinks the rest of his juice box, he stares at the blue sky. Fllay suddenly popped out of his mind. He wasn't aware that her song began to play on the radio…

_Nobita kake wo hodou ni narabe/ Yuuyami no naka wo KIMI to aruiteru  
Te wo tsunaide itsuma demo zutto/ Soba ni ireta nara nake chaukurai (A man's shadow lines the pavement. You walk in the twilight, always holding my hand. If I'm by your side, I might not have to cry_

--------------------------------------

_Kaze ga tsumetaku natte/ Fuyu no nioi gashita/ Soro soro kono machi ni/ KIMI to chikadukeru kisetsu ga kuru (The winds becomes cold and I can smell winter. Gradually, in this city, the seasons will change as you come close to them)_

Fllay stares at the paper on her hand. It was an address to Kira's workplace. She looks at the name of the store then the paper. Fllay took a deep break and walked in. The weather was getting colder and colder every hour. It sure was a busy day in Kira's workplace. Since she could not see Kira from where she was standing, she decided to ask someone who works there.

_Kotoshi, saisho yuki no hana wo/ Futari yori sotte/ Nagameteiru kono toki ni/ SHIAWASE ga afuredasu/ Amaeto ka yowasa ja nai/ Tada, KIMI wo aishiteru/ Kokoro kara sou omotta (This year, the first snowflakes bloom as we draw closer. As I look upon this time the happiness overflows in me. If we depend on each other's love, we're not weak. I simply, love you. These thoughts are straight from the heart)_

Fllay approaches on of the workers and gently taps her finder to his shoulder. The man turns around and his eyes widen as he saw the woman standing in front of him.

"Excuse me… Where can I find Kira Yamato?" She asked nicely.

The man opened his mouth but no words were coming out. He suddenly found himself very nervous. He couldn't believe Fllay Allster, an international singer is in his workplace talking to him. Fllay was obviously pretty confused about this situation but she really need to talk with Kira now. The only thing standing between them was this guy who is a huge fan of hers.

"Do you know where I can find Kira?" She asked again but this time, annoyed. The man crossed his arms.

"What business do you have with him?" He asked with his lifted with his left eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that. You see, it is a very personal matter" She smiled.

"Well" He looked around and pointed his finder at a guy who is sitting on a stool, looking at the sky. "There he is"

_KIMI ga iru to donna koto demo/ Korikireru you na kimochi ni natteru/ Konna hibi ga itsuma demo kitto/ Tsuduiteku koto wo inotte iru yo (Whatever happens, as long as I'm with you; I get the feeling that I can overcome anything. I know we can have this kind of life forever. So I pray that it will continue like this)_

Fllay bowed to him (a/n: a way to show respect) and said, "Thank you! If you may excuse me, I have business matters to attend to." She walked passed him but he suddenly grabbed her right arm gently.

"umm… Excuse me Ms. Allster" He let go of her arm.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could sign my autograph." The man held out a paper and a pen. Fllay gladly accepted his request with a smile. She signed it and the man said his thank you. He then returned to his work.

_Kaze ga mado wo yurashita/ Yoru wa yuri okoshite/ Donna kanashii koto mo/ BOKU ga egao he to kaete ageru (The wind sways the window and at night I wake up shivering. I'll chance any sadness by putting a smile on my face)_

Before Fllay could even start walking towards Kira, her heart began to beat faster and faster. She took one last breath and thought+I have to do this+ She regain her courage and walked towards him. As she walks to him, Fllay hears one of her songs played on the radio. It happened to be one of her favourite songs. She stopped 3 steps away from him. Fllay noticed that Kira had his eyes close so she decided to close her eyes as well. Both listen carefully with the song being played on the radio.

_Mai ochite kita yuki no hana ga/ Mado no soto zutto/ Furi yamu koto wo shirazu ni/ BOKUra no machi wo someru/ Dare ka no tame ni nani ka wo/ Shitai to omoeru no ga/ Aito iu koto wo shitta (The snowflakes flutter down outside the window. Though I don't know why they stop falling. We will dye this city. We may think "for who's sake are we doing this?" But we know it's because we know love)_

_Moshi, KIMI wo ushinatta to shita nara/ Hoshi ni natte KIMI wo terasu darou/ Egao mo namida ni nureteru yoru mo/ Itsumo itsudemo sobani iru yo (If you ever get lost  
I'll become a star, and light your path. At night, when you smile, or get wet with tears, I'll be by your side, always and forever)_

_Kotoshi, saisho no yuki no hana wo/ Futari yori sotte/ Nagameteiru kono toki ni/ SHIAWASE ga afuredasu/ Amaeto ka yowasa ja nai/ Tada, KIMI to zutto/ Kono mama/ isshou ni itai/ Sunao ni sou omoeru (This year, the first snowflakes bloom as we draw closer. As I look upon this time, the hapiness overflows in me. If we depend on each other's love, we're not weak. It's simple, I just want to be with you like this forever so I can feel your gentleness)_

Fllay opens her mouth but her eyes still closed. She decided she will sing along with the last verse of the song. _"Kono machi ni furi tsu motteku/ Masshiro na yuki no hana/ Futari no mune ni sotto omoida wo egakuyo/ Kore kara mo KIMI to zutto... (Pure, white snowflakes pilling up in this city. In our hearts, we quickly draw our feels. I'll be with you forever, from this moment on...)"_

Kira hears someone singing behind him so he opens his eyes and turns around. He was shock to see Fllay in his workplace. He couldn't stop staring at her since she looked beautiful in his eyes. He was very amazed to hear her sing for the first time in a very long time. When the song ended, Fllay opens her eyes and realizes that Kira was staring at her. She just gave him a warm smile and said, "Do you like that song?"

"I do" He said smiling. "You did a great job with this song"

Fllay blushes and said, "Do you really think so? This is one of my favourite songs in my album"

"Yep I do. It is very nice to listen to but at the same time, it is very sad"

"I guess that song was designed to be that sad. This song reflects a lot of what I was feeling and still am " She looks at the ground but she shook her head. +This is not the time to be acting like this Fllay!+ Kira stared at her sadly. He wanted to hug her at that moment but there was a big part of him that said no. He knew if he did that, it will be harder for him to let her go in the end.

"What brings you here, Fllay?"

"I came to see you"

"Me?"

"Yep, I was wondering if you can do me a little favour"

"Favour? What kind of favour?" Kira raised his left eyebrow.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"Well I was going to ask you if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight to celebrate my 2nd debut album. _That_ was the favour I was going to ask you"

"Fllay… I don't think that is a good idea"

Fllay approached him closer and held both of his hands. "It won't be a date or something. Just friends going out for dinner… what do you say?"

"Won't you rather celebrate your album with umm.. your manager or something?"

"No….. they are boring" She pouted. "Please Kira… I have a feeling this will be the last time I will be able to spend time with you"

Kira looked at her with a puzzled looked. He did know what she meant by the last statement she told him. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh nothing. Forget what I said" she said with a big smile on her face. "So will you please? Just one dinner; my treat! That's all I'm asking for"

Just by looking at Fllay's face, he knew he couldn't resist. "Okay sure. I have to tell Lacus about this though"

"Thank you!" Fllay hugged him. She whispered to his right ear with the words of her gratitude. Although it may seem that it is only for one dinner, to her, it means a lot. She then shortly broke the hug.

"Okay, I guess I'll meet you in Miyoku Garden Restaurant then? ummm at around 8'oclock-ish? Is that okay?"

He smiled and then said, "Yeah, that's fine"

Fllay slightly bowed to him. "Thank you so much again! Now I have to meet my manager. I'll see you tonight". She ran towards the door.

"Yep, I'll see you tonight" Kira yelled back as Fllay waved back at him. He watched her leave his workplace and sighs. "How am I going to explain this to Lacus?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_In reality…_

The light from the sun woke Kira up. He sat up and looked at his clock. It was 7'oclock in the morning. He was shock to wake up that early since he usually wakes up at 10 or even 11 am. He slowly leaves the bed so that Lacus, who was very much asleep, would not wake up. Before he went to the washroom, he took a quick look on the calendar. Today was November 27th and it reminded him something from the past.

"Fllay.." he mumbled to himself.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lacus arrived at 7 pm at her apartment. She closed the door and yelled, "I'm home!"

"Welcome home Lacus!" Kira yelled back.

Lacus puts down her purse and keys at the dinner table. She gently takes off her shoes. "Where are you?"

"Bedroom!"

"You will not believe what happened today" Lacus said as she enters their room. What she was about to say quickly left her mind as she sees his clothes scattered on their bed. She was obviously confused of what is happening. Kira stared at the mirror while Lacus sat on their bed.

"So…where are you going tonight? She asked curiously.

"I'm going out for dinner with a friend"

"Oh I see… With Sai?" Lacus asked.

"Nope"

"Who?"

Kira approaches her and goes down to his knees. He looked at her and held her hands. "Don't get mad"

"Mad about what? Who are you going to dinner with? I really don't care except if it was Fllay then that's a different story" Lacus observed Kira's reaction when she called out Fllay's name. "You are kidding right? Are you going out to dinner with… FLLAY?!" It sounded as if she was kind of mad. In fact, she was really mad and upset at the same time. Kira puts his hands on her cheeks and kisses her forehead.

"It is just dinner, relax. Nothing will happen"

"Kira, you know how you act around Fllay. Something _will_ happen!"

"No, I promise Lacus. We are going out for dinner as friends; nothing more" Lacus sighs and tries to stop the tears from falling down her eyes.

"I don't care anymore." Her fingers let go Kira's and stood up from the bed. She began to walk towards the door, saying "I'm staying at Cagalli's house for tonight."

"Come on, Lacus. Don't act like this" Kira went after her.

"Have fun with Fllay" she pouted. He stopped and watched her take her purse and keys from the table. She quickly put on her shoes and opened the door. Right when Kira was about to say something to her, Lacus closed the door. She was truly gone.

"Lacus…" Kira sighs angrily. He cursed as he kicked a shoe in front of him hitting the door loudly.

Lacus stood in front of the elevator. She pressed the ground level button and leans her back on the elevator wall. She crossed her arms and rested her head to the wall. Her vision was becoming a blur as tears kept falling down from her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------

A pianist began to play a soft sounding song. Since Mia reserved a spot away from the windows as soon as possible (to avoid the paparazzi), she was able to take the last room. It has a sliding door which she likes best because she will be able to close down the door anytime she wanted. The other reason for this was also to avoid the paparazzi and avoid being seen with Kira. She didn't want to upset Lacus about this and so she tries her hardest to maintain somewhat of a peace between them. Since she arrived in this restaurant, she promised herself that she will not do anything stupid around Kira like trying kissing him etc. Fllay just wanted to be able to celebrate this album coming up in 2 weeks. All her favourite songs that she composed and took forever to write are finally going to be released to the public. She is very thrilled about that but it also worries her about how the reviewers are going to act if they don't like it. Just by thinking of this, she lost track of time. Fllay quietly sat with champagne on her hand and listened to the pianist. Then, she looked at her silver watched. Kira was already 20 minutes late from their meeting.

"I can't believe he stood me up" Fllay said under her breath as she sighs. She decided not to wait for him anymore and so she reached for her wallet and the money on the table. She was close to reaching the exit door when she noticed that Kira was running into the restaurant. Fllay stood as he watched him run to her. Kira was three steps away from her as he held out a flower to her. The flower was Gardenia, her most favourite flower.

"I thought you forgot" Fllay said with a small smile as she takes the flower from his hand. "Thank you" She smiled it. Gardenia flowers always smell good and it reminded her of many precious memories of her and Kira. It has always been an important flower to her since it was Kira who introduced it to her.

"It took me a while to find this flower. You hardly see them growing here now" He said once he caught his breath.

She hugged him and whispered, "Thank you, it means a lot to me"

"You are welcome" He hugged her back. It took a couple of minutes until they broke apart from each other. They then decided to sit down and order their dinner. Fllay and Kira waited patiently but it did not matter how long they had to wait for their food since they are enjoying one another's company already. They talked to each other as if there was no tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lacus checked her cell phone to see what time it was. She was hoping that Kira would at least call her but she had not heard from him since their fight. She thought she might have over reacted but it was unavoidable. She sighs and Cagalli looks at her worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I was hoping to hear from Kira" she closes her cell phone and biting her lower lip. "I think he is still mad at me"

"Why would he?"

"Because… I might have over reacted about you know him and Fllay's relationship" Cagalli pats her head.

"I think I would have done the same"

"By the way, how are things with you and Athrun?"

"Nothing is changed"

"Are you sure you want to be in our wedding? I mean he will be there with Mia or whatever her name is"

"Yeah, I am kind of worried about that but come on, it's your wedding; not mine. I will be there" She smiles but Lacus still let out a deep sigh.

"Why is it hard to love someone?"

"I don't know. I guess that's the nature of it. We can't help who we love"

"Yeah I guess so" Lacus grabbed hold of Cagalli's hands. "I want you to fight for Athrun"

"Lacus… I don't want to fight over someone who doesn't want to be with me. Plus, he already chose and all I can do is…be happy for him I guess"

"Are you going to be satisfied just like that?"

"I don't have a choice, do I? Plus, I still have this nation to worry about."

"Cagalli… You work too much"

"I know but it is the only thing that keeps me from thinking of my "relationship" with Athrun. You are lucky. You have my brother"

"I won't say that I'm lucky since that is not true. I just don't want to lose Kira at all especially to Fllay. I love him way so much."

"Then you fight for him"

"I have a feeling that I'll lose him though"

"You have been saying that since this morning. You won't lose him except if something happens to Fllay. We never know what he will do then. Just hope that nothing happens to her"

"Why is it everything about Kira has to revolve around that woman? It is just soo… unfair"

"Lacus…"

Cagalli gave her a hug as she nearly cried in her arms. "I'm scared… that's all"

"I understand. Don't think about it too often" Cagalli smiled at her and she nodded.

"You are right"

--------------------------------------------------------

Fllay took the last sip from her wine glass as she endlessly listened to Kira's outrageous stories. Whenever there was a funny part, she would laugh with her whole heart. She just couldn't keep her eyes off from him for one second. From that moment, she felt as if they were still together like in the olden days.

"Oh I forgot to give this to you" She digs through her bad to find her present for Kira. After finding it, she held it out. It was a square object wrapped with nice blue-white wrapping paper. It even had a small bow on it. "Here" She held it out to him with a warm smile on her face.

He gladly accepted her present. "You didn't have to do this". He opened it and was in shock to see what she got for him. "It's your album"

"Yeah, it was my only copy but I really want you to have it. After you listen to it, tell me what you think okay?" Both smiled at each other. Kira said, "Thanks and I will definitely listen to it"

"Anyways aside from your album and your busy schedule, Fllay, what have you been doing with your life lately?"

"Nothing really, just same old same old. I have become very workaholic that I don't have time for myself nowadays"

"Oh I see" Kira looked at her smiling face. "So… have you tried dating anyone lately?"

Fllay was a bit shocked hearing that question from Kira. Her smile turned weak as she looked at her plate then back at him. "Well, I did but it didn't work out"

"Why not?"

Fllay cleared out her voice. "Well" she said calmly while bitting her lower lip. "It wasn't him.. it was me really"

Kira was puzzled to what she was saying. Why was it her that things between the guy she once dated didn't work out so well? Kira wanted to ask her but it would sound rude if he did so. Plus, he was curious. He was indeed jealous about this touchy subject. The girl that he once knew and dated was not her anymore; she was a somewhat different.

"Anyways" She said. "It is getting late"

"Yeah you are right" he looked at his clock. It was 10'oclock at night.

"I should get the check" Fllay turned around and gave a posture to the waitress. The waitress then handed her the check. Kira took the check book from her and said, "I pay, my treat"

"No, I pay"

"Fllay, it is okay. I will pay for dinner"

"But Kira, I asked you to go out for dinner tonight" Kira put on the cash on inside the check book and placed it at the left side of the table.

"Thank you Kira" Fllay smiled.

"You are welcome. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yep!" Both stood from their chair and Kira escorted her out of the restaurant. As both exited the restaurant, Fllay took a few steps from Kira and looked the sparkling water. Fllay slightly shivers. "It's been cold lately huh?"

"Yeah"

"I'm starting to think it will snow soon". There was once again a moment of silence between them until…

"Hey Kira"

"Yeah?" He said from behind.

"Can we pass by the beach for a bit?"

"Yes, we can" Both smiled happily. "Thank you"

--------------------------------------------------------

They both walked down the stairs leading to the beach together. Fllay was excited and proceeded ahead. She stopped a couple of distance away from where Kira was at, took of her sandals and carried them with her. Fllay then walked slowly through the soft, glittering sand towards the sparkling water ahead. Kira gracefully followed her. She stopped walking once the water came in contact with her bare feet. Fllay looks at her bare feet touching the water and quietly giggled. It has been a while since she last went the beach. All these years, she has been avoiding going to a place that held so much painful memories of her past. The beach itself was the only reminder of her parents whom died at the previous war. Fllay has missed the feeling of how she felt when she last came there with her parents. A part of her wanted to remember but a part of her didn't. But that didn't stop her. The feeling she is having now is different than what she ever felt before. For the first time, she felt peace within herself. Fllay spread her arms as if she was flying with the wind that passed by her. She then slowly twirls. The lower part of her dress was a bit wet but that did not stop her.

A short minute went by and Fllay gently drops her arms to her side. She turns to Kira whom gave her a warm smile. In return, she gave a smile back to him. Fllay noticed that it was a full moon and shifted her attention to it. The luminous moon was about in an average size than normal. However, it glowed brighter than before. Her eyes glistened under the moonlight. It was colder than usual and she shivers. Kira approaches her and places his jacket on her. Fllay looks at him, smiles then looks at the bright moon. Fllay folded her hands together (resembling a prayer-like image) and closed her eyes. She began to sing a song…

"Aoi aoi sora ni tsuki no hikari o tomosu/ Amaku awaku omoi sonna mono ni torawarete (I light the light of the moon in the blue, blue sky/ I'm captured by such sweet, faint, and heavy things)

Kono tsukiakari no shita hitori shirezu/ Kimi no namae dake o yonde ita/ Itsu made mo mirai o sagashiteta/ Kono hikari no naka ni… (Underneath this moonlight, without anyone knowing/ I was only calling out your name/ I searched for the future forever/ Within this light…)"

Kira was staring at Fllay's face. The moon's light reflected onto her face which made it look like her face was glowing. Her face was also peaceful. All that you can hear was the roaring of the sea and her lovely, singing voice. Kira stood still, and listened to every word that came out of her mouth. Every word had its own meaning about how Fllay was feeling throughout the years she has been gone. He knew inside that it was somewhat related to him and without asking her anything, he already knew the answer about Fllay's feelings towards him.

"Itsumo itsumo soba de shinjite yuku chikara ga/ Tooku moroi mono o ugokashiteru ki ga shiteta (Always, always, by my side, I felt the power that I believe in/ Is moving distant and fragile things)

Kono tsukiakari no shita hitori shirezu/ Kimi no namae dake o yonde ita/ Shizuka na aijou o shinjiteta/ Kono hikari no naka ni… (Underneath this moonlight, without anyone knowing/ I was only calling out your name/ I believed in a quiet love/ Within this light…)

Nani mo tsukamenai you na yoru ni wa/ Kimi o omowanai toki wa nai/ There isn't a day I don't think about it/ Mayou kokoro ga kimi ni todoku you ni (On a night when it seems like I can't grasp anything/ There isn't a moment when I don't think about you/ There isn't a day I don't think about it/ So that my lost heart will reach you

Kono tsukiakari no shita de watashi no namae o yonde/ Tashika ni ai ni yuku yo doko de mo/ Kimi no soba ni (Underneath this moonlight, call my name/ I'll definitely go meet you, at any place/ To your side)"

Fllay's voice began to change as she hit the last verse of the song. As any other singer when reaching the last couple of sentences, their voice softens and become quieter. That is what Fllay did to conclude her song. "Kono tsukiakari mabataki hitotsu sezu/ Shizuka ni watashi o mitsumete ita/ Kimi to no mirai o sagashiteta/ Kono hikari no naka ni… (Without giving a single flicker, this moonlight/ Was quietly gazing upon me/ I searched for a future with you/Within this light…)"

Kira didn't know what to do next. Should he clap or should he just stay still and say nothing? Before he could say or do something, Fllay began to talk.

"The moon is so beautiful, isn't it?" From this, his thoughts were distracted. He now knows what to do.

"Yeah it is."

"It's rare to see the moon like this where I used to live"

"Why not?"

"It is because the moon gets covered with the tall buildings there. The same goes with the stars. Since I live in the city, all you can see are the lights from cars, buildings and street lights."

"It is like that here too. It depends where you are". Suddenly, a two minute pause was between them. The pause felt as if it was longer than that.

"When I look at the moon, I feel as if I am looking at my other half."

"What do you mean?"

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it? The moon shows its beautiful side to prevent others to see the truth behind all that beauty. If you look at the moon not only to its appearance but overall, the moon is empty. It has nothing; no life at all. If you think about it, I am a lot like it"

He grabbed hold of her shoulders so quickly that she couldn't blink at all. She looked at him in the eye and tried not to cry.

"You are not like that. You… you have everything you can possibly think of. You have your family and your friends. You have your fans and two albums in chart right now. How can you say you are empty?!"

Fllay pushed him and moved back three steps. She turns around with tears flowing down her face.

"How can you say you are empty, Fllay?" Kira looked at her from behind with a sad impression down her face.

"You just don't get it" Fllay whispered to herself. "You just…. You just don't get it!" She yelled as she turned around to see him. Kira looks at her crying face. From that moment, he wanted to hold her but he hesitated.

"Then make me understand because right now, I don't understand you at all" He yelled back at her.

"Do you think everything you just said will make me happy? My parents died! I lost my friends! I have fans that I don't even know and can't talk too about my problems. I have albums that I made right from my heart but no one listens to my message. All they want to hear is a _cool_ song that will fit their music style. I have…… Nothing!" She turns around again and sobbed to herself.

She calmed down a bit and proceeded, "All these years, I've been alone. I always had to depend only to myself but when I met you, I sacrificed everything. When I found out that you and Lacus were together after we broke up, my heart felt as if it was stabbed a thousand knives. I didn't feel that it was over because it wasn't over. I still love you upto now. I have done everything in my power to stop these feelings from overcoming me but they won't free me. Without you by my side, I embraced the darkness thinking that I will be okay." She chuckled weakly. "I was a fool. I came back hoping that you will someday love me again but… you and Lacus… are… getting married" Fllay wiped the tears from her eyes. Suddenly from behind, a warm embraced held Fllay still.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Fllay" Kira whispered with tears flowing down his eyes. For them, it felt as if time stopped. Everything around them became quiet except for the sound of the wind coming in their direction and the roaring of the sea. No one said a word.

Then suddenly, Kira broke that silence.

"Fllay, don't give up just yet" Fllay's eyes widen as tiny tears fell from them. Kira embraced her tightly.

He continued, "You will find that special someone who will love you and cherish you throughout your living years. You will have kids whom will love you. You will make many records and love your fans that hopefully will become a part of your heart"

"Kira…"

"You have dreams for the future. Don't let the darkness suck you in. Fight it with everything you have. Fight it for you…… and me"

"Kira… I" Fllay broke his embraced and decided to look him in the eye again.

"Don't say it" Kira looked away for a moment.

"Why not?" She held onto his shirt tightly.

"Because… it will make things complicated between us"

"Just tell me… the truth. How do you feel about me? If you hate me, just say it! If you love me, just say it! From this, I know I can break free from this darkness of my heart. Just…. Tell me. Please.." There will still some tears falling down Fllay's face but she just kept her eyes focused on Kira's eyes. Kira's attention is now on Fllay. His heartbeat was beating faster and faster. He opened his mouth but no words were coming out. Fllay held her hands on his shirt and tightly squeezed it.

"Kira?" She endlessly kept her eyes on him. From that moment, she finally realized his answer. She gently let go of his shirt and when she was about to move back, he hugged her. Their eyes met at one point. It was a look that they have forgotten. It was the same passionate, caring look they gave each other when they were together and now, that look was the only thing that will destroy her feelings. At that moment, Kira was willing to kiss her but Lacus face appeared on his mind. From this, Kira hesitated and slightly moved his face away from hers.

"I'm… sorry" He held her tightly as she begins to sob quietly in his arms. Her eyes were small and red from all the crying she did that evening. Kira tried not making her cry and did everything he could to calm her down; everything except saying the three little words that she is hoping to hear from him.

"I want… to go home" Kira felt that Fllay's warmth was slowly disappearing from his touch. Her head was still down and turned around. She began to move forward leaving him behind. Then suddenly, a mysterious person appeared in front of her. She stopped walking, looked up with tears falling down her face and then her eyes widen. Just upon seeing this person, her tears did not fall from her eyes anymore. It was this man she was talking to Kira about. They broke up almost 3 months ago and since then, Fllay has been avoiding him--- not returning any phone calls from him. She was indeed very shocked.

"Keisuke… what are you doing here?" She said in a wavy tone. She sounded not so thrilled yet not so angry at the same time. His hair was brown but darker than Kira's. He has nearly the same hairstyle as him. He was tall like any other boys (about 5'11) and looked fine physically (he didn't look too buff nor too skinny). Just by looking at his eyes, you know he is very angry.

"…"

"Keisuke" Her voice raised. Fllay did not understand how he found her here with Kira. Could have he been following her since she got back to Orb? Now, Fllay is very scared how Keisuke will deal with this situation. Worst possible scenario will be, he is there to hurt Kira.. maybe even try to kill him for all she knows.

"Was this the guy you left me for?!" He said bitterly looking at Kira who did not have a clue on what is going on. He gripped on her left wrist tightly. Fllay still avoided answering his question.

"Keisuke, stop! You are hurting me" She cried out and he loosened his grip.

"Why Fllay?! Why?!" He yelled at her. Again, Fllay did not say a word. Kira was getting irritated because he does not like people yelled at his friends especially Fllay. He clenched his fist.

"I'm sorry" her eyes narrowed down to the ground. She couldn't maintain the eye contacts he was giving her. She knew deep down, she is in no position to be able to look at him since it was her that caused this man great pain.

When Kira was about to move from where he was standing, Fllay yelled out, "Don't Kira. Please, just stay where you are. I can handle this"

Fllay slowly approaches Keisuke who stood there in shock. His hazel eyes were filled with darkness and hatred. It seemed that he will go berserk anytime now. She then puts her petite arms around him and said with such a sincere tone, "Onegai (please)… stop this" When Fllay said that, small crystal tears began to form in her somber gray eyes.

The brunette man stood still; avoiding his emotions to overcome him again. He forced himself not to hug her back. He just stood still like a dummy with no life at all. At first, his attention was only to the woman who pulled him to a hug but then, he saw Kira again from where he stood. His anger overcame him and formed his right hand into a fist.

"I'm sorry" Fllay said whispering over and over again. It breaks her heart to see this man she is holding in her arms around is in so much pain because of her.

Keisuke gently repelled his body from her and pushed her aside. He glared at Kira coldly. From how he looked, he was ready to fight Kira.

He approached Kira slowly. By the time Keisuke was closed to Kira, he pushes him back harshly that Kira lost his balance and fell back. Fllay tried to stop Keisuke one more time as Kira stands up. He did not fight back because Fllay told him not too. Kira watched Fllay get pushed aside once again that she fell to the ground. Her eyes were filled with lonesome tears; tears that showed her uselessness about this situation. Fllay managed to pull herself up and watched Keisuke pulled up something from his back pockets. That something was a gun. He pointed the pistol directly at Kira. From how Keisuke held it without fear, Kira knew he is dealing with someone that has experience using guns. It wasn't the first time Kira saw a gun but it was the first time that someone pointed a pistol directly at him. (**a/n**: Wars are not included since they are forced to point guns at each other for survival) During that time, Kira didn't have a gun with him (he never carries them on public). He thought off many possibilities to avoid injuries but from how Keisuke looked, it didn't seem that Keisuke is willing to agree with whatever Kira has in mind. Fllay didn't know what to do. Her hands began to tremble and her heart began to flutter every minute. Her breathing became heavy. She was in terror.

The hammer of the pistol was cocked. Keisuke is ready to fire in anytime. Kira felt that his feet were glued to the ground. Could it be? Was this the end of him? He couldn't move nor did he want to move. Kira also did not want to die but he did not want to show this pathetic bastard that his scared. Deep in his heart, he was truly scared of his life. Many memories suddenly roamed around his mind; memories of happiness, sadness, hardships, family and most of all, Lacus--- a woman he is in love with and hopes to share his life with in the future. There were many things he wanted to say and do for his fiancée and friends. But he reached the point of his life where he had to accept the things he didn't understand—one is a possibility of dying in that moment when Fllay's former lover points a gun directly at him. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, "_I love you Lacus_". A vision of her gentle face appeared on his mind one last time. "_I'm sorry and goodbye_" he continued.

"Please Don't!" Fllay said as she ran to prevent Keisuke from firing.

"Die you bastard" Keisuke fired the first shot. Everything around them was silent except for the sound of the water bashing against the hard surface of the rocks. The luminous moon was slowly being covered with dull clouds that prevented the light to pass through. Everything was covered in darkness. For a long period of time, the clouds eventually passed leaving everything else lightened once again.

"NOOOO" a voice of horror broke the silence. It echoed to the surrounding as if something went terribly wrong…

Kira slowly opened his eyes. In front of him was a woman with her hands spread out. With the moon's light covered by the clouds, he couldn't see who it was until it hit him---- Fllay. He watched Keisuke dropped to his knees, released the gun from his hand and put both of his hands to his face. From what it seemed, he was crying and ashamed of what he has done. Kira's attention moved to red-haired Fllay. He saw blood dripping down to the ground.. it was blood coming from her. Kira's eyes widen. Fllay's hands fell quickly down to her side then her whole body slowly falls down to the side. He caught her and fell down onto his knees. He held her tightly and placed one of his hands to cover the bullet that pierced her chest. She was a bit shaking and breathed deep each inhale she took. From the corner of her eyes, teardrops fell. In the meantime, Keisuke pulled himself up and ran somewhere away from the scene leaving his gun lying on top of the sand. The beige sand that surrounded Kira and Fllay were tainted with pure red blood.

"Kira" she weakly said. "I… feel so cold" Kira hugged her where he felt her whole upper body tremble with fear and pain. Kira's shirt is now tainted with her blood.

"Hang in there. Hang in there Fllay!" He looked up where he saw two people running towards them. One realized the situation and helped Kira take care of the wound. He couldn't do much since he didn't have any equipment that can take the bullet from her wound. Plus, the bullet pierced her chest so deeply that it needs to be taken care off in the hospital. The lady with this man took out her cell phone and called 911. Kira kept his attention only to Fllay.

"The lady is calling 911 Fllay. Please hang in there" He begged. Even in this situation, Fllay managed to just give him a simple smile containing many meanings. In her lifetime, she has caused great pain to the people she loves. This was probably a punishment; a punishment that she gladly accepted.

"I'm…" Fllay coughs out some blood. "I'm.. sorry". Her voice was becoming weak every time she says a word.

"It's okay" He said trying to sound joyful and that everything will be fine but deep down, he knew nothing will ever be the same again. He gripped her hand tightly as if he was never going to let her go and kissed her forehead. Kira tried his best to hold his tears back but from what the situation turned out to be, he couldn't hold them back anymore. His teardrops fell on her cheeks.

"I…… love…… you"

Dark clouds once again covered the bright moon leaving behind small snowflakes that fell gently from the sky to the tainted ground.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Next Chapter: **Voice of a Melancholy Melody

**Music used**:

_Yuki No Hana_ by Mika Nakashima

_Tsukiakari_by Rie Fu

**Cindy's Note: **Wow, very sorry for the late update. I can't believe that this filler chapter took me 6 months to just write. It's been a while since I actually wrote something since I finished this story long time ago (now I'm just updating it for you guys to read and restarting some chapters). Anyways, I'm almost down the next chapter in paper and hopefully I can put that up soon. I hope you guys like it and **please review**! That sure will make me very happy hahaha. See you next time :)


	27. Forever in my heart

**Summary**: Kira and Fllay went out for dinner – not as a couple but as friends. After a night of where they began to remember their past together, things turn sour when Fllay's exboyfriend shows up with a gun. Things that night turned into a night of a terror and affected not only their lives but those around them..

**Disclaimer: **All the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters belong to their creators. I do **not** own any of them and I am simply a fan who loves to write stories.

**Note 1: **Please pardon my English. I know I suck at it because English isn't my first language.

**Note 2**: I apologize if some parts don't make sense; if u do please just send an email and I would gladly explain it to you.

**Note 3: **Sorry if I have some English grammar problem and spelling.

**Note 3 ½:** .+…+ means thoughts of the character

_italic sentences…-_means song, dreams and thoughts (You can tell them apart :))

"…" saying

"CAPITAL LETTERS" character yelling.

(a/n: Author's note)

In this story, the characters don't act like their character in the series.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Love that Transcends Time**

**Chapter 27: Forever in my heart (The story of a farewell between two people)**

The ambulance finally arrived. They quickly got her on the ambulance stretcher and headed quickly to the hospital. Kira was there, at the side holding on to her hand, telling her to not give up and that she'll be okay. Her clothes were drenched with blood from the gun shot she received that night. Her breathe were quick and he felt that her warmth started to turned cold. He worries.. what will he do if something were to happen to her? He thought of the worst possible scenerios on his head. Fllay realized this as she watched him from where she laid and tried to held on to his hand tightly causing him to look up to her. She smiled. He looked at her.

"It... will... be... okay,... Kira" she said weakly with a slight cough of blood afterwards. "Kira... I..."

"Don't talk, Fllay" he told her and slowly touched her cheek. He returned her the most painful smile he had first given someone. She turned her attention from him to up and realized her visions started to become blurry. She realized how scared she truly was-- scared of losing time and scared... of not being able to see him again.

As they reached the hospital, they quickly transferred her to one of the hospital beds and rushed to the ER. Kira was helping push while holding on to her hand tightly until one of the nurses stopped him from entering. While the nurse was talking to him, he couldn't focus on what she was saying and had his eyes only in Fllay as Kira sees her left hand trying to reach him and calling his name. One from the inside completely closed the doors while the one with Kira quickly went inside.

Kira was still able to see her through the ER room window (the small window on the door). Fllay noticed it was him looking through the window and had her eyes still only to him although many people were in between them.

Fllay laid still as they were trying to getting everything set. She was injected with anaesthesia to put her to sleep. As the anaesthesia started to work, she remembers the doctor talking to her but her words were not understandable. Her vision began to blur even more but that did not stop her from only looking at Kira who was behind the door that separated him from her. Before she can completely shut her eyes, she saw Kira shed tears. Memories began to flash on her eyes one last time..

_A little girl stood at the sandy ground. Her grey eyes which looked somewhat orange-red from the sun's rays endlessly stared at the horizon in deep thought. Her red hair glowed brighter as the sun started to set down. The autumn wind blew as the tears from her eyes began to flow in the air. _

"_Mother... father" she whispered in pain._

_A brown-haired boy happened to be passing by saw a girl that reminded him of a girl that was from his 5__th__ grade class. He decided to approach her and on the way, he grabbed a Gardenia flower, one of the rarest flower found in Orb on the sidewalk. As he reached her, he stood beside her and looked at her face. Their eyes met for the first time._

"_What's wrong?" the boy asked. But the little girl didn't say a word._

"_Here, I hope this will cheer you up. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying" He watched as the red-headed girl slowly whipped the tears from her eyes. He smiled.. he just simply smiled. Something about his smile made her feel warm inside—made her feel that she wasn't alone. She slowly reached for the flower and politely said "Thank you". For the first time after a very long time, she was able to give this boy in front of her a genuine smile—a smile deep inside the pain and suffering she endured._

"_No problem. By the way, I'm Kira Yamato from your 5__th__ grade class. You probably don't remember me" He chuckled._

"_I'm Fllay, Fllay Allster". She then shocked her head "I remember you clearly"_

_Somehow that phrase made Kira blush which Fllay thought it was cute. _

_Since that moment, they became good friends and became much more later on._

Fllay realized she wanted to do many things. She wanted to find that special someone, getting married, have children and still wants to release more albums in the future. She hasn't reached what she wanted yet in life and realized what kind of life she was living at this moment-- was that the best she could do for herself? To go after a man she fell for many many years and to return to his side, he does not even spare her the look that she gives him. Why and when did her life turn this way?

But Fllay suddenly realized, there was one thing she regretted all her life. That one thing that might have been the factor that things turned out this way-- that one thing she tried with all her power to forget but failed. It was that night she decided to fly to the PLANTS leaving Kira behind and ended contacts with him for many years.

She endlessly thought, what would have happen if she held onto him much longer? Would he be able to make her happier than what she feels now? Would he be the one she longed for all her life—that special someone? She lost him once and now she is going to lose him again.

_To look back to the door of the past, one cannot undo what has occurred. To learn to move on and search for a better tomorrow, are the greatest amend one can do._

She remembers sitting down on her coach in complete silence. About these two sentences brought tears on her eyes. Why does it seem so simple yet it feels it could never be achieved? Not once did she think she came close to happiness-- not even for a centimetre.

Now, everything is over. The things she wishes to do cannot be fulfilled anymore. And all she can do was...

_I'm sorry Kira. I love you and thank you. Sayonara_

Her hand drops on the side of the bed as the machine began to beep in a straight-line. Kira didn't know what was happening and during the anticipation, he sat silently. Inside, doctors try every method there was to try to bring her back to life but no use. She was dead.

"Time of death: 11:45pm"

One doctor left the room. As Kira saw him coming out, he stood up and approached him in a hurry. He held on his coat and aggressively asked, "How is she, doctor? How is she?!"

The doctor was in complete silence for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Kira couldn't believe it. He let go of the doctor's coat and stood in silence.

"We did everything we could but the bullet was so deep in her chest. She didn't make it. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry"

He didn't know what to do. He blames himself—he couldn't save her that everything was his fault. It should have been him, not her. He jogged to the door and by the time he reaches, he caught a glimpse of her one last time before the nurses covered her face with a white sheet. The door slowly closed.

He stood up and lowered his head. His eyes became blurry as tears slowly formed. Everything happened so fast that he wasn't able to comprehend this incident. "If"... was only word he could think of. When she left him out cold and if he ran after her, would things between them be different? Would she have been happy? Would they have been happy together? If he didn't accept this dinner invitation, what would have happened to her? He knew... if he didn't accept this invitation that she would still be alive today. The fact that she saved his life yet risked her own left a painful mark on his heart.

He realized that moment how much she loved him—enough to sacrifice her own to protect someone so precious to her. The feelings she held for him for many years-- the feelings he didn't return back because he was with another person-- the feelings she kept yet he knew deep down had turned into a waste. Why did she love him so much even though all he did was hurt her and make her cry a lot? Why... out of all the guys in the world, what made her choose him?

Tears began to flow down from his eyes to the floor. He just stood there, hoping for a miracle that won't happen.

"Fllay... why? Why did you do such a reckless thing? Why did you try to protect me? Why didn't you save yourself? Why... did it have to be you?"

--

"Ring"

He found himself sitting down to a chair near the room where Fllay had passed away.

"Ring"

"Ring"

"Ring"

The cellphone on his pocket started to ring and vibrate. He was lost in thought and didn't realized that his phone was ringing

"Ring"

"Ring"

When he snapped out of the realm, he finally realized his phone was ringing. He digs deep down his pocket and answers.

"Kira? Kira? Where are you? Kira?" A voice of a concerned woman had said. He refused—he couldn't say a word to her.

"Kira, why aren't you speaking? Where are you, Kira? Kira?"

"I..." he spoke for the first time that early morning. He didn't go home. He couldn't go home. He couldn't face anyone so he stayed there the rest of the night. The morning sun has risen when Lacus called. It was 6 hours after he found out she died.

"You what? Kira? What's wrong?" Her voice tone has changed to someone who is about to cry.

He wonders.. why does he make every person around him sad? Would everyone be happier if he wasn't around anymore?

"I...she's... dead... Lacus" he said in a soft tone.

On the other line, Lacus stood still. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. What did he just say? Did he just say Fllay died? How? How did that happened? Why? Why did that happened?

Questions roam her mind that she fell down to her knees. She covered her mouth with her hand and began to sob. Why...why is she crying? Isn't she supposed to be happy now that she's gone? In fact, she felt the opposite. She was once who Kira loved and is his friend. No matter how much Lacus didn't like her for clinging to her fiancée, she couldn't do anything about it because Fllay is always going to be that precious person to Kira. Although she knew deep down Kira moved on a while ago, Lacus couldn't help but know Kira still has that feelings he once held for Fllay. She knew full well that Kira was trying his best to hide it so that he couldn't hurt her. But now that Fllay is gone, what will Kira? What will happen to both of them?

"I'm sorry Kira"

--

It's been a week since Fllay died. Her memorial was held on the biggest church in Orb. People came and people left. Only a few stayed behind mourning for her death. Lacus visited along with Cagalli and Kira that same day it was held. Athrun and Mia also visited but they did not stay long. Athrun spotted Cagalli sitting with Lacus and Kira but he decided not to approach them. The problem with him and Cagalli is still needs to be solve but at the same time, he does not want to cause any troubles especially during Fllay's memorial. So he let them be.

Lacus couldn't help but look over to Kira with that look on his face that he was deeply lost in thought. She didn't and couldn't say a word. Not even her words can heal the wounds in his heart at the moment. The person she is staring at now is not the Kira she once knew. There was something about him that has changed after her death. This sudden change began to worry Lacus.

--

"Kira" a gentle voice said. "Kira"

The man slowly opened his eyes. At first, he was blinded by the light that reflected the white painted room. He couldn't help but close his eyes for an instant and reopened them again. What he saw was a woman calling his name.

"Fllay... is that you?" He asked anxiously.

Her red bangs had fallen gently to side of her face. Her grey eyes began to sparkle. Her usual smile was even more admirable. That genuine smile he missed very much throughout these years.

"Kira" she said again.

"Fllay! You are alive! I knew everything was a bad dream. Fllay! Fllay! Don't leave again! Fllay!" he spoke with great joy that made tear on the corner of his eyes.

"Wake up"

"I am awake. Fllay, what are you saying?" She shook her head. "Wake up" she said again and again. Two words started to echo in his mind over and over again until..

He snapped back to reality.

He sat up and looked around him. "Fllay?" He asked yet no answer. It was all a dream afterall.

Lacus was up as usual in the morning setting up breakfast for both him and her. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and slowly pushed against the door to take a peak if it was Kira indeed. She was right, it was him but he seemed dressed than usual. She fully pushed the door and called out his name. He stopped but he didn't turn around.

"I'm going out for a bit"

"Kira..."

She watched leave. Why did her heart hurt so much when he didn't turn around that morning to see her? Was it because he was still hoping for something else to happen or does he still think about _her _still? Just how much more can both of their hearts take?

--

After 5 days had passed by, Fllay was buried. Three days after her last album was released to the public. Her songs were played over and over again on the radio. Her album became number 1 after several days it was released. Six songs made it to the chart. Two were tie for number one. It was sad that she wasn't able to see her own achievements with her own eyes.

Kira held a flower bouquet as he walked through the thick snow. It was the same path they took that night as they headed to the beach. As he walked down the slippery stairs, he finally reached the bottom. The sand was covered with snow. The sun was covered with clouds. The sea that both once admired was calm.

As he stood watching the sea, he can hear a faint voice singing a melancholy song in this cold winter day. It was a song that reminded him again of the time they both spent with each other from the beginning to the end.

"_Say Kira, why did you choose me?"_

"_Let's stay forever Kira"_

_We were so innocent back then. But who would have thought as we grew up, our path started to separate until we gradually began to fall apart..._

"_I want you to understand me. I want you to understand why I'm doing this. I want to aim high with my dreams. You know how badly I want to become a singer. I want to be someone! I'm sick of being a nobody!"_

_Our dreams were different from the very beginning. She wanted to become a singer and I wanted to become a pilot. Without thinking of the consequences, we traded our feelings for our dreams. And now that we achieved those dreams, our feelings have been forgotten. Was it even possible to rekindle the feelings we once had for each other after many years have gone by?_

"_When I look at the moon, I feel as if I am looking at my other half."_

"_The moon is beautiful, isn't it? The moon shows its beautiful side to prevent others to see the truth behind all that beauty. If you look at the moon not only to its appearance but overall, the moon is empty. It has nothing; no life at all. If you think about it, I am a lot like it"_

"_You just don't get it" _

"_Do you think everything you just said will make me happy? My parents died! I lost my friends! I have fans that I don't even know and can't talk too about my problems. I have albums that I made right from my heart but no one listens to my message. All they want to hear is a __cool__ song that will fit their music style. I have…… Nothing!"_

"_All these years, I've been alone. I always had to depend only to myself but when I met you, I sacrificed everything. When I found out that you and Lacus were together after I left, my heart felt as if it was stabbed a thousand knives. I didn't feel that it was over because it wasn't over. I still love you upto now. I have done everything in my power to stop these feelings from overcoming me but they won't free me. Without you by my side, I embraced the darkness thinking that I will be okay. I was a fool. I came back hoping that you will someday love me again but… you and Lacus… are… getting married"_

_As we live, we began to realize that our dream became empty over time. To have nothing left to turn back too, we wondered what the purpose of living was. When we tried to move on, our past began to haunt us. We thought we were strong to be able to stand on our two feet for many years but we realized deep down we were as weak as everyone else. We were trapped, so trap that we couldn't set free from our past that was left unfinished. What we didn't know was our time was ticking when our past eventually collided with our present that changed everything..._

"_Kira, I… feel so cold"_

"_I'm sorry. I... love... you..."_

He put the bouquet down to the ground. He stood back up and stared from the bouquet to the ocean waters.

_What we went through, no one can or will be able to understand. The happiness we both seek is still yet to be found. If I was able to move across time, I wish to make things right. Would it make a difference at all if I did so? _

_Or will we still be suffering? _

_Just how long will this cycle of pain last? Will it end soon?_

_I don't want to suffer anymore. I want to be able to move on. I want to do many things in life and you made me realize that._

_You gave me a second chance to live. I will forever be thankful to you._

_Your memories will stay in my heart and mind forever. I'll always be here for you, waiting the next time our paths crossed once again. _

_To be able to wish for a brighter tomorrow.._

_To end this painful reality once and for all..._

_I realized my resolved for the very first time. _

"I wish you will rest in peace, Fllay."

_Sayonara..._

The white pure snow began to fall down from the sky.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Cindy**: Wow, I can't believe it took me a year and months to finish this. I hope you all like it. I'm really sorry it took me forever to update this story! I was having problems with my old computer (had to retype it). Overall this chapter took me a while to do since it's a side chapter (I originally did not plan on this.. I just kind of felt like talking about Kira and Fllay's story for a change hehe)

What do you guys think of the ending? I think I ended their story alright (probably it could have been better but at the moment, I can't think of it haha). You guys might realize the sudden change in format too. I decided to try something new starting from this chapter. I hope you guys keep reading because the main plot is now coming back!

**Please do review! **I want to hear what you guys think and give me tips on how I can make this story more enjoyable for you and everyone else.

Anyways, it might take me a while to edit my next chapter (going to change few things from it) so please do be patient!

I hope all of you guys have a nice day and see you guys again soon 


End file.
